


Trade, [NC-17] Jensen/Jared, RPS AU

by meus_venator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Slavery, CW, Hurt/Comfort, J2, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Pimp!Jared, Prostitution, Rape, Supernatural real person slash, Very Dark!fic, a/o/b, dark!fic, dub-con, h/c, hooker!jensen, jared/jensen - Freeform, kink:knotting, kink:spanking, m/m - Freeform, non-con, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 112,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a pimp and has a nice little stable  of omegas he tends diligently. One night he needs to discipline one of his hookers. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplybeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybeing/gifts).



> **Title:** Trade  
>  **Author:** meus_venator  
>  **Alpha:** simplybeing (LJ)  
>  **Beta/Editor extraordinaire:** fufaraw (LJ)  
>  **Artist:** meus_venator  
>  **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
>  **Genre:** Hooker!fic, A/B/O AU  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Warnings:** Dub-Con, knotting, spanking, graphic depictions of M/M sex  
>  **Disclaimer:** Entirely fictional. This Jared and Jensen or any of the characters in this story are meant to in no way resemble anyone you know or have heard of.
> 
>  **Summary:** Jared is a pimp and has a nice little stable of omegas he tends diligently. One night he needs to discipline one of his hookers. 
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N:** This was my very first WIP posted one chapter at a time as I wrote on LJ. It is now complete and grew far, far beyond the little one shot PWP it first started life out as. I hope you enjoy.  
>  **A/N 2:** Thanks so much to RazZadig for their additional advice on this story.  
>    
>  **Also posted here:**[ **on my LJ here!**](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/32689.html)
> 
>   
>    
> 

  


 

 

: : :

**_Danneel shivered against Jensen in the cold. Another rattling cough raked her too-thin frame. Jensen hugged her to him, sheltering her as close to him as he could. Freezing rain was falling and the night was miserably cold. Jensen was afraid Danneel already had pneumonia._ **

“You have to go home.” He whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead. “You’re only getting sicker out here.”

“But I haven’t made enough yet, you know how he’ll be if I don’t make quota.” The coughing began again and Danneel was almost wrenched out of his grasp by the strength of the spasms.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got a little extra, Bad Toupee was actually generous tonight. I thought I’d take us all out for a hot chocolate after, but it’ll make up your share. Go, before you get any sicker.”

Jensen shoved Danneel gently toward their apartment. She staggered slightly. He wasn’t sure how she stayed up on those four inch heels on a good day, let alone when she was sick. But she always made it look easy.

“That’s my girl. If I get really lucky tonight I’ll bring home something warm from Chow’s, like some wonton soup.”

“Mmm, you always know what to say to a girl. Be careful, love.” Danneel waved and then, pulling the collar of her scanty rib-length jacket higher around her face, she set off home to the little cold water flat she and Jensen shared with Matt. It wasn’t much but they were free to do what they wanted, sort of. All of them had escaped from abusive relationships at home, situations that had left them no other option but to run away. The world wasn’t kind to single, unchaperoned omegas. Blue collar employers didn’t want to hire them because of their bi-monthly heats. Of course legislation said omegas were supposed to be paid for those days, but unless you were family, most small businesses just couldn’t take the financial hit of the paid week off. Without a sponsor it was hard to get into university or college for the better jobs, so that only left the underground jobs: day laborer, drug peddler, thief, or hooker.

Jensen remembered when he had first run away, he had managed to finagle a carpentry position almost off the bat. He’d been good with his hands, able bodied and large for an omega, so no one asked him flat out and he didn’t offer. He’d been hired on the spot. He’d lucked into a one room flat that his new paycheck could stretch to afford and things were looking up for the first time in a long time. But money was tight and Jensen was only barely able to scrape by, and he certainly couldn’t afford to live and have health insurance, or to buy the insanely expensive seethe suppressants to keep his heat in check. He had meant to make up some kind of excuse, or take unpaid sick leave during that period, but with running away, scrambling to find work and a roof over his head, he’d lost track of the time. 

With all the stress he’d been under, it was little wonder he ended up going into heat four days earlier than expected. He’d never gone through anything but his first heat without suppressants, and he wasn’t expecting it to come over him so fast. He’d nearly been gang raped, and he’d been forced to flee the job site, his dignity in shreds. He could barely face going back to pick up his last week's check, asking Pellegrino to meet him instead at a corner coffee shop for the handoff.

Mark had said kindly, “Sorry kid, I didn’t know you were an omega. I can't keep you on to work with all those knot-heads, they’d pull my license if there was an incident. And Christ, let’s face, it even the betas get horny when you lot go into heat.”

“I-I just don’t know what I’m gonna do.” Jensen had whispered. He knew his gaze was wide and his expression vacant as he contemplated his fate out loud, too scared to edit himself in front of Pellegrino. He hated pleading with his former boss, this near perfect stranger for help, but he didn’t know where else to turn. “Maybe you got another site I could work on, where they don’t know I’m omega. I can keep better track of my heat. I-I need a job, Mark.”

“Sorry kid, I’d help you if I could, but insurance rates are a bitch and an unmated omega on the crew is just a danger to all of us. This could happen again. You can’t help what you are, but I can’t put the company in jeopardy. If we lose this contract the business could fold. All I can say is you’re a handsome young guy, someone should want to look after you. Maybe you could make money at that.”

“What – you mean hooking? Jesus, Mark. Just 'cause I’m an omega doesn’t make me a whore…”

“What can I say, kid?" Mark's expression was sympathetic, but he shrugged anyway. "I got nothing, and I gotta get back to work. Take care, okay?”

“Wait, Mark, please. I don’t even know where to go…I-if I wanted to try this, where would I start?”

“I ain’t tellin’ ya to do this, you understand. I’m just not that guy. But if you want to look into it, Banyan street is the place to start.”

Jensen had nodded and watched Mark and all sense of normalcy walk out of his life.

: : :

Matt bumped up against him, jarring him out of his gloomy thoughts. The rain was still drizzling down the back of his neck and a shiver from the cold skittered over Jensen. The bruises on Matt’s face where an irate alpha client had started to beat the shit out of him last week had started to fade. After hearing the client's complaints, if their own pimp hadn’t stepped in and picked up where the client had left off, Matt would be fine by now. But oh no, they had to have the ‘Velvet Moose’ for their pimp, the scariest MOFO on the strip. They’d all have left him ages ago, except no other pimp would take them – they were all too scared of the Moose’s wrath. The stitches over Matt’s eye could come out soon. Jensen made a note to do it himself rather than let Matt go back to the clinic and have to pay.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Jensen responded. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah sure, it was Blue Rinse, the beta. She’s pretty easy to take as long as you keep your eyes closed. Hey, where’s Danneel?”

Jensen swallowed, “I sent her home.”

“You what? You know he’s going to be here. How are we going to make up the short fall? I-I don’t have that much.”

“I got a little. I was hoping I might snag another customer before he got here."

“Are you kidding? In this rain, we’ll be lucky if we don’t drown before we get another customer. Oh my god, he’s going to beat the shit out of us.”

“Out of me, Matt, it was my call.”

“We’re in this together Jensen, the three musketeers. I’m not gonna let you take the fall alone. Here, here’s everything I got extra. What’s that leave?”

Jensen added it up. He couldn’t help the tremble in his hand when he lifted his head.

“We’re over a hundred short.”

“Jesus. Really? He’s gonna kill us.”

“No, me. I have to do this. You can’t be involved, not so soon after this last time. He might really kill you, Matt.”

Matt swallowed and nodded, defeated. “Oh my God Jensen, there has to be some other way.”

“No other choice. You’d do the same if it was me. Besides, I think I’ve got an ace in the hole this time around with the Moose.” Jensen looked down the rain soaked street, hoping positive thinking could wizard up a client so he wouldn’t need to go ahead with his madcap plan. A john who could maybe make the difference between life and death…his.

: : :

Jared drove his mint ‘67 Chevy Impala down the wide boulevard like a man without a care in the world. And really, what cares did he have? He had a nice little stable of omegas producing for him. With a couple more on the string, he’d be set for life. He might even be able to move his business upscale a bit. Misha and Richard might be a bit old to keep on, but they were stable, steady earners. Matt was a bit of a handful, but after his last lesson, Jared expected him to be a bit more respectful in the future. _Fucking Omegas_. Why couldn’t he make his money pimping betas? But no, nobody wanted a beta. Betas never went into heat like omegas did, and where was the thrill without the chance of a heat, omega at your feet all needy and writhing? Thing of beauty, Jared could admit to himself. 

It was Danneel and Jensen though, who could really rocket his little business to the next level. Both omegas were startlingly beautiful, and great earners because of it. They had the looks and poise to make it in the big leagues, and Jared would be the man holding their collars. 

The rain had just stopped when he pulled up to his second stop on Banyan. It always amazed him how these whores could make themselves invisible, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. As the motor rumbled to a stop, Jared took the time to rub his hands over the soft leather of her steering wheel. Some pimps preferred a more showy ride, a Caddy or a Hummer, but Jared thought the soft growl of the Impala put a little honest to God fear into the hearts of his bitches. And they always knew when he was around. Let the fear build when they heard the growl of the motor, let it sink in that their alpha was here, and they would be required to present themselves directly, no excuses given, no quarter asked. Jared had found a little fear went a long way in managing his little pride.

Misha and Richard had as usual paid up no problem, but then he hadn’t expected any problems with those two. Amy and Tracy slunk out of the dark and appeared at his driver’s side window sliding him a wrinkled and skanky looking bundle of cash. Jared added it to the pile sitting on the passenger side seat. He’d wrap it up later and drop it off at the bank. He didn't want to touch the stuff. Who knew where it had last been, after all? Tracy’s voice shook when she asked, “So Jared, you got a little taste for a lady?”  

She was new to the pride so he could forgive her for asking. She hadn't quite got the message that The Velvet Moose's pride was drug free. It was one of the hard lines he drew with his omegas. No drugs. Period. Full stop. Jared knew how vulnerable omegas were to the crap circulating around Banyan street. Many of the pimps used it to control their prides, with the hazy, submissive state it caused in omegas. It also raised their libido to near-heat levels, which the pimps considered a bonus in their trade. The ground guava leaves, dried and reduced to a powder, made a substance more addictive than crack to omegas, and most pimps liked to keep their bitches wanting. It kept them vulnerable and coming back for more.

“Now baby, we've talked about this before. You have to save your money. I don't want you taking that crap.” Jared crooned, running his hand down Tracy’s chest to circle the little purse hanging on its string between her breasts. “And you know if I catch you taking, I'll throw you out of the pride. I don't want to have to talk with you again about this.”

Tracy snatched her hand back from the door frame with mumbled apologies and Jared called Amy over. “I mean it Amy, if I catch her using, she's gone. She can try and find another pride, but no drugs if she's with mine. I won't tell her again.” Amy nodded shakily before hurrying after Tracy, who had rushed down the alley after Jared's warning. Jared shook his head, 'Omegas!' He didn't understand them wanting to participate in their own self destruction. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in exasperation. He couldn't worry about Tracy anymore tonight, he had five more whores left to check in: Gabe, Osric, and the three musketeers.

Matt appeared suddenly out of the shadows, his sparkly pink t-shirt plastered to his chest by the rain. The omega didn’t even speak, just nodded curtly and thrust his tithe in through the window at Jared. Snake-like, Jared grabbed his hand before it could withdraw and pulled the omega in close to the window.

“Hey baby, how you been? Miss me?”

Jared watched, an amused look on his face, as Matt shivered in fear, wiping his tongue across his lips as he lost all capability for speech. Jared’s hand transferred from Matt’s wrist to his jaw, carefully turning the omega’s head so that the signs of their last interaction were turned toward him.

“Hmmm, I see that beat-down I gave you is just starting to heal. Now are you gonna be a good little bitch for me from now on?”

Jared could feel Matt flinch in his hand, and the omega finally croaked out, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Now, where are Danneel and Jensen, your partners in crime? Tell them to get over here.” With a lingering run of his finger down the pulse point on Matt’s wrist, he finally let the boy go.

Matt jerked his hand back, cradling it against his chest like it was hurt, before he nodded and scurried off.

As Jared sat there picking at his nails, the rain finally let up and he turned off the Impala’s squeaky wipers. The interior was starting to steam up, but Jared loved that, it made his whores’ approach to the car all that much scarier because they couldn’t see Jared’s expression.

He heard a tentative tapping at the driver's window and smiled. Leave it to Jensen to face him head-on. For an omega he was a startlingly spunky brat. Most of his bitches approached him from the passenger side, kept more distance between them and their Velvet Moose. He chuckled, they were so transparent. He knew they called him that. They knew his soft spoken voice hid an iron will and at 6’5 he was not an alpha to be taken lightly.

Jared rolled down the Impala’s widow, savoring the tactile feel of the handle. Electronic controls just didn’t cut it. Like punishing one of his pride – he liked them to feel his hands on them, feel his control, his strength. That’s why he’d never had any runaways, he knew how to keep them in line.

Jensen hovered outside. The rain had plastered his white v-neck to his body, and Jared sat back for a minute and admired the lean muscles on his omega’s chest. He had a rule not to taste the merchandise and it had served him well. Oh yeah, the occasional blowjob, those didn’t count. He’d swore he’d never deign to touch one of their dirty wet holes. He had his standards after all.

Jensen licked his lips. His green eyes seemed overly large in the lamplight as he rocked back and forth from one foot to the other.

“So where is it?” Jared’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Jensen wasn’t one to stall.

“And where’s Danneel? Tell her to get her skinny ass over here pronto.”

Jensen bit his lip then and Jared watched fascinated as a faint blush coloured his whore's cheeks.

“Ahhh, Danneel had to go home. She’s got pneumonia, I think. I-I sent her.”

Jared’s arm snaked out immediately to grab Jensen by the neck. Jensen squawked in surprise, but Jared was already reeling him in closer to the car window.

“No one pays you to think, whore. That’s not your call. Do I need to beat that fact into your head like I did Matt’s the other day?”

Jensen shivered under Jared’s hands and shook his head.

“I-I have your money. Well most of it. I-I thought I could make the rest up.”

“How?” Jared sneered at the omega, but as he stared at the mossy green eyes, arousal building and he wondered why he’d never knotted this cocky little prick before now. Jared shook his head. Since when did he think about any of his omegas like that? 

Jared watched, entranced by the fear in Jensen’s eyes.

“Umm, I thought maybe a blowjob? I-if you- you want that is? I-I can make it up to you, all of it, I just can’t tonight, there’s just no customers, with the rain and all. I was lucky to make my quota.”

Jared’s hand loosened from around Jensen’s neck, his long fingers lingering to caress the pounding pulse point. Jensen shivered and lowered his eyes.

“Step back.” Jared growled, and Jensen stumbled back from the Impala. Stood hunched there quivering with cold and fear.

“Over there.” Jared nodded to the little park across the street. It was a place well known to the Velvet Moose’s pride. It was where he took them to be punished. Jared’s hand snaked out to grab Jensen’s arm and the omega stiffened in his grasp. Jared didn’t think the omega would run, unaccountably he just wanted that smooth freckled flesh in his hand. Liked feeling the small tremors Jensen was trying to hide. He had to hand it to Jensen, any other member of his pride would be begging and sniveling for forgiveness by now, but not his boy. Man he corrected himself. The younger man straightened his spine as they walked toward the old oak at the edge of the park.

Surrounded by a low bank of shrubs the oak was the perfect spot for what Jared had in mind. He paused by a low-hanging branch and hooked his arms around it, growling softly. “Get busy and make it good.” Jared didn’t know why he was doing this now. It was cold and damp and almost as much punishment to him as the boy to do this in this weather, but something in him wanted to see this omega bow and bend before him.

Jensen stood there as the fog settled in, the street light illuminating his face. He stared up at Jared with wide green eyes, the last of the rain drops running in rivulets down his face. He swallowed and sank slowly to his knees in the dirt at Jared’s feet.

Jared knew from experience that from the road it just looked like a man resting against a tree, Jensen completely out of sight behind the bushes.

He groaned as Jensen palmed his erection through his jeans, cupping him gently. Next came the tug of his zipper as the omega eased it down, drawing Jared out. The cool mist on his overheated flesh, and the warm feel of Jensen’s hand holding him, sent a shiver of its own traveling through Jared. Jensen’s hand brushed across his slit, rubbing precome back over his length. The omega's fingers brushed under the head just right, and Jared tossed back his head and bit back a moan. The omega’s practiced hand stripped up and down his dick a few more times and Jared held his breath as a wet soft tongue slide across the crown.

Jared looked down, the shine of the streetlight behind him cast much of Jensen’s body into shadow, but left his face beautifully illuminated. He watched, knowing his own face was dark and inscrutable, backlight as it was by the light. He growled impatiently. “Suck me.” And watched fascinated as Jensen’s wide eyes gazed up at him for a moment before his pink, perfect tongue swiped across his lips and Jensen took him into the warmth of his mouth. 

Jared’s dick hardened to steel as he watched himself disappear into the pink bow of Jensen’s lips. Enjoying Jensen's struggle to take his girth and not to gag as he hit the back of his throat.

Jensen swallowed convulsively, Jared lodged deep in Jensen’s throat. He moaned, biting back his desire to come _rightthefucknow_  like a teenager. Jensen let him rest there until he become desperate for breath, then started to bob slowly up and down. He smiled as he watched. He knew Jensen was taking tiny sips of air every time he pulled almost all the way out, his pace staying maddeningly slow. It gave Jared time to collect himself and start to enjoy the ride. He started to push more aggressively into Jensen’s throat, increasing the pace, taking over from Jensen’s soft tentative touch. 

He unwound one of his hands from where it was clenched on the branch overhead and let it drop casually down by his side. His gaze traveled over the opposing street and to make sure all was quiet. His hand moved forward, grasping Jensen’s soft hair, cupping the back of his head to take more control, as he started to move Jensen back and forth along his cock faster and faster.

Jensen swallowed, choking, slobber running down his chin. Jared thought this might possibly be the best blowjob he’d ever had. His eyes fluttered open, (when had he closed them?), when his knot started to thicken.  _Huh?_   That had never happened to him before.

Jensen reached up and cup his knot, pushing together with both hands to apply pressure on it as it bumped up against his lips. There was no way the knot could fit in. Jared wiggled uncomfortably and Jensen instantly let go of the knot. Jared didn’t know why this was happening – he’d never had the urge to knot one of his omegas – that just didn’t happen. He bucked forward, anxious to wrap up the blowjob before things got out of hand. 

Jared’s balls drew up and there was a tightening in his dick and right then, _right the fuck then,_ Jensen hummed and it was all over. The soft vibration travelling along Jared’s dick had him giving it up, shooting down Jensen’s throat in jerks and spurts. 

He could feel his come trickling out the corners of Jensen's mouth, overflowing, as he kept coming. He pulled out completely, spurting ropey lengths of come all over Jensen’s face, and purred in triumph at the sight of his omega’s face marked with his spend, kneeling at his feet. 

A sense of possession coursed through him unlike anything he’d ever felt for an omega before and he shook his head, trying to shake off his orgasmic bliss. This was supposed to be about disciplining a recalcitrant omega.

Jensen's head dropped down and Jared reached out to run his fingers through his soft shorn locks, not wanting to let go. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his fingers tightened in Jensen's hair.

“You’re in heat…” he whispered.

Jensen looked up, his eyes impossibly green in the light. “Yeah, happened just a while ago.”  Jared nodded, realizing the rain must have masked his scent earlier.

He usually took special care to take a suppressant before patrolling his bitches. Unlike omega suppressants, alpha ones were dirt cheap and readily available and kept the worst of the pheromones of an omega’s heat from affecting him. Sure, he’d get horny, but he didn’t like losing control in front of the help. An alpha had to maintain his dignity around his pride. That, and it was just plain bad for business – a lot of johns paid good money for an omega in heat and Jared didn’t need to indulge himself like that. But today, he realized, in his rush to get out and do his circuit before the worst of the weather hit, he had forgotten to take his suppressant. Now as the scent of the green-eyed omega coiled around him like emerald smoke, he breathed in deeply as he began to hardened again.

“Yeah - I I’m usually pretty unlucky with the timings of my heats.”

“Mmmmuh,” Jared grunted as he forced himself to let go of Jensen’s head and tucked himself back into his jeans. “Get up,” he growled, and started dragging Jensen towards the Impala, pulling him around to the passenger side and opening the door. He didn’t even know what he was thinking, but he could feel the possessive snarl of his Alpha, chanting  _mine,mine,mine_. Jared wasn’t sure once he knotted this bitch if he’d ever be able to let him go.

“Get in,” he said in a strangled voice.

Jensen paused, biting his lip. He looked ready to run except for the manacle-like hold Jared had on his wrist. “If I do, all of Danneel's and my tab is good for the rest of the week?”

“Get in.” Jared’s voice was a growl.

Jensen slid in, onto the bench seat of the car without another word.

“Wh-where are we going?” Jensen asked as Jared slid in to the driver’s seat.

Jared threw the auto locks he’d had installed on the Impala, the metallic _thunk_ echoing in the car like the door of a jail cell closing and making Jensen jump.

“Gonna knot your pretty ass. Make you scream. That’s all you’re good for after all,” Jared huffed out. 

Jensen flinched at Jared’s tone but continued doggedly, “Bu-but Danneel’s sick. I-I need to bring her home some warm food. I was supposed to pick up some wonton soup on my way home.” Jensen looked pleadingly over at Jared. 

Jared growled again and snapped out his phone, making a quick call to a local Chinese place.

“What’s the address of that shithole you guys hole up in?” Jared asked, holding the phone to his chest to mute the sound while Jensen garbled out an answer.

“Anything else?” Jared growled impatiently, after reeling off a huge order. His cock twitched in his pants as he watched his omega squirm nervously in the seat, biting his lip.

“N-no, th-thank you.” Jensen stuttered, as Jared finished placing the order.

“Good,” Jared cautioned, thinking of calling Chris to take over checking his pride for the next few days. It might take him at least several days to tire of this omega. And if Jared was going to do something, he was going to do it right.

The Impala pulled away from the curb, headed to Jared’s house in the hills.

: : :


	2. Trade - Chapter 2

  


  


  
 

: : :

**Jensen buckled up his seatbelt in a daze. He couldn’t quite believe he'd just stood up to the Velvet Moose. He didn’t know what had possessed him to try and barter with the ruthless pimp; he could only chalk it up to desperation and maybe the insanity of his heat.**

But at least, now Danneel would have some warm food. Money between the three of them was so tight, and there wasn’t anything to eat at the apartment. With Matt unlikely to get another client this evening, making the deal with Jared had seemed the only option. He shook his head, not quite believing it was still on his shoulders, that the Moose hadn’t crushed it in his bare hands.

 

 

Jensen exhaled a shaky breath, the night wasn’t over yet, it could still happen. He’d made a deal with the devil and the bill was coming due. His alpha could still have his revenge.

He sneaked a glance at Jared, but the Moose wasn’t looking at him. His large hands clenched the steering wheel in a death grip and he stared rigidly ahead of him. So much for small talk, Jensen thought.

Jensen's head fell forward, arousal coiling through him as his heat quickened. He could scent Jared beside him, the strong, slightly woodsy smell of the alpha. His hand reached up unconsciously to finger the temporary collar he used when he was working. It was made of a sparkly green material and had a hidden clasp so that Jensen could remove it after work. It kept possessive alphas from getting ideas, and as long as he could take it off at the end of his shift, Jensen had been okay with the Moose placing it there. 

He wondered how strict Jared ran his house, and the collar seemed to tightened around his throat. He fought to stay calm as he remembered the last few months before fleeing his home, the terror, the humiliation. One thing about working the streets, in the dark alleys there was no hierarchy, there was just hot and sweaty sex. It was a completely different thing to live this way all the time.

Ten minutes into the drive, Jared cranked open the window and cold damp air filled the warm interior of the Impala, and Jensen shivered in his damp clothes. The fresh air was bracing and cleared his head for the moment of the scents filling the interior of the car, but it was still too cold on his skin. He would have loved to reach out and crank up the heat, but he was scared of how Jared might react. He sneaked another look and could see a fine bead of sweat had broken out on the alpha’s face. Jensen fidgeted nervously in the seat, the silence filling the car getting to him. He didn’t know where Jared was taking him, but as they sped out of the downtown core towards the hills, the landscape turned from broke-down ghetto to exclusive, sprawling, fenced-in estates. He blew out a shaky breath. He wasn’t in Kansas anymore, Toto. 

Jensen leaned back, wrapping his arms around his body to still the shivers that had started up, not all of them caused by the chill wind. He hadn’t been in a proper house since he’d run away. His first apartment, and even the flat he shared now, were anonymous way stations for the poor and homeless, where the proper etiquette of civilized society wasn’t observed. Sure, they still had to kneel when presenting their rent cheques to the Alpha superintendent who looked after the building, but there were no separate entrances and they didn’t need to keep their eyes down as they traveled through the halls. As long as they paid their rent it was live and let live.

Jensen’s spiraling panic was interrupted by the Impala slowing down. Jared pushed a button on a remote clipped to the overhead visor, and twin wrought-iron gates began to open.

Jensen’s eyes’ widened as he took in the palatial residence. Was it possible that the money earned off their backs could afford the Velvet Moose such a posh lifestyle? The estate was huge and sprawling, with stuccoed walls and clay tiles, a classic Spanish colonial style, testament to taste and money. It surprised him, he had seen Jared as more of a loft guy with some sprawling modern penthouse on concrete struts overhanging the city so he could look down on everyone else.

: : :

Matt stood in the shadows watching Jensen and their alpha pull away. His fists clenched at his sides, watching helplessly as Jensen did his best to protect Danneel. She was his friend too, and where was he? Hiding in the shadows like a punk. Matt cursed the fluke of nature that had made him the sole omega out of a litter with three other pups, all alphas, but him. He could see Jensen’s pale face through the half-fogged window of the Impala and his heart ached for his friend. 

Being a hooker had actually been an improvement for Matt. He had taken one beat-down after another by his litter mates, growing up in a strictly orthodox household. The play had turned sexual at fourteen when Matt had his first heat. He had been terrified at the prospect of becoming pregnant by one of his own family members. His alpha mother and beta father has seemed immune to his concerns, saying he was there to service his family as best he could, not to worry his little head about any mongrel children – that’s what the pound was for. 

Matt remembered sitting in health class and rushing to the washroom to be sick when they had shown the children of incest, and the range of deformities that were possible. Although omegas had the right to attend school and work, it was still widely expected for the house omega to service their family members. Normally, contraception was a must, but not law. His brothers had complained bitterly about the lack of sensation from using the condoms, and his mother had patted their heads and relented. Matt had stood in the corner of the kitchen in horror as his mother nudged him onto the mating bench set up in the corner pooh-poohing his pleas for contraceptives of any kind, and sent his eldest brother to him.

Matt had only been on the streets a few weeks when he got rounded up for vagrancy by the local LEOs. Looking back on it, he realized that he wouldn’t have landed in the pen that night if he’d understood the signals the one cop was trying to send him. A quick blowjob would have probably gotten him off Scott free, but Matt was green as grass then and hadn’t seen the signs. So there he'd sat, in a cage full of omegas, on a cold metal bench that ran the length of their cell. Across the hall, drunken alphas made catcalls and lewd remarks at the omegas huddled there, and Matt had found himself cringing back into the corner as far as he could get. A warm hand started to rub his back and a calm reassuring voice spoke in his ear, “It’ll be okay, they can’t touch us. It’s all for show.”

Matt had turned and stared up into a pair of kindly moss green eyes – Jensen. When Jensen’s pimp had come to free him, he’d convinced him to take on Matt too, and they’d been together ever since. It was Jensen who had brought Danneel into their little group, as well. He’d intervened on her behalf when a john tired to leave without paying and had been trying to hurt the scrappy omega. Danneel had been an independent, rare on the Banyan Street, but without protection she hadn’t been doing well. Jensen hadn’t said much, just invited her home to share their little apartment, and he helped patch her up. Jensen was like that, gathering strays, helping people; Matt thought that’s what he admired most about his friend. He may have been born an omega but he had the heart of an alpha. Jensen brushed it off with a simple, “That’s how I was raised.”

Matt never had the nerve to ask him, if that were the case, how had Jensen ended up on the streets? Some things just needed to stay private.

Later that week, when Danneel had approached the Velvet Moose about becoming part of his pride, Jensen had bit his lip and looked almost sad, but had said nothing. Matt though, he’d admired her for being an independent, and wished he had gone that route himself. Now that she had asked for his shelter, Jared’s rule was firm and his reach long. Danneel wasn’t going anywhere until he said so.

: : :

“Get out,” Jared growled, looking at Jensen for the first time since the drive started. Jensen fumbled awkwardly with the seatbelt and practically fell out of the car in his haste to obey. He glanced furtively around for the omega entrance but was unable to see one. He shivered in dread when he saw the hitching post at the front door. Crap. Of course Jared would be old school. Jensen hand crept up to touch his temporary collar and swallowed. He had gone so long without a real collar, he had forgotten what it would be like to have to keep one on all the time.

Jared strode over to the door and glanced back impatiently at Jensen. Jensen flinched at the look and rushed to Jared’s side sliding as gracefully as he could to his knees beside him at the wide double doors. 

“So you do know your manners,” Jared nodded approvingly. “Yeah, that’s something at least.” His hand reached down to grasp Jensen by the nape of the neck. The touch was electric, and Jensen almost moaned at the tingling sensation of Jared’s fingers against his skin. Seemingly impervious, Jared only squeezed gently before releasing him to thumb the electronic lock. The antique wood paneled door swung open automatically, and Jensen peered inside. 

The wide open foyer was like something out of _Better Homes,_ with sleek marble floors and a surprisingly open floor plan, with a glass and metal staircase going up to the second story. Large timbers overhead eliminated the need for supporting walls and kept the space open and airy. It was a far more modern interior than was hinted at by the classic exterior.

Jared caught his wide-eyed look as he swept inside, “Yeah, it was my parents house, reworked now to more current tastes.” 

Jensen nodded back, surprised that Jared would even bother to explain.

Jensen rose and stepped into the house, pausing uncertainly. Keeping his head bowed submissively, he looked up at Jared from beneath his lashes.

“Take it all off.” Jared directed calmly, as if pointing out where the azaleas were to be planted. 

Jensen bit his lip nervously, arousal receding in the face of fear. He should have expected this after seeing the hitch. He’d run because of rules like these, the old ways that treated omegas like so much property, but now it looked like he'd just run full circle, hadn’t he? Wasn’t that was why he was here, now? He was in Jared’s pride, his omega, his property in the eyes of the law. That, and the kinds of things that happened after this. Sweat beaded across his brow and he glanced back at the open door with longing. The urge was strong to tear away and run as fast and far as he could until he had no more strength left in his body.

“Go ahead, run if you want,” Jared purred, easily reading his mind, “but you’ll never work in this town again. And if you leave, I can’t vouch for the safety of your little friends – they own me money, after all.” Jensen flinched when Jared cracked his knuckles, and turned back in resignation. There was nowhere far enough he could run. When he slowed down he would still be an omega. In an unconsciously fluid motion, he lifted his half dry t-shirt off, and toed off his sneakers and grimy socks as Jared watched, his prismatic gaze inscrutable. 

Jensen froze, his hands fluttering at his side. He heard the whisper of the door closing behind him and he squeezed his eyes tight, resigned, as it clicked closed. It was too late for his pride to kick in, it had been too late when he went to the park with Jared. He fumbled with his belt, his hands suddenly wooden and awkward. He looked up at his alpha, a tendril of desire curling in his belly as his gaze traveled up his alpha’s lean length, and his heat intensified. Too soon, his jeans were puddled around his ankles and he shivered again as he stepped out of them.

“Trunks too. I want you clean.” He could hear the hint of disgust in Jared’s voice, as though Jensen had crawled up from the sewers. Maybe to Jared’s mind, coming from the world he did, Banyan Street was the sewer.

Jensen’s hands twitched like restless birds and he worked the band of his boxers below his fattening dick. Damn heat, little Jensen would suddenly decide that it liked being manhandled. Jensen glared at his cock, precome beginning to leak from its head, and let his shorts drop to the floor.

“Master Jared, supper is nearly ready, where would you like it served?”

Jensen jumped as the soft voice that came from behind Jared. Unsurprised Jared turned and growled, “Well I want to get this one cleaned up first, then we’ll take it in the TV room. Setting for one.” 

Jensen watched as the woman, perhaps in her late fifties, nodded calmly. She was dressed in dress slacks and a white blouse, but he could see the glint of a silver collar at her throat.

“Shall I launder your guest’s clothes in the meantime?” The woman asked.

“Yes Martha that would be a marvelous idea.”

Martha moved calmly toward Jensen, and he resisted the urge to cover his troublesome cock bobbing in front of him. She eyed him appreciatively, a soft smile on her lips as she stooped to pick up his discarded clothes and shoes. The mischievous wink she gave him as she rose to leave, and her advanced age, gave Jensen some small hope that an omega might survive Jared’s presence for more than one night.

The sharp snap of a leash closing around his collar had Jensen’s head rearing up in surprise. 

“Now to clean you up.” Jared said darkly and Jensen couldn’t help but notice the tightening of Jared’s own jeans. There was an embarrassing rush of moisture in his channel as Jensen’s body prepared for its heat, and he groaned as his body tightened in arousal. He was glad he could only see the back of Jared’s head right now as he bit down on his lip and tried not to squirm. He would die of embarrassment if he started to actually leak on the floor. The tug on his collar forced him to move forward as Jared led him deeper into the house.

: : :

Matt grunted, his head bumped up against the plastic wall of the booth as the alpha thrust in and out of his body. The john moaned as he worked his inflating knot into Matt’s hole. He bit his lip as the alpha pulled out again, the knot catching painfully on his rim before the alpha slammed back in. The alpha’s knot finally thickened enough so he was locked inside Matt’s body, and he was reduced to only being able to rock back and forth inside him. Matt sighed in relief. With the alpha cock lodged deep inside him now, Matt clamped down and it only took a few more shallow thrusts before Hammer Head’s knot tightened and he was pumping his first load into him. The alpha’s hands wrapped punishingly around Matt’s hips as he came. He knew in the morning there would be fingerprint bruises from the man’s massive paws. He let himself sag down against the mold-injected plastic pillow built into the bench he lay on, his hand snaking down to grab his own cock, which had finally hardened as Hammer Head’s knot came to rest up against his prostate. 

Matt licked his lips and tugged on his thickening member, working himself as the alpha sagged over him panting into his ear. “You’re so fucking hot. Such a pretty piece of ass. Sure you won’t come home with me?” The alpha licked along Matt’s shoulder and it took a real effort to suppress the shudder at the man’s touch. 

“Sorry baby, you know the Moose, he’d carve a chunk out of my ass if I was ever to leave him.” Matt reached up and tugged on the bright pink collar around his neck. “I’m all Velvet’s Baby, but you know I would if I could.”

“Ughh,” the alpha grunted as he jetted another load into Matt, his knot twitching inside him. Matt knew he’d be there a while so he might as well get comfortable. He tugged a few more times on his own cock and plunged his hardened dick into the flesh pocket built into the side of the bench. He sighed in release as he shot his own load into the artificial orifice. He could feel the machine milking him of every last drop of his release. When it was done he let his cock lie there inside the soft velvety folds of the self-cleaning pocket. He could leave it there until his john was done with him; he might even get off again at the rate the Hammer was tapping on his prostate.

The alpha had shown up right after the Moose had taken off with Jensen. At first Matt had wanted to blow off the boorish construction worker, a heavy handed regular, but practicality and the desire to eat sometime today had him leading the man down to the city owned mating booth.

It was a matter of some pride and no little amount of comfort that their alley had no fewer than three mating booths. Matt wondered just how well-connected the Moose was, because all the corners his pride covered had similar facilities, which was more than could be said of the other prides on Banyan Street. Owned and maintained by the city, they were a public convenience much sought after within their profession, and a source of bragging rights for their pride to have such easy access to these facilities. The city had for years provided them to the public as a secure place to mate should an unscheduled heat happen. 

Similar in material to a portable toilet, the larger white mating booths had a molded waist-height bench an omega could bend over or lie back on, along with arm rests, hollowed recesses for the feet, and a prefabricated ‘pillow’ to rest on during the half hour or so of a knotting cycle. Not to mention the flesh pocket for male omegas. It was all in the name of public health and cleanliness, of course, with the mating cubicles running through a self cleaning cycle as each couple exited. There was also enough room inside the little cubicle for an omega to sink to their knees in front of their client if there wasn’t time, or desire, to be knotted. It meant no need for the added expense of a hotel room, or uncomfortable hours spent draped over some anonymous dumpster or shipping crate. There were some benefits to being under the Moose’s wing.

: : :

Jensen was floating somewhere outside his body as Jared took them down yet another hallway in the labyrinthine maze of a house, tugging on the leash again, urging him to keep up. The smell Jared gave off was delicious and Jensen was following nearly by smell alone. Everything had taken on a white fuzzy glow and he could barely feel the chill of the marble floors on his bare feet. He was so thirsty and really, really warm, sweat glistened all over his body and he was glad he had stripped off his clothes. Even his collar was hot and tight around his neck, but he didn’t think Jared would be pleased if he tried to remove it. His fingers rubbed up and down his hips as he tried to keep them busy, tried not to think of his clenching hole as it released yet another rush of moisture, his balls tightening in response.

The leash tugged again, bringing Jensen to an abrupt stop. He looked up to find they were in a washroom. But it was no kind of washroom he’d ever stepped foot in before. It was bigger than his apartment, which wasn’t saying much, but it boasted a huge sunken tub in one corner and twin sinks along one wall, and a large walk-in shower on the opposite wall, with what looked like a hundred jets and spray nozzles. Jared’s hand cupped his cheek gently and Jensen leaned into his alpha’s palm. His flesh was cool to Jensen’s overheated cheeks. Jensen's eyes fluttered closed, he was so very weary, and his body acting like a stranger as it twisted and writhed beneath his skin. A part of him just wanted to sleep, while another part wanted Jared to fuck him into the floor. He barely noticed the slight twist of the leash being unclipped.

“Come on baby, gonna clean you up,” Jared’s voice whispered in his ear as he kissed his brow. Jensen swayed toward Jared, and his alpha’s large hand wrapped around his body and urged him forward. Jensen bit his lip and forced his eyes open. He stepped forward wearily into the stall. Jared propped him up against one wall of the shower and said, “Wait here for me baby, be right with you.” Jensen let his eyes drift closed again and he rested his forehead against the cool surface of the tile. He was so warm, couldn’t Jared feel it? Why didn’t someone turn down the heat? He heard the rustle of material as Jared shucked off his clothing and was back in record time. Or maybe Jensen was just losing time. 

Warm water jolted him back to awareness for a moment when Jared turned on the jets. He opened his eyes again and took in the view of his alpha, tall and golden and completely naked before him as he adjusted the levels. Jensen mewled in desire at the sight of all that muscled, tawny flesh and Jared’s thick, flushed cock. He licked his lips, want sizzling along his spine. Jensen had never really wanted a man before, never really desired any of the thick, hard cocks that have plowed into him as he was forced to work the streets. It was just a job, and the only job that kept him relatively free. Unlike Matt, he’d never seen any real beauty in the male form. Men didn’t repulse him, but he’d never had any particular desire for a man before now. 

Through all his recent heats he’d pictured Danneel somehow driving into his body, hard and hot as his hands grasped her breasts and thumbed over the coral-coloured nipples. He’d lick and bite and tug on her breasts till she was screaming and then somehow he’d be coming, his hand working the toy in his ass would see to that. He’d never really delved into the questionable physics of his fantasy, he just knew the image of her beautiful face caught in mid-orgasm was what tipped him over the edge every time, making his heats bearable as he worked himself through it. Sometimes in the close quarters of their apartment, they helped each other, but it was always more matter of fact and utilitarian than sexy.

It was strange, but he had never experienced any overpowering desire for Danneel other than during his heats. He’d even started to wonder if he had been wired wrong, if the fault lay with him, but then he rationalized, maybe in the profession he was in? Having sex with strangers everyday for money, had maybe burnt out that part of his brain for good. Maybe he was no longer capable of true desire, maybe that part of his brain had turned off, to minimize the psychic damage. He hadn’t understood it, hadn’t even really worried about it, but standing here now, looking at the proud straining arc of Jared’s dick as curved up toward his belly, his mouth watered and a bolt of desire ran straight to his dick. He turned and looked at Jared and stepped back in fear. The expression on the Velvet Moose’s face was furious as he advanced into the shower. Jensen could feel himself backing away as the alpha strode toward him. 

: : :

Jared stood there looking at his omega. He could the smell arousal on his skin and recognized the dazed look in his eyes as the onset of full-blown heat. He had to hurry and get his boy cleaned up and fed before one or both of them became delirious with need. Jared’s dick was so hard, it could pound nails, his inner alpha roaring at the sight of all that lean, freckled flesh, his for the taking. His eyes narrowed possessively as he took in the sight of his collar on Jensen’s neck; how the sparkling gold and green flecks in the green carbonflex material brought out the green of Jensen’s eyes. It made him want to lick and bite a line down his omega’s throat, mark him up, make him his forever. 

Jared’s nostrils flared as he breathed in Jensen’s scent. His head cocked in annoyance, his nose wrinkling as he picked up the scent of other alphas on Jensen’s body. That had been okay for a simple blowjob, but no way was Jared touching his bitch with the lingering scent of other alphas on his skin. Jared intended to scrub every last trace of any and all other alphas’ scent off his boy before he knotted him. His hands shook and it took several deep breaths to regain control of himself, not to leap on Jensen and start scrubbing the top layer of skin off. His inner alpha was snarling _MINE!_ But Jared shook his head, working to regain control. 

Stepping into the into the shower stall, he watched Jensen’s Adam’s apple bob nervously as he licked his lips, turning to look at Jared with a hooded gaze. Jensen’s eyes were the merest slice of emerald beneath his lowered lids. He was disappointed to see Jensen step back. He could see fear in his omega’s eyes and it twisted something in Jared’s gut that he’d put that look there.

“Hush,” he whispered trying to make himself as non-threatening as possible to gentle the spooked omega. Jensen’s mouth worked, but no sound came out, the boy was terrified. Jared reached out to grasp his omega by the shoulders, but at Jared’s touch, Jensen let out a low moan and he tried to twist away.

Ignoring the sharp stab of disappointment, Jared manhandled the trembling omega around, placing his hands above his head on the shower wall. He was unintentionally rough and could feel Jensen begin to shake, which made Jared’s voice come out even rougher than intended when he growled, “Don’t move, keep them right there.”

Jensen mewled slightly and his head dropped forward between his shoulders. A moan slipped out from between his lips, but Jared noted with approval, his hands didn’t move. Jared took pity and moved up close behind Jensen, rubbing soothingly across his back and murmuring, “Quiet baby, first we got to get you all cleaned up.”

Jensen froze beneath him and Jared realized his burgeoning erection had been rubbing up against the crease of Jensen’s ass while his hands were at work. The omega was panting now, Jared could hear the wheeze of his breath as he took in low desperate drags of air like his chest was too tight, and Jared reluctantly pulled his hips back from the soft dampened crease.

He was so screwed, even after he got Jensen cleaned up there was no way he wasn’t drilling this omega from here to Sunday. He made a mental note to call Chris before he ate supper. The water in the shower running cleared Jared’s head somewhat, the constant stream working to wash some of Jensen’s pheromones away, allowing Jared a brief window of sanity.

“Gonna get you clean for me baby, wash out that dirty wet hole. Hold still for me now.”

Jared’s shower boasted multiple body sprays and overhead rain showers along with several more exotic shower attachments. He pumped the lube dispenser he’d had conveniently designed into the new layout, and lubed up the hose nozzle.

A hand on Jensen’s back, like he was gentling a spooked horse, he stroked slowly down Jensen’s back till it came to rest on the swell of his ass.

“Just gonna wash you out, nice and clean, hold still now.” Jared hummed as he rubbed over Jensen’s crease. His other hand joined the first, parting his cheeks, exposing Jensen’s pink furled entrance, His hole was as pretty as every other part of the man, Jared mused, as he carefully inserted the tip of the hose. Jensen moaned as the nozzle slid in on a layer of his own slick. Oh yeah, his boy was pretty far gone now.

“Now, just gonna fill you up, it’ll feel strange and full, but it’ll clean you out for me. You want that, right? To be nice and clean for your Alpha?”

Jensen nodded mindlessly and squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling of the metal nozzle in his ass, pushed in just far enough that it nudged against the soft bump of his prostate. The water was already preset to the perfect temperature, and Jared slowly turned it on. There was no way he was going to hurt his boy.

As Jensen’s bowels began to fill, Jared looped his hand around to splay across Jensen’s belly, carefully monitoring him. He ignored the omega’s cock, which still bobbed hopefully in the air in front of Jensen; even his fear and dread of Jared hadn’t caused it to soften. He could feel Jensen's guts swell as the water filled him. He listened as Jensen’s breathing quickened and his panting took the place of his low moans.

“Hang on, just a bit longer.” Jared rubbed gently over Jensen’s rapidly swelling abdomen.

When he held enough, Jared turned off the water and cautioned Jensen. “I’m going to remove the hose, but you have to hold it all in for ten minutes while I wash you, then we can let it all out and you’ll be ready for me.”

He could feel Jensen freeze in place as he reached down to tug the nozzle out.

“But I’m not….” Jensen’s voice was a strangled squeak as Jared eased the hose out and his boy rushed to bear down. A small trickle of water trickled out, but, all in all, Jared thought he had done pretty well so far, for a first time.

“Shhh baby just hold as best you can while I wash you clean.”

Jared squirted a dollop of shampoo on Jensen’s hair and luxuriated in running his fingers through the soft, shorn locks. The omega’s skin beneath his fingers was like a drug. Jared massaged Jensen’s scalp and neck, his hands running down along his shoulder blades and across the broad shoulders and around in front of his collar into the vulnerable hollow at the base of his neck. He leaned in close to his omega’s body and breathed deeply. Even under the continuous stream of water, he could tell that Jensen’s scent was starting to run clear. All trace of intruding alphas gone, leaving only the enticing aroma of his omega and their shared arousal in the steam-filled room. 

Jared’s nostrils flared and he sucked in a shaky breath, his hands began to shake and he reached around to soap up Jensen’s chest. He began to nibble at Jensen’s collarbone while his other hand wrapped around to pluck at Jensen’s raised perky nipples. He didn’t think he was imagining things when he thought he heard Jensen begin to purr softly. Jensen’s hands were now clenched tightly above his head where Jared had placed them, he could see them clenching and loosening as Jensen squirmed and moaned beneath his hands. The omega’s head lolled back boneslessly; his eyes closed in pleasure as Jared soaped down Jensen’s length and tugged on his weeping dick. The velvety glide of the water across Jensen’s skin was hypnotic to watch, and for as much as Jared wanted to drape his body over the young omega and rub against him, another part wanted to stand back and admire his pale, blushing skin.

After soaping up Jensen’s perky bottom, Jared couldn’t help but rut along his crease with his own aching dick. He licked his lips at the sight, his knot, purpling and swollen, pillowed between those perfect pink firm mounds. He moaned and rocked gently back and forth along the slick, satiny crease. Jensen started to whine and push back against him, his hips jerking weakly, erratically. 

The idea of Jensen hanging off his knot as the warm water of the shower flowed over them nearly had him driving himself into the omega’s body, but practicality took over. Jared wanted a soft warm surface for their first knotting, not just a warm body.

Jared forced himself to pull back, sucking in breath at the loss of contact with his omega’s skin. He finished up quickly, rubbing his cloth down Jensen’s shaking legs, even soaping between his toes.

He stood quickly, panting, and Jensen swayed back towards him almost losing contact with the wall. “It’s time baby,” Jared whispered in his ear. “Let’s get you over to the bidet.”

He lowered Jensen’s hands down from the shower wall and helped him waddle the few steps to the porcelain vessel. The boy gasped as he squatted, letting go almost immediately. Jared gave him a few minutes to clean up, then took him back into the shower for one final sluice down. Picking up a soft-as-sin fluffy towel, Jared lost no time drying his boy, and he kissed Jensen’s forehead, snapping the leash back on as he finished. Jensen eyes had taken on a distant, glazed look as he stumbled behind him.

Initially, Jared had wanted to have a civilized meal together, old-school, with Jensen kneeling at his feet as he hand-fed his omega like Jared’s father used to do for his mom. But he knew he couldn’t last. He needed to get his bitch to the bedroom, now.

: : :

The snap of the leash on his collar made Jensen’s eyelids flutter open, and he looked up to see Jared watching him. He knew what those small furry rodents must have experienced in their last moments, right before the snake struck. Jared’s fox-tilted eyes were shadowed, and Jensen couldn’t make out the exact expression, but the heat pouring off Jared’s body spoke louder than words. Another rush of moisture filled Jensen’s channel as his hole fluttered in need.

He staggered drunkenly behind Jared as he was led forward. He didn’t have long to wonder where he was taking him as Jared pulled him through an adjoining dressing room into a spacious master bedroom. A huge bed dominated the room, and Jared tugged anxiously on the leash, pulled Jensen toward the bed.

“On your knees, baby,” Jared murmured as he directed Jensen up onto the bed.

Jensen crawled onto the silken bedspread, his hands and knees luxuriating in the smooth softness the fabric beneath him; he almost wished for a towel so he wouldn’t stain it. Jared’s hand on the middle of his back made him realize he had started to rock back and forth, moaning softly, and all other thoughts flew away.

“Gonna look after you baby boy, gonna get you there.”

Jensen heard the snick of a lube cap and almost laughed, he was so wet down there Jared would more likely need a towel than more lubricant, but he swallowed back the laugh, it became a shaky moan as Jared pushed one broad finger into his heat.

He whined and leaned back, rocking back onto the intruding finger. He arched his neck to the side and bit his lip, mewling. He needed more, did Jared want him to beg?

“Mmm Mmm please…” He groaned out. And suddenly there was more as a second finger joined the first. Jensen continued to rock back, chanting, “ _Moremoremore_ ” as the last of his brain cells burned away in the fire that consumed him.

A third broad finger joined its mates, and moved like a cone, opening him up, shoving in and out easily. His dick dripped steadily beneath him, and no further thought was spared for the expensive damask. Hold on baby, hold on.” Jared’s voice sounded wrecked as he knelt up behind Jensen on the bed, the wet, hot tip of his penis at his entrance. Jensen groaned as it rubbed against him, teasingly. 

“Please, please, please,” Jensen chanted now as he tried to shove himself back onto Jared’s dick, but the alpha’s firm hands on his hips stopped his advance.

“Mine, all mine,” Jared snarled and Jensen stilled his efforts and hung his head submissively. Jensen could feel the satisfaction coming off Jared in waves and then Jensen was crying out as Jared plunged his full length inside him.

Inch after inch of hot, hard flesh slid into his channel, and Jensen screamed in relief as his alpha filled him. His head and shoulders dropped down to the bed, angling his ass up for better access, and he heard his alpha roar in pleasure as he bottomed out.

Jared set up an immediate pounding pace, pulling in and out of Jensen with breathtaking ease. Jensen whined as Jared rode over his prostate with every pass, his desire building and building as he spread wider to give Jared as much access as possible. Jared’s hands held Jensen’s hips in a punishing grip that allowed only him to set the pace. 

What little was left of Jensen’s mind splintered and shattered as the alpha’s knot started to swell and catch on his rim. Jared continued to push and pull the thickening flesh in and out of Jensen’s hole until finally, panting and groaning with effort it lodged completely inside him, nudged firmly against Jensen’s prostate. Jared continued short little lunges, rocking back and forth inside Jensen, his breath huffing from exertion like a steam engine. Jared wrapped one hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and leaned forward, blanketing Jensen’s body with his own to growl, “Mine” in his ear. 

Jared’s teeth graze over Jensen’s collarbone and he stiffened, jerked out of his bliss. If Jared marked him during the knotting, it was all over for Jensen. He would be claimed. A cold tendril of dread ran through Jensen, like a splash of cold water. He would never be free of Jared then, condemned to a life as the Moose’s omega, losing all rights and privileges other than those the Moose chose to bestow.

Jensen started to struggle, bucking back against the alpha and Jared growled, “Hold. Still!” He sat up, his hand tightening punishingly around Jensen’s neck. When Jared leaned back Jensen could feel his knot quiver inside him and then hear the alpha cry out and arch back as his orgasm swept through him, his knot pumping his release deep into Jensen’s bowels. Still twitching and spurting inside him, Jared let go of Jensen’s neck and swatted his ass sharply. “Bad omega.” He growled, rubbing at the bright red spot he’d just slapped. Jensen moaned in relief. Jared hadn’t marked him….yet. He swallowed as Jared grabbed him around the waist and, still joined, pushed him higher on the bed, turning them so they were both lying on their sides on the soft mattress. “Better get comfortable, gonna be here a while,” Jared huffed in his ear as another load of come pumped into him. He could feel the knot still hard and twitching inside him. He barely noticed his own dick, still hard and leaking, until Jared reached forward and started to jack him off.

There was a moment of absolute revulsion as the alpha took Jensen in hand. His flesh cringed back from the possessive touch, and then Jared whispered in his ear, “Come for me baby.”

And he was crying out at the force of it as his orgasm was torn out of him. He came so hard some of it hit his chin.

“Good boy.” Jared said soothingly and Jensen wanted to fight against the instinctual purr his alpha’s approval sent through him. Jared’s hand ran down his thigh, petting him, and Jensen wanted to rail against it, cry out that he wasn’t Jared’s _boy_ or _pet_ or _omega_ , he wanted to scream that he was a free man who had been doing just fine on his own.

Jared’s long arm was pulling Jensen back against his chest. The alpha twitched the covers over them and a blanket of post orgasmic contentment swept Jensen under. Fight tooth and nail though he tried, Jensen’s eyes had already fluttered closed.

“Mine.” Jared mumbled sleepily as another load of his come pulsed into him.

“No….” Jensen moaned and was gone.

: : :


	3. Trade

  


  


: : :

**Jensen cried out as the knot shoved in past his sore, puffy rim, startling him awake, disoriented and confused. One minute he had been lying in the sunlit room of his childhood on his warm, comfortable bed, making slow, gentle love to Danneel and staring into her wide, lust-blown eyes. And the next, he was crying out in shock and confusion as hard hands held him down, the knot pushing deeper into his passage. Gasping with the pain, he struggled to wake up, arms flailing, batting at the large body behind him and its fierce grasp on his hips.**

“Hold the fuck still.” Jared growled in his ear, and Jensen’s eyes slammed open. Moaning, he came fully awake, the memory of where he was, and why, all rushing back. Jared! The alpha’s tongue licked a line along his collarbone, and Jensen froze in fear, holding perfectly still. Jared's nose rubbed along the damp skin of his shoulder, inhaling deeply, scenting him, and he could feel the alpha's low satisfied purr.

Jensen sucked in a breath at the sharp scrape of Jared’s teeth there. But he exhaled raggedly as Jared only sucked and nipped the juncture of his neck and his shoulder. Nervous sweat dampened Jensen’s skin, one bite, that’s all it would take, one bite while they were knotted, and their lives would be irrevocably entwined for life.

Jensen wanted to scream, wanted to protest, but the alpha’s massive hands held him down. A confusing mixture of terror and pleasure flooded him as Jared’s knot rubbed persistently against his prostate, leaving him gasping for breath on a rising wave of heat and lust.

He panted in terror, the idea of being mated to the Velvet Moose for the rest of his life almost unimaginable. He let out a shivering breath and his head flopped back down onto the pillow as the Moose’s lips finally let go of his neck. Then Jared’s hands slipped down lower onto Jensen’s hips grappling onto them for a better hold as he nudged his knot deeper inside him. Jensen could feel as Jared pushed deeper inside him, hard and twitching. Then with one final push, Jared shouted coming deep inside him.

Jensen cried out at the same time, shocked to find himself coming as well, ropy spurts of seed jetting from his untouched cock. He looked down in surprise; in his panic, he hadn’t even realized he was hard. Jared's cock pulsed again inside him and the big hands finally relaxed their death grip on Jensen’s hips. The alpha looped his arm around Jensen and pulled him back against his chest. He purred in satisfaction, confident Jensen was as close as he could physically get him. Jared swept his hand up Jensen’s chest, gathering up Jensen’s spend in his palm.

“You’ll have to be punished for that,” Jared murmured as he licked along the shell of Jensen’s ear, “You didn’t ask permission to come.”

A tremor of fear shook him. Jensen knew from bitter experience that it would do no good to protest that he had been asleep, the Moose took no excuses. And punishment... Jensen had no idea what that might entail.

Jared’s tongue glided back down along the side of Jensen’s ear, then soft lips were sucking Jensen’s earlobe into his mouth. Jensen cried out as a bolt of pure lust shot from his ear to his exhausted cock. It twitched and struggled to harden as Jared started to suckle on his lobe; the rhythmic damp tugs soon had his dick struggling to rise.

The alpha’s soft shaggy hair rubbed against the back of Jensen's neck as he nibbled at his ear, and Jensen wanted to moan in satisfaction. Jared’s hand, with its little collected pool of Jensen's release, nudged at Jensen’s lips, hovered there, waiting. Jared let go of his earlobe long enough to husk out, “Lick it up baby.”

Jensen’s mouth watered at the thought of lapping up his own spend. His tongue darted out nervously to moisten his lips in preparation, and he wriggled back against Jared’s groin. The knot rubbed harder against his prostate, and another wave of _lustwantnow_ rushed through him.

Jensen could feel how slick and wet his channel was, and he whimpered as Jared’s softening knot slipped back and forth. Jared’s thumb pushed at his lips in a silent command; unthinking, Jensen opened his mouth, his tongue reaching out to lap at the cooling mess in Jared’s palm. It was salty and bitter, but combined with Jared’s scent, it became a tantalizing treat. Jensen moaned and his tongue curled to lap up another ropy string of seed, his dick rock hard and leaking precome steadily now.

Jensen should have been revolted, degraded, to be fed his own spunk from his alpha’s massive paw. Instead, arousal tightened around him and his cock started to weep, the mixture of their two scents together intoxicating. He tightened down unconsciously on Jared’s knot and heard the alpha moan in pleasure, his cock pulsing again, and another wave of heat traveled through him as Jared came. Jared moaned, his cock continuing to spurt load after load into Jensen’s willing passage.

“So good for me, baby boy. So good. Eat it all up, so I can wipe off my hand."

Jensen let his mind shut down, lapping and suckling at Jared’s palm until it was spotless.

“Now give it one long wet lick.” Jared ordered as he pulsed into Jensen again.

Jensen cried out in pleasure and laved his tongue across Jared’s palm in a long, wet line.

“Good boy.” Jared kissed the side of his cheek and reached down and with his spit-slick hand, started to strip Jensen’s aching dick. Jensen’s breath hitched as Jared ran up and down his hardening length again and again.

“Such a big boy, gonna come for me baby, come for your alpha?” Jared’s voice was low and dirty in his ear.

Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head as his body tightened. His back arched, his head knocking into Jared’s shoulder as his body curved taut as a bow, and he came. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out. He was coming again and again, shooting his brains out his dick, come covering Jared’s hand and his belly and the sheets. Jared’s knot tightened inside him again, releasing one long hot pulse. Jensen sagged back against the bed while Jared buried his head in Jensen’s neck, rubbing and sucking at the tender flesh again as they both spiraled down from their pleasure.

Jensen blew out a shaky breath and let his eyes drift closed. He was so tired, he just needed to rest his eyes a moment, maybe sleep before his heat returned. It was always this way when the _seethe_ gripped him, he was exhausted already, and he’d just woken up.

His heat would go on for at least forty-eight hours and during that time he would experience wave after wave of seethe as his channel flooded with lubricant and the desire to be knotted swelled and ebbed only to return again within hours, sometimes minutes, depending on the vicinity of an alpha. Normally he’d be a near-prisoner in the mating booth on their turf as the alpha pheromones triggered wave after wave of seethe. If he was lucky enough, and the weather was bad, he might manage to stay holed up in their flat, using his few toys to ease the seethe’s grip and stay as far out of sniffing radius of an alpha as possible. The alpha’s proximity only escalated the intensity of the heat.

Jensen’s awareness jerked back to the present as Jared’s mouth returned again to lick and nip at that spot on his neck. Jensen cringed at his own weakness, realizing he was too exhausted to worry any more whether the alpha claimed him or not. The hard truth was, he had no control here anyway. He didn’t think begging would even help. If Jared wanted to mate him, he would, and Jensen would just have to live with the consequences.

He fell asleep with Jared’s long elegant fingers combing tenderly through his hair. He burrowed back into the warm line of Jared’s body feeling strangely safe, Jared’s furnace-like presence behind him lulling him to sleep as the seethe’s intensity retreated.

: : :

Jared looked down at the sleeping omega, his hands continuing to run through Jensen’s hair as he waited for his knot to diminish. The omega relaxed and softened against him as he slept. With time on his hands and the omega quiescent, he took the opportunity to really examine his bitch close up.

He smirked as he looked closer at the omega who had so captured his attention. What ridiculously long lashes the man had, fanned out onto pale freckle-dusted cheeks. Freckles, seriously? Jared resisted the urge to sneer, but his hand itched to trace across the cinnamon-colored spots and track their path down the sides of Jensen’s cheeks. He could see a trail of them across the man’s shoulders and chest, even on the knuckles of the hand Jensen had pillowed under his chin. He wondered where else he would find them, and vowed to investigate further, later.

He breathed in, and was again surprised at how rich and enticing Jensen's scent was. Why hadn’t he noticed this before? The omega had been in his pride for nearly seven months now, hell, it was Jensen who’d brought him all of his best earners, how was it that he was only taking notice of him now?

He tried to remember. He’d won Jensen from a competitor in a game of poker. Kneeling by the other pimp’s feet, head bowed, features hidden during the game, he’d been a last minute addition to the pot. Somehow, even unable to see the omega’s face, he’d known Jensen would be beautiful. Jared had taken a chance and gone all in and it had paid off. When Jensen had turned his wide-eyed gaze up him in surprise at the announcement he’d just changed hands, Jared had felt a sudden tightening in his jeans he’d had to struggled to shove down. He was not that man, he did not fuck his own stable. Except now, it appeared that he did.

He’d worried that any omega that beautiful would be more trouble than he was worth and full of himself, but he’d been wrong. Jensen had been almost eerily subdued, pliant to commands, as though at some time, he had come from a very strict household. It made Jared wonder how such an obedient omega had ended up on the streets, but everyone had their story, their secrets. He’d learned not to ask when it didn’t concern him. Jensen had turned out to be a reliable, steady earner, somehow still naive about of how gorgeous he was.

What Jared hadn't expected was Jensen’s protective streak, the way he looked out for the other omegas' welfare, sometimes to a fault. Jared’s mouth twisted in a little rueful, reluctant admiration of his fierce little cat, an alpha in an omega’s body. Those were really the only times the spunky little omega had been a pain in the ass, when it came to protecting his pride, Jared’s pride. Otherwise Jensen had purposefully stayed in the background and not caused Jared any grief. He was amazed at how easily the omega had made himself invisible to Jared – until yesterday.

As another wave of his seethe rode him, Jensen lay spread out before him, helpless and whimpering in his sleep. At the weak, needy sound, a rush of possession swept through him and his alpha was screaming, _MINE._ He looked at his omega and his gaze was drawn once again to Jensen’s neck, where the mating mark should go. His mouth watered and his cock twitched as the tight grip around his knot had him coming again. Another load of come shot into his exhausted bitch, and Jared grunted in pleasure. He tipped his head back and moaned, Jensen’s scent wrapping enticingly around him, like safety, like home. He forcibly closed his mouth, the instinctual urge to mate his whore almost overpowering. This was not how he wanted to be mated. He didn’t care how admirable the omega was, this was not going to happen, his life joined to this omega’s because of a biologic urge. No, Jared wanted more from a prospective mate than lust and want, seethe-dazzled blindness, like the butt of some bad joke.

Jared’s father, god bless him, would roll over in his grave if he thought Jared could be tempted to mate with a hooker. He had disappointed his father in many ways, but he wasn’t about to let instinct drive him to a decision he would regret for a lifetime.

Jared growled and pulled back impatiently, desperate to put some distance between himself and temptation. He tugged his still tight knot free of Jensen’s body and grimaced in regret as he heard the omega’s soft cry of pain in his sleep as it pulled out.

Jared growled impatiently and rose from the bed, frustration and want at war with each other as he looked down at the graceful, lithe body of the omega. He was right there, ripe for the taking, all Jared had to do was…. _NO!_

It was all getting too complicated too fast. He didn’t need this in his life, not right now, and Jensen didn’t even know…. He stalked into the bathroom, hoping a shower might purge the green-eyed omega’s scent from his skin. Leaning against the wall of the shower stall, he found himself hard all over again. Pressing his forehead against the cool tile, he took himself in hand, trying to avoid thinking about what it meant that he was trying to come with the image of the green-eyed man riding his dick. He groaned in frustration, why now, why him? As if he didn’t have enough thing in play already.

This evening was supposed to have been fun: disciplining the omega, a little punishment, show him who was alpha, nothing complicated, just keeping regular control of his pride, enforcing respect. Then the madcap desire to bring him home and knot him had happened. That had been insanity, he knew better than that. So now he’d broken his own rule and fucked the omega, knotted his perky freckled ass good.

He was finding it hard to regret it, but he had to draw the line. This could go no further. He’d appease the man’s heat and send him scurrying back to his street corner, back where Jared should have left him to begin with. He shook his head and groaned, it was too dangerous for both of them.

So why then was Jared’s hand clamped down in a stranglehold on his hardening knot, as he daydreamed about fucking the omega into the mattress again and never letting him leave?

He sighed in disgust; he could still smell the omega, even through the pounding water. Logically, Jared knew Jensen’s seethe cycle would continue for at least another day. Sweat popped out across Jared’s brow as desperation warred with lust. His mouth began to water, his tongue ran along the tips of his canines, the canines that could pierce the sweet omega’s body as they knotted, making him his forever.

 _Stop it_ , he thought and shook his head, trying to clear the vision of the man whose soft pliable body looked so at home beside his. Images of all the things he still wanted to do with that body danced in his head. He’d just have to suck it up and keep himself in check for one more day.

His knot throbbed beneath his fingers and he was coming, ropes and ropes of white hot come splattering across the shower wall and then swirling away in the water stream, leaving him still hard and aching. He blew out a shaky breath; he’d never had an omega’s heat affect him like this.

 _Damn it_ , he shoved his hand through his wet hair as he turned off the shower. He’d better get some food while he wasn’t still joined at the hip. At this rate there was a very real chance he could starve to death fucking his omega’s brains out.

Wrapping a towel around his waist and slicking back his hair, Jared padded his way down to the kitchen. He was sure that, having missed supper last night, Martha would have made something up for them to eat later, and left it for them to find. Jared snorted. Yeah, Martha probably had a whole platter ready in the fridge to take back to his room. He’d learned from experience that his omega housekeeper was damn near psychic. He tried to wipe away the smile that split his face at the thought of hand-feeding his little omega. He didn’t notice he’d started humming to himself by the time he opened the fridge door.

: : :

The bed was cold and empty when Jensen woke. He lay there for a moment taking in the silence, the stillness. It was never quiet in the inner city, there was always noise. Neighbors fighting or fucking, car horns honking, people arguing. The silence was a soothing gift to his rattled nerves.

He wriggled against the sheets and almost moaned at the silky soft satin and the deliciously firm mattress. The best money could buy, he'd bet. He actually did moan, though, for another reason. His ass throbbed like it had its own heartbeat, sore as he moved. He carefully and gently touched his hole; it was hot and puffy. Jared’s knotting had been far more thorough than any passing john or toy Jensen had previously experienced.

Jensen grimaced as the dried patches of come flaked off his ass and belly… gross. He eased himself carefully to sitting and sucked in a breath as his ass made contact with the sheets, wincing in pain from Jared’s hard use. His seethe had been momentarily sated, but it would return again soon, and if Jensen didn’t want to die of discomfort he needed to take a shower immediately.

Glancing nervously around, he didn’t see or hear Jared, and he wondered what the alpha would do if he caught Jensen out of bed. Then nature asserted herself as Jensen’s bladder started to sing out its need for relief.

Jensen climbed unsteadily to his feet, shaky as a newborn colt. Everything he owned was sore. He staggered determinedly toward the bathroom, whispering under his breath, “Fuck it, he doesn’t own me… yet.”

Crossing through the connecting walk-in closet, Jensen’s hand trailed over the dozens of suits hanging there, the fabric rich and soft under his fingertips. He limped into the bathroom, filled with the steamy warmth leftover from Jared’s shower. He crossed to the toilet and pissed like a racehorse, groaning in relief. Shaking off before he flushed, he stared with total incomprehension at the myriad controls to the shower. Huh? Since when was taking a simple shower that complicated? Wondering if he was stuck there waiting for Jared to return, or if he should risk scalding himself, Jensen shook his head in despair. And then his attention snagged on the giant whirlpool tub in the corner, complete with two Jensen-proof taps and an uncomplicated single spout. ‘Ahhh, that’s more like it,’ Jensen hummed in approval and set the water running.

He glanced around, anxiously expecting Jared to barge in at any moment and drag him back to bed, but that didn’t happen. The tub filled surprisingly quickly, and Jensen began to gather shampoo, washcloths and towels. Finally, the tub was full enough to climb into, but something made Jensen hesitate. He stood there biting his lip nervously as he debated getting in.

A dark voice from the door had him freezing in place.

“Going somewhere, baby?”

A wave of moisture rushed through Jensen’s channel, his seethe springing to life at the sound of Jared’s voice. He gasped and spun around, the towel and soap clutched defensively against his chest. It was a little ridiculous, like a Victorian maiden with the vapors. He needed to man up. He forced himself to straighten and tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. “I-I…”

“You know, if you wanted a bath, all you needed to do was ask, baby boy. I’d have drawn you one. Now you’ll need to be punished for that, as well.”

Jensen just hung there frozen, the cloth and soap still clutched in a stranglehold as he gazed, wide-eyed, up at the huge alpha filling the doorway. Jensen could feel his hole clenching as the seethe washed in, and want poured through him in a dizzying tide. Incongruously, Jared carried a platter of meats and breads and cheeses, and the rich scent of the food filled the steamy room. Jensen’s stomach gurgled noisily, and his gaze fell with embarrassment. He forced himself to look up, made himself meet his alpha’s eyes. He wasn't going to let biology turn him into a coward.

“Punish me how?” Jensen was proud of himself for grunting out those few words, who cared that they came out in nearly a whisper and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head at his daring.

Jared straightened and walked further into the room, setting the platter down on the wide sink countertop. “Hmmm, good question,” he grunted and left the room briefly.

Jensen swayed, he didn’t know if he should follow or stand his ground. He closed his eyes in indecision as heat and hunger warred in his belly and heard Jared return. The alpha walked past him and sat on the edge of the tub sitting something down beside him before dipping his hands in the water and briefly adjusting the temperature.

“Come here baby boy.” Jared gestured for Jensen to come closer. As if mesmerized, Jensen took a step closer. Tension coiled inside him as Jared’s presence triggered another wave of his seethe, and a blush of mixed arousal and embarrassment covered his chest and face. Helpless to do any different, like a moth to the flame he took a step closer to the alpha.

“That’s right, now kneel here and lay over my lap.” Jared ordered.

Jensen froze, his mouth dropping open and managed to whisper out, “W-why?”

“Because I’m going to punish you, Green Eyes.” Jensen’s eyes went wide and he unconsciously took a step backward. He saw Jared’s fox eyes narrow and he stopped, riveted in place.

“I don’t think you want to be doing that, beauty. Obey.”

The command resonated through Jensen and even before he had consciously decided to, he was walking toward the alpha. His gaze flicked nervously toward Jared as he paused beside the seated man.

Jared patted his lap, repeated calmly like he was talking to a witless child. “Kneel and lean over.”

Jensen licked his lips again for the hundredth time, stalling, as he looked at Jared’s large dinner plate sized hands, as he cracked his knuckles waiting for Jensen to obey. With nothing else in his hands it became obvious to him how Jared was going to punish him and Jensen’s hand crept back to touch his ass in trepidation. He could almost feel the pain of that large palm as it struck his aching flesh and he began to shake his head back and forth in silent protest. _No!_

Jared’s hand snaked out, grabbing Jensen’s hand and pulling him off-balance, and down over his lap. Jensen struggled weakly as Jared maneuvered him, shockingly easily, until he was positioned where Jared wanted him. One of Jensen’s hands was trapped under him, and Jared twisted his other behind his back, pinned in the center of Jensen’s back with one large hand.

Humming in satisfaction, Jared bent and ran his hand lovingly over the globes of Jensen’s ass. Jensen wiggled and squirmed to no other effect than to make Jared chuckle out loud. “Feisty little thing, aren’t you?” Jared’s hand rubbed lightly over the swell of Jensen’s ass, patting him lightly to get his attention, said, “So do you remember why you’re being punished?”

Jensen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t want to play this game.

“No answer will be considered a wrong answer and will require further punishment.” Jared’s voice sing-songed, the harsh _smack_ of his hand on Jensen’s unprotected ass forcing a surprised grunt from Jensen. He lunged forward, trying to scramble way but Jared easily held him in place, Jared’s palm rubbing over the reddened flesh. Jensen’s trapped hand clenched and unclenched as he tried to work through the pain.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Jared mused out loud. “Why are you being punished?”

Jensen tried to crane his neck back to see his tormentor, but he couldn’t. He let his head drop down toward the floor and squeezed his eyes closed in despair. He couldn’t win here. “I-I came without permission.” Jensen’s voice sounded stronger than he expected. He huffed out a breath.

“Very good, now we’ll start out low for now because you’re just learning. That’s four strikes.” Before Jensen could draw breath, Jared’s hand was slapping down in earnest this time.

 _Smack!_ His palm contacted with first one cheek. Then _Smack!_ the other. Jensen tried to lurch forward, away, but was trapped by the alpha’s bulk. _Smack!_ _Smack!_ Jared’s hand landed hard and stinging. He hung there, gasping, his breath knocked out of him, the flesh of his ass still juddering from the contact. When he was breathing normally again he hung there waiting to be released, instead Jared continued calmly his hand returning to rub soothingly over Jensen’s burning flesh. “And what was your second offence?”

Jensen’s mind raced, he didn’t know what he’d done wrong. He went back over everything he’d don't since waking, he’d gotten up to go to the washroom….The light dawned and Jensen rushed to confess.

“I left the bed without permission.”

 _Smack!_ Jared’s hand cracked down on one red cheek. “Such a smart boy.” _Smack!_ “There’s hope for you yet, Green Eyes.” _Smack!_ Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the second blow to fall, _Smack!_ He sagged down against Jared’s legs, hoping that meant this was all over now, then he was suddenly arching back in pain.

_Smack!_

“W-what was that for?” Jensen squirmed unable to understand how eight, no nine… blows from Jared’s hand could hurt so much.

“So you’ll remember to obey next time.”

Jared still didn’t release him, though, his free hand rubbed Jensen’s back and slipped down again to splay lovingly over his reddened cheeks. Jensen squirmed in pain.

“Now hold still, I want to inspect you.” Jared’s hand tightened threateningly on Jensen’s trapped hand, then it was free and Jared was carefully spreading Jensen’s cheeks open to inspect his hole. Jensen froze, so sore he couldn’t imagine Jared knotting him again, but as the seethe wracked him he knew soon he’d crawl over broken glass and endure any pain to take his alpha again. He whimpered as Jared’s finger gently touched his entrance and the alpha tsked, reaching behind him for something.

Jared started to hum softly and Jensen heard the snap of a cap, then the cool sensation of something being drizzled onto his tender hole. He grasped Jensen’s shoulder to hold him still, and with his other hand, rubbed the gel gently between Jensen’s cheeks and around his puffy hole. Whatever it was felt soothing and cool, and Jared worked his hand around his entrance until Jensen could bear his touch without flinching. Then Jared worked one long gel-covered finger inside him, spreading the cooling liquid over his channel walls. Jensen sighed in relief and let himself sag, relaxing a little across Jared’s lap.

Satisfied he’d put the gel everywhere he wanted, Jared released Jensen. The omega scrambled to his feet, he couldn’t resist rubbing his hands over his aching bottom. He was also embarrassed to find his cock had stiffened further during the ‘treatment’.

Jared reached out and looped an arm around Jensen’s waist, pulling him in so his erection rubbed up against Jared’s side. Jensen moaned and looked away, embarrassed.

“Do you have something to ask me, pet?”

Jensen bit his lip debating whether the bath was worth it or not, at least the alpha hadn’t made him beg so far. He rocked up against Jared’s side, the feeling of Jared’s jeans rubbing against his cock was like heaven. Even the scratchy dried bits of come flaking off couldn’t take away from the pleasure soaring through him. While he still had brainpower enough to do so he choked out, “I-I’d like to take a bath please.”

Jared pushed him back so he was at arms length. Jensen’s cock bobbed in mid-air between them, and he whimpered at the loss of friction. The alpha chuckled and said, “All you had to do was ask, love.”

This time Jensen did let his eyes roll, but said nothing as Jared lent him a helping hand into the tub.

Jensen sighed as he slid chin deep into the warm water. His hole flinched at first contact, but between the gel and the warmth, the burn soon settled, and Jensen sighed. It had been years since he’d had a bath. As soothing as it was, though, the warm water was doing little to dampen his burgeoning erection.

Jared brought the towels over next to Jensen and then reached for the plate of food. Jensen eyed him curiously but said nothing as he dipped forward in the tub, dunking his head to wet his hair. When he sat up, he squawked in surprise as he was pushed forward in the tub when Jared stepped in behind him. Surprisingly gracefully, Jared eased himself down into the water, taking a seat behind him. He wrapped his long arm around Jensen and snapped up the washcloth from his unresisting grasp. Methodically he began to soap the cloth. Jensen bit his lip, refusing to comment on the alpha's actions.

Jared leaned down, nuzzling Jensen’s neck as he murmured, against his skin, “You didn’t think I’d leave you all alone in this great big bath did you, baby?” Jensen could feel the smile on Jared’s wide lips as he pressed small butterfly kisses along his neck. Jensen was beginning to think there was a rather large bullseye painted there.

“Of course not.” Jensen said primly. Jared laughed out loud and licked across his collarbone before proceeding to wash every inch of him, starting with Jensen’s hair. Like the night before, he soaped it up, carefully massaging his fingers along his skull. Jensen sighed in contentment and leaned back against Jared’s shoulder, luxuriating in the rare experience of being pampered.

After lathering up his hair, Jared started to run the washcloth along his limbs. Jensen lay back against the solid warmth of Jared’s chest, boneless, as Jared cleaned him everywhere. When Jared moved to soap up his cock, Jensen suddenly became aware that he had been rocking back and forth on the alpha’s rapidly filling knot, and that it was now pressing firmly up against his backside. Jensen’s heat surged, the desire to knot so strong, but he whimpered too, in fear. He was so sore.

Jared shushed him and stroked up and down his fattening dick matter of factly. Jensen moaned and rolled his hips helplessly over Jared’s knot, biting his lip as wanton waves of arousal surged through him.

“Hush, you’ll be alright, I guarantee it. Now push your leg up, baby.” Jared moved Jensen’s right leg so it was bent, then lifted Jensen up out of the water using his other hand, positioning his cock at Jensen’s entrance. He lowered Jensen down, using his own weight to help slide him down onto Jared’s waiting erection.

Jensen moaned as Jared eased back into him and, as promised, there was no pain. Whatever Jared had used on him, he wasn’t tender and hurting anymore, and his body began to produce it’s own juices, further easing Jared’s path inside his body.

“Just lean back, love,” Jared whispered as he raised and lowered Jensen up and down on his water-slicked cock. Jensen closed his eyes at the decadent sensation of being cuddled and filled so deliciously at the same time. Jared’s breathing started to quicken, rapid huffs in Jensen’s ear, and he lifted and lowered Jensen down one last time, carefully working his thickening knot up inside him again.

With Jensen firmly seated now on Jared’s cock, the alpha continued to rock up into him soft and slow, until his knot became harder and harder to move. Nearly ground to a halt, Jared rested his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck, and sat there humming softly while his hands ghosted around Jensen’s sides, coming to rest at his nipples. Jared started to play with them, twisting and pulling until Jensen was writhing in his hold, moaning, Jared’s knot rubbing just right against his prostate.

Jensen’s dick breached the water as Jared rocked him up higher, and the alpha’s breathy laugh, “Well hello there!” caught him by surprise. A smile and laugh of his own flittered across his face until it was replaced by a groan of want, as Jared released one tormented nipple to run his hand down along Jensen’s length.

Jensen whined and bucked, water splashing as Jared’s stripped him beneath the surface of the warm water. Nearly dizzy with lust, it took no time for Jensen to climax, spurts of come covering Jared’s hand and floating on top of the water. As Jensen came, he clamped down tight on Jared’s knot, setting him off like a firecracker, shooting spurts of warm come into his already sopping channel.

They both were left panting, Jensen’s cock softening in Jared’s hand, Jared's knot twitching inside him.

Jared toed the plug out of the drain, and turned on the water again, exchanging the dirty water for clean. He reluctantly let go of Jensen’s softened cock and wiggled his groin tighter into Jensen’s ass before settling back and reaching for the food tray.

“Well, I guess we’re going to be here a while. May as well eat.” Jared offered a roll of meat with a thick wedge of cheese inside it to Jensen. Jensen reached up to take it and Jared pulled back, his knot catching inside Jensen. Jensen groaned and Jared said, “Nah-ah, we do it old school, you’ll eat from my hand.”

Rebelliously Jensen ground down onto Jared’s knot and huffed out, “Don’t you find that a bit ridiculous, feeding me by your hand? What if you’re not here? Am I supposed to starve?”

“Oh come on Green Eyes, don’t spoil my fun. Besides, you’re in no position to argue. I might be knotting the shit out of your ass right now, but the seethe will return again and you’ll need me on your good side. You should save your strength for other things instead of getting cocky with me. Now open wide.”

Secure in the knowledge that Jared couldn’t see him, Jensen rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Jared popped the morsel in and then twisted his nipple painfully.

“Ooowww” Jensen complained as soon as his mouth was empty enough to get a word out, “What was that for?”

“Eye roll, baby, you think I can’t tell? Now be a good omega and eat your food.”

Jared proceeded to feed Jensen a steady stream of different tasty morsels from Martha’s tray, supplemented occasionally with sips of the orange juice the house omega had also provided.

“So, are you from LA originally, or are you a runaway?” Jared asked conversationally after the first rush of hunger had been sated. Jensen was nibbling on a grape Jared had given him, surprised at the companionable atmosphere between them. Jared continued to come inside him, coming occasionally in long jerking pulses, interspersed by food and conversation.

“Why, with all this, did you become a pimp?” Jensen countered.

“Ah, tit for tat. Okay, you first.”

“No, I’m not from LA. I’m from Richardson, Texas. I ran away when I was seventeen.”

“Why? What happened at seventeen?”

“Nope, your turn.” Jensen shook his head. Jared picked out a cube of cheese and put it in Jensen’s mouth before answering.

“Well there’s the simple answer, and the long answer. Simple answer for our purposes here,” Jared gestured vaguely to the tub. “I was bored. My dad had more money than god and wanted me to take over the family’s financial empire, but I wanted something more exciting. I moved out here from Texas – see I’m a good ol’ boy myself, San Antonio, but we had houses all over. Anyway I started running with a different crowd at night and met some people. I found the rush of letting my alpha run free kind of exhilarating. Much better than sitting behind a desk every day. I decided you only go round once, and I wanted to do something I was passionate about. Being an alpha, running my own pride, the power, the connection to my inner beast, it was like being alive for the first time in my life.”

Jensen shook his head as Jared offered him a slice of melon, wanting time to speak.

“But that’s a pretty extreme lifestyle, didn’t you try to find your inner alpha some other way?” Jensen tried to crane his head around so he could see Jared. This house, the property, Jared had so much money, why on earth would he run a string of whores if he didn’t have to?

As if reading his mind Jared leaned back, tucking Jensen’s head into the crook of his neck and continued.

“Things for an alpha must seem infinitely easier and better than for an omega. Why struggle against it, you mean, when I had it so good? Oh I tried, believe me. This wasn’t some overnight epiphany. I tried to be a good son for a lot of years. I tried everything. The quest for thrills, and adventure, and greater challenges kept growing until I kind of got myself in trouble with the kind of guys you shouldn’t.”

Jensen blurted out, “You were in danger?”

“Yeah, of getting my ass handed to me – or my teeth – and that’s when I met Chris. He came to my rescue that night and took me under his wing, showed me the ropes.”

: : :

Jared lay back against the tub, remembering those first days. The heady adrenaline rush of it all, making contact with Chris, working his way into the inner circle. There was a swell of pride at how much he’d accomplished in the last year, not only the pride, but the heady thrill of success, surviving in the danger of it all, the suspense, the darkness.

He remembered the first time he'd had sex was with one of Chris’ hookers in some back alley. He knew he had to prove himself, that Chris’s eyes were on him. They’d had a few beers, taken a snort, and were supposed to rendezvous with a contact of his higher in the circuit, someone who could help hook him up, get him started on the first rung of success. So he’d let his alpha run wild.

_As he shoved the omega’s face up against the wooden pallets she was bent over, he took his first thrust into her. Gen, Genevieve something, petite and dark haired like he usually liked them. He heard her choke out a gasp and she stiffened. Jared’s other hand clamped down on her shoulder to prevent her escape. He remembered her bones beneath his broad fingers, so brittle and small, so much more breakable._

_A snarl built in his throat as Jared pulled her back harder onto his knot and started to ride. The soft fluffy texture of her short, cropped sweater beneath his fingers, the vicious thrill as he pounded into her wet channel. So slight, so delicate; all his to command. He vibrated with energy, hunger, alive for the first time in years. This power to dominate was intoxicating, and his alpha roared at thought of running, owning his own pride._

Jared shook his head, ashamed at how much he had savored that moment back then. And this was so not the kind of information to share with an omega.

“So after that, I gave up all pretense of working for my father and embraced the danger-filled life of a pimp. Soon I was running with Chris full time, tapped into the underworld of hookers and drugs, and all that came with it, blazing my own trail. I knew my father was disappointed in me. Same went for my omega mother, but I didn’t care, I felt free for the first time in my life.”

: : :

Jensen looked around the lavish bathroom and couldn’t imagine living any kind of life on the streets if he had all this to come home to.

“But what about your dad, what does he think now?” Jensen asked curious.

“It doesn’t really matter now, he’s dead.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he sputtered, “Oh god, sorry man.”

Jared’s large hand wrapped around his bicep and squeezed, “No, s’okay, it’s been years since they passed.”

“How’d they die?” Jensen asked, curious at the wealth of grief and sorrow in Jared’s voice, but Jared just shook his head and turned prismatic eyes on him.

“Now, what about you? How did a good ol’ Texas boy like you end up here in LA, working as street meat?”

Jensen looked down at the bath water and tried to decide how much to lie, then he shrugged mentally. What the hell, what was another sad omega tale to this man? He said quietly, “I had a great life, my dad was pro-omega all the way, supported me in everything. I was going to go to university, maybe even on a football ticket. I would have been second string because of my heats, but we had insurance, I could keep it in check with suppressants. I was a tight end, in line for a full ride to university; it was like I had the world in the palm of my hand.”

Jared repositioned himself so his hand was wrapped around Jensen’s stomach, and with his other hand he lazily circled Jensen’s nipples as he spoke. Jensen kind of wanted to bat his hand away, but it had been so long since he’d had anyone care enough to cuddle him (other than Danneel and Matt, and they were like a brother and sister to him, it wasn't the same thing). He kind of wanted to enjoy this next day, savor the closeness while he could. Jared wasn’t being a cruel bastard, just a bit strict, and Jensen could handle that. And there was something about the way the alpha touched him… almost like he cared.

Jensen found he was squirming uncomfortably on Jared’s cock as a fresh wave of heat seethed through him and his cock stiffened again. Jared took him in hand and started to rub up and down Jensen’s dick, thumbing under the sensitive head, pushing his thumb into the slit. “Ughh… please.” Jensen bit his lip, cutting off the plea as he arched into Jared’s hand, story forgotten.

“That’s it baby, beg. Beg, and I’ll finish you off.” Jared's voice was like smoke in his ear, and with the thump of his heartbeat heavy and the thrum of pleasure shooting from his cock, Jensen forced himself to grind out the words.

“Please, please, please….” He whispered and Jared tugged again.

Jensen’s cock twitched, and Jared’s voice was whisky-rough as he commanded, “Come for me.”

Jensen’s orgasm ripped out of him. Spurts of come overflowed Jared’s hand again as Jensen clamped down on Jared’s knot once more. Jared thrust up, releasing deep inside him, the alpha’s knot starting to soften. He exhaled a shaky breath, the seethe nearly done with them for this round.

A soft knock at the door sent all of Jensen’s thoughts skittering from his head. Jared’s hand still continued to rub slow circles around the head of his dick. For what had gone on beneath the surface of the water Jared’s voice seemed all together too calm and composed when he growled, “Come.”

At the unexpected order, Jensen found himself letting loose a hoarse sob and twitching in Jared’s hand. Jared laughed dirty and low and kissed his ear. “Not you, baby.”

The door swung open and Martha stood at the entrance to the washroom. Jensen turned away in embarrassment; he could feel a blush that had nothing to do with his heat coloring his cheeks, and blotchy across his chest. He didn’t think it was his imagination that he heard a bemused tone to her voice as she stated calmly. “Sorry for intruding master, but Chris and a Mr. Beaver are here to see you. They are most insistent. They forced their way inside, and are waiting in the living room. What should I do, sir?”

Jared growled, “Damn it, couldn’t this wait? Bring them some drinks and tell them I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“Very good, sir.” Jensen could almost see the slight bow of the omega’s head as she left the room and closed the door carefully behind her.

He breathed out a ragged breath, suddenly, sharply aware of Jared’s softening knot in his ass and another layer of jizz floating on top of the water.

Jared eased him up off his knot with a wet plop, patting his ass as Jensen stood unsteadily. “Time for work, baby. Gotta get you cleaned up.”

: : :


	4. Trade

  


  


: : :

**The mood snapped like a twig, tension returning to Jensen’s body as Jared helped the omega stand. Damn Chris, and damn his timing. Couldn’t the man leave him alone for a few days? Beaver here too, though… Jared sucked in a breath. This could be it.**

He rubbed Jensen down efficiently, batting away the omega’s hands as he tried to take the towel. After handing Jensen a new toothbrush to use, and brushing his own teeth, Jared ran a hand thoughtfully along his jaw. He really needed a shave. He balanced the repercussions of keeping his guests waiting against the time involved, and decided it could wait. He finished brushing his teeth and turned to Jensen, grasping his jaw, his thumb brushing across his cheek to catch on the coarse hairs stubbling his omega’s face. It was one thing for Jared to look unkempt, but he’d be God damned if his stock looked bad. He released Jensen to impatiently dig out his razor and shaving cream. As soon as Jensen finished brushing, he scooped the omega up to sit him on the counter, crowding in close between his spread legs, pinning him on the counter with his bulk.

Jensen squeaked in surprised, “Hey…”

“Shush. Gonna shave you, have to look good for this meeting.”

“B-but…” Jensen raised his hand to his cheek, “I can…”

“No, you’re my omega, I do this. Now keep quiet.”

Jensen raised a brow, clearly unimpressed by Jared’s caveman tactics, but Jared didn't care. Jensen was his omega, he could goddamn well obey.

“Hands behind your back, no talking.” Jared ordered. Jensen’s eyes grew wide and Jared could see the wheels turning in the omega’s head, wondering whether to argue or not.

He watched Jensen swallow as he reached a decision, and with a grim set to his mouth, put his hands behind his back. Jared noted in the mirror as one hand took a loose grip on the other wrist, and he smiled his approval.

“Mmmm, good boy.” Jared lathered up his hands and ran them over the fine-boned skin of Jensen’s face, and down his neck. Jensen leaned his head back, baring his neck in unconscious submission to his alpha, and Jared began to purr in approval.

Jared got out the straight-edged razor, sharpened to perfection, and whispered in Jensen’s ear, “Hold still now, baby.” Jensen’s eyes drifted shut as the omega forced himself to relax. Jared grasped his chin in one hand and started to sweep the razor carefully up his cheek.

As the shave proceeded, heat beginning to pour off the omega and Jared looked down in sympathy. Jensen’s cock began to fatten again with the seethe’s return. He smiled as Jensen’s eyes fluttered open to watch him, pupils blown with arousal, only a narrow rim of green left at the edges. Jensen swallowed repeatedly, his lips parting as if to speak.

Jared paused, the straight edge right at Jensen’s Adam’s apple. He didn’t want to move until the omega stopped shifting. “Still,” he ordered impatiently, and Jensen’s lashes swept down to hide his eyes and he licked his lips nervously before stuttering, “S-sorry…”

Jared nodded and held the omega’s chin tighter in order to finish.

“There, almost done.” He wiped leftover soap and hair from Jensen’s face with a warm, wet towel, swiping his thumb across Jensen’s cheek to test the closeness of the shave. The pale freckled skin was silky smooth. He reached down to grasp Jensen’s half hard cock in his hand and hummed softly. A light ginger swath of hair curled round the base, and Jared ran his thumb along the edge of the razor, testing its sharpness. “You’d look so good bare. If I had more time, I’d trim it all off.” Jared grinned at Jensen’s nervous twitch. He could almost feel the omega’s cock softening in his hand at the thought of being shaved ‘there’.

“Another time, yeah?” Jared reluctantly released the omega’s velvety shaft and stepped back to let Jensen slide down from the countertop as he started to squirm. Jared set the razor aside.

“Hmm, just one more thing to get you ready, baby.” Jared murmured, turning Jensen to face the mirror, his hand on his back to bend him forward over the counter. Jensen’s breath hitched in uncertainty and Jared chuckled, leaving the omega there as he went into the bedroom to search for something. Returning with his objective in hand, he smiled to find the omega still obediently as he had left him, though his eyes were now closed and he was grinding his leaking cock against the countertop.

Jared’s hands patted the soft globes of Jensen’s ass. Startled, Jensen’s eyes opened and he struggled to still his movements.

“Now open wide, baby. Can’t leave that needy hole empty. This could be a long meeting and we need to keep the seethe at bay. But don’t worry, we’ll get back at it as soon as they’re gone.”

He could see Jensen’s eyes widen as he held the black plug up in front of the mirror so he could see. In size it was a little smaller than Jared, but still impressive by any standard, the knot at the end of medium girth.

“Gotta work you onto this, baby, so you won’t go off during the meeting.”

Jensen’s head started to shake back and forth, _NoNoNo,_ but the only sound he made was a low gasping moan. Jared wasn’t putting up with any of it. “Do I need to bind and gag you? Because I will. No bitch of mine is going to embarrass me in front of these men.”

Jensen swallowed again and his shoulders sagged in defeat onto the counter. He could see the omega biting his lip to stop himself from saying something Jared would make him regret. His freckles stood out harshly against the pallor of his face.

Jared lubed up the plug with the same antiseptic healing gel and started to work it into Jensen’s hole. The omega was still wet with his own juices, but Jared didn’t want to take a chance on hurting his bitch. He twisted the plug, making sure to graze along Jensen’s prostate as he pushed it in. He wanted his bitch needy and his cock drooling for the meeting; had to show off his wares, after all. Finally, with a harsh twisting shove, the knot pushed through and he watched, fascinated, as the muscles of Jensen’s entrance closed around it, swallowing the plug, closing up around the narrower neck of the base.

He grinned with boyish glee as he tried to rock it in and out of Jensen, but the knot wasn’t moving. Jensen moaned, rolling his head as it pressed up against his prostate. Jared could hear the hitching little pants punched out between Jensen’s plush lips. Jared’s nostrils flared as he took in the heady scent of his omega’s swelling seethe; he swore again, damning Chris and his bad timing to hell. All he wanted to do right now was take his omega back to bed and make him scream.

The click of the leash on his collar prompted Jensen’s dazed eyes to open, and the omega struggled to pull himself out of his heat-induced fugue. Jared tugged on the leash, leading him back into the bedroom so Jared could get ready. Jared pushed down on Jensen’s shoulder and he slid gracefully to his knees without a word. Jared worried at the omega’s sudden docility, but he had enough on his plate right now. He could deal with this later, once Chris and Beaver left. He grabbed a black silk dress shirt and pants, knowing the colour emphasized his height and made him even more imposing. He needed every psychological advantage.

Jensen didn’t look at him, not once, his eyes glued on the carpeted floor as he rocked back and forth on his knees. Jared dressed quickly and clucked his tongue and tugged on the leash when he was ready. Jensen rose, silently following Jared, only to balk suddenly at the door. Jared turned, irritated at the delay, one eyebrow raised in question. Jensen quivered in reaction, but the omega stood resolute, staring at him with wide eyes. “What?” Jared snapped.

Jensen licked his lips and gestured vaguely at himself, his mouth working before he finally managed to utter, “M-my clothes…”

“Won’t need ‘em, sweetheart. You’re among friends here. Need to show off that sweet omega ass of yours.”

Jensen grabbed his leash and pulled back, “But….”

Jared wrapped the leash around his hand, and began to wind the cord around it, reeling the omega in toward him, tightening his hold as he pulled the smaller man close. He could see tremors running through Jensen as the he stood, his hands curling open and closed, fight or flight.

Jared sneered. Bring it on, he thought, no room in his mind right now for sympathy for this boy.

“You’re my bitch, or have you forgotten that? One of the conditions of employment is to obey – or do I need to remind you?” Jared curled the last few inches of the leash around his hand, pulling the collar up tight against his fist. He lifted his hand, and Jensen choked as the collar forced him to stand on tiptoe.

“As I said before, you want to leave, leave. Otherwise you _WILL_ obey. You feel me?”

Jensen’s head jerked an awkward nod, and Jared settled the omega back onto his feet.

“Now, not a word.” Jared strode out of the room, uncaring that the leash yanked Jensen brutally behind him.

: : :

They entered the living room, Jared pulling Jensen after him. Cowed by their set-to, and embarrassed by his naked state, Jensen kept his eyes glued to the carpeted floor. He heard the murmured greetings as the men shook hands. Jensen huddled silently behind Jared’s bulk, unsure what would be required of him.

“So who do you have here?” Jensen heard the familiar voice of Chris, Jared’s friend and second in command when Jared was busy. There was a tug on his leash as Jared pulled him forward in front of him.

“Ah shit, sorry son. I wouldn’a interrupted if I’d known this was why you’d snuck off for a few days, I thought you were just playing video games or something. We could of waited… Hell, I’d wondered why you hadn’t tapped this bitch's ass before now and here we are interrupting your fun. Jensen’s one fine looking omega.”

Jensen saw a man’s boot move forward into his frame of view, then a new voice, one he didn’t recognize, said, “I have to say out of the gate, Padalecki, if this is a sample of your wares, son, a deal looks promising. A few heifers like that combined with some of Chris’s pride, and we’ll have us a good little stable to help move the product.”

Jensen swallowed as he heard the voice of the older man, not Chris, standing before him.

“Lift your head boy, let him get a good look at you.” Without giving him a chance to comply Jared’s hand was suddenly on Jensen’s chin, lifting his face up for inspection. Jensen’s cheeks blazed in embarrassment.

“Yeah, he’s a pretty sweet piece of ass – and I speak from experience – but before we get all cozy, I want to know more about the risks involved.” Jared said thoughtfully as he released Jensen’s chin and moved around behind him. His other hand moved down to grasp Jensen’s hip possessively, making his claim clear to both the other men.

“I’m on board with a more upscale escort business model, it’s been one of my short-term goals for a while. But frankly,

 I’m nervous about combining that with moving product, especially with so many legal entanglements and risks. Before I’m even tempted to go forward, Jim, I need you to tell me more about how we can protect ourselves.”

“Fair enough, but give me a sec just to take it all in first.” Beaver smirked as he stepped in closer toward Jensen, inhaling. “Mmm, delicious.”

Jensen could feel Jared nod behind him, his fingers tightening to a painful grip on the spur of Jensen’s hip

Jensen’s eyes widened as he stared at the bewhiskered older man in front of him. Beaver. Suddenly he placed why the name sounded so familiar. Jim Beaver was one of the biggest drug kingpins in LA. At first glance, seeing Beaver in person for the first time instead of just as a name in the headlines, he looked like someone’s grandpa. Or the local mechanic. Not a ruthless drug lord. And if that wasn’t enough, the smell coming off the man was pure Alpha. Jensen was surrounded by the scent as the alpha’s pheromones filled the room, and Jensen started to sweat. Beaver reached a hand forward, eyeing him appreciatively. Under Jared’s hooded gaze, Beaver ran his fingers across Jensen’s cheek, plunging a thumb into his mouth.

Jensen started to suckle immediately and felt a rush of moisture inside him. He closed his eyes and moaned as his seethe flared.

“Damn boy, this is one sweet-smelling omega. He in heat right now?” Jim’s gaze flicked to Jared in inquiry, then the sharp blue eyes were back focused on Jensen. Jim pulled his thumb out of Jensen’s mouth and rubbed the slick digit across his lips.

“Those lips as good as they look?”

“You want him to suck you off?” Jared growled.

Beaver looked back at Jared with a narrowed gaze. “This gonna be a problem for you, boy?”

Jared shook himself and Jensen could almost feel how much effort it took his alpha to bark out a short laugh, “No, no sir, not at all. He’s prime omega, ready to go, hot on the hoof. With my other three prime assets we could make a lot of money.”

“Hmmph. Only if you're willin’ to share, boy.” Jim breathed out and let his hand drift down to Jensen’s nipples, pinching and tugging them before trailing down toward his hardened cock. Jensen swayed helplessly toward the older alpha as his body reacted to the touch. Part of him wanted to recoil at the touch, _notjaredwrong_ , but as his hole started to throb with need those thoughts were swept aside.

“He’s raring to go, I’ll give him that,” Beaver allowed, as his hand squeezed the base of Jensen’s cock before hefting it in his hand. Jensen stuttered out a shaky breath, glad of the tight grip that pushed him back from the edge. He could feel the heat of his blush as it filled his face and across his chest. He heaved out a calming breath; it wouldn’t do to shoot in the drug lord's hand the first time he touched him. “Damn good sized cock for an omega. Ever have any of the ladies let him fuck them?”

“A few,” Jared’s voice sounded testy.

Beaver walked around Jensen, assessing him from all sides. Jensen could feel Jared step back to make way for the older alpha’s inspection, but his hand remained tightly clamped down on the spur of his hip. Beaver put a hand to the plug, pushing it in, rubbing it in and out, carefully, and watching Jensen's face as he did it. Jensen's knees buckled, and Jared caught him by the arm, holding him until he could regain his footing.

“Hmm, damn responsive too. Yeah, piece like that, he could put us in the majors. I can see the stars lining up to knot his ass. And your others are as good as him?” Jim moved back to sprawl back in a leather club chair, spreading his legs. Jensen watched through slitted eyes as Beaver thumbed open the top button on his jeans and rubbed his hand across his jaw.

Jared nudged Jensen forward with a soft growl and Jensen tried to slide as gracefully as he could to his knees and crawl toward Jim’s spread legs.

Jensen heard the other two men take a seat, but he was focused on Beaver, slowly pulling down the zipper on the older man’s jeans. Beaver hummed in approval as Jensen finished unzipping his pants and carefully pulled out his hardening cock.

Jared’s voice continued smoothly, “I’ve got three of nearly the same caliber, though Jensen is a step above all of them. Chris can attest to that. So along with some of Chris’s pride – Alona, Katie, Tom, and Justin – we have a strong offering.”

Jared leaned forward from his seat on the sofa, rubbing his hand across Jensen’s shoulder, petting him. Jensen found himself yearning to lean back into the comforting touch. He was more than being physically naked, he felt exposed, as Beaver continued to stare down at him.

He could hear the grim smile in Jared’s voice as he said, “So, now that you’ve sampled some of our product, let’s talk about yours.”

Jensen gently cupped Beaver’s half hard dick in his hand. He rubbed over the head, his thumb digging into the slit and swiping precome down along the shaft. He could see greying pubic hair, but the man’s cock was fattening quickly and was nearly as large as Jared’s, the knot a ruddy purple at the base. Jensen licked his lips in preparation and leaned down to blow a moist breath across the mushroom head. He licked delicately under the crown and followed the vein down to the edge of Beaver’s jeans, then reversed his path, his tongue gliding easily back up. The alpha’s taste wasn’t bad, clean with a hint of sandalwood soap, but somehow off, wrong, _notjared_.

Beaver’s voice was surprisingly steady as he started to speak. Jensen smiled as he swallowed the man down; he intended to change that.

“Well, some months back I came into the possession of a new club, The Vixen. Its previous owners ran into some – shall we say – financial difficulty, and I took it off their hands for them. At an appropriate discount.” Jensen darted a quick glance up in time to see Beaver’s pale blue eyes take on a hard look and Jensen swallowed hard around his cock. He was sorry for the previous owners.

“It’s perfectly situated smack dab in the center of the party district. It’s got four levels, enough room for everything, the bar is on the first floor and is in full operation now. There are other great clubs in the vicinity, but none of them can combine the convenience of partying with prime product, both pharmaceutical and flesh. I’ve already got remodelers working on the third floor. It should be ready by next week.”

Beaver’s hand moved to the back of Jensen’s skull, cradling it as Jensen began to bob up and down, sucking enthusiastically on the older man’s cock. Beaver continued to harden, filling Jensen’s mouth.

“So why even talk to us? Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out?” Jared asked after a few moments, allowing Beaver some time to get himself together. From the corner of his eye Jensen could see Chris glaring at him. Beaver looked pained and took off his battered ball cap, playing with it in his hands while Jensen continued to suckle him.

“Well, that’s my weak spot, the omegas. I don’t know omegas from squat… beta man myself. Mated for almost thirty years to the toughest, scrappiest beta God ever put breath into. But what I don’t know is how to motivate an omega, what keeps ‘em happy and fucking, and the customers returning. That’s why I need you boys. I’ve heard through the grapevine how well you keep your bitches under control. Friend of mine had a bit of a dispute with one of yours last week and you took care of it to his complete satisfaction, schooling that little shit within an inch of his life. It’s that kind of efficiency and attention to customer service I need in my association.” Jensen shivered as he realized he was listening to the story of Matt’s beating from the alpha’s perspective.

Jensen heard the snap of beer caps and Jim was leaning forward over him to take a beer from Jared. Jim took a long tug from his beer, wiping his mouth after then continuing, his voice thoughtful. “Way I see it is you fellows take home all the profit from the omegas and me from the product. I’ll handle PR and the house expenses, you boys look after discipline and management of the stock. Sound fair?”

“How would product be distributed?” Jared’s hand left Jensen’s shoulder as he leaned back in his seat and took a swig of his beer.

“I’ve had success in the past with a secret panel on the inside of the omega’s collar. If the cops find it, the omega is not culpable because they are incapable of informed consent, in the eyes of the law, and the alpha can plead ignorance that this was not their house collar. It’s bulletproof, actually. Worst case scenario would be a fine, and bailing out a slightly-used omega in the morning.”

“And why a club?” Jared asked.

Jensen heard the hitch in Beaver’s voice as he sucked on him particularly hard and the man’s hand on his hair tightened painfully.

“Ughhh, it-it’s the perfect launch pad. I’d continue to control the product and the bar. I’ve got the perfect man for the job. Steven Williams has been with me for years, and he can sniff out cheating bartenders with his eyes closed. And the cops would be too busy looking for vice violations to ever consider drug trafficking right under their noses.”

Jensen’s eyes fluttered open and he could see Beaver leaning back in his seat, licking his lip, a fine bead of sweat across his brow. The older man’s hips bucked up toward Jensen’s face and he hummed in success. Beaver’s cock twitched in his mouth and he knew the man wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

The knot nudged up against Jensen’s lips, but there was no way he could take that down. Jensen moved his hands from where they lay on Beaver’s thighs to clamp down on the man’s thickening knot. One, two, three more jerky thrusts into Jensen’s mouth and the man was coming, his dick so far down Jensen’s throat he could barely taste it. As the older alpha continued to pulse he pulled back so his hardened cock was laying on Jensen’s tongue and Jensen knelt there nuzzling the still hard member, milking it of it continued release. It would be a half hour or so before the man was done.

He heard Beaver huff out a breathy sigh and the man rubbed his head affectionately as he leaned back, allowing Jensen to continue to milk him now.

The three continued to talk about the club while Jensen knelt at Beaver’s feet, swallowing down the intermittent pulses of come the old alpha shot into him. He licked lazily around the head of Jim’s cock and squirmed back onto the plug filling his ass. The scent of so many alphas nearby was affecting him strongly and he felt another wave of moisture in his ass. His head started to swim and he felt dizzy. Jensen was grateful all he had to do was kneel there and swallow as his seethe quickened.

The scent of one alpha in particular was driving him slowly insane. He rocked subtly back and forth onto the plug while he tried desperately to follow the conversation. A club, escort service? He started to shake his head, but Jim’s hand, combing gently through his hair, clamped down on him holding him in a punishing hold. Jensen cried out and tried to still himself. He never signed on for this, not drugs. He sneaked a look up at Beaver as the man’s knot began to soften but Jim’s concentration was focused on Jared and Chris as they fleshed out their plans.

Crushing disappointment flooded through him. He hadn't thought the Velvet Moose was a good guy, but drugs… He didn’t know why a good opinion of the Moose should matter to him. He should be planning how to get away as soon as he could, and how to safely take Matt and Danneel away with him. They all still had hopes and dreams of getting a break one day, digging their way up and out of the Moose’s clutches. But as house escorts, their chances of breaking out would become slimmer and slimmer.

They would be virtual slaves until they were dumped out on the streets, too old and ugly to serve. Then what would they do? And why now, with all that and knowing what was to come, did he feel sick at the thought of leaving Jared, physically sick? The room spun sickeningly around him and it was with a sign of relief when Beaver pushed him back and tugged his now soft cock from his mouth. The order implicit, he licked up the last of the alpha’s spend, cleaning off his cock, and quickly tucked the older man back into his pants.

Jensen let his head sag against Beaver’s knee submissively as he awaited orders. Behind him, he could feel the heat radiating off Jared’s body. Some instinct had him yearning to crawl back between the other alpha’s legs, that somehow he would be safer there. Instead, he obediently stayed where he had been put. How, he reasoned, could Jared be any safer an option when all any of them wanted to do was to use him.

: : :

Jared and Chris shook hands with Jim as they he showed him out to his waiting limo.

They’d made it.

Jared leaned against the closed door in relief, waiting until Beaver’s car had cleared the drive before letting out a _whoop_ in celebration. Chris grinned like a fool and slapped him on the back saying, “What did I tell ya, son? Easy peasy. He was ripe for the picking.”

“Holy shit, man, we’ve hit the big time!” Jared turned and punched Chris in the chest.

“Ow, fuck, what was that about?” Chris growled, rubbing his chest woefully.

“For taking the goddamn cool job.” Jared laughed, softening the criticism.

“Age before beauty, son. Besides, it was my idea to contact Beaver. Hell, if you really want the job I’ll switch with you, though. I just didn’t think you would want to leave all your little omegas defenceless on the streets. You always go too soft on them.”

Jared wasn’t going to be able to wipe the smile off his face anytime soon as the two of them walked arm and arm back into the main room where Jensen still knelt by the club chair.

“Nah, it’s fine. And if things go well we’ll trade up the rest of the pride and pretty soon we’ll both be working there. I think this is going to be a huge success, Chris. I can feel it in my bones. This is going to take off like wildfire and there’ll be a place for both of us at _The Vixen_.”

Jared leaned down and grabbed up Jensen’s leash then threw himself down on the long sofa. He tugged and Jensen obediently crawled over to kneel beside him. Jared ruffled Jensen’s hair, and the omega’s scent enveloped him and his good mood soared. It had been almost ridiculously easy to work his way into Beaver’s good graces.

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen unexpectedly. The omega’s mouth was soft and yielding as Jared’s tongue licked across the seam of his lips. Jared didn’t let himself think about the other alpha’s touch he was washing away with his own.

Jensen sighed and opened his mouth wider and Jared pushed in, lapping inside the omega’s sweet mouth. Jensen wriggled back on his heels and moaned as Jared deepened the kiss. Jared knew the plug in Jensen’s ass was brushing back and forth across his prostate. He growled; he had so much better plans for what should fill his omega. He reached down and pulled Jensen up on to his lap, finding himself surprisingly eager to touch the omega again and wipe away all traces of Beaver’s scent on his skin.

He grasped the omega’s hard and leaking cock in his hand, marveling at the feel of the velvety flesh in his palm. Jensen’s body arched back, stiffening at his touch, and the omega whimpered in need. Jared reached a hand under his writhing body and pulled on the plug, working it vigorously back and forth into the omega’s hole. He hummed in satisfaction when he sensed his omega’s seethe roaring to life.

A bitten off growl had Jared looking over to the love seat where – completely forgotten by Jared – Chris now sat sprawled, watching them intently. Jared was fast loosing control, his voice rough with lust, but he managed to croak out, “Sorry, man. You okay with this, or should I take him back to my room?”

Chris shook his head and Jared realized with a dazed start that Chris had his own cock in hand and was stroking it as he watched them, his gaze hooded. Chris’s voice was a rough growl, “Nah, brother, wanna see the show. Wanna see you take him, fuck him raw.”

Jared licked his lips, lust rocketing through him at the idea of fucking Jensen in front of the other alpha. He tipped Jensen forward in his lap and pulled on the plug in the omega’s ass, rocking it back and forth while Jensen went wild trying to rub himself up against Jared’s pant leg. Jared’s cock strained against his dress pants in response and Jared snarled, “Take me out.”

Jensen scrambled to obey, twisting sideways to unzip his pants. Jared continued to work the plug in and out of the omega as Jensen took his cock in his hand. The omega held him carefully, his thumb rubbing absently over the leaking head of Jared’s dick.

“Now suck me.” Jared ordered and he could hear the leather loveseat creaking as Chris squirmed.

Jensen’s mouth slid down without protest, over the crown of Jared’s cock, taking as much of him in as he could in one gulp. Jared tugged on the plug firmly, the plastic knot finally popping free of his entrance as Jensen moaned. The vibration resonated through Jared’s cock, and he hardened in the omega’s hot mouth.

Jared teased the plug back and forth some more, pushing it past the rim, in and out repeatedly. Jensen whined and lost his rhythm, his teeth scraping Jared in a daze of lust.

“S’okay, baby, we’ll get there. Only playing.”

Jensen hummed anxiously around Jared’s dick and started to bob up and down in earnest. Jared pulled the plug out with a wet plop and tugged on Jensen’s hair.

“Guh, stop baby, I want to come in your sweet ass, fill you up with my seed, breed you baby boy.” He pulled Jensen up and turned him around, helping him to straddle Jared’s thighs.

Jared glanced over and saw Chris continue to stroke himself slowly and carefully, rubbing his hand over the head of his dick to capture the precome weeping from the tip to rub it along to his knot. His gaze was glued on Jared and his omega.

Jared guided Jensen down until his cock pressed up against his entrance. He could hear Jensen moan as his furled opening gave under the pressure and the alpha’s cock eased into him. Jensen slid down onto Jared in one hot, slick, glide until he hit the knot.

“Fuck me.” Jared whispered, and Jensen’s bitten off whine was the only warning before the omega pushed down sharply and impaled himself on Jared’s entire length, forcing his pulsing knot inside him.

Jared decided he wanted to allow the omega to control the pace this time, so he forced himself to reach out and grasp the back of the sofa with his hands. Jensen sat there panting until he got his breath back and Jared gritted his teeth impatiently, his cock twitching inside the tight heat of the omega’s hole.

Just as Jared was about to lose all patience and move himself, Jensen let out a shaky breath and shifted up, and then down Jared’s cock. Eased by his own slick and shivering at the sensations, the omega started to bounce up and down on Jared’s lap, the alpha’s knot catching repeatedly as it popped in and out with Jensen’s movements. Jared’s knot continued to swell until it grew to the point where it was trapped inside. Jared tossed his head back against the sofa and growled. He leaned forward to mouth at Jensen’s neck and suck bite-sized bruises along its length. His hands released their death grip on the cushions and returned again to play with his omega’s sensitive nipples.

“Gotta pierce these, baby boy. They’re so sensitive, want to play with them for hours, wanna see if I can make you come from pulling on these alone.” Without warning, Jared gave one nipple a vicious twist and Jensen was coming, seed shooting from his cock in white ropey lengths onto the carpeted floor.

A growl across the room signaled Chris’s climax as well, the alpha shooting into a large white hanky he held in his hand. As Jensen clenched down on Jared’s knot, the tight grip of his ass was all that was needed for Jared to shoot his own load into his omega. Jared bucked his hips up as he came. He could feel the zipper rubbing against bare skin of Jensen’s ass as he spent deep inside his tight channel.

Jensen slumped forward, trembling with exhaustion, and Jared caught him, brought him back to splay against Jared's chest, a boneless, twitching mass. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, his body heat soothing the omega as he continued to come deep inside him. “Hold on baby, gonna be here a while.” Jared kissed the side of Jensen’s jaw and tugged his head back to rest in the crook of Jared’s neck. The two lay there on the sofa, Jared still half awake as he continued to pulse inside the omega, and Jensen exhausted, sleeping, his seethe replete for now.

Jared’s knot was soft and flaccid but still nestled sweetly inside Jensen when he woke. He smiled in satisfaction, nuzzling Jensen’s neck as he slept on, spooned up beside him. He glanced over to say something to Chris but the alpha was gone. He vaguely remembered waking late in the night to the alpha putting on his coat to leave; remembered mumbling something to him about checking in on Danneel. He hoped the sick omega was alright.

He looked fondly down at his own omega. Jensen was still out of it, and it was too early in the morning to wake the exhausted man. He rose, his dick slipping easily out of the omega’s wet channel as he stood and leaned down to scoop Jensen up in his arms. Grateful again for an alpha’s greater strength, he lifted the not inconsiderable weight of the sleeping omega, carrying him up the stairs toward his bedroom. He barely realized he was humming softly in satisfaction.

He laid Jensen on the newly changed sheets, sending silent thanks to Martha for her efficiency. He went to clean up, and returned with a warm cloth and towel and washed Jensen’s face and genitals. Satisfied, he climbed in between the clean, soft sheets and pulled the omega up against his chest, spooning in close. The scent of the man was rich and exotic, like fresh rain and gun oil and old leather. Twitching the blankets over the pair of them, Jared wondered, when Jensen’s seethe eased, how he was ever going to give up the green eyed man.

: : :

Bang, Bang, Bang…

Bang, Bang, Bang…. “Open up the goddamn door! Danneel, Matt, I know you’re in there.”

Chris leaned wearily into the door frame and rubbed his forehead with his arm, impatiently brushing his shoulder length hair back from his eyes. It’s was six in the damn morning and all he wanted was to be in his own bed. Damn Jared and his all encompassing sense of responsibility. If the man was so damn worried about his pride, he should have come down to this rat infested shithole himself instead of lying safe and sound, comfortably knotted, in his own home.

Chris briefly contemplated just pushing the rickety door down, but then he’d have to replace it, or answer to Jared about the safety of his pride. He sighed; no good deed went unpunished.

He bit back a snarl of impatience when he heard the squeak of bed springs and the eventual shuffling of feet as they crept toward the door. He banged again – this was taking far too long.

“Come on, hurry it up. I ain’t got all day.”

The rattle of a deadbolt signaled the arrival of the occupant on the other side of the door.

When the peeling green door eased open, the safety chain still on, Chris was greeted with the view of a three inch slice of one fever-bright eye peering out at him.

“Chris?” Danneel’s voice was a raspy whisper, and he could see her eyebrow disappear up into her bangs as she blinked in surprise.

“Jared asked me to come by and see how you were. Let me in will'ya? I’m tired of waiting in this hall.”

“Ummm, alright. Yes, give me a sec.”

Chris resisted rolling his eyes as he heard the omega shuffle back to the bed, probably reaching for a dressing gown. He banged his hand impatiently on the door frame; it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen most of Jared’s pride in less.

“Where the hell is Matt? Why isn’t he helping you?” Chris quizzed through the gap in the door.

“Matt’s…” Danneel’s response was cut off by a rattling cough that stole her breath.

“Save your breath and just open the damn door.” This time Chris did let his eyes roll. Omegas were such witless creatures his momma always said, and Chris heartily agreed.

Danneel finally staggered back to the door and let him in.

Chris’s gaze swept over the shoebox-sized room. One rickety double bed that looked close to collapsing and a nest of blankets in the corner that must be another bed. The nest smelled of Matt, and Chris could only imagine how hard and cold the floor of this dump must be night after night – why didn’t Matt have a cot, at least? Clothing hung in neat lines, drying in the dubious warmth of the apartment, partially hiding the bilious green wallpaper that was peeling and drooping in places. A small dresser in the corner looked like it had been scavenged from the garbage, with mismatched drawer pulls and one missing drawer. A blanket hung over what must be the only window in the room, but Chris could see the breeze tugging at its folds. An old radiator beneath the window acted more as a shelf for books and other items, because Chris couldn’t sense an erg of heat in the room. In fact, he could swear it was warmer in the hall than in the little ten by ten room. Everything was spotlessly tidy, there was just pitifully little of anything in the room.

“What kind of rent do you pay for a shithole like this?” Chris asked as Danneel shuffled back to the bed. She had a plastic daffodil in a small cracked vase beside her bed that wobbled precariously as she sat down on it, shivering. The omega looked like crap.

He moved around the room touching this or that. He could see a small framed picture of a dark haired boy by the nest of blankets that looked a little like Matt, his brother maybe. He could smell Jensen’s scent on the other side of the room, a ratty softcover novel lay on the floor by what Chris could only presume was Jensen’s side of the bed. It had a spaceship on it. Huh?

Chris turned and stretched out his arms. If there were two of him, he could touch the walls on either side. The only other items in the room were a small cooktop with a kettle on it, and a door with peeling green paint which must lead to the bathroom. He could see the neat stack of empty takeout containers by the radiator. Probably to keep them cold, he snorted to himself.

He turned back to Danneel and the omega shrank back against the headboard of the bed.

“I-I’ll be at work tomorrow, I swear.” She whispered, and another series of coughs had her bending forward holding her chest. “Don’t, don’t … Tell the Moose not to worry, I can pull my weight.”

Chris snorted at the blatant lie, but also paused at the real fear in her voice. The omega could barely hold herself upright; the arm propping her up on the bed was shaking, and he could see sweat on her brow. He felt a small twinge of guilt. Normally he didn’t hold with coddling omegas – so many of them were lazy and useless and deserved whatever they got out on the street – but Danneel had always been a hard worker, obedient and popular with the clients. He and Jared had cultivated this atmosphere of fear, keeping their omegas in line. Maybe they’d been too hard on them. He rubbed a hand wearily across his forehead. It was too early and he was too tired for this shit.

“I ain’t here to scold you, I’m here to check on you.” Chris assured her.

He watched as the girl sagged in relief and he felt a begrudging admiration for the spunky little omega.

“So where’s Matt? I can’t believe he’d leave you all alone.”

A fresh series of coughs cut off Danneel’s response until she finally caught her breath, “He- he had to work. He took an overnight customer to make some extra money for food…” Chris almost missed the last part of the sentence as Danneel turned her head away in embarrassment and dropped her voice, “We’ve run out.”

“But Jared told me what he ordered, it should have been enough to keep you a week.”

Danneel smiled ruefully and curled her arm around her chest to stave off another series of coughing. “Not when you’re omega. The delivery man took one look at our place and kept half the order, said it was an ‘omega tax’. Not like we could do anything about it.”

Chris stuffed his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t clench them in exasperation. He didn’t want Danneel to think he was mad at her. He looked around the apartment again and was disgusted by the shabby living conditions.

“And what about the lack of heat… that another omega tax?”

“No, Zane the beta super tries his best, but the building’s falling down around his ears. And Fadir only gives him so much money for repairs each month. The alphas' flats usually get seen to first.” Danneel shrugged.

“Why stay then? Must be better quality places the three of you could rent.”

Danneel side-eyed him, a grim smile on her face. “Yeah sure, with all the extra cash we’re allowed I’m sure we can find better. And of course there’s the little matter of being unsponsored omegas... yeah, people are just rushing to rent to us.”

Chris stepped forward and Danneel cringed back against the headboard. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit the saucy omega or carry her away from all this.

: : :


	5. Trade

  


  


: : :

 

**Something had changed. Jensen tried to pinpoint what it was, but, still sleepy and un-caffeinated, it escaped him at the moment. He lay there for a while, blinking up at the ceiling, and his head began to whirl at everything that had happened the night before.**

Beaver and the Velvet Moose in business together; Jensen squeezed his eyes closed, this just couldn’t be happening. He shivered at the prospect, Jared, business partners with a drug lord.

Jensen’s skin had crawled at the man’s touch and all he wanted to do was turn and hide in Jared’s arms, under his protection. He kept waiting for the alpha to storm over and pull Beaver away from him, rescue him, but that hadn’t happened. He had to admit to being more than a little devastated when Jared had done nothing, but he had to face facts. The bond he thought had been growing between them had been just a figment of his seethe. He was a whore before his heat, he was still a whore after it, so how else would Jared treat him? What, seriously, could Jensen expect of him? He had to face facts: that it had just been a few days of fucking, no different than any other john, just maybe more…intense.

Jensen wasn’t like Matt, or Danneel, he didn’t see the world through rose coloured glasses, waiting for their perfect alpha to arrive and take them away from all this. He knew how harsh and terrible life was, had never shied away from reality, no matter how much he wanted to. But last night had still stung.

Even more than Jared’s utter abandonment of him, he couldn’t understand the partnership. One of the things that made Jared’s pride one of the better ones, in spite of the apha’s strictness, was his total zero-tolerance policy toward drugs –any drugs.

Jensen had seen them, the other prides, their omega’s strung out on one variation or other of ‘O’. The ground guava leaves only affected omegas and put one in a dazed trance-like state, rendering them completely submissive and susceptible to suggestion. It was highly addictive and once an omega was hooked it was a hard drug to buck. Pimps loved the drug, and it had been a gauntlet Jensen had run when he’d first come to Banyan street. It had been a desperate struggle at first to avoid pimps that used the drug regularly on their omegas until he’d fallen into James Patrick Stewart’s pride. When he’d been won by Jared in the card game, Jensen had wondered if he’d have to flee the city. He didn’t know if the Velvet Moose believed in subduing his pride with O or not.

Luckily Jared scorned its use, had even expelled omegas he’d caught using from his pride. Jensen had even seen him lose business because of it, some johns only wanting to deal with O-mega’s.

Jensen’s mind raced in confusion. Why then would an alpha so adamantly against drug use allow his pride to be used as mules, just to get a foot in the door of a higher caliber clientele? He didn't understand it. Maybe he’d misjudged Jared? Maybe the alpha’s thirst for fame outweighed his scruples? It didn’t add up.

He groaned and winced as he sat up, his ass throbbing to the beat of his heart. He’d never had a heat like this before; an alpha taking him so regularly and so often. He grimaced, trying to ignore the pain, as he detected the promising aroma of coffee. Perking up and looking around, nostrils flared, seeking the source – it was coming from outside the room. There was a faint tapping at the door. Jared, long golden body sprawled beside him warm and unmoving, didn't respond to the tapping, even though it persisted, after a brief pause..

Jensen swallowed over his suddenly dry throat and croaked out, “C-Come in…”

Martha breezed through the door pushing a small cart practically groaning with food and, more importantly, coffee. She laughed as Jensen scrambled to cover himself with the sheet from his side of the bed. Still in a stupor, Jared never moved, his naked ass on view. Jensen rushed to twitch the rest of the sheet over him, but Jared half lay on it and it proved futile.

Martha smiled at his efforts, winking conspiratorially. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, many, many times,” she snarked.

Jensen eyes went round in shock at the impertinent remark. A statement like that could have meant a beating in his stepfather’s house…. Jensen’s brow wrinkled. There were so many sides to the Velvet Moose; one minute cruel and dark, lusty and possessive, and then from the comraderie and obvious affection the housekeeper held for him, liberal and kind at times.

“I heard that.” A muffled voice grumbled from where Jared’s head lay buried in the pillows. “Don’t think I didn’t hear that.”

“Your coffee is here, sir.” Martha soothed, a mischievous grin on her face as she addressed the head buried in the pillows.

“ Mmmph, yes, coffee. Need coffee.”

“Let me know if you need anything else, sir.” Martha smiled at Jensen’s still shocked expression and quietly left the suite.

“Be gone evil witch, torturing me with the smell of coffee.” Jared groused struggled to sitting, scrubbing his face with his hands, obviously struggling to wake up.

“Go on, I know you want some, too. Take pity on a suffering alpha and pour me a cup? Three sugars and milk, please?” Jared pleaded, flopping onto his back like a large wounded cat.

Jensen licked his lips and rose carefully, moving as carefully as his aches permitted to the large silver coffee urn. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in appreciation of the rich scent. Nothing at all like the cheap instant that was what he, Danneel and Matt could afford.

He poured two cups reverently and brought one over to the Moose, stepping back quickly as the Moose’s arm snaked out to grab the cup almost before he set it down on the nightstand. Jensen retreated back to the tray and took a sip of his own, rich and black, as he liked it.

“Oh God!” Jensen breathed out, unable to hide his reaction to the taste.

“I know, I swear to god she puts eye of newt in it, or some other witches' brew. Coffee just isn’t naturally that good.” Jared mumbled as he sipped at his cup, now propped up by several pillows to allow him to lounge as he drank.

After another few sips Jared forced himself to sit up straighter. Holding his head in one hand, he regarded Jensen intently. Looking back, Jensen saw the alpha’s morning wood and he realized another big difference this morning. These last few days, even being a few feet from Jared had seemed to trigger his seethe. Now, though attraction tugged reluctantly at him, there was no overwhelming heat driving his actions, no unquenchable desire to be knotted again and again. His heat was over for another two months, and Jensen breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure his body could have taken much more of their intense mating. He moved to set his coffee aside and go over to service the man, but Jared shrugged him off. “Nah, not right now. Enjoy your coffee. You earned it. I think you killed me. Are your heats always that intense?”

Jensen’s hand unconsciously reached back to his aching ass while his other trembled on the cup it held. He shook his head, uncertainly licking his lips. _No_.

Jared’s eyebrow arched skeptically, and he waved an arm at the little trolley.

“Go help yourself to a plate, we can eat over there by the window.”

Jensen glanced sharply at the alpha, unsure whether or not this was a trick. But as Jared proceeded to gulp down his coffee before he stood to stretch, Jensen decided to simply obey. Although he was starving, he only filled his plate with a light selection. He did indulge himself with another full cup of coffee though, then took cup and plate to the small table by the window overlooking the gardens. Jensen paused there, unsure if Jared expected him to sit on the chair, or kneel at his feet, as had been his custom for all meals these last few days. He hovered there, uncertain.

The alpha exited the closet shortly, dressed in a pair of baggy track pants.

“Oh, man, I so want a shower. But this is good enough for now.” Jared poured himself a new cup of coffee and glanced at Jensen.

“In the chair. In the chair,” the alpha said impatiently.

Jensen set his plate down gratefully, easing himself carefully onto the padded chair.

Jared slurped coffee noisily as he put together a heaping plate. He plunked himself down in the other chair and snapped open the newspaper he’d brought from the tray. Jensen waited until the alpha was absorbed behind the morning daily before he stared down at his plate.

As he fiddled with his fork he tried to put a finger on what was different about the alpha this morning, why he was being so…decent. Maybe it was because he would be sending him home soon.

“Why aren’t you eating? Is something wrong?” Jared bent the paper down and looked at him intently.

Jensen squirmed and shook his head again, then began to sample the food on his plate. He found he was surprisingly hungry; the energy burned off by the seethe, he guessed. Jared had fed him often and well enough, just always on his knees and by his own hand. Jensen cleaned his plate in record time and glanced longingly over at the trolley. Occupied with his paper, Jared was making huge inroads in his own breakfast and Jensen looked on in jealousy at the alpha’s larger serving. Maybe now that his heat was over the Moose would let him go and he could get more to eat on the way home. He licked his lips and sat quietly in his chair.

Jared put down the paper suddenly, looking Jensen in the eye, his eyes going from green to a more stormy hazel as he observed him.

“I know you’re still hungry, baby, I can hear your stomach growling. All you need to do is ask.”

Jensen blushed and nodded jerkily. This, more than any other ritual alphas held dear, bothered him the most. He had a feeling Jared knew it as well, but he bit down on his lip and gracefully slid from his chair to kneel at his alpha’s feet and stare up into his eyes.

“Sir, m-may I have more to eat?” saying those words brought Jensen back to his stepfather during the first few weeks the alpha had moved into his mother’s house.

_The alpha’s hand had snatched out quick as lightning as Jensen reached for a second helping of mashed potatoes, “You want more boy, you beg me, like a good little omega.”_

_Jensen had looked at the older alpha in surprise. Frank wasn’t even working, the food on the table had been paid for by Jensen’s beta mother. Jensen glanced over at his mother for help, but his mom studiously kept her head down, staring at her own plate._

_“Mom?” Jensen couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice as his mother continued to say nothing._

_He’d never liked Frank, didn’t understand why his mom had married the alpha so quickly. They’d been doing fine._

_“Jensen, obey me.” Frank’s growl had Jensen turning back to look at the older man. Unshaven and overweight, Frank was a shabby substitute for his alpha father, and without thinking Jensen sneered. “Not likely.”_

_He forgot how strong and fast alphas were, even old, fat ones, and Frank had him pinned to the floor, his foot on Jensen’s neck, before he could blink._

_“Now beg me.” Frank’s voice was dark with emotion and Jensen knew beyond a doubt that the old bastard had just been waiting for Jensen to defy him. He didn’t disappoint._

_“Fuck you.”_

 

Jensen flinched in remembered pain and shook his head to push the memory of his mother’s mate away. He needed to concentrate on the alpha before him. They were all alike, all wanted him to beg and grovel, or feel their wrath. Jensen knelt there quietly, keeping his head bowed submissively, his eyes on Jared’s feet as he waited for the alpha’s next orders. He could feel Jared’s gaze on him.

Jared leaned back in his chair and Jensen could see the outline of his hardening cock in the track pants. Jared growled and angled the chair out from the table, widening his legs, “Serve me, show me your obeisance.”

Jensen nodded jerkily, and crawled forward, keeping his mind carefully blank. He could do this, obey. Get the alpha off and he’d be out of here soon, just hold on for a little longer. It should have been just a job like his regular job – a businesslike blow job, done and over. But it wasn’t.

It was amazing that after everything that had gone before, all the things he’d done during the lust-filled haze of his heat, that here, kneeling between the alpha’s legs, _this_ , now, could be so hard, feel so wrong. He wet his lips and reached for the alpha. He briefly closed his eyes. He could do this, he had to.

He opened his eyes, and contemplated the man’s track pants for a moment, deciding how best to proceed. In the end he simply pulled down the stretchy front with one hand and reached in to take Jared’s cock in the other.

“Oh yeah baby, you have the nicest hands. Your heat may be over, but I can’t wait to knot your ass again.”

Jensen swallowed at the alpha’s words and realized his term of service for the alpha might not be over as quickly as he’d hoped. He knelt up and licked over the weeping head of the alpha’s cock. He let his hand rub over the base, squeezing the knot gently, and listened as Jared groaned. He licked under the head of Jared’s dick and ran his tongue down its length toward the base, curving his tongue over as much area as he could. He licked his way upward, deciding he couldn’t stall forever, and took Jared into his mouth, slurping him down. The alpha’s hips bucked up into his mouth and Jensen choked as Jared’s dick shoved up against the back of his throat.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Jared’s quick apology had Jensen freezing in place. Alphas didn’t apologize. They certainly didn’t apologize for a blowjob they'd asked for. Jensen peeked up at the alpha from around his mouthfull of cock and saw that Jared had a death grip on the edge of the table, his head flung back as he arched into Jensen’s hold.

“Mmmmmmm. Yeah, more, baby.”

Jensen quirked one eyebrow in surprise, but set to giving his alpha more, his head bobbing up and down on the alpha’s cock. He continued to massage the knot until Jared reached down and gently removed his hands.

“Ngah…. Don’t want to knot your pretty mouth, I just want to get off, take the edge off. Otherwise you’ll die of starvation kneeling here while I keep dumping loads into you. Ju-just finish me off.”

And that was it. Jensen was officially in shock. No alpha of his acquaintance had ever refused a long drawn out cockwarming because their omega was hungry… Confused, Jensen decided set to work again, intent on getting Jared off to the best of his abilities. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking with a vengeance, and felt Jared twitch. The alpha’s balls tightened and on his next pass up and down, Jensen dug his tongue-tip into the alpha’s slit. He heard Jared groan and that was it, the alpha started to come, spilling over Jensen’s tongue. When the alpha was done Jensen licked him clean and slowly eased off the man’s softening cock. He tucked Jared back into his loose track pants, and looked up to meet his gaze.

“Good boy, now go get yourself some more food and both of us some more coffee.” Jared’s voice was fucked out and hoarse, and Jensen watched, dazed, as the cut of dimples appeared on the man’s cheeks. He didn’t know the alpha could even smile, let alone that the man had dimples. Gorgeous ones at that.

Jensen nodded, grateful, and rose to fill his plate again. He refilled both their coffee cups and set the alpha’s down behind the paper. He took a seat and started to sip his own, humming his approval as the rich brew washed away Jared’s taste, holding his cup reverently with both hands.

At Jensen’s pleased sound, Jared looked up, putting his paper down again to reach for his freshly filled cup. “Have as much coffee as you want, I can never finish it all.” Jared said over the rim at Jensen. He leaned back, stretching his long legs out under the table and looked Jensen up and down assessingly.

“So you never did tell me how a young Texan omega like you ended up in L.A. – what happened to that full ride to university?”

Jensen paused in forking down Martha’s unbelievably fluffy scrambled eggs. “Oh you know, the usual omega stuff.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow at him and said, “Like what?”

“New stepdad, new rules. His way or the highway. I took the highway.” Jensen looked away from the alpha's intense scrutiny, and jumped when Jared’s large palm wrapped around the side of Jensen’s face, his thumb rubbing across Jensen’s lips.

“I’m sorry your dad passed. What was it?”

Jensen blinked back the sudden tears that threatened, and took a breath before whispering out, “Cancer, lung cancer. H-he’d quit smoking years ago, but then he started to cough. T-they gave him six weeks. He lived five.”

“I’m sorry, Jensen. It sounds like he was a great guy.” Jared’s hand moved down to grasp his shoulder and Jensen felt comforted by the alpha’s seeming authentic concern.

Jensen forced himself to look up, “He was. Bu-but then my mom – a beta – panicked. I didn’t realize it at the time, but now I know why. She wanted me to have an alpha’s sponsorship for university, to keep the dream on track. She just didn’t count on what an asshat Frank would turn out to be.”

Jensen couldn’t believe how his mouth just kept running, but the alpha didn’t interrupt the river of words. It was the first time in forever that Jensen was able to articulate out loud what had happened.

“He was good to her in his own way. He… I… I just couldn’t stay.” Jensen ended lamely, but Jared didn’t push, just leaned back into his chair and took another sip of coffee and nodded. After a moment or two, when Jensen didn’t continue, Jared returned to his paper. Grateful for the privacy the temporary barrier provided, Jensen scrubbed his face with his hands, but, wakened now, the memories continued to flood over him.

_“That’s right hole, suck daddy down. There’s a lot more where that came from and I’m gonna give it all to you. You should be grateful, lot of omegas like you would die to be filled up with their alpha’s seed like this on a regular basis. Mmmmmn, yeah little hole, slurp it all up. Daddy’s got more where that came from.”_

_Jensen remembered kneeling between his alpha stepfather’s legs for hours on end as the alpha shot load after load into his belly. It had begun the day his mom had been moved to night shift again. Although Frank had vaguely protested, Jensen could see the glint in the alpha’s eye and wondered what he was up to. Jensen was already sporting various bruises from his latest run ins with his new stepfather, but most had ended peaceably once Jensen’s face had been ground into the carpet._

_As soon as his mom left for work, leaving their supper ready for them on the table, Jensen discovered how he’d be spending the next hour or so. And what meal he’d have._

_His stepfather hadn’t actually knotted him, but he did the next best thing, forcing Jensen to squeeze his hands around the alpha’s cock until it swelled to knot dimensions. The knot was too thick to fit in Jensen’s mouth, but holding it tightly triggered the knotting hormones. Once his licking and sucking pushed the alpha’s knot over the edge, it released a continual stream of come that Jensen had been obliged to swallow. He had been forced to hold the streaming cock in his mouth for hours as his stepfather watched TV or read, all the while continuing to rut into Jensen's face. When he was eventually sated and his dick too sensitive for Jensen to suckle any longer, Frank would pull his cock from Jensen’s swollen lips and Jensen would finally be able to close his aching jaw._

_Jensen would stay up late to make up for lost time doing his homework, holding tight to the dream of graduating and maybe going to university, college, anything to get away from Frank. It went on like that for weeks, and Jensen wondered if the alpha would ever tire of him. His mother commented over his lost weight but Jensen didn’t have the heart to fill her in on his new association with food and his stepfather’s steady diet of come. She looked tired, and she and Frank were already fighting. Jensen didn’t want to burden her with his own troubles._

_It was only a month short of school ending, and Jensen finishing grade 11, that things came to a head. His mother had left for work as usual, but instead of forcing Jensen to his knees at the kitchen table while he ate his supper, his stepfather had brought him into his bedroom and shoved him down onto his twin sized bed._

_“Frank?” his naïve seventeen year old self had stared wide eyed at his step father as the alpha advanced on him, unbuckling his belt._

_Jensen started to sink to his knees, but Frank’s barked orders made him pause._

_“No, get undressed and get onto the bed, belly down, hole.”_

_Jensen flinched at the new name Frank had given him, and always called him now, once his mother had left the house. He licked his lips and debated running for the door but the larger man crowded up next to him and an icy finger of fear run down his spine. His quickly weighed his options; his stepfather had beaten him badly in the past, maybe whatever this was would be over soon and he should just obey._

_He shrugged off his flannel shirt and unbuckled his belt, shimmying out of his jeans. Stripped down to his t-shirt and briefs, he looked up at the alpha. Frank jerked his head and said, “All of it, and move it.”_

_Jensen peeled off his t-shirt and pushed his briefs down his legs, stepping out of them slowly. He straightened tentatively, tremors running down his spine. He felt open and vulnerable, naked in front of the alpha, like some kind of frightened virgin when he moved his hands in front of him to cover his privates, which at seventeen, he actually still was._

_A blush spread over Jensen’s cheeks and chest, and tears of embarrassment well in his eyes. He blinked them back and looked up at the alpha, wondering what Frank wanted. He knew all about an alpha's instinctual drive to scent unmated omegas or betas in their household. His dad had been scenting him since he was sixteen and Jensen had gone into heat for the first time, but usually it was enough for his dad to rub some of his spore on the back of Jensen’s neck to satisfy the desire to mark his pride. Frank himself had done something similar in the first few weeks of moving into the house._

_He turned, presenting his back to the alpha, and glanced back over his shoulder, “Isn’t it enough for you to mark me like this? W-why do I have to be naked?”_

_“Shut up, hole.”_

_Jensen flinched as the alpha’s hands reached around to pull him back against his chest. He could feel the alpha grinding his half hard, jean-clad cock up against Jensen’s ass. Jensen sucked in a breath, his eyes widening in fear. Frank’s hands moved from his biceps to clasp possessively over Jensen’s chest, one hand pinching and tugging at Jensen’s nipple._

_Jensen yipped in surprised pain. The alpha cuffed him in the head and growled, “I said shut up. We’re doing things different tonight, and from now on. I don’t want to hear any whining from you.”_

_Jensen bit his lip and tried to blink back the tears while Frank pulled and pinched at his sensitive nipples. Why was he doing that? Jensen wasn’t a girl._

_“On your knees, now.” Frank accompanied the order with a shove that had Jensen hitting his head against the wall as he landed on the bed. Dazed, he tried to get up onto his knees, but Frank impatiently grabbed his hips and pulled them up; Jensen’s face was still shoved into the covers._

_“That’ll do, now stay there.”_

_Jensen heard the alpha fumbling among the things on the dresser top, then heard the click of a cap lid. Seconds later icy cold liquid hit his ass cheeks and he jumped, startled._

_“Stay STILL!” Frank roared, and Jensen tried to stop the jerking of his limbs. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would pound out of his chest. Then a cold, wet finger probed at his crease and Frank’s hand clamped down hard on his hip. The finger burrowed between his cheeks, worming around wet and slimy. Jensen froze as the finger pushed at his entrance, forcing its way into his hole._

_“Guh, n-no, stop.” Jensen gasped out._

_A large punishing hand smacked his ass and Jensen yelped._

_“I said shut up, hole, this is what you were born for. Gonna get some use out of your teasing ass. Think I don’t know how bad you want it, strutting around the house like you’re better n’ me? I’ll teach you. And if you can’t learn to shut up when I say so, this will keep you quiet.”_

_He roughly shoved something into Jensen’s mouth, and it took him a moment to realize it was his own underwear. He groaned and tried to fight, but the alpha’s superior strength held him pinned in place. Another hard smack on his ass had the tears sparking in Jensen’s eyes, again, and this time he didn’t have the energy to try and push them back because the wet cold finger was burrowing into him and it hurt!_

_Frank plunged the fat digit in and out a few times, then it retreated. Jensen sucked in air through his nose, whining behind the gag as he struggled not to panic when he heard the squelch of lube again. More of the cold liquid drizzling down onto his exposed hole and in no time two fingers were pushing inside him, and he jerked forward in pain. The fingers rutted in and out of him crudely, and Jensen squeezed his eyes closed, hoping it would be over soon. A third finger squeezed inside him, scissoring him open, and Jensen’s eyes snapped open as he realized what they were preparing him for. Jensen began to buck his hips, his hand flailing back as he tried to beat at the alpha, push him off. NoNoNo!_

_Jensen hadn’t even kissed a girl, had only experienced the mildest heats. Hell, he hadn’t even had to use any of the toys his father had blushingly supplied for him._

_Frank grunted and punched down at Jensen’s face with his fist. Stunned by the blow, Jensen slumped into the mattress. Taking advantage of Jensen’s helplessness, Frank shoved Jensen’s hands up behind his head, overlapping his wrists and looped his belt around them. Cinching the belt tight Jensen’s hands were bound together behind his head with Frank holding the long end of the belt. The alpha pulled back on it, putting tension on Jensen’s arms so they were pulled towards his shoulders. Jensen grunted in pain, unable to move them anywhere without excruciating pain. “Obey me hole, or I’ll make this hurt so bad you won’t be walking for a week.”_

_Jensen stopped his struggles as the alpha’s threat penetrated. He froze, and Frank’s hand rubbing the globe of his ass, pinching it._

_“Now hold still and try to relax, or this will hurt worse than it has to.”_

_Jensen screamed behind the gag of his underwear as the fat head of Frank’s cock pushed in. The alpha didn’t stop, just kept ramming his way in, shoving relentlessly into Jensen’s bowels. Jensen dry heaved into the gag, his eyes popping open in shocked agony. He writhed and moaned, he didn’t want to choke on his own puke while he was being raped._

_The alpha kept pushing in until Jensen could feel his balls brushing up against the backs of Jensen’s legs, and the pain….. Jensen pushed his head deeper into the bedding as he mewled in agony._

_Frank finally paused and leaned against him, huffing. “Tight little hole, aren’t you? I guess I got here first.”_

_Frank released the leash end of the belt allowing Jensen’s bound hands to fall down onto the back of his neck. Then he took hold of Jensen’s hips and began to rut in and out. The pace gradually increased, with Jensen grunting his pain into the gag at every thrust. As the alpha’s knot thickened, it started to push at the entrance of Jensen’s hole. Jensen began to moan, shaking his head; there was no way that thing was fitting up there. But the fingers on his hips tightened, and Jensen howled as Frank forced the knot into him in one brutal shove. Over-stretched skin blazed in agony as Frank’s hard flesh pushed relentlessly into him. Finally, completely lodged inside, Frank rocked gently, barely able to move. Jensen closed his eyes in relief, this pain so much less than the last. The alpha’s knot quiver inside him and then pulsed and something hot filled Jensen’s ass. He shivered in shock and humiliation at this final violation, bent over and crushed beneath the alpha’s larger body._

_Jensen started to cry, the agony of his battering too much to take._

_“Hush, hush little hole, I know it was good but this was only the first time, it’ll get even better next time.”_

_Frank manhandled him down sideways onto the twin bed as he made room for himself behind Jensen, still rutting into him, the movements only marginal now. Jensen could feel hot jets of liquid filling him at different intervals. Bile rise up in his mouth and Jensen forced himself to swallow it back. The alpha lay hot and heavy behind him connected so intimately and all Jensen wanted to do was be very far away from here._

_Frank patted his arm companionably and cooed in a sleepy, fucked out voice, “We’ll lie here awhile, and when my knot softens we’ll get you all cleaned up. You won’t mention this to your mother, right hole? This is just between you and me. You’re my little omega now. If you’re good I might even mark you.”_

_Jensen barely registered Frank freeing his hands and letting them fall numb onto the bed. He stared in shock at his gym bag lying on the floor across the room from the bed. His clean football jersey laying on top of bag where his mother had put it for his next practice, mocking him. His hopes and dreams as an omega going to university on a scholarship going up in smoke before his eyes. He knew he couldn’t stay any longer. This part of his life was over. On reflection it was over the day his father died._

_That night he vowed he’d never let the alpha rule over him again. He might bend, but he’d never willingly stay under one’s roof._

_After Frank’s knot had loosed and the alpha had slapped Jensen’s ass possessively and sauntered out, Jensen packed whatever he though he might need in his school knapsack. He showered and cleaned up as best he could. When he got dressed, he used one of his mom’s tampons to hide the worst of the bleeding. He lay on his bed, hard eyed, gazing up at the ceiling fully awake until his alarm rang the next morning. He didn’t cry; crying wouldn’t fix this, the time for crying was over now._

_At breakfast it was only him and his mom just back from work, Frank still in bed. He walked a bit stiff legged down the hall and when his mom commented he said he’d been tackled the day before at practice. She nodded and scolded him to be more careful next time._

_He nodded and turned away, he didn’t want his mom to see the hurt in his eyes, or see the truth. They ate breakfast quietly together, just small talk and when they were cleaning up he told his mom he needed some extra money for a school project. She kissed him and gave him sixty dollars, then rubbed her hand along his cheek, telling him to have a great day at school and that she loved him. Jensen kissed her back and tried to capture every detail about her he could; the soft blonde of her hair threaded with only a bit of grey, the fond look in her tired green eyes as she talked to him. He couldn’t risk trying to get to the family album for a photo of her, so he wanted to etch this last vision of her in his memory forever._

_He made his way down the street, nodding to friends on their way to school, but took a left turn toward the old downtown instead of continuing on among them to the high school. He’d never had occasion to go to the old bus station near city hall, but he found his way easily enough. He’d taken the next bus outbound; it happened to be going to L.A.– anywhere but here. He’d never looked back._

Jensen pushed his plate away, suddenly no longer hungry, and looked out the window.

It was cold and windy, typical November in L.A., but the sun was shining and Jensen turned his face up to the bright warmth and let his eyelids slide closed.

“So, time for a shower, I think. Get us cleaned up, ready to face the day.” Jared’s voice was businesslike as he set down his paper.

“Can-can I go home after?” Jensen asked tentatively, still looking out the window.

He forced himself to turn and watch as Jared stood up from the table and looked down at him. His expression was unreadable, as though he was deciding whether to lie to him or not. Finally, Jared rubbed at his chin and said thoughtfully, "No. No, I want you here. There’s been a change of plans and you, Danneel, Matt, and Misha will be moving to Beaver’s new club next week. In the meantime, you’re off duty, but I want you here with me.”

“But what about our place? W-will we be able to go back?” Jensen swallowed. The apartment was a shitty little cold water flat, but it was theirs, the one place they could be free. Was Jared going to take that from them as well? He swallowed and stared wide-eyed at the alpha. His gut was churning, and he feared he already knew the answer to his question.

“No, you’ll be leaving permanently. I’ll tell Chris to get the others to pack your stuff. We’re stepping up our game, Jensen. Our pride is going primetime. Bigger visibility, better customers, more money. You’ll like it. You’ll see, it’ll be a good thing.”

Jared’s look was inscrutable, like he was trying to convince himself, and Jensen looked away, chewing his lip as he gazed back out the window. He debated asking about the drugs. Prostitution was legal for omegas in California. In fact, it was encouraged as one of the few forms of employment they could take without sponsorship. He looked down at his feet and curled his toes in the cushy carpet, deciding he’d shut up for now and see how things went. If he didn’t like it he could always run. Running for an omega was always an option.

Fingers threaded into Jensen’s collar, tugging his chin up. Jared loomed above him, suddenly much closer than he had been before. The fingers of his other hand ran along the hinge of Jensen’s jaw tenderly distracting him from the bleak future.

“Come on baby, I want you to scrub my back, get me off in the shower. Then we’ll see where things go from there. Maybe we’ll stay in bed all day and see how good non-seethe sex can be.” Jared smiled darkly, his tip tilted eyes staring hungrily. He tugged on Jensen’s collar, using his hand as a leash, leading him into the large bathroom. As the warm water of the shower began to flow over him and Jensen slid to his knees, he wanted to resent the alpha standing before him. But for some reason the resentment wouldn’t coalesce. It wasn’t that Jared was always good to him – or even nice to him, – but he always saw him as a person, and Jensen found himself suddenly craving more of the alpha’s attention. Even if it was only for the short time until he had to leave. Because he was leaving. He knew that in his bones. He couldn’t stay under these alphas' roof and deal drugs, he’d rather take his chances on the street. He just needed an opening.

: : :

The week went by in a blur. Jared couldn’t believe how easily Jensen fit into his life, like there had always been a place there just waiting for the omega to fill. Jared watched thoughtfully as the omega began to open up, laugh a little, even smile. The tense, too-quiet man started to relax in the quiet routine of the house. Jared had even caught him singing once in the shower.

“I’m a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I’m wanted, waaaaanted, dead or alive... dead or alive…”

Jared leaned against the door jam, a bemused expression on his face as he watched the man sing. Sick at what he would soon have to do, Jensen forced himself to shove it ruthlessly away, it was the job. He needed to do his job, the collateral damage could be sorted out later.

He’d returned home early from a planning meeting with Chris and Jim only to find the omega there. Jensen had a nice voice, distinct enough to stand out, but smooth enough to pull off ballads. If he hadn’t been born an omega, the man might have been a professional. Jared sighed, it sounded like so much else about this man’s life… if he hadn’t been born an omega he’d be safely away at university, or somewhere else, but then Jared wouldn’t have met him, wouldn’t have knotted him. Jared shook his head. Things were as they were and you grasped happiness where you could.

Jared hummed along to the tune and watched the unguarded playfulness of Jensen’s gestures as the water flowed over him. He finished with an air guitar flourish and spun around in the shower... only to lock eyes with Jared across the room. Freezing in place, Jared watched fascinated as Jensen shut down, his expression closing off as his hands dropped to his sides, a slight blush colouring his damp cheeks.

“Uh, hi. I-I didn’t know you were back,” the omega looked away.

Jared hummed nonchalantly and picked up a large fluffy towel, gesturing for Jensen to come out of the shower.

“C'mere.” He growled. He could feel himself hardening at the sight of the omega’s smooth, freckled skin dotted with water droplets.

Jensen left the stall and padded silently over to stand in front of Jared, dropping his head as Jared started to dry him off.

“Have a good day?” Jared asked as he rubbed the towel over Jensen’s hair, leaving it in an adorable mix of spikes and tufts.

“Uh, good. I helped Martha make supper. She said you had a surprise and I should make something nice, so I made the dessert. Pie. I love pie.”

Jared chuckled and a grin covered his face as he continued drying off the furiously blushing omega.

“What kind?” he tipped a finger under Jensen’s jaw forcing the omega to look up at him. He licked his lips at the sight of Jensen’s blushing lips, and debated just kissing the omega right here and now.

“Martha said it was your favorite, but I’m not sure if she was kidding or just humoring me because it’s my favorite too – apple. A classic.”

“I agree totally, and she wasn’t just humoring you. We take our pie very seriously here in the Winchester household.” Jared smirked, and Jensen twisted around in his grasp to side-eye him.

Jensen smirked then too, then giggled suddenly as Jared ran his hands over his ribs.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish!” Jared smiled and finally let go of the towel so Jensen could finish drying himself. He moved back to the door jam and leaned there lazily. His arousal wakened at the sight of the omega’s pink tinged skin; he decided he really couldn’t wait for dessert.

“Not something a hooker usually advertises.” Jensen grumbled as he finished drying his legs and feet.

Jared was suddenly back beside him, tipping his chin up to stare into his moss green eyes, “But you’re not every hooker. And I think I want to have my pie now.” He smirked and tugged on Jensen’s hand, pulling him from the bathroom.

He walked Jensen backward into the bedroom until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He pushed at Jensen's chest until he fell back onto the bed on his back. Jensen stared up at him wide eyed.

“Lay back, baby. Wanna make you feel good.” He could see Jensen swallowing, his eyes wide and blinking. Was that fear in the omega’s eyes, Jared wondered? Had no one ever simply been kind to the man? Jared’s grin vanished, and he knew he was scaring the omega even more as he knelt between Jensen's sprawled legs.

Rather than try to convince him with words, Jared ran his hand along Jensen’s trembling thigh and pushed his legs a little wider apart.

“Shhh, baby. Try and relax, gonna make you feel good.” Jared licked up Jensen’s inner thigh and nuzzled his dick, licking at the still shower-pink flesh. As a rule omegas were blessedly free of body hair, other than head, eyebrows and genitals and Jensen was no different. Jared had a perfect view of Jensen’s cock with its tidy patch of ginger hair at the base. It was a beautiful cock; large and well formed, curling up perfectly to his belly when erect. Just now it was slowly fattening under Jared’s swirling tongue. He could hear Jensen try to swallow back a gurgling sound of shock. He smiled against his thigh.

“W-what?” Jensen lurched up as Jared took his balls into his mouth and rolled them around. Jared moved his hand up to push the omega back down on the bed, and letting go of Jensen’s balls he said with a growl, “Gonna suck you down, baby boy. Make you come.”

Jensen’s eyes widened in almost comical surprise.

Jared found he very much liked surprising his omega. He took Jensen’s cock into his mouth and hummed. Jensen didn’t say much more after that, only bucked up into Jared’s mouth as he sucked him down. It had been a while since Jared had done this, so he didn’t take Jensen down as deep as he would have liked, but from the incoherent moans the omega made as he gasped and clutched at the bedspread, Jared figured he was doing all right.

As Jensen’s balls tightened, Jared snaked one hand down under Jensen's ass and slid a finger along his crease. He could feel the omega’s natural slick at his entrance, and two fingers slid easily inside. As he bobbed up and down on Jensen’s dick, his fingers rocked in and out of Jensen’s ass, careful to brush gently over his prostate with each pass. Jensen was thrashing his head and moaning by the time Jared pulled off of his straining cock. He timed it perfectly, blowing softly over the purple, weeping head just as his fingertips rocked up against the hardened bump of his prostate, and Jensen's back arched, he cried out in pleasure as he came. Spurts of come hit Jared’s face, some landed on Jensen’s belly as the omega rocked into his orgasm.

Jared watched, fascinated, fingers working back and forth in Jensen's quivering channel until he was done, boneless and fucked out. When Jared took the omega back into his mouth and started to lick him up, Jensen forced himself up on his elbows and watched him quizzically. “Y-you don’t have to do that,” he breathed.

“Sure I do. You’re mine to pleasure as well as be pleasure by. It’s all part of the service. Besides, we’re celebrating tonight.”

Jared cocked an eyebrow at the omega, daring him to ask.

Jensen swallowed and said softly, a shy smile blossoming on his face, “What are we celebrating?” he asked, surrendering to curiosity.

“Tonight’s your last night here; tomorrow you move to The Vixen and the games really begin.” Jared tried to grin at Jensen as the words left his lips. Tried to keep up the front that this was all right with him, and that the omega leaving to start hooking again at The Vixen was okay. But as he thought it his smile faltered.

It pleased him more than a little when he saw Jensen’s tentative smile falter as well.

: : :


	6. Trade

 

  


: : :

**“** **Hey sweet girl, how you doin’?” Chris pushed a tangled strand of hair away from Danneel’s face. The omega’s eyelashes fluttered open and she looked up into Chris’s eyes in confusion. “W-where am I?” she whispered, her voice rough and scratchy from disuse.**

“In my bed, darlin’. Been here for days. You’re getting over a case of pneumonia and you’ve asked me the same question every time you’ve woken up. Maybe this time it’ll stick.”

Danneel swallowed and tried to lever herself up in bed. Chris brought a straw to her lips and she sucked at the cool liquid, water flowing over her dry, cracked lips. She choked a little, drinking thirstily.

“Hold on, hold on, sweet girl, take your time. There’s more where that came from.”

Chris eased the glass away, and Danneel sagged back into the pillows, panting in exhaustion. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand; it was finally cool to the touch.

Nodding in satisfaction, he fussed with the sheets, noting that it was time to change them again. Maybe after he’d gotten Danneel bathed and ready to slip into a clean bed.

He watched her gaze around the room, taking in the unfamiliar setting: Chris’s Samurai sword mounted with pride of place on the far wall, the black silk kimono, a gift from a grateful client, hanging beneath it.

He gathered the folds of his yukata in his hand and started to rise to get his girl something to eat, but a hand grasped weakly at his forearm.

“Wait,” Danneel pleaded, instantly cringing back in fear she had offended him. Her hand dropped weakly to the bed. “You didn’t answer me. W-where am I? What am I doing here?”

Chris sat back down, and the omega tried to conceal how she shrank back from him a little. He patted her arm comfortingly. “You were sick and I-I couldn’t leave you in that shithole of an apartment. ‘specially as how you all had to move anyway.”

Danneel blinked at him, a total lack of comprehension in her eyes.

“Leave?” She squeaked softly.

“Yeah, your alpha... The Moose, got all three of you a gig at The Vixen. I was coming to tell you and Matt, but then I found you sick and all, and I couldn’t just leave you there. Matt’s already been moved to the club, and Jensen’s going there tomorrow. Only thing is, I’m not sure I can let you go there, sweet girl. Not sure at all.”

: : :

“Beaver doesn’t want you to come by yet.” Chris’s voice was tense over the phone. Jared paused a moment, alerted by something in his tone: something was wrong.

“What are you talking about Chris, what the hell? You’ve already asked me to stay away this long. What’s going on?” After all this effort, to have things go sideways now, when he was so close... Jared held his breath, waiting for a response.

“It-it’s Jensen. He’s not, he hasn’t adjusted very well.” Chris said slowly.

Jared’s heart clenched in his chest, and he wondered how the omega had managed to sink his claws in so deeply in such a short amount of time. He tried to calm himself before asking, “What’s going on, Chris? It’s only been a couple of days since I dropped him off. I didn’t even get to go to the damn opening, Beaver’s kept me so busy.”

“He’s just off his feed a bit, not really settled yet. Beaver thinks it would be better if you waited a few days to see him.”

“But he’s okay right? He always was a deep one, overthinking things and after us, his heat, maybe he’s feeling a bit unsettled about everything, all the changes. He’s gonna be alright though won’t he?”

Jared had to force himself to loosen his grip on his cell phone before the delicate plastic shattered in his hand. He hated that it mattered so much to him what Chris’s answer might be. He realized belatedly it was too late to pretend nonchalance about the omega.

“He’s been better, and he’s alive. It’s just, right now, Beaver doesn’t want you here. He thinks you’re the cause of the boy's rebellion, and he wants you to stay away until he’s settled in some. Don’t worry, I’m all over this. I’m looking out for him. He’s already much better, quieter, a bit subdued, but he’s okay. They all are, Matt, Amy, Tom, all of ‘em. But like I said, I’m on it, bro, don’t you worry. In the meantime, how did your first drop go? I was kind of impressed Beaver asked you to go on a run – even if the timing with the opening was for shit. This could lead to even bigger stuff than being a high profile pimp.”

“It was fine.” Jared sidelined his worry for the moment to answer Chris. “Nothing much, really, just a glorified courier run. Beaver could have anyone doing the distribution drops to the small time dealers. Being included on the big deliveries from the suppliers that would really show a sign of trust, but I guess we’ve got to put in our time. I gotta say, though, it’s not the drugs I’m interested in. It’s my pride and its success. You’ve seen the club in action now, what do you think our chances of making it are?”

“Yeah, me too. Don’t get me wrong, my goals haven’t changed. It’s just…kind of heady, you know? To be in this position after fighting tooth and nail on the streets for so long.” Jared could almost see Chris pushing his hair anxiously out of his eyes, “Seriously Jare, I think the sky’s the limit here. These fuckers are RICH with a capital dollar sign, and they sure do like the mix of product up their nose and some warm ass to sink into. We keep supplying the pretty goods, and there’s no end to how much we can rake in. It’s not like they’re much different from our regular clientele – they’re all still just horny buggers wanting to get off. Only thing that separates these folks from our normal johns is the cost of their clothes, and how expensive the stuff they snort is.”

Jared found himself smiling in spite of his concern for Jensen. He could almost see Chris’ eyes glowing at the thought of all that money. Jared hummed in approval.

Chris continued more matter-of-factly, “What I do know is, these guys don’t want to read about some omega they fucked in the evening paper. They want their pussy and their drugs on the down low, discretion with a capital D, and we can do that. It’s kind of good Beaver doesn’t see the money on our end. We keep them all happy, and we get to keep it all to ourselves.”

Chris sighed then, changing topics abruptly, “So how’s the rest of our pride doing? You looking after them? Mike still sulking over Tom being here and him left out on the street?” Chris laughed into the receiver, “If things keep ramping up here we’ll need him and Genevieve and Osric moved over soon, anyway. Beaver actually has twelve suites and we’re only using about half of them right now.”

“Yeah, I’ve got it under control. Had to take down _The Nose_ last week, he was roughing Gabe up for no apparent reason. Boy hadn’t been paid and had already let him fuck him twice. Cheap-ass betas. I don’t see why alphas are the ones who are made out to be the assholes all the time, there are plenty of betas around vying for the title. I thought I’d have to take him to the clinic, but he was all right after a hot meal. Speaking of looking after, how is Danneel? She okay now?”

There was a long pause, far longer than Jared liked, before Chris finally responded. “She’ll be okay, Jared. I’m looking after her. But we should talk. Not on the phone, offline, and soon. Maybe at my place on Sunday? I need to talk to you, okay? Hopefully old man Beaver will let you visit Jensen next week and you can see your omega for yourself. Maybe try out one of our fancy mating rooms with your boy there.”

Jared rubbed his forehead; something was off, like Chris was hiding something. Jared couldn’t deny the unease he felt, that something was wrong with the setup at Beaver’s, and with Jensen. “Yeah sure. You buy the pizza and I’ll bring the beer. 'Round seven okay?”

“Perfect, yeah, that’s perfect.”

Jared could almost hear Chris sweating. Something was seriously wrong. “Should we make it earlier, say Thursday?” Jared asked casually.

“Nah, man, Thursday is Wing-ding Night at the club, and it’ll be crazy. Sunday would be perfect. Just don't be late. I think the Razorbacks will be playing the Lupans that night. Nothing says motorball like the Razorbacks on home field.”

Jared closed his eyes and tapped the phone against his forehead. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He had never planned for any of this, for Jensen. He tried for more information one last time, “And you’re sure he’s okay?”

“Don’t worry, Jare. Seriously, by the time you get here he’ll be settled in. I’m keeping an eye on him. Oh, hey, before I go, you’ll never guess who came by the other night with a big-ass entourage, and who’s apparently a beta– Daniel Craig. I know, right? You’re in shock!”

Jared couldn’t help but grin at the goofy starstruck tone of Chris’s voice.

“And you’ll never guess who he was with...”

: : :

Jensen undulated his hips languidly inside the confines of the cage, ignoring the gawking crowd. He closed his eyes, his body swaying to the sultry beat of the music. He smiled a sly, knowing smile when the whistles and cat-calls started up.

He winced as he slowly bent forward, taunting the crowd, his ass was still sore from his last client, but there was still a low grade tingle of want running through him. It was like a fire that never went out now, made him crave touch, being filled, fucked, even in his sleep. He’d wake in the morning, finding he’d come several times during the night, and still had morning wood.

He was insatiable; but every time an alpha stuck his cock in his tight needy hole it somehow felt wrong, off, like they weren’t the alpha he burned for. Then he’d get caught in the sensation, the quick hard thrust as some anonymous dick slammed into him. All thinking would stop, and he’d float in a haze of pleasure and want. He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than the burn of arousal as it overtook him. He felt like parts of him were slipping away, and it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on things other than being fucked.

Even now he could feel his hole leaking with fluid, itching to be filled again. His hands grasped the silver bars of the dance cage, pushing his butt out against the other side of the cage to show his tight, metallic green shorts to their best advantage. The soft fur of his vest tickled under his collar as he swung his head. The gold necklace and peace symbol that completed his outfit entwined with the new gold Vixen collar.

Jensen blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened at the thought of the new collar. His beautiful metallic green collar Jared had put on him when he’d first joined his pride was gone now, just like Jared.

Jensen didn’t know why he was so sad when he thought of the alpha, as though a part of heart had been ripped from his chest. It wasn’t like Jared had ever made any kind of commitment to Jensen, owed him anything other than his protection, as his alpha. Now there was Beaver and the club. Jared was gone, just like James Patrick Stewart before him. He’d never given that alpha a second thought, but for some reason, with Jared it was different, at least for Jensen it was.. Obviously not for the alpha – the man had brought him here and left him, and never looked back. Left him to Beaver.

Even surrounded by the soft dreamy haze he lived in now, he shivered in fear at the thought of Beaver and what he had done to him. Jensen knew better now, knew how to be a good omega. Kept his head down and his cheeks spread and Beaver left him alone. He was almost healed; it had taken a long time to get better, but he was going to be okay now.

Jensen shook his head. It had been too much to hope Jared would be any different, that Jensen might mean more to him than a seethe-fuck buddy. Jensen lost his battle with the tears he hadn't been aware he was holding back, as an unexpected rush of emotions poured through him. Beaver said an omega shouldn’t dream, and he was right.

He stared down at The Vixen’s dance floor. It was crowded tonight. He couldn’t remember if that was normal or not. He smiled at the decor; the club had a sixties, go-go theme, with oversized, twenty-some foot high lava lamp-like structures surrounding the dance floor. Suspended ten or twelve feet above the crowd, Jensen danced in one of two gilded cages suspended from the ceiling, Katie in the other.

At first Jensen had been terrified of being in the confined space, hoisted above the crowd, but now he didn’t mind. It was a pleasant respite from his hours in the mating suites. They might be a lot nicer and warmer than the mating booths on Banyan street, but the end result was the same: he got fucked six ways to Sunday. Sometimes the stars or rich and famous were even rougher and meaner than his old johns. Jensen couldn’t see much of a difference between them. He found it hard to care, though. He found it hard to care about much of anything these days; it was all just one gauze-wrapped blur.

: : :

_Supper their last night together had been intimate, the table groaning with a variety of different hors d'oeuvres and entrees served in bite-sized portions. Jensen had sat to Jared’s right with the alpha hand feeding him, offering Jensen selections from his plate. Jared had been teasing, taunting him with various snacks, then making him stretch up to wrap his lips around the little morsels. After several bites, Jared fed him a large spoonful of gravy-soaked potatoes. Jensen sucked the creamy treat down; it had been a long time since he’d had potatoes that weren’t sliced and deep fried._

_Jared used his thumb to wipe away the little dribble of gravy that had spilled onto Jensen’s chin, and Jensen’s breath caught at the sensuous sight of the alpha offering it to Jensen to lick off. When he opened his lips, Jared's thumb invaded his mouth with casual ease and Jensen sucked on it, looking up boldly into Jared’s eyes, and saw the smile as Jared pulled his wet thumb from Jensen's mouth._

_Jensen was completely naked, while the alpha was dressed in a tight-fitting black turtleneck and perfectly tailored black pants. Somehow, a few days ago this would have seemed humiliating, but under the warm gaze of his alpha, Jensen felt appreciated and cared for, and his cock fattened under Jared’s smoldering gaze as the meal progressed._

_For the last part of the meal, though, the alpha had seemed lost in thought. When Martha had served dessert – Jensen’s apple pie cut in neat, flakey little wedges with a generous dollop of ice cream on top – Jared had regarded Jensen with a level gaze that seemed to harden. And all the former playfulness of the meal was suddenly gone._

_The alpha sighed, as if he had reached some sort of decision, then reached into his pocket and pushed a scrap of paper across the table toward Jensen. He gazed at Jensen, a serious look on his face, and Jensen couldn’t help the swell of anxiety that rushed through him. The warm cocoon that had surrounded him throughout the meal fell away instantly, and he was forced to think about the reality of life the alpha had in store for him the coming day. He was already faced with loosing his home, his refuge from the world – what else could Jared take from him?_

_“You know I’ll be taking you to The Vixen tomorrow, and for the next little while at least, I won’t be there to protect you. Chris will look after you. Sometimes though, weird stuff goes down. I-I don’t want you to be scared, but just in case I want you to memorize this number. Don’t write it down, don’t tell it to anyone, but if you need me, if there’s trouble, call.”_

_He gave Jensen a moment to memorize the number. “We good?” he asked softly._

_Jensen nodded and looked down at the table. An unaccountable sense of loss, filled him as though Jared giving him his number was the final break, a painless way for the alpha to say goodbye. He tried to blink back the tears that threatened as Jared removed the note from the table._

_The alpha’s fingers slide under his chin, lifting it gently. Jared’s warm lips ghosted over his. The kiss deepened and Jensen parted his lips so the alpha’s tongue could sweep inside, his taste invading Jensen's senses. Jensen moaned into his mouth, desperate for one last taste of the man he had become so attached to this last week. They kissed, and Jared’s lips moved, tracing a path across Jensen’s face and cheeks until the alpha was mouthing along his collarbone, licking at the base of his neck. Jensen arched, offering his neck, and cried out as the alpha nipped him, leaving little love bites along the line of his neck._

_Jared’s hands lifted Jensen effortlessly into his arms. Jensen moaned in protest as their lips lost contact briefly, then he was settled on the alpha’s lap and Jared was licking and kissing him again. Fierce need spiked through Jensen, almost as intense as his heat, and he found himself squirming, desperately grinding his cock down against the alpha’s clothed crotch. He could hear Jared’s muffled groan as he released his lips._

_“We were supposed to have dessert first.” Jared protested weakly. Jensen rocked himself against Jared, nibbling on the alpha’s collarbone where it showed beneath his crisp dress shirt._

_“We are having dessert.” Jensen chuckled dirtily into Jared’s ear. “The pie can wait." He took Jared's earlobe between his teeth, tugging and biting playfully._

_The alpha growled and stood, hefting Jensen with him. Jensen let out a startled sound that was definitely nothing so undignified as a squeak._

_“Then let's get you to the bedroom and you can show me how good your dessert can be.”_

_Jared laid him down carefully, reverently, on the bed, staring down at him for long minutes. Jensen squirmed and mewled in need, grinding his leaking ass down onto the bed covers, his cock straining and leaking against his belly. A flush of embarrassment flooded his cheeks as the alpha knelt between his spread legs and continued to watch him, his fingertips trailing slowly across his thighs._

_“Wanna see you come, wanna watch you come over and over until you come dry on my cock,” Jared murmured as he leaned down to nibble at Jensen’s neck. Jared’s lips trailed a line of heat down Jensen’s chest as the alpha stopped to suckle and nip at each of his nipples. Jensen tossed his head back when Jared plucked at them, rolling them between his fingers until Jensen arched up, trying to rub his leaking dick against Jared’s cloth-covered thigh._

_Jensen whined as Jared’s mouth covered one tortured nipple again and sucked, Jared’s hand releasing the other to reach down and lazily jack Jensen’s cock. The alpha’s warm palm stroked up and down his cock, rubbing over the head to gather the precome weeping from its tip._

_When Jared’s thumb dug into his slit, Jensen whined and bucked up, coming all over the alpha’s hand. The world went white with pleasure as Jared worked him through his orgasm. When Jensen’s eyes fluttered open once more, Jared was smiling down at him, dimples cutting deep grooves into his cheeks as he smiled, “That’s one.” Jared said with a dark smirk as he began to lick Jensen clean._

_The second time Jared made Jensen come on his fingers, Jared’s talented digits rubbing and twisting in Jensen’s quivering channel as Jensen begged and pleaded to be touched. Jared’s vice-like hands holding Jensen away from rubbing his cock up against the alpha’s body as first one, then two, then three of Jared’s fingers pistoned in and out of Jensen’s body, brushing mercilessly over his prostate._

_Jensen came, screaming, and Jared's voice was a soft purr in his ear. “That’s two, baby boy.”_

_The third time, Jared made Jensen come on his cock. Jared was still clothed, Jensen on his back staring up into the alpha’s face. His hands had reached out to slide under the alpha’s shirt and touch the warm flesh beneath. Jared eased his cock carefully into Jensen, still loose and wet from their last go. Once he’d eased all the way in, he paused and looked down at Jensen, his tip-tilted eyes lust-blown and dark with emotion._

_Jensen wished Jared would strip down so he could see all that taut, golden skin. Finally, he screwed up his courage to ask, “Alpha, let me see you….your shirt.”_

_Jared had smiled again and knelt up, still lodged deep inside Jensen as he eased his shirt off, and Jensen smiled, glorying in the sight of all that tawny flesh._

_Jared swooped down, capturing Jensen’s mouth with his, and whispered, “Like what you see, baby boy?”_

_Jensen nodded feebly, his brain shutting down as Jared moved inside him again. Pleasure began to spiral through him and he could feel his cock struggle to rise once more. Jared kept up a slow, almost gentle pace, sliding in and out with ease, and Jensen almost gurgled in pleasure as the alpha’s knot began to thicken and catch on his rim._

_Jared’s hand swept up and down Jensen’s cock encouragingly, and in no time Jensen was hard again. Jared sped his movements, rapid fire thrusts taking Jensen’s breath away as he pounded into him, jackrabbiting against his prostate, Jared's thickening knot making it harder and harder to keep up his rhythm. Jared shoved his near-fully inflated knot inside him one last time, and Jensen bit his lip and whined. Jared leaned down and whispered, ”That’s okay, come for me baby boy, come for me now,” and just like that Jensen was coming, nearly dry, bordering on painful. His brains may have shot out through his dick, but only a weak thin stream of come came out of him._

_Jensen clenched down on the knot that filled him as he came, pushing Jared over the edge, the alpha coming inside him in a warm, deep tide. Jensen relaxed into the bed as Jared continued to pulse within him._

_“Here,” Jared murmured, shifting Jensen’s leg up and over him until they lay joined, both of them on their sides, Jensen nestled back into Jared’s chest. Jared sighed and mouthed at Jensen’s neck. Jensen breath caught and he arched his neck in invitation – would Jared mate him? Everything seemed to point to this inevitable moment, and he waited to see if his alpha would claim him._

_Instead, the alpha licked gently at the join of his neck and shoulder, then sighed and moved so that his chin rested there, “Sleep, Green Eyes. Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day.”_

_Jensen’s eyes slid closed as he tried to bite back a sleepy snarl of disappointment. Blanketed by the alpha’s warmth, he was asleep before he knew it._

_: : :_

_Jared had driven him to The Vixen the next morning. They hadn’t said a word to each other, just quietly shared breakfast, and then Jared had produced the clothing Jensen had first arrived in nearly a week before. Jensen reluctantly donned the shabby clothes, staying silent. Jared looked sad, but said nothing in return._

_Chris had met them at the entrance, and hedged when Jared had wanted to take Jensen to his room, saying he had to let Jensen adjust to his new environment on his own. Jared had seemed displeased, but he shook it off, turned, and smiled at Jensen for the first time that morning. He’d held his face in his hands and stared down at him for a long moment. Jensen had reached up and cupped the alpha’s hand._

_“I want you to be good for Chris now, just pretend he’s me. Only much, much shorter.”_

_Jensen had heard Chris’ snort of amusement, then all thought shut down as Jared took his lips in a final kiss. Afterward, Chris had led him through the large doors of the club and Jensen had deliberately not looked back._

: : :

Jensen would wake each morning in the dormitory-like hall where he and the six other omegas were boarded. There was Matt and Amy from his own pride, and Alona, Katie, Tom, and Justin from Chris’. He had known them all by sight, but wasn’t really close to any of the other pride’s omegas. They seemed to feel the same, with Chris’s pride taking the cots on one side of the room, leaving Matt and Amy and him on the other.

He had cringed when he’d first seen the dormitory. The crummy little apartment he'd shared with Matt and Dani wasn’t much, but it had been more like a home than these military style barracks. Beaver had even taken away any personal possessions they had brought with them. In his more lucid moments, Jensen suspected Beaver had burned their things. Now, all they had left was the white, sterile hall. A place where the lights never dimmed.

Jensen had found that one of the hardest things to adjust to, the lights burning forever overhead, burning like the heat that burned in his belly all the time now and kept his cock fat and aching, made him count the minutes until he could go back to the mating suites and be filled again. It was like one long, unending, though oddly blunted, seethe.

The other disjointed aspect of the room was the absence of windows. He never knew whether it was morning or night, there was just the endless fluorescent glow, and shifts on the floor, or in the suites.

Their only purpose, Beaver had told them as he had them kneel in the cafeteria his first morning there, was to serve. They were to find customers, or be assigned customers, and serve them. If they didn’t they would be beaten, or worse. Jensen didn’t mind serving the customers, they filled him again and again and helped sooth the itch. Life here wasn’t much different than life on the streets, except he was never wet or cold, now. He thought he might be happy, but he wasn’t sure; those thoughts somehow slipped away from him. He did remember that he missed the Velvet Moose. His thoughts of the moose made him sad, like thoughts of his collar made him sad, but he was fast forgetting why. One fact he did hang on to was that Jensen had never been as afraid of the Moose as he did now of Beaver.

Jensen was jerked suddenly as the cage started to lower, and he grabbed the bars to steady himself. Either his shift was over, or someone had chosen him. Either way, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

: : :

_“Where’s Dani? I don’t see her anywhere. Hey, are you alright, man?” Jensen asked Matt, desperate for answers. He had been pushed into the dormitory only to find his friend sitting on a bunk, his hands wrapped around his knees, rocking gently back and forth in a daze, a tuneless song on his lips._

_“Jensen! Good to see you!” Matt’s gaze focused on him for a moment, but then slid away as he seemed to lose his train of thought._

_Jensen shook him and repeated, “Matt, are you okay? You’re acting funny. What’s wrong? And where’s Dani ?” He sat down on the bed, his hand on Matt’s shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. The omega seemed strangely subdued as he hugged Jensen back, the usual sparkle in his eyes missing as he gazed around the room, confused. “Dani… I – ahhh she’s not here, Jen.”_

_Jensen was becoming seriously concerned about Matt’s odd behavior. He captured Matt’s chin, forcing his friend to look him in the eye._

_“Are you okay, Matt? What’s going on here?”_

_Matt’s pupils were blown and the omega’s movements were jerky and uncoordinated. He startled at Jensen’s tone. Jensen looked at him intently, then closed his eyes, opening them to look at the other omegas in the room. He knew this look; this dazed, helpless confusion – O._

_He shook his head, “Matt, why, why would you use? You know The Moose doesn’t want us using.”_

_Matt stared at Jensen blankly, his lips moving without sound at first then blurted out in a rush, “No, Jen…. Not using, never.” Matt stared at him, his hazel-green eyes wide with hurt, “I always follow the Moose’s orders, I’ve never used.”_

_Jensen hugged him closer and rocked him, kissing his friend's neck as he rubbed his back, soothing him._

_“It’s okay, Matt, it’s not your fault. We’ll find Dani and get the hell out of here.”_

_At breakfast they’d all been required to kneel in the small cafeteria while Beaver inspected his troops and talked about service. The omega section of the club would open tomorrow, today being set aside for costume fittings and rehearsals. Tomorrow would be the grand opening of The Vixen’s Den, the second floor of the club devoted to the omegas._

_Jensen gazed around at the collection of omegas over breakfast. Dani wasn’t among them, and all of the omegas seemed to be exhibiting the same listless behavior as Matt. Jensen knew they were doping them somehow, but he’d carefully checked Matt’s arms and there were no needle marks. Matt had been boarding there a couple of days ahead of Jensen, so Jensen didn’t know what they’d done to his friend. He just knew he didn’t want to stay there to find out – he had to get them out of there tonight._

_He pushed his oatmeal around dismally in his bowl. Chris came over, “You gonna eat that or what?” in his usual gruff manner._

_Jensen laid his spoon down. He and Jared had eaten that morning, “Already had breakfast with The Moose, sir, just not hungry.”_

_“Oh, okay then, so long as you ate.” Chris strolled off to the alpha side of the room where a few of the security guards were eating. Jensen’s brow wrinkled – since when did a whorehouse need security? Was it to keep the clients safe, or to keep the omegas in? Jensen’s hackles were quickly rising._

_After breakfast, Chris escorted them to the wardrobe and props department, where all of them were outfitted with themed costumes for the grand opening. Trying everything on, even Chris seemed a little disgruntled at his pride’s behavior. “Tom! Tommy, snap out of it. We’ve got work here.” The alpha growled when Tom had taken too long to try on his outfit, seeming stumped by the harness that attached the long white angel wings that trailed down his back to the floor._

_At first, Jensen thought Tom was pulling a prank, then Chris had cursed under his breath and took over. He strapped the harness onto the man, securing the series of leather straps and buckles across his chest. “Damn airhead, get your mind in the game, son,” he growled and Tom had apologized, thanking him profusely for his help, still honestly perplexed by the harness. Jensen looked closer at Tom’s eyes and saw the same blown pupils as Matt's, and the earnest, almost child-like hunger to please. He didn’t think Chris had picked up on it yet, and it made him think better of the alpha; that he might not be in on the doping._

_Jensen’s eyes widened when he finally caught his first look at his own costume, a short brown skirt of leather strips kilt with emerald-colored glass jewels embedded in each strip of leather. Across his chest he had to slip on a gauzy metallic sleeveless mesh tunic, and deal with his own harness – though, admittedly, lighter than the one with wings Tom had been helpless to put on. Two looped straps, one over his shoulders and the other around his chest, secured a pair of lacy, translucent wings to his back. Once he had the harness on, the costume mistress placed an emerald green circlet over his brow. “Hmm,” she hummed in approval, catching Chris's glance. “I was only going by the photos and measurements, but this one makes an excellent elf king.”_

_Chris smirked and nodded, “Yeah, whatever you think. Is this the last of them then? We done here?” The costume mistress nodded and then the long, laborious task of getting six drugged omegas out of their costumes began, accompanied by Chris’s curses._

: : :

_Jensen was surprised that first night when the lights in the dormitory didn’t turn off. He lay there in the narrow cot beside Matt and counted the seconds until the guard finally took a break and left the room._

_“Matt, Matt,” Jensen shook Matt’s shoulder, trying to wake his sleeping friend. He’d had no opportunity all day to speak to him in private, as they’d gone from costumes to dance practice to room assignments, and to familiarizing themselves with the mating suites on the second floor – which, admittedly, were a definite upgrade from the cold, drafty booths on Banyan street._

_Jensen’s stomach had roiled as he watched his zombified friends stumble, through the day. He couldn’t understand how Chris didn't see it, but the alpha seemed oblivious. At supper, he’d moved his food around, shifting some of it to Tom’s plate when he wasn’t being watched, but ate none himself. He didn’t know where the drugs were coming from but a good guess was the food or water, and he’d go without either for as long as he could._

_“Matt, wake up.” Matt’s green eyes finally blinked open and the omega stared up at him innocently. “Jen… why are you waking me up? We’re supposed to be sleeping now.”_

_Jensen sighed; Matt couldn’t even hold a thought. He had to get his friend out of there. He’d given up for the moment on finding Danneel. Maybe the omega had slipped free already, but she wasn’t here, that much Jensen knew. He’d worry about finding her later._

_“Matt, get up, we have to leave.” Jensen glanced anxiously at the door. He didn’t know how much time he had, the guard could return any minute._

_“Noooo, noooo, Jen, don’t want to get in trouble, Chris said we were to stay here.”_

_“Shhh, Matt, quiet.” Jensen’s hand fluttered nervously over his friend, trying to resist the urge to cover the drugged omega’s mouth; but they had to get moving now. They only had till the guard finished his break and returned. Jensen had timed the fifteen minutes the guards took before learning this break was the longest stretch of time they were left unobserved. “Matt, you trust me right?“_

_Matt blinked again and after a short pause nodded solemnly._

_“Okay, I can’t explain right now, but we have to hurry. You have to get dressed and come with me.”_

_“But I was ordered to stay here. Why can’t we just go back to sleep, Jen? It’s good here, it’s warm and the bed is soft. I like it here, don’t you?”_

_Jensen blew out a breath, “Yes, it’s nice here Matt, but I want to take us somewhere better. Now come on, big guy, up we go.” Jensen got Matt into his Vixen-supplied day clothes: track pants, a t-shirt, and deck shoes._

_Jensen started to sweat as time ticked by. He could picture the guard coming back any second, catching them mid-flight. Instinct was urging him, they had to leave now!_

_He tugged Matt to his feet. He stopped long enough to rearrange the bedding and pillows to make it look like they were still under the covers, then led Matt to the dormitory door and carefully tried the handle._

_Relieved when it opened, Jensen glanced up and down the hall. The main entrance to the club was to the right, but he knew there would be more traffic there – they’d have to try their chances and go down the back way to their left, and see if they could find a back door to the outside._

_Jensen gave Matt a reassuring smile, placing a finger on his lips to urge Matt to silence as they crept down the hall._

_They made it down two floors to what Jensen figured was the ground floor without any problem. Jensen tried every exterior door he could find, with no luck; so far, they were all locked. Then they’d come to the end of the hall; their last possibility was a pair of large steel double doors. Jensen pushed on them, sending up a quick prayer to whoever up there watched out for desperate omegas. Grunting with effort, Jensen pushed, and was rewarded by the heavy doors opening out onto the cold, slushy back alley of the club._

_The cold air smelled sweet, like freedom. Jensen blew out a breath of relief. He knew it was freezing outside, and they’d just have to deal with the cold, but right now it was enough that they could escape and run like hell. He turned back to Matt, smiling in success, “We did it, we’re getting out!”_

_As he looked at him, Matt’s expression shifted from happiness to pure fear and Jensen quickly looked back to see what he had missed. Two large black SUVs were pulling up at the back door and now blocked their exit. Hulking security alphas exited from the vehicles and Jensen tried to shrink back from the doors to avoid being spotted, but it was too late. One large alpha’s hand clamped down on his wrist like a manacle, holding him in place as Beaver exited one of the vehicles._

_“And where do you think you’re going, son?” Beaver asked in a deceptively kind voice._

_Matt cowered behind Jensen, shivering against him, and Jensen wondered what Matt knew that Jensen didn’t._

_“I-we want to leave. Now.” Jensen's voice came out stronger than he actually felt and he tried to stiffen his spine as the alpha came closer._

_Another man – about the same height as Beaver, with a high, receding window’s peak and piercing blue eyes that seemed to miss nothing – smirked at him. When he spoke, his sharp British accent quipped mockingly, “You heard him, Jim. The boy wants to leave now.”_

_Beaver had looked at the man briefly in irritation, then turned to Jensen, “Well, that there just ain’t gonna happen, son. Your alpha put you in my care and you’re staying here to serve. No omega is going to ruin all my plans by stepping out on me.”_

_Beaver turned to the meat holding Jensen’s arm and ordered, “Bring him to the punishment room and secure him to the bench. Take that one back to his bed; we’ll deal with him tomorrow. Sheppard, I’ll join you in my office in a minute.”_

_Sheppard turned, casting one last smirking smile at Jensen before departing, “Ta- ta, boy.”_

_Matt whined in terror as a security alpha grabbed his neck and frog-marched him down the hall. He desperately tried to look back at Jensen, but all Jensen could hear was his helpless wail, “Jen, Jennnnn,” as he was pulled into the stairwell._

_Two of Beaver’s alphas grabbed Jensen’s arms and he tried to wriggle out of their grasp, screaming, “No, let me go, you don’t have the right!,” as they dragged him down the hall. He was thrown face first onto the concrete floor, scraping his hands and knees. He had just started to rise to his knees when one of the guards hauled him backward by the collar, dragging him up to sitting on a low wooden bench._

_The alphas pulled both of his wrists to shoulder height and slammed them into notches cut to fit in a wooden bar, while the other guard grabbed his hair, effectively holding his head in place while they swung the top half like a clamshell down, closing the matched notches around his wrists and neck. He was left sitting, his head and wrists held in place by the horizontal stocks, his hands in a pose of surrender on either side of his head._

_Jensen tried to kick out, struggling to get loose, but the guards grabbed his ankles, and soon both feet were secured in a second set of stocks. If he stretched his neck he could peer down over the edge of the wooden restraint around his neck to see his feet fastened slightly apart in front of him. What the hell?_

_Jensen started to tremble; he didn’t know what was coming next, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. Without a single word, the guards turned and left the room, leaving Jensen pinned in the wooden contraption._

_The punishment room looked a cross between a den and a torture chamber; at the center of the room, on a thick oriental rug, sat a small table beside a plush leather chair and tufted footstool. On the table sat a small reading lamp. Beneath its golden glow he could see several leather bound books that looked well thumbed through, obviously not merely decorative, and what looked like a baby bottle. That was where the illusion of the gentlemen’s den ended._

_The rest of the room consisted of unadorned cinderblock. Hooks and racks and shelves along the walls held every kind of implement of punishment imaginable, and some Jensen couldn’t. A series of devices were positioned around the room – benches, stocks of different designs, a St. Andrew’s cross, and this – whatever it was Jensen was now confined in. His brow wrinkled as he looked around. He could well imagine Beaver sitting here reading a book while some poor, hapless victim suffered before him._

_Jensen shivered in dread and his back began to ache at the odd position he'd been left in. He squirmed against the hard wood, wondering what Beaver had in store, beginning to crash after the adrenaline rush of escape and then discovery, capture, and struggle. He had almost nodded off when a door to the left of the main entrance opened and Beaver entered._

_“Well, boy, I’m sadly disappointed in you. I thought Jared was providing me with well trained stock. Seems I was mistaken. I guess the old saying is right: you want something done right, you do it yourself.”_

_“Please, just let me go… I don’t want to be here. Jared wouldn’t want this.” Jensen found himself saying, unsure if it was true or not but desperate enough to use it as an excuse._

_Beaver gave him a hard look and pulled open a narrow cabinet door, retrieving what looked like a bamboo rod about four feet long, and swooshed it through the air. “I’m saddened to hear you say that, son, because that makes you a liar, and I hate liars. You see, Jared and I have entered into a contractual arrangement, which he supports completely, and you will serve here, willingly or not, until he or I say otherwise. Too much is riding on this.”_

_Beaver approached him, continuing to swing the rod, the bamboo making a sharp whistling sound. Jensen tried to cringe back, but he was held perfectly in place._

_“Now, have you ever heard of a bastinado? They used to use these on recalcitrant omegas in training when I was in the corps. Nothing works quite so well, I’ve found. We’ll just try this out until you can see reason. That sound good to you? Oh, and here, saves the enamel, I’m told.” Beaver said, and shoved a leather-wrapped stick between Jensen’s teeth. Jensen was too shocked to spit it out._

_A second later the bamboo rod was whistling through the air again, this time impacting on the bare soles of Jensen’s feet._ Slap! _Jensen screamed and bit down hard on the well-chewed leather between his teeth. The flesh of his feet felt like it was burning._

 _“Hurts like a sonofabitch, don’t it?” Beaver side-eyed him, and the whistling sound had Jensen trying to cringe back again._ Slap! _Jensen screamed into his bit, tears starting in his eyes._

 _Beaver circled his stocks, the bamboo rod running across Jensen’s back, “Now a’course, you can use it anywhere, but the feet are particularly sensitive.”_ Slap! _“And customers don’t seem to notice anything amiss with a kneeling omega,”_ Slap! _“But they do kinda notice one whose back is all sliced up.”_ Slap! _The sound reverberated through the room along with Jensen’s grunts of pain as Beaver continued to beat his soles methodically._

_Tears poured down Jensen’s face; the skin of his feet felt as though it was being peeled off in stripes. Maybe it was. He closed his eyes to escape the pain, but quickly opened them when the sensations intensified in the darkness._

_Beaver continued to stroll back and forth in front of him, striking randomly, so Jensen couldn’t steel himself against the blows._

_Jensen’s head drooped in pain and he panted through the gag as Beaver continued speaking, “I find no joy in this.”_

_Jensen sneered behind the gag; there was no way the old bastard wasn’t getting off on this, not with a room like this._

_“I’ll beat your skinny ass,”_ Slap! _“Or feet, rather, until we reach an understanding.”_ Slap! _“Have we reached and understanding yet, son?”_

_Beaver reached out and pulled the gag from his mouth and, crying and covered with snot and spit, Jensen sat there trembling for a moment. His feet were ablaze with agony and there was no way he was walking out of there any time soon._

_He closed his eyes and let his head drop further, nodding._

_“What was that, I didn’t hear you, son.”_

_Jensen licked his lips and tried to speak, his voice coming out brokenly, ”Yes, sir, I understand you, sir.” He wheezed._

_Beaver grabbed him roughly by the hair, pulling his head back. “That’s master to you, boy. Now let me hear you again.”_

_Jensen flinched in Beaver’s grasp and swallowed hard; it was almost like being back in his stepfather’s clutches. “Yes, master, I understand.” He choked out._

_“Now there’s a good boy.” Beaver patted his head roughly and went over to his chair and picking up the bottle, bringing it to Jensen._

_“Now drink up, boy. You must be thirsty.”_

_Jensen tried to avoid the bottle – he had a sinking suspicion what was in it – but Beaver shoved it ruthlessly into his mouth and held his nose. Made of flexible plastic, Beaver was able to squeeze the sides, forcing a stream of warm milk into Jensen’s mouth. Tears trickled down Jensen’s cheeks as the fluid was forced into him. Beaver stopped occasionally to let him breathe. Jensen tried to hold the liquid in his mouth and spit it up, struggling weakly, but Beaver held his nose and finally, choking and gasping, Jensen was forced to swallow in order to suck in breath. When the bottle was finally empty, Beaver wiped his hands off with a cloth and looked down at him._

_“Now, son, I don’t want to have to be doing this again. So be a good little omega and serve, like you’re supposed to.” Beaver pressed a button on the wall and soon a security alpha entered the room, “Leave him there for the night and if he tries to throw up again, force another bottle down his throat after you beat him. Just don’t kill him. In the morning give him another dose. He’s scheduled to serve tomorrow night. I’ll talk to Chris, I think his fairy king act just moved to a trapeze bar. As long as his holes still work, we’re good. I don’t expect this fairy king will be doing much more’n crawling for the next few days, though.” Beaver snorted and swept out of the room, leaving a glowering alpha behind to watch over Jensen. The alpha sat in the chair and cracked open a book, getting comfortable for the night._

_Tired and hurting, Jensen was almost grateful for the drugged haze that began to wash over him, reducing the burning pain radiating up his legs to a distant throb. His last coherent thoughts were of Jared... why had the alpha abandoned him here?_

: : :

 


	7. Trade

  


  


: : :

**_“What the hell happened to him?”_ **

_Jensen woke to Chris’s strained voice coming from somewhere above him. Floating, he opened his eyes and squinted at the fluorescent lights overhead; they had taken on a soft, fuzzy glow. Jensen craned his neck, curious, and rolled over to face Chris, struggling to shed the foggy malaise. The movement caused the sheet covering him to shift down and drape across his feet. He cried out in surprise at the blinding pain as he startled fully awake. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his soles, and even the air currents in the room hurt. The pain was so intense, he buried his head in his pillow to muffle the cry he couldn't prevent. Movement also caused the sheet to rub against his morning erection. Jensen bit back a moan as his dick twitched, hard and throbbing. How could he be in such pain and still be hard enough to pound nails at the same time?_

_Matt was kneeling down beside him, “It’s all right, Jen, you’ll be okay. Just don’t move. I-I’ll get the alpha to get you some aspirin.”_

_“Oh you will, will you? Aspirin for what?” Chris’s sour voice overrode Matt’s, and he could feel the omega shift closer beside him, shivering nervously. “Come on, spit it out, what the hell’s going on that you look like shit and need aspirin? What did you two do? What the hell? Jensen, why are your feet cut to bloody ribbons? ”_

_“Mr. Beaver.” Matt whispered._

_“Why the fuck would Jim beat Jensen bloody? What did you two get up to? I’m just guessing, but I’d lay money on the fact that The Moose is not going to be happy to hear about this.”_

_Jensen squeezed his eyes closed. The idea of Jared being even more unhappy with him sparked tears in his eyes, and he had to bury his head deeper in the pillow to cover his gasp of dread at what his alpha might think when he found out. It had seemed so right last night when he tried to leave; now he was nearly trembling in fear. Jensen didn’t understand what was happening to him. His head rolled back and forth on the pillow. Desire was burning through him like a fire, and he moaned softly._

_“W-we were bad," Matt whispered. "We were very, very bad. Mr. Beaver wasn’t happy with us,” Matt shifted his hand down along the bed, grasping at Jensen’s hand for reassurance. Jensen kept his eyes squeezed tightly closed. Beaver’s name was like a punch to the gut, and Jensen's heart clenched in fear. He wished he could go back to sleep and not feel this pain. He had to try to be better, that’s what Beaver had told him last night. He had to be better, be good, or he’d hurt him again. Jensen quivered in fear._

_“Bad, how? What did you do that would bring this on?” Chris persisted._

_Jensen held perfectly still, not saying a word. Finally, Matt blurted out. “We didn’t do what Mr. Beaver wanted. We made him mad. He hurt Jensen.” Matt’s voice took on a low whine._

_Jensen squeezed his eyes closed. Last night, running away had seemed like such a good idea. This morning it all felt like a big mistake. Why hadn’t he just obeyed and gone to sleep when he was supposed to, like a good omega?_

_“Well, are you ever going to do it again?” Chris asked, clearly puzzled by Matt’s explanation._

_“Uh-uhh. Never, never, never, never,” Matt sing-songed._

_“Well okay, then this should never happen again, right? Now Matt, you go have your breakfast. I need to help Jensen.”_

_“You’re not mad at me, are you, Chris?” Matt’s voice was nearly a whisper._

_“No, I’m not mad at you, Matty. Go on and eat now.”_

_Jensen could feel the alpha’s body heat beside him as he crouched down by the bed. He took hold of Jensen’s jaw and turned his face toward him, so he wasn’t hiding in the pillow._

_“Jensen, what the hell really happened last night?” Chris asked, concern in his voice._

_Jensen let his head be turned by the alpha's hand, and stared up into Chris's face. He couldn’t help the lone tear that escaped down his cheek. His mouth trembled in dread. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jensen started to repeat. His whole body was shivering, his chest tightening in anxiety like there wasn't enough air in the room as the alpha looked down at him, an expression of confused concern on his face. Chris reached out and opened one of Jensen’s half-closed eyelids wider._

_The alpha spit out an instant curse, “Jesus H. Christ! Jared’s going to kill me.”_

_Jensen’s whole body was shaking with a strange mixture of fear and arousal, and he had to stop himself from rubbing against the sheets. He kept whispering, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Chris cursed again, more mildly, then shushed him and gathered him up into his arms, rocking him. “I know you are, son, I know you are. Don’t worry, it’ll be alright.”_

_The alpha’s calming reassurance helped slow the tears trickling down Jensen’s cheeks and Chris laid him back and tucked the covers up over his shoulders, patting him on the head. “You go on, try and rest. I’m gonna get you some aspirin and be right back.”_

_Jensen whimpered in reply and closed his eyes as Chris left. He breathed out a sigh of relief – the alpha wasn’t mad. Jensen was a good boy. It would be okay._

_Of its own will his hand slipped down under the sheet, and he started to stroke himself. He ran his hand over the weeping head of his cock, slick easing the furtive jerks of his hand under the covers. Desire swept through him, and he had to bite his lip to keep any sound from escaping. He stroked his hand up and down his cock: three, four strokes, and then he was coming all over his hand. His head snapped back, mouth open, and he gasped as he rode out his pleasure. Wiping his hand off surreptitiously on the sheets, he lay panting quietly as his heartbeat returned to normal._

_After Chris returned with the promised aspirin, he fell asleep to the feeling of his alpha’s hand rubbing his hair. It reminded him of another alpha’s touch and he hummed in remembered happiness, rubbing his cheek against the scratchy pillowcase in a desperate search for comfort. The pillowcase_ _didn't feel like the soft, smooth ones on Jared's bed, didn't smell like Jared, and Jensen moaned._

: : :

_Chris didn’t know what to think. When he’d lifted Jensen’s eyelid and stared into the drug-blown pupil, his gut had sunk. He still had no idea what had led to the omega being punished so severely. Worse even than the beating, he didn’t understand why he hadn’t he seen it before – the drugging. It was right there in front of him, getting gradually worse every day. His whole pride had been doped, and he hadn’t had a clue._

_He didn’t want to think about what that said about him as an alpha, or his opinion of his omegas, which was apparently so fucking low that he hadn’t even noticed them slipping into an even more submissive state. It had taken an omega from another pride for him to see what had been right in front of him for the last two days. All the omegas were hooked on O._

_Beaver had to know about this. Hell, Beaver had to have planned this. Chris felt sick. It was the one line he and Jared had never crossed. It was Jared who had come up with the no drugs rule, but Chris had gone along with it, no problem._

_Now Chris could see all his plans going up in smoke._

_He was familiar with the drug; he’d seen it used on other prides, knew its pros and cons. Hell, before hooking up with Jared he’d sometimes, in his more exasperated moments, thought of putting his own omegas on it, just to stop the petty quarrels and bickering between his bitches. But he’d never given in, and he'd never regretted it. They might be omegas but they were still people._

_Chris sighed, rubbing wearily at his forehead, then knocked back a few of the aspirin from the bottle he’d got for Jensen. He had to talk to Beaver, figure out how the hell the old coot was dosing them right under his nose, and how to put a stop to it. Jared would… well, Chris didn’t even want to think about what Jared would do. And one thing was for damn certain: there was no way he was bringing Danneel into this situation. No, his omega was staying where she was safe._

: : :

_“What the hell are you trying to do to me, Jim? You know Jared doesn't hold with dosing his omegas. We never agreed to this, at all.” Chris clenched the sides of Beaver’s desk. It was a way to keep his hands occupied, rather than strangling the sleazy bastard. “You said the omegas were our concern and the drugs were yours. Now you pull this shit? You’ve turned them all into fucking zombies! They can’t even get themselves dressed in the morning, for fuck's sake. I know they’re omegas but Christ, this is ridiculous! You’ve got to stop it, now.” Chris slammed his hand down, the sound shockingly loud in the book-lined room._

_Beaver stood up, slowly, and Chris had to stop himself from taking a step back as the older man stalked around the desk to stand in front of him. “Listen Kane, no one tells me what to do, specially not a low rent pimp like you. There’s dozens like you on the street, hustling to make a buck. You think I can’t replace you in a New York minute?”_

_“Jesus, Jim, I thought we were friends.” Chris ran his hand anxiously through his hair, regarding Jim in shock. “What about Jared?”_

_“What about Jared? He’s just another climber like you. I said to control your pride, and you couldn’t even do that. I caught Jared’s boy halfway out the door last night. If he’d gone to the cops, this would have all been over. Now, I’ll allow maybe I overdid it on the dose, I can cut it back some, but they stay on the O, or you and your omegas can go back to the gutter I found you in.”_

_Chris blinked. Clearly, the gloves were off now. He backpedaled to stall for time until he had a chance to talk to Jared. “Now wait just a minute, I don’t want to get all hostile here. Maybe the lower dose would be okay with Jared,” Chris grasped at the bone Beaver had tossed him. “That might be alright, just a little somethin’-somethin’ to soothe their nerves. Calm ‘em down and all. That might work, keep Jared happy, you happy and the money rollin’ in. But man, you gotta do something – they’re fucking zombies right now.”_

_“I lower the dose, and you deal with your partner. I’ll have it cut back, but it will probably take at least a week for the effects to show. It’ll be your job to keep Jared away from here till it has a chance to even off some. I can keep him busy, I got lots of work for the boy to do, anyway. He seems to have a way of handling himself under pressure on the streets and frankly, I could use that. But if you can’t keep your omegas in line, I’ll put the dose back up. You hearing me?”_

_“Yeah, I hear ya.”_

_Chris felt weary as he left Beaver’s office. He had to figure out an excuse to keep Jared away, and pray Jensen would heal quickly._

_In the meantime he had to rehearse for opening night and get his omegas costumed up_.

: : :

_“What the hell is this?” Chris asked as he finished with the last rehearsal of the day and sent the omegas to freshen up before the doors opened in half an hour. He had walked by the VIP area only to find Craig and Jose lifting Jensen up onto a swing. Beaver stood off to the side, a malicious gleam in his eyes._

_“What’s going on Jim? He should be in bed, not down here.”_

_“He made his bed, now he’s just gonna have to lie in it – or swing in it, as the case may be. We call this a door-opener. Give ‘em a free taste, and they’ll be coming back for more.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Chris looked over at Jensen. He had been changed into his fae outfit, complete with translucent wings. Chris could see sweat beading on Jensen’s lip from the strain of moving, and god knows how they even got the omega down here, he thought. Probably made him walk. Chris flinched and looked down at Jensen’s feet. At present they were wrapped in layers of gauze, hanging mid-air as Jensen himself twisted in the swing. At least they weren’t touching the ground, but Chris knew even the gauze must hurt his ruined soles. He could see spots of blood on the white bindings. In the shadows of the club's atmosphFrank lighting, he knew no one would be able to tell what state they were in._

_Beaver walked over to Jensen, now harnessed properly into the swing, and casually flipped up the omega’s kilt. “I just bought it off the internet. Allows the customer to mount the bitch standing, and the seat design doesn’t interfere with his use.” Beaver’s hand trailed down the cleft of Jensen’s ass and his finger delved between the cheeks, roughly poking at the omega’s entrance. Jensen jerked at the rough intrusion of Beaver’s dry finger as it thrust into his hole. The omega grunted in pain._

_“See, you can fuck em, or knot em, and keep swinging. They can even do a reach around if they want.” The alpha pulled his finger out of Jensen’s ass and reached around to flip up the front of the omega’s kilt and tug at his flaccid cock. Just a few tugs, combined with the O in his system, had Jensen’s dick hardening in Beaver's hand and even drugged, the omega had enough presence of mind to look away in shame. Chris reddened in sympathy with Jensen’s latest humiliation._

_“The straps go on either side of his junk and leave him accessible. I can’t wait to see it in action.” Beaver pulled his hand off Jensen’s leaking dick. With a grimace of disgust he pulled a monogrammed hankie from his pocket with his other hand, and wiped his fingers._

_Chris could feel his gorge rise; it was like a bad dream. He gazed around at the VIP area and saw the velvet rope and security. Jensen’s swing was set up in the center of the stars’ lounge, a spotlight artfully directed on his glittering wings. Chris had no doubt there would be a line forming in no time._

_Beaver continued, oblivious to Chris’ disgust. “Yeah, we got our boy all set up here, and the stars can try him out for a spin. Once they get a taste they’ll want more of both our products. Simple loss leader, 'cause otherwise, with those feet of his, he ain’t gonna be much use any other way.”_

_Chris stared at Beaver in shock. He really hadn’t realized how ruthless the alpha was. Chris considered arguing, but really, why was he arguing an omega’s cause? And a hooker at that? It’s what he’d be doing on the street, why did the location make it any different? Chris glanced at Jensen’s glazed eyes and a stab of guilt hit him in the gut._

_Chris walked over to Jensen. The omega was whimpering in pain in spite of the heavy dose of painkillers. He checked the harness around Jensen’s waist that held him securely to the swing. He knew the omega shouldn’t be here, should maybe even be in the hospital, but he’d do his best by him under the circumstances._

_Chris felt bad, but he knew Beaver wouldn’t budge on the issue. He could see how Beaver would want every omega on deck tonight for the opening. At least on the swing, Jensen’s feet wouldn’t have to touch the ground. Chris knew he was rationalizing and he hated himself just a little more because of it._

_Up close to Jensen, Chris could see what Jared saw in the omega. The man was absolutely gorgeous. Jensen looked up at Chris, his striking green eyes accentuated further by makeup and eyeliner. A slight shimmer of gold dust sparkled in his hair, and the translucent wings strapped onto him moved gently at his back in the air currents from the A/C. The exotic metallic mesh shirt and kilt made Jensen look truly like one of the fae. Chris shook his head; Jared was a lucky alpha._

_“Hush now, take another couple of these.” Chris fed Jensen a couple more painkillers. “It’ll be okay. It won’t be great, but it’ll be okay.” Jensen tipped his head and looked trustingly up at Chris._

_“One last detail.” Chris remembered at the last minute and reached up behind Jensen’s neck and removed the metallic green collar he was wearing. Jensen stared at him wide-eyed as he replaced Jared’s collar with a new gold Vixen collar with a secret cache compartment inside the front for Beaver’s cocaine. It really was a brilliant delivery system, Chris had to admit._

_Chris noticed Jensen looking absolutely stricken as Chris stuffed his old collar into his belt loop at his back. He patted Jensen’s shoulder. “We’re not going to have any more trouble from you, right?”_

_Jensen swallowed and looked up at him. His pupils still more black than green, he nodded numbly. Chris tried to deny that he missed the fire in Jensen’s eyes. At least he wasn’t doing the omega any harm now; a lower dose and everyone should be happy. He just hoped Jared would be able to see things that way – that he'd be willing to see things that way. The jury was still out on that. Chris grimaced to himself. The jury, in fact, hadn't even been seated yet._

_“Okay, hold on,” Chris ordered as he pushed Jensen forward to start him swinging._

_Jensen jerked in fear and grabbed at the ropes as the swing started to sway back and forth. Chris could see the doormen heading for the front doors, and the other omegas filled into the room, taking their places. It was showtime at The Vixen._

_Chris made his way over to the rest of the omegas, checking their positions. When he glanced back at Jensen, his head was bowed, and he looked like a captive prince. Chris had never seen the omega look so alone._

_Chris wiped at the sweat popping out on his brow. He really needed to talk to Jared._

: : :

“Your new boy seems to be doing an impressive job, Jim. That last series of deliveries went off without a hitch. You must be proud.” Sheppard filed his nails, perched on the edge of Jim’s ornate wood desk.

“Get your limey ass off my desk. Didn’t your momma ever teach you anything?”

“Well, she was a thief and a whore, so yes, I imagine she did. And your point?” Sheppard cocked a brow at Beaver, a smile twitching on his lips.

“Balls! Can’t you be serious for a minute? We got a shipment coming in on Monday from a new supplier and I’m darn near as nervous than a cat on a hot tin roof. You sure everything is ready?”

“Now when have you known me not to be ready, Jimmy? It’s all under control. The supplier came with superb recommendations, and honestly, if anything goes wrong, we can just kill 'em.” Sheppard finished with his nails and put the buffer in his pocket, looking calmly over at Beaver.

“Well, as long as we got a plan” Beaver said snidely, “I was hoping for something a little less dramatic than shooting them, but whatever works. I just can’t afford any problems right now. I need the supply chain running smoothly – we’re moving a lot more product through the omegas than I ever imagined. We can’t have any fuck ups. And speaking of, has that cop Morgan still been dogging your trail?”

“Like the most faithful of hounds. Thankfully, though, our good Captain isn’t the brightest bulb on the tree. He hasn’t proven to be much of a problem.”

Sheppard rose from the desk and adjusted his tie.

“And where are you going, looking so pretty and all?” Jim asked, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

“Well, I need to keep up appearances. I’m not a crusty old mated alpha like you. A successful importer/exporter like myself needs to be seen out and about, at charity auctions and fundraisers for orphaned children and such.”

Beaver arched a cryptic brow at his second in command, and Sheppard smiled. “All right, all right, I’m having diner with Velma at The Crossroads. That all right with you?”

“Hmph.” Jim snorted. “Just be sure not to charge the company for your night out.”

“Ta-ta, love!” Sheppard sauntered nonchalantly out of Beaver’s office, whistling. It was going to be a great night.

: : :

The doorbell rang, and Chris jumped up from the sofa, suddenly nervous. It had been nearly a week since he’d seen Jared in person; five whole days that he’d kept the secret of the omegas’ dosing to himself. He smoothed his shoulder-length hair behind his ears, gesturing to Danneel. “Go on, hon, you go upstairs and watch TV or something. Jared and I need some time alone.” Danneel sat up off the sofa, clutching a box of tissues and her blanket. She dropped a light kiss on Chris’ cheek, and then trailed upstairs.

“Good to see you, brother. Come on in, man.” The smile on Chris’ face was forced as he clasped Jared around the shoulder and pulled him into the apartment.

Jared’s expression was grim as he placed the six pack of beer on the kitchen counter, turning to Chris immediately. “Okay, spill. You didn’t invite me here to watch the Razorbacks walk all over the Lupans – what the hell is going on, and how are Jensen and the others?”

Chris scratched the back of his head; this was not going to be easy as he’d half hoped it would be.

“Uh, it’s about the club.”

“What about it?” Jared asked quickly.

“Well, things aren’t… things haven’t proceeded quite like I – like we – thought they would.”

“What the fuck do you mean, Chris? What’s going on there?”

“They’ve – Beaver – he's dosing the omegas with O.”

Chris wished he could figure out a better way of saying it other than just blurting it straight out, but there it was. It was like a giant weight had lifted by telling the other alpha.

Jared just stood there staring at him, like he’d started speaking in another language.

“What the fuck do you mean, they’ve got the omegas hooked on O? And you didn’t stop it? You didn’t tell me? What the hell, man?”

“Wait, stop, wait, it’s not as bad as it seems.” Chris gestured, trying to placate the enraged alpha. “Come in, sit down, have a beer and let me explain.”

Jared stood there, rigid. “How is having a beer going to change this? That was our one rule, Chris. I thought I could trust you, and you let Jensen and Danneel and Matt and the others get hooked? I can’t believe you.”

“Well not all of them. Danneel’s not hooked.”

Jared looked at him sharply. “And why did Beaver single her out? Is she alright? What else is going on?”

“Naw, she’s fine – 'cause she’s here with me.” Chris’s eyes widened at the implications of his confession.

“So you let Jensen and Matt and the others get hooked, and taken advantage of in god knows how many ways, but you kept Danneel here safe and sound with you? What, are you knotting her Chris, is that it? Keep your piece of tail safe but rest of them can go to hell?”

Before Chris could open his mouth, Jared’s fist was moving towards his face.

His head snapped back and he was spun around from the force of the blow. “You fucking little shit,” Jared snarled, and kept coming. He smashed Chris in the gut and followed up with a left hook to the face. “You’d let this happen and not tell me?” Another punch in the face, and Chris could feel blood welling in his mouth; his right eye was already swelling shut. “I should kill you, you stupid bastard.”

Chris staggered back till he hit the wall, and couldn't stop his slide to the floor. He tried to get his arms up to cover his face, but he could barely lift them. Blackness started to creep in as he thought to himself, ‘Well, that could have gone better.’ Then a soft body was pressing itself against him, and Danneel’s distressed cries were filling the room.

“Stop alpha, please! Please stop it, you’re killing him!”

Danneel wrapped her arms around him and Chris let his head fall wearily onto her shoulder as he slumped to the floor. He felt more than saw Jared’s hesitation; listened to Jared’s howl of anger as he slammed his fist into the wall, shattering the drywall and showering Chris, Danneel, and much of the carpet with lumps of plaster. Danneel whimpered in fear as the alpha lashed out, and huddled closer to Chris. He forced himself to raise an arm enough to pat the shivering omega. He heard Danneel’s voice, soft and stricken in his ear, “Is it true alpha? You let Jensen get hooked on O? Please tell me it’s not true!”

Chris nodded, ashamed, and sighed, spitting blood onto the carpet. He felt like shit, and it was everything he deserved. He squinted up at Jared looming over him, clenching and unclenching his hands.

“I wanted to tell you, brother. But Beaver, he made me a deal. He – he promised to cut the dose way back and see where we’d go from there. Honestly, they’re all doing much better, the O even makes it kind of easier for them to do their job. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want you charging in while they were all still high as a kite. I was looking after our best interests, I was on it. If you want, we can pull them all out, but – but it’s not as bad as you think. It kinda calms them, right? And they’re so fucking horny now, they’re doing great at their jobs.”

He saw Jared visibly stiffen before he replied. “If it’s so fucking great, I repeat, why is Danneel still _here_?”

Chris looked guiltily up at Danneel and then away.

“I just, we were so close. I thought…”

“I can’t believe you. I thought I knew you, that you understood me?”

“Wait, Jare, you know I’m with you. Whatever mistakes I’ve made, I’ve still got your back – just listen to me. Listen to me, and then we can go in and you can see your boy for yourself. Then if you still feel the same, then we’ll pull ‘em. But I want you to keep this in mind: this is our one big chance. You may not need the money, but I sure as shit do. Hell, with the money they’re paying, it’s our omegas’ one big chance too. We can set them up a trust fund, sponsor them when they’re too old to hook, and still be rolling in dough. It’d be better than their future on the streets. Just think about it, okay?”

He could see Jared hesitate, and he looked back at him, expression grim.

“I just always wanted my omegas to have the option to walk away if they wanted. Can you honestly say that in the state they’re in now, that any of them could?”

Chris looked away guiltily.

“What, what’s that look? It’s Jensen isn’t it? Did he try to leave? Is he gone already, and you haven’t told me?”

Chris licked his suddenly dry lips and looked up. Danneel was looking at him in horror and had stepped back away from him, into the shelter of her own alpha’s arms. Chris wanted to howl at the injustice of his omega going to another alpha, but he deserved it. He felt small and ugly.

“Ah hell, man, he tried to escape. First night there, bold as brass. Beaver caught him of course, and he was pissed, man. Made an example of your boy to the other omegas. The man is one mean MOFO, I’ll tell you what. I did what I could Jare, believe me. But Beaver was really angry. He doesn’t like any hiccups in his plans.”

The air went out of the room as Jared’s face paled. “And you’re just telling me now? Fuck, Chris! Is he hurt? What the hell did Beaver do? He’s part of my pride, the man has no right! That’s not the deal we made…. And you let him? I-is he okay?”

“He is now, just a bit… subdued, you know? He’ll be okay though, nothing lasting. Just hurt like a son of a bitch is all.”

Chris watched at Jared paced back and forth in the room.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. All this time… he’ll think I abandoned him. Fuck. I have to see him, see he’s all right, then I’ll figure out what I’m going to do. If I’m going to kill you or not.”

Jared stormed out the door. Chris struggled to stand, still dizzy from the alpha’s beating, “Jare, wait, wait for me! Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t make any rash decisions!”

Jared was already gone.

: : :

Sheppard pulled up to The Crossroads, the hottest new restaurant in town, and tossed his keys to the waiting valet.

“My my, look what crawled out from under its rock." a deep voice rumbled from the shadows. “They’ll let just about anyone into this place.”

Sheppard swiveled his head around and saw Captain Jeffrey Dean Morgan step out of the shadows, two uniformed policemen by his side.

“Captain! To what do I owe the admittedly questionable pleasure of your company?”

“Ah, Sheppard, you silver tongued devil. You know flattery doesn’t work on me. I just wanted to check in on you, maybe spoil your appetite.”

“Well, you’ve succeeded admirably. Now if there’s nothing more, I have reservations for seven.” Mark reached to take his date’s arm, but Morgan’s voice made him pause.

“Thing is, a little bird told me a big shipment was coming in soon. I just thought you might want to enjoy your last few nights of freedom, because we’re on to you, Sheppard. The net is closing in on you.”

The smile Sheppard aimed at him was small, and edged like a filet knife. “Why don’t you bugger off, Captain, and go ‘help’ someone else. I’m sure there’s a cat in a tree somewhere that needs tending. Or if you prefer to continue this, I can have my lawyer here in seconds. I’m sure he’d have a lot to say about you harassing an upstanding businessman such as myself.”

The captain threw back his head and laughed, a rich, resonant sound that bounced off the restaurants façade. “Come on, gentlemen. I think we’ve kept Mr. Sheppard from his meal long enough. We’ll be seeing you soon, Sheppard.” Morgan tipped an imaginary hat at him and strolled over to his unmarked vehicle.

Mark watched, a speculative gleam in his eyes, as the policemen climbed in their car and drove away. He turned to the valet who had just returned from parking his car and ordered the confused man to go fetch his suburban.

“Mark, what’s wrong?” Velma simpered, staring at him in confusion.

“My appetite is spoiled, love. Now be a good girl and find your own way home.” He pulled out his wallet and snatched out a few bills, shoving them into Velma’s hand while he snapped open his cell. “Balls!” He swore as he hit speed dial.

A cranky voice answered on the other end, “This better be good, the missus and I were –”

“Jim, I think we have ourselves a problem.”

: : :

The ride to the Vixen was a blur Jared could barely remember. Just the thought of Jensen, abandoned, beaten, and hooked on drugs had the steering wheel creaking in protest as Jared’s fingers tightened around it. Doping! What a catastrophe. Why hadn’t he seen this coming? Every fiber in his being was screaming to get to Jensen! Not the pride, this wasn’t a pack thing; this was all about Jensen, and that was just strange. The omega had crawled under his skin and didn’t seem to want to crawl back out. And the timing couldn’t be worse. So many other things were going on right now, the brass ring was just within sight – things didn’t need to be complicated by sudden, random feelings for one homeless omega. If he could just keep the alpha within on board with that.

The driving bass of the club's speakers was heard long before he reached the block it occupied. A valet took Jared’s keys, and he shouldered his way past the crowds into the club. Security might not know Jared that well, but one look at his face and they stepped back. Jared growled in menace; he would tear this club apart if he had to.

Jared stood in the center of the dance floor and scanned the crowd, almost immediately picking out members of his pride. Matt was sitting in the corner with an older woman, gazing adoringly into her face, while Amy was walking some handsome alpha up the stairs to the Vixens Den suites. He thought he might even recognize the dark-haired man on her arm from a recent hit movie, but in the flickering light of the club he wasn’t sure.

He spotted Tom kneeling at the feet of some starlet. The omega looked none the worse for wear, though when Jared moved closer he could see how hungry the lust-filled look was as Tom watched her.

Each one of the pride looked fine, no bruises or visible marks, just more passion than personality. He knew it was the O working, keeping the omega’s libido up, while at the same time making them tranquil and submissive. Perfect sex toys, willing, eager, and incapable of saying no. That was Jared’s biggest problem with the drug – it removed the omega's capability to choose. The drug compelled them to mate in a way far more insidious than their natural heats, stripping all thought of choice from their minds, rendering them modern day slaves, and the resulting stress on their systems would have them burning out years before their time.

Jared rubbed at his forehead. He knew how much was riding on this. None of the omegas were being obviously abused, and with the better living conditions and their obvious good health, how much harm could it really do? He even liked Chris’s retirement fund idea. But the other part of him just wasn’t getting past the fact it was _wrong, wrong, wrong_.

A flicker of green caught Jared’s eyes, and he looked up to see someone undulating slowly in a silver go-go cage to the taunts of the crowd below. He knew immediately, without even seeing the man’s face, that it was Jensen. There was a sudden roaring in his ears and he didn’t realize he was clenching his fists so tight they were drawing blood until Marcus, one of the bouncers, came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

“You okay, brother?”

Jared forced control of his alpha. He was a professional, he could do this. The only hint of how hot his blood ran was the deep growl in his voice as he spat out, “Get him down from there. I want him. Now.”

: : :

Jensen gazed around the room as they lowered the cage. He wondered who had chosen him. His nostrils twitched as he picked up a familiar scent in the air. He bit back a moan as a rush of moisture in his passage and the cheeks of his ass clenched around his pulsing hole. This was more than just the O... this was something far something stronger, a coiling low level burn he hadn’t experienced since leaving Jared, a spark that was quickly fanning to a flame.

Lower to the ground, Jensen recognized Marcus standing on the dance floor. He must be there to escort him to his client. Jensen stepped out of the cage and his breath hitched in his chest as he caught sight of a familiar form looming in the shadows.

“Jared!” he whispered, taking an unconscious step toward the alpha.

Marcus jerked him back by the arm and growled tersely in his ear. “Don’t piss him off, bitch. He’s in a mood. Make him happy, or Beaver will hear about it.”

“I’m to go with Jared?” Jensen managed to croak out in surprise. The alpha still wanted him. Jensen was ashamed at how much his heart swelled at the prospect of being wanted by Jared. Jensen darted a quick look under his lashes. The alpha, tall and broad, as Jensen remembered, dressed all in black tonight: jeans and leather biker jacket over a dress shirt. Jared cut a menacing figure, with his hair pulled back and his expression hidden behind aviator shades, except for the downturned mouth, lips narrowed in disapproval. The man oozed menace and danger, and Jensen wished for just a quick glimpse of those fox tilted eyes, to get a better sense of the alpha’s mood.

It was like being a cat on a hot tin roof, treading so carefully around the alpha. Where had the fiercely independent omega he had been once gone? When had he become this weak, craven creature? Jensen looked away from Jared and swallowed. No wonder the alpha had left him, the weak, clingy thing he’d become.

“Yes, and keep him happy or there’ll be hell to pay. Beaver might even up your dose if you can’t prove to be ‘entertaining' enough.” Marcus cautioned.

Jensen nodded jerkily, his heart clenching as he listened to Marcus’s words. Up the dosage? He was barely able to navigate on the dose he was on now! Much more and he’d be a drooling idiot. On an intellectual level he knew this, but in practice the O didn’t leave him with much room to act on this information. He was caught like a bug on a pin in a spiraling cycle of lust going from one customer to the next in a haze of pleasure and arousal. And now with Jared so close, he was burning up. When Marcus released him he was helpless to do anything but walk straight to the tall figure in the shadows.

He bowed his head as he approached Jared, suddenly nervous, and slipped gracefully to his knees in front of the man.

“May I serve you alpha?” Jensen’s words sounded breathy and anxious to his own ears, and another wave of heat rushed through him at the close proximity of his alpha.

Jared grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up against his body, growling softly, “You don’t have to kneel to me here….You…” The alpha’s voice trailed off as his hand reached up to grasp Jensen’s face, turning it this way and that, examining him carefully. Jared’s hand drifted down to the golden Vixen collar and he grasped it, his fingers tightening on the metal, cutting off Jensen’s breath.

“Where is my… Oh.”

Jared released his hand from Jensen’s collar like it scalded him. From somewhere, Jensen summoned the nerve to whisper, “You left me here, gave me away. I’m Beaver’s now. I wear his collar, alpha.” Jensen could hear the question in his own voice, the ache of abandonment, fighting it’s way through the fog of arousal. “Alpha, I-…” he broke off what he was going to say, unwilling to risk voicing his secret desire.

Jensen heard the sharp intake of Jared’s breath and then the alpha grabbed him by both arms, shaking him. “Never, never say that. I am your alpha. I never let you go. You’re still mine.”

Happiness flooded though him and Jensen looked up at Jared, his mouth falling open in surprise

“Really?” Jensen’s voice was a faint whisper. He hung there in Jared’s grasp, gaze locked on the alpha's face, a flame of hope flaring to life inside him.

“Come on, we need to talk.”

Jared released one arm but kept a tight hold of the other as he tugged Jensen toward the stairs. He stopped by Marcus on his way up, saying, “Call it in, I’m booking him and I want a suite for the night. No interruptions.”

Marcus just nodded, looking relieved, and then Jared was nearly dragging Jensen across the dance floor. Jensen winced at the fast pace Jared set and started to fall behind as they moved up the stairs.

Jared turned to look at him, registering the limp in his step. Jensen could see the alpha’s mouth tightening in displeasure. He quivered in fear that Jared was displeased with him already. Something must have shown on his face because Jared softened his expression instantly, his hand releasing Jensen’s arm to caress his face.

“It’s okay, baby, we can take our time.” Jared reached down and grasped Jensen’s hand in his, and at a more sedate pace they proceeded upstairs.

Jensen wasn’t sure after that if his feet even touched the floor. He was with his alpha once again.

: : :


	8. Trade

  


  


: : :

**Jared pushed open the door to the mating suite and tugged gently on Jensen’s hand. The rich scent of his omega eddied around him and his own arousal thrummed in his bloodstream. The alpha in him was offended by the metallic tinge of the drug he could scent on his omega’s skin, but one look at Jensen and all he could hear was the roar of _markwantnow_ in his ears.**

The omega stared up at him, wide-eyed, body unconsciously rubbing up against his, rutting slowly against Jared’s growing arousal. Jared swallowed, knowing much of his omega’s actions were driven by the drug, but loving the lust-blown look in his eyes and the telltale blush on his freckled skin nonetheless.

“Jared, I –” Jensen trailed off uncertain, his gaze dropping away. Jared immediately tipped up the omega’s chin so he could look into his eyes. Jared hummed in approval, his hands skating up and down Jensen’s flanks. Even the simple touch of the omega’s skin was delicious perfection. “Want you so bad.” He growled hoarsely. “Missed you baby. Should never have let Beaver dictate Chris was to manage the Vixen while I stayed on the streets.”

Jensen’s gaze widened, and he breathed out, “You still… want me?” Jensen’s voice was heartbreakingly tentative.

“Oh, I want you, lover. More than you could possibly know.”

“Take me, make love to me?…I-I’ve missed you.” Jensen’s voice was a rushed whisper and all Jared’s good intentions of only talking to Jensen, seeing how he was doing under the influence of the drug, maybe pulling the whole pride from the club, were undone.

Jared’s head dipped down to capture Jensen’s lips, his tongue seeking entrance into the omega’s mouth. As Jensen breathed out a sigh, Jared’s tongue swept in, laving everywhere, tasting, claiming.

He was like a man lost in the desert who had finally found his oasis as he lapped and suckled on Jensen’s mouth. Careful not to break contact, Jared walked Jensen back toward the bed, easing him down onto the covers. Jensen wriggled against him, his hardening cock poking through the soft leather of his kilt to rub against Jared’s jeans-clad thigh. Jared released Jensen’s mouth to nibble and lick his way across his face and down his neck. “Wanna fuck you till you can’t stand, gonna make you come so hard you’ll pass out…”

Jared’s hands pressed against Jensen’s chest, pushing the fur vest aside so he was free to pull and tug at the omega’s nipples. He leaned down to lap at the copper-colored flesh, sucking and biting first one and then the other, only to return to lick into Jensen’s mouth. He couldn’t get enough of him, he wanted to suck and bite every square inch of him.

Impatiently, Jared shrugged a shoulder out of his leather jacket, letting go of Jensen only long enough to push his arm out of the sleeve, then return to the freckled flesh. His shoes joined his jacket and sunglasses in a pile on the floor, and Jared ground his growing erection against Jensen’s hip.

The omega was as desperate for it as he was, moaning and bucking helplessly against him, cock leaking a steady stream of precome as it bobbed against his stomach.

Another rough pinch and twist of Jared's fingers on his nipples had Jensen arching against him, ropes of pearly come splattering against his leg and kilt as he came, untouched. Jensen’s eyes rolled back into his head and he cried out Jared’s name.

Jensen’s eyes sprang open wide, his mouth forming a shocked 'O' of surprise. Jared grinned a wild, feral smile. He reached down to collect some of Jensen’s seed, licking some off himself savoring the sweet taste, so distinctly omega. He brought his fingers up to the omega’s mouth. Jensen’s pupils were blown completely black as Jared fed him his own release, tongue lapping greedily at Jared’s palm, darting out to lick at the webbing between Jared’s fingers as he cleaned them.When he was finished and the realization of what he had done began to sink in, Jared could see the blush of humiliation on the omega’s face.

“It’s okay, green-eyes, it’s okay. We just took the edge off, there’s plenty of time for both of us to get there again.”

Jared licked a long line down Jensen’s neck and suckled at the hollow of his throat, where a startlingly bright hickey was well on its way to forming. A bright shiver went through him at the thought of marking Jensen up – if he couldn’t mate the omega, the idea of leaving his mark on the man, however temporary, was intoxicating. He wanted to strip Jensen down and lick each and every freckle on his body, make Jensen come as he counted each one. He groaned and palmed his own dick before rolling over so Jensen was sprawled on top of him. Jensen folded his arms under him, resting his chin on his hands and looked down into his alpha’s eyes.

Jared tried to ignore the drugged-wide pupils as he searched for familiar green. “I need to fuck you, need to do it now. That okay with you, baby?” Jared was dazzled by Jensen’s bright smile. “Let’s get you out of that get-up. I’ve been dying to lick every inch of you.”

Jared rolled the boneless omega onto his back and sat up just long enough to shimmy Jensen’s kilt down over his hips. Jensen’s cock was struggling desperately to rise again, and Jared leaned down and licked along its length, taking Jensen into his mouth. He sucked on the mushroom head, savoring the sweet taste as he pushed his tongue under the sensitive crown before pulling off, reluctantly, so he could slip down onto the floor at the end of the bed.

Jensen’s breath hitched curiously when Jared reached to unlace one of the calf-high boots. When he started to pull the boot off, Jensen uttered a sudden cry of pain and Jared flinched.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jared froze, looking up at the omega

Jensen shook his head and turned his face away, biting his lip. Jared could see a tear glint in the omega’s eyes.

Jared’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, recalling Jensen’s limp when they had crossed the dance floor. His brow furrowed as he concentrated on opening the boot as much as he could before carefully slipping it off the rest of the way. He gasped when he saw Jensen’s foot.

“What the fuck!”

He stared down at the bandages wrapping the omega’s entire foot before carefully peeling away the protective gauze. He hissed at the healing scabbed stripes completely covering the bottom of Jensen’s foot, the entire sole swollen and angry looking. He couldn’t imagine what had done this, or how the omega had been dancing all night on them. Jared’s gaze snapped up to look at the omega.

“What the hell is this, Jensen? What did this? What did Beaver do?” His large hands hung frozen in midair, afraid to touch, afraid to cause more pain. He rushed to unlace the other boot and, as gently as he could, eased it off. The tight leather binding might be stopping some of the pain when Jensen was forced to walk on them, but lying there, they could only be hurting him.

“Better?”

Jensen nodded, still not looking at Jared. He watched his omega’s hands clutch nervously at the coverlet, the only outward sign of the pain he was in.

Jared heart squeezed in his chest. He had let this happen. He had sent Jensen here, let him be forcibly, deliberately addicted to O against his will, let others hurt him. The soles of his feet had been beaten to shreds – it didn’t matter that Jared hadn’t been the one to do it, he was Jensen's alpha. He should have protected him. Jared bit down on his lip, trying to control his rage before he asked again, “Who did this, Jensen? What did this? Tell me.”

The omega looked at him, his mouth opening, about to speak, when a sudden banging on the suite door interrupted whatever he was going to say.

“Jared! Open up, man. I need to talk to you, to explain. You left before I could tell you everything.” Chris’ voice was muffled through the door. “I know you’re in there and unless you’ve already knotted the bitch if you don’t answer me I’m gonna come in there.”

“Fuck off Chris, I’m busy.”

Jared stalked to the front of the bed and Jensen scuttled back against the headboard, fear plain in his eyes. Jared had to force himself not to grasp the omega’s arms too tightly, in an unconscious effort to shake the answer out of the obviously scared man.

“I didn’t know." Jared whispered. "What happened? I-I know you tried to escape the first night you were here, was this what they did to you?” Jared tried to make his voice calm. He needed answers, then he was going to rip someone a new one. Jensen was pushing himself farther across the bed, huddling in the corner away from him and Jared’s heart broke at the sight, at the lack of trust. “Look at me, Jensen!”

Jensen licked his lips and risked a peek at his alpha, but his glance quickly fell. Jared could see the omega’s chest rising and falling rapidly; the man was on the edge of a panic attack.

“Jensen, baby, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at who did this to you. Just answer me. Who did this?” Jared wanted to be sure, he thought he knew, but he had to be sure.

Jensen focused his hurt-filled green eyes on Jared like a drowning man. His mouth opened and closed again. Jared could see the omega's obvious struggle; he wondered what dire threats he was trying to overcome before answering him.

“I promise you nothing will happen, you won’t be punished. Just answer me, baby.”

Jensen nodded and finally whispered out, “Beaver.”

Jared growled and turned his face away, not wanting to scare Jensen by his expression – the absolute fury he was sure was in his eyes. Chris had lied! He had told him Jensen was all right. Jared scrubbed his face with his hands, running them through his hair as he tried to work out what he was going to do. He swallowed, stalling for time as he tried to school his expression, before he looked back at Jensen. He rose from his crouch at the side of the bed and pulled back the covers on the empty half.

He looked over at Jensen, gesturing for him to get between the crisp white sheets. “Come on, climb in. I want you to lie down, try to calm down and relax, it’s all going to be okay. I’ve just got to go talk to Chris.”

Jensen pushed himself tentatively to the open side of the bed between the sheets, and nodded. Jensen’s erection, like his own, had all but disappeared in the last few minutes, even the O running through the omega's veins unable to sustain it in the stress of the moment. Jensen looked up at him from beneath his thick lashes, and Jared could see fear and uncertainly.

“I’m not mad, don’t think I’m mad. I’m proud of you for telling me the truth. I never wanted to see you hurt. I’m going to get to the bottom of this, make sure nothing like this ever happens again. I promise.”

Jared pushed the ornate coverlet down off the bed and ballooned the remaining crisp cotton sheet up over the bed, letting it settle gently over Jensen's body. He carefully avoided letting anything touch the omega’s feet.

“I don’t want you to leave this bed until I come back. And I certainly don’t want you to put any weight on those feet. Get some rest. We’ll talk more later when we get home, I’m taking you out of here.”

Jared hadn’t meant to say the last part like a threat but he could see the look of fear on Jensen’s face return. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, exasperated at his own inability to soothe the man. “I’m not mad at you, Jensen. You have to trust me on that. This was never supposed to happen.” He rubbed his hand softly over the omega’s cheek and turned away when Chris started banging on the door again.

“Jared! Jared, please!”

Jared snarled and stalked out of the room, into the hallway outside. Closing the door hard behind him before he reached out and grabbed Kane, slamming him up against the opposing wall. His hand tightened around the smaller man's throat. “What the fuck happened to Jensen? You didn’t tell me they’d beaten him. You said, 'Beaver made an example of your boy’. That wasn’t an example, that was torture.”

Chris swallowed and licked his lips croaking out, “Jare, I meant to explain, but you rushed off before I had the chance.”

Jared's fingers tightened around Chris’s neck. He could feel the bones compressing, hear the alpha gurgling as he started to choke the very life out of him. It took a major force of will to not strangle the man right then and there for his betrayal. Jared closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He had to stay focused on the job, on his goals, keep things in perspective. He told himself that everything else was a side show – that he could do his job and look out for Jensen at the same time, and make it all work, but the ugly lump in his gut knew it for the lie it was. He released Kane reluctantly, letting the smaller alpha fall to the floor, choking and gagging.

He turned on his heel and marched towards Beaver’s office. First he’d tear the alpha a new one, then all the omegas were coming with him. Fuck this job.

: : :

“What do you really hope to gain from all this? I mean seriously gentlemen you have to know I’ll be out of here in a couple of hours, forty-eight hours tops. All you’ll manage to do is disrupt my digestion with your sad excuse for dining around here.” Sheppard's eyes rolled in exasperation. He gazed around at the cell’s dubious cleanliness and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off the stainless steel bench along one wall before sitting down.

“Well, I’m sorry to sully your dining experience with our meager fare, but our officers did find an illegal substance in the trunk of your car.” Sheppard could see Captain Morgan’s grin flash in the darkness of the cellblock. The bastard knew the drugs weren’t Sheppard’s.

“Blast it man, you know I don’t take drugs. Besides, it was a rental, that any of the valets had access to. There’s no way it’ll hold up in court.”

“How are we to know that? You associate with a known drug dealer, you may bathe in the stuff for all we know. It’s our civic duty to detain felons like you. Helps keep our streets clean, and all.” Morgan’s grin was back and Sheppard own smile hardened.

“Well if we’re going to play that game, love, I’ll have to lawyer up. No more to be said to you, then.”

“Well that’s all right.” JDM smirked. “It is your right. I’ll have an officer take you for your one phone call, and we’ll speak to you and your lawyer later tonight.”

“Really? Seriously, you’re going to keep me overnight? For what, a dime bag one of your officers stuck behind the spare tire? I thought you’d have bigger fish to fry than me, Captain.”

“Just doing my duty, Sheppard, keeping the scum of the city off the streets, even if it’s only for forty-eight hours at a time.”

Sheppard sighed as Morgan strolled out of the detention ward, leaving him with the derelicts and drunks and pushers they’d collected for the night. Morgan’s timing couldn’t be worse. A shipment was coming in tonight and Beaver was already freaked by the fact it was a new supplier. There was no telling what the man might do now. Sheppard sighed and sat down, lifting his collar higher around his ears in the drafty block. He sniffed at his seatmate and the suspicious odor wafting off him. “That better not be pee, mate!”

“Bugger.”

: : :

Jared flung open Beaver’s office door and strode inside, ready to tear the older alpha limb from limb, in his rage. He scanned the room, angry and frustrated that Beaver wasn't in his usual spot behind his rosewood desk. He stood, no outlet for his anger, hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to decide what next to do. He was just turning to leave when the sound of a toilet flushing and water running alerted him to Beaver’s presence. Soon, a discreet side door in the paneled wall to the right of Beaver’s desk opened, and the alpha walked out.

“Huh, well ain’t this a coincidence?” Beaver paused and stared at him in surprise before continuing to his desk. “This is good timing, Jared, I was just about to send one of my boys to find you.” Beaver’s pale blue gazed scanned over Jared and the man looked at him quizzically. “Something wrong son?”

“You god damn bastard, you’ve got some nerve.” Jared’s snarled and advanced on Beaver. In three easy strides he had him back against the wall. Jared pinned him with one forearm across Beaver’s throat and his other hand pushing against the man’s chest.

Beaver grunted in surprise and growled, “Get your fucking paws off me, you snot nosed kid or I’ll cut them off.”

“How could you? They weren’t yours to interfere with! You had no right.” Jared’s voice was low and menacing in Jim’s ear. “They’re coming with me. You can find some other pimp who doesn’t mind you fucking with his pride behind his back.”

“Ha! Is that what this is all about? Well, that’s what you think, son. You ain’t going anywhere, and neither are your bitches.”

“You forget who's in charge. They’re my omegas, Beaver, and they are coming with me tonight.” Jared shoved Beaver back into the wall one more time before stepping back. He was through. Whatever the cost, he couldn’t continue to put his people through this. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Beaver’s choking gasp.

“They’re not yours any more, boy. You should read the fine print more carefully.” Beaver was laughing and coughing, bent over, his hands on his knees as he gasped, trying to get his breath back. Jared paused. What had the old alpha done? What trick did the bastard still have up his sleeve?

“What do you mean?” Jared swung back and grabbed Beaver by the collar, hauling him up to face him, fist clenched in the material of his shirt.

Beaver laughed, his cold blue eyes stared, unflinching. “Those precious omegas are mine now. You and your dim-witted partner signed them over to me, or didn’t you realize? It was the last line on the insurance agreement. You signed over stewardship of the ‘contents’ of your pride to The Vixen’s Den, to me, in case of loss. You might be so soft headed you think of omegas as people, but in the eyes of the law they are property, chattel, the management and handling of which is signed over from one guardian to another. And you signed them over to me, all legal like. They’re mine and if you don’t let go of me right this second, I might decide to start disposing of said property, starting with that green-eyed troublemaker you’re so hot to knot.”

Jared let Beaver go like he had been scalded and took a step back in shock.

“What?”

“Want me to show it to you in writing, scout? It’s real simple, even a dumbass like you should be able to read it.”

“That’s can’t be right! You can’t do this.”

“I have and I did, and if you ever want legal guardianship of your pride back, you better shut the fuck up and try being useful to me for a change. We got ourselves a situation a bit more important than some doped out omegas. Kane was supposed to take care of all this. I honored my side of the deal. I cut their dose.”

“They’re still fucking zombies…You can’t seriously think that’s all right?“

“Watch your tone boy, or I’ll put the dose right back up where I had them.”

“Fuck you, I’m not being a party to the killing of omegas. I’d rather bail now. Long term use of O isn’t just addictive, it’s a death sentence. You may be able to sit back and treat them like ‘chattel’, but I can’t, I won’t.”

Jared turned and walked toward the door. It was a calculated risk, if Beaver didn’t stop him, he didn’t know what he would do. Come back and grovel…beg… anything but leave Jensen alone and defenceless in the man’s clutches. His hand reached to turn the door handle and Jared started to sweat.

“Stop, Wait. Damn idjits…”

Jared froze. He didn’t dare turn around yet and risk showing the relief rushing through him at the sound of the man’s voice.

“I think we got this discussion off on the wrong foot, both of us jumping to conclusions. And more than a bit hot-headed. For my part, maybe I could have raised the issue a bit more delicately, but if you can get over yourself for a minute you’ll see I’m only trying to do what’s best for the business, what’s best for the omegas too. The O keeps em happy, complacent, and frankly the customers like it. Who am I to rock the boat? I’m just a simple businessman.” Beaver’s voice was oily slick as he tried to placate Jared.

“If you want this conversation to continue you take them off the O.” Jared’s hand stayed on the door handle.

“No. No way. Best I can do is cut the dose another 50%, so it’s down to a quarter of what they were on initially. Take it or leave it, son. Only reason I’m even making you this offer is, you seem to be making yourself useful in other areas of the business. But when all's said and done, you’re not that damn important. You can leave if you won’t accept my offer. Best I’m gonna do.”

Jared’s head dipped in resignation. He had a responsibility to his pride, but he also had a duty. He turned slowly back toward Beaver.

“All right, it’s a deal, but I want the insurance clause amended so that Chris and I regain ownership of our pride.”

“In six months, if we’re as profitable as I think we’re gonna be, and you two hellions don’t screw up, it’s a deal. But not an hour sooner.” Beaver held out his hand and Jared stepped forward reluctantly and shook it.

“Deal. I don’t like it, but it’ll have to do.”

“All right then. God, you’d think we were talkin’ about real people, not just a bunch of whores.” Beaver sighed and sat down in his chair, suddenly looking older. “Now, to the real business I wanted to talk to you about. It seems Sheppard has himself in a bit of hot water with the local PD and is out of commission for the next little while, so I’ll be needing your help tonight. We’ve been going through the coke so fast at the club my supply is down and my big shipment won’t be in until next week. I want you to come with me on a run tonight. These fellers are new and I’m a bit twitchy about them. I need you to loom some, big fella like you, intimidating-like. Should be no problem for you. You’ve already proven yourself handy with the local runs. If you can get your mind right, I can see big things in store for you, Jared. But you gotta get your head outta your ass – or your omega’s ass.” The wily alpha chuckled.

Jared nodded, hiding a grimace at Beaver's humor, and rubbed a hand across his forehead. How was he going to explain this to Jensen? He heard the dull clunk of something landing on Beaver’s desk and looked up, startled.

“Hey, you listenin’ son? We got work to do here. You carrying?”

Jared looked down. Beaver had just placed a Colt 1911 on the table. Jared glanced up at the alpha and shook his head. No.

“You know how to use one of these, though?”

Jared licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Well unless you have your own piece, take this one. It’s clean and you’ll need it. We leave in four hours. Meet me back here, and don’t be late.”

Jared reached out and took the semi-automatic in hand. He ejected and replaced the full magazine, made sure the chamber was empty and the safety was on – leaving himself that much of an open temptation to shoot Beaver, satisfying as that might be, wouldn't be good for his long-term goals. He glanced over at the man to find Beaver side-eyeing him speculatively. Jared stuffed the gun in the back waistband of his jeans and nodded at the alpha as he left.

Left to go back to Jensen. God what was he going to say?

: : :

When he opened the door to the mating suite, Jensen was sleeping, curled in a tight ball under the covers, where he had left him. Jared sat wearily in a chair in the corner and struggled to figure out what to do next. How he needed to make this work, make it all right for Jensen to be here.

Gazing at the omega, he steepled his fingers and worked his way through a plan, a way to keep his omega safe. Finally satisfied, he rubbed his neck and glanced at his watch. He still had three and a half hours before Beaver needed him to report. He gazed at the bed longingly and stood, unbuttoned his shirt, dropped it over a nearby chair, and unzipped his pants. It was only when he pulled off his jeans and left them in the stack of clothing on the floor that he realized he had marched down to Beaver’s in his sock feet. He set the alarm on his phone to wake him in two and a half hours' time, and slid between the sheets. He pulled Jensen carefully into his arms, spooning the smaller man's back against his chest. Jensen sighed as the warmth of Jared’s body soothed him, and relaxed unconsciously in his alpha's hold. Jared sighed, burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck to breathe in the fresh green scent of his omega before falling instantly to sleep.

He woke, not to the soft beeping of his phone's alarm, but to the gentle grind of Jensen’s body against his groin. Jared moaned before he opened his eyes, he could feel his erection pressing against the cheeks of Jensen’s ass, sliding on layers of the omega’s own slick as it leaked from his needy hole. Jared couldn’t help but rut up against the omega, and he could feel Jensen startle as he realized Jared was awake.

“It’s okay baby.” Jared’s lips mouthed over Jensen’s collarbone as he drank in the omega’s sweet scent. His hands slid round Jensen’s chest to pluck at the omega’s nipples. Jensen twisted his head; though Jared couldn’t see it, he thought Jensen might be biting his lip to keep from crying out. Jared pushed a knee between Jensen’s legs and repositioned his cock, rutting back and forth between the omega’s legs, the tip of his dick brushing past Jensen’s balls to poke out in front of him, along the base of Jensen’s cock. Jared rutted back and forth slowly like that for a while, watching as the omega’s cock went from half hard to fully erect and straining. He reached a hand around and tugged on the omega's dick, his hand loosely traveling up and down both the length of Jensen’s cock and the tip of his own.

“You’re so fucking sexy, you know that, right?” Jared groaned, one hand giving up its grip on Jensen’s nipple to grasp the cut of the omega’s hip, steadying himself as he rocked back and forth against Jensen.

“Want you inside me.” Jensen craned his neck back at Jared, quickly amending, “Alpha, please?”

“You not too sore? How many you service tonight?”

Jensen winced slightly and whispered, “Six. That’s why I was in the cage.”

“Then you’re sore, you should have told me,” Jared stated, it wasn’t a question. “We’ll do it this way for now. I’ll fuck you the way I want another night.”

“When we’re back at your house?” Jensen asked his voice hopeful.

Jared swore softly, his boy was no fool.

“No, I – there’s been a change, baby. We’re staying here.” Jared continued to jack Jensen slowly, he wanted his boy to feel good, even as Jensen's body stiffened against him. “But I’m staying here, with you. Chris and I are swapping places. I’ll make sure you stay safe.”

Jensen dipped his head down and Jared couldn’t see his expression. Jared squeezed Jensen’s cock gently and tugged, causing Jensen to look back at him.

“You believe me right?”

Jensen nodded absently and it was obvious to Jared that Jensen was just going through the motions. He guessed he deserved that. He hadn’t protected him yet, he’d have to prove his word to his boy.

“I’ll be staying here, and Beaver is going to lower the dose some more. You won’t be off it, but you should be able to operate better. I’m doing my best. Things are kind of complicated.”

Jensen nodded, biting his lip, turning away.

"But for now, we’ll just enjoy ourselves, and we’ll get those feet better. Things will get better, I promise.” Jared’s hand swept up the length of Jensen’s cock and the omega softened in his palm with disappointment. Jared tugged determinedly on Jensen’s nipple, twisting and turning it rhythmically between his thumb and finger and Jensen’s breath hitched, his cock hardening once more, and Jared’s hand swept over the head, gathering pre-come to slick his hand. He dug his thumbnail into Jensen’s slit and Jensen began to writhe in his hold. Finally, Jensen’s dick was hard and leaking once more, and then in time with his strokes, one, two, three more swipes of his hand and Jensen was coming, splattering across his chest and Jared’s hand that held his cock. His cry as he came was soft, like a wounded bird, and Jared was sure he caught the glint of disappointed tears in the omega’s eyes.

Jared was reaching his peak as well and he began to pick up the pace, throwing his leg over Jensen’s to tighten up the channel between his legs. Jensen bore down and Jared shivered at the feeling of Jensen’s smooth thighs clenching down on his dick. Jared thrust back and forth more quickly, the slick leaking from Jensen’s needy hole leaking down his crease, easing his movements. Then it was Jared’s turn to come, spilling ropy lengths of white between Jensen’s thighs, spurts of his seed covering Jensen’s balls and legs.

Jared snarled in triumph as he came; his mouth opened to bite down automatically on Jensen’s neck. It was only sheer strength of will that stopped him from mating the omega right there. Jared turned his head away, biting his own lip and pulling Jensen back, tight up against him as he rode out his orgasm. As his cock started to wilt, he pulled back reluctantly from between Jensen’s legs and sat up. He turned Jensen, so he was sprawled on his back, his legs splaying open, fucked out and boneless.

Jared chuckled and lifted first one, then Jensen’s other leg up over his shoulder and dipped his head down. He took Jensen into his mouth, swallowing his softened length, suckling and licking his cock clean. Pulling off with a wet plop, Jared dipped his head between Jensen’s raised thighs and slurped one of his balls into his mouth, licking and sucking at the pink, hairless flesh. He licked first one, then the other ball, releasing it to meticulously clean all of his seed from between the omega’s legs.

By the time Jared was done cleaning every crease and fold between Jensen’s thighs, Jensen’s cock was fattening once again.

Jared’s brow raised, there were certainly some advantages to O. Jensen squirmed in embarrassment and reached out to take himself in hand. Jared batted his hand away.

“That’s mine. Did I give you permission to touch it?” If it was possible, Jensen’s cock got even harder as he stared up into Jared’s face. Jared smiled, slow and sexy and blew a breath out at Jensen’s cock bobbing in front of his face.

“Hmm you think I can make you come if I just played with your nipples, baby?"

Jensen moaned and tossed his head desperately, the weeping head of his dick beginning to drip steadily.

Jared snaked his long arms forward, leaving Jensen’s legs still hitched over his shoulders.

Each of his hands grasped a nipple, tracing circles around the tender flesh that puckered tighter at his touch. Every once in a while, Jared would blow gently on Jensen’s straining cock as he tugged on the nubs.

“Oh, playing hard to get are we?” Jared’s hand swept down across Jensen’s chest, gathering some of Jensen’s own cooling spend off his chest, and while one hand continued to tug rhythmically on his nipple, the other reached around to Jensen’s hole and pushed carefully inside.

Jensen whined in protest as he started to thrash his head back and forth, his cock twitching midair. Lubricated by Jensen’s cooling seed, Jared’s long middle finger worked its way inside to rub gently across Jensen’s prostate. He could feel the mound of flesh harden under his coaxing finger and Jensen started to buck back against him.

With one more combined twist, push, breath, Jensen shouted his release as he came, untouched. Long ropey lines of come splattered across his chest and face as his legs first stiffened, then sagged against Jared’s chest.

Jared lowered Jensen’s legs to the bed and rose in search of the washroom, returning in a few minutes with warm cloths which he used to wipe Jensen clean. He pulled the soiled top sheet from the bed and found a discreet stack of clean bedding in an armoire along one wall. He floated a new sheet down over his newly cleaned omega’s body and tucked him in.

He glanced at his watch, and dressed quickly, before bending to kiss Jensen, and run his finger lovingly along the line of his omega's cheek.

“Now stay here until I return. Sleep. No one will touch you here,” Jared ordered, and Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed.

Jared left the room in search of Chris; there was just enough time. Things were going to change.

: : :

They met the new suppliers under an underpass off the freeway. Jared wasn’t quite sure why Beaver had wanted him along. With two SUVs full of Beaver’s muscle, Jared didn't know what magical properties Beaver thought he brought to the party, but he was grateful for the chance. He adjusted his sunglasses before leaving the SUV. The two men they were to meet, already there. Beaver and Jared advanced carefully. Beaver’s muscle stayed in the two SUVs, backup only if things went south.

“You Diego and Cross?” Beaver called out.

“Yeah, that’s us.” The man on the left’s deep voice called back.

“You got the money?”

“Yeah. You got the goods?” Beaver’s voice was dry. Jared glanced over at the alpha. It was clear he didn’t think he was going to be impressed.

“Let’s do this, then.”

Jared and Beaver walked over to the two men’s Crown Vic and they popped the trunk. Inside was a medium sized duffel bag. The second man, Cross, pulled it out, closed the trunk and set the bag on the trunk lid. He unzipped it, showing the four neatly wrapped clear plastic bundles of cocaine inside.

“Okay, and the money.”

Jim lifted his briefcase and set it on the trunk beside the duffel, opening it to expose 12 neat stacks of neatly bundled 100 dollar bills.

“Here, just as agreed.”

“Well, nice doing business with you,” the alpha, Diego, said casually, as he reached for the briefcase. Jared’s arm shot out.

“Not so fast. There’s the little matter of testing.” Jared’s voice was dark with menace.

The alpha pulled his arm back and looked at Jared nervously. “Sure, sure.”

Jared pulled his jack knife out of his pocket and flicked it open. Cross leaned back away from the open blade.

Jared reached in and pulled two bricks from the duffel and made a small, careful slit in the plastic covering the white brick. He took 4 blue vials from his jacket pocket, and laid them on the trunk. From the corner of his eye, he caught the look Diego and Cross exchanged, while he popped the top off the first vial and held it in one hand.

“Okay, one little piggy went to market.” Jared eased the tip of the knife into the slit in the first brick, pulling out a tiny sample of the coke on the blade. He tapped it into the test liquid in the first blue vial, snapped the lid on and shook it until it turned a bright green. “And one little piggy stayed home.”

“Hmm 90% pure, that’s pretty good.” Jared reached for the second brick.

“One little piggy had roast beef,” Jared dug his knife into the brick and sampling it.

He tapped the sample into the second tester. He could see sweat starting to pop on the foreheads of the two dealers even in the darkness.

“And one little piggy had none.” Bright Green.

Jared reached into the duffel grabbed up a third brick and cut into it, tapping the white powder into a new tester. “And one little piggy went 'wee wee wee!' all the way home.”

Yellow.

Jared glanced up at the two dealers, the 1911 suddenly in his hand. "Looks like somebody's been a bad little piggy."

Everyone went stock still.

Jared glanced to his left; Beaver's gun was pointed straight at Diego’s heart.

“What are you assholes trying to pull, here?”

Diego and Cross both started to talk at the same time, and Jared casually licked the blade of his knife clean folded and pocketed it before he stepped back. He kept the barrel of his own gun centered on Cross’s heart.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. We… the order you wanted was a bit heavy for us on such short notice, so we cut the last brick at 70%. We were going to tell you.”

“Yeah, sure you were. I could see you just jumping at the chance.”

Beaver glanced over at Jared, “The rest of it okay?” Jared quickly tested the fourth brick using one hand, the other still holding his gun on Cross.

Green. Jared nodded, “90% pure, you should be able to cut most of it at least 3 ways.” He casually licked the blade of his knife clean folded and pocketed it, his gun still carefully aimed at Cross.

“All right, this is how it’s going to go. For this little stunt you guys pulled, you’re going to take a 30% discount to make up for the short.”

“But it was only the one brick!” Diego rushed in to say.

Beaver cocked his gun. “Like I said, you’re going to take a 30% discount. And if you EVER pull shit like this again, my boys are going to cut off your nuts and make you honorary omegas. You feel me?”

Beaver made a hand signal and their muscle poured out of the SUVs, quickly surrounding them. “Marcus, take out a third of those stacks and take them back to the car.”

Marcus nodded and scooped up the money, returning quickly to the SUV.

“Can't say it's been swell, but at least we all still have the skin on our backs. G'night.”

“Hey wait. Mr. Beaver, will we be able to do business with you again?” Cross stepped forward to stop Jared and Beaver from leaving.

“You value your balls son?” Beaver asked calmly.

“Why, yes, yes, sir.”

“If you can keep that firmly in mind then yes, we might well do business in the future.”

Beaver nodded cordially and he and Jared returned to their SUV.

They drove off, leaving the two men arguing by the Crown Vic.

“Good job, son. You’re a cool one under pressure I’ll give you that.”

Jared nodded, his mind already on Jensen. He blew out a breath. “That’s why you brought me, wasn’t it? Cooler heads.”

Beaver looked at him and nodded, eyes narrowing. “Yes. Yes, it was."

: : :

“So how’d it go?” Captain Jeffrey Dean Morgan knew his voice sounded upbeat over the phone.

“They didn’t suspect a thing.” Cross assured him.

“And they found the shortfall?”

“You betcha’, just as planned. Nothing says criminal like trying to short your new customer."

“Yeah,” Morgan chuckled knowingly, “And nothing makes you more believable either. So do you think they’ll want to do more business with you?”

“Yeah, I think so. Just next time, I’m wearing an armor-plated jock strap. Beaver made some serious threats to our balls.”

“Sounds like you fit in perfectly.” Morgan nodded to himself, fingering his beard.

“Yeah, I think we did.”

“And who was with him?”

“Some big dude, seen him around before, didn’t know he was into drugs though. The fucker was scary. Moose!" Cross remembered. "The Velvet Moose. He’s working with Beaver now.”

“Well I did keep Sheppard a bit tied up.” Morgan couldn’t keep back the throaty laugh at the thought of Sheppard cooling his jets in the drunk tank. ”Let me know as soon as he contacts you about another shipment, and try and up the amount. We’ve got to catch him red handed with a big score.”

“Yeah, will do. Okay, otherwise we’ll check in as scheduled. Anything else?” Cross asked.

“Yeah, keep an eye on this Moose. He’s a new player. I want to know everything you can find out about him.”

Morgan hung up, nodding to himself. Things were going perfectly to plan.

: : :


	9. Trade

 

  


: : :

**Jared was late getting back to the mating suite. Beaver had wanted to celebrate with a few drinks and Jared, sensitive to their recent set-to, thought it better not to decline. So it was a few drinks more than anticipated, and far later into the night, when Jared found himself stumbling through the deserted corridors of the Vixen to the room he and Jensen were sharing.**

Jared eased the door open with all the stealth of a half-drunk alpha; the door slammed up against the interior wall with a bang, startling Jensen awake. To Jared’s mumbled, “Sorry, sorry, shhh,” Jensen sat, staring owlishly at him. The omega looked adorably tousled, and as he leaned against the doorframe, Jared bent forward holding his sides, giggling stupidly at the sight. He looked sheepishly up at Jensen and grinned, whispering loudly, “It’s just me.”

Jared straightened, weaving slightly. Trying to sober up a little, he shook his head, and regretted it instantly, moaning and clutching at his forehead. The room spun sickeningly for a minute, but once the nausea had eased a little, he looked around at the mating suite. Maybe it was because he was drunk off his ass, but he suddenly found the dark blood red of the elaborate embroidered bedspread and the blood red carpets pretentious and cloying. With sudden purpose, he lurched toward Jensen. He didn’t want to spend a minute longer in this room than he had to. He scooped Jensen, still tangled in the sheet that had been draped over him, up in his arms, and muttered drunkenly, “Let’s get out of here, go somewhere real. Where do you usually sleep?”

Disappointment was starkly obvious on Jensen’s face as he regarded Jared reproachfully. Unspeaking, he pointed him down the hall, then along a narrower hallway, and up a secluded set of stairs. The stairs opened onto the omega floor, and Jared was met by a guard, sitting in a lone chair, reading a newspaper. Sam, Sandy, something like that, Jared vaguely remembered meeting him once or twice. The man nodded at him, unperturbed by the drunken alpha’s presence at four in the morning with a half naked, sheet covered omega.

“Where do they sleep?” Jared’s voice was a gravely slur he barely recognized.

The guard nodded toward a door at the end of the hall.

“More walking….” Jared groused, staggering onward to his destination.

Jared bumped up against the door handle. “Damn doors….closed….”

He could see Jensen’s eye’s narrow critically as he reached down and pushed on the handle, opening the door for him. Jared eased them both inside and stepped into the brightly lit room. Blinded by the strong overhead lights, Jared blinked repeatedly and growled, “What the hell? Where’s the switch, how do you turn these things off?”

Jensen shrugged unhelpfully and Jared shouted down the hallway to the guard, “Turn these fucking lights off, I want to sleep.”

Out in the hall, the guard hurried to flip the two switches on the wall outside the dormitory. Immediately, the surgically bright overheads went off and several soft night lights inset into the walls at various locations came on.

“That’s more like it.” Jared glared at the alpha, “How’s a guy supposed to sleep in that?”

The guard shrugged and stepped back while Jared stomped into the room.

Jensen pointed him toward his bed and Jared settled him as gently as he could onto his cot. “Hmm.” Jared took a look at the twin sized cot that Jensen filled and raised his eyebrows. “That’s not working.” He muttered and walked over to an empty cot at the side of the room and began to drag it over to Jensen’s bed. Jared paid no attention to Jensen’s frantic efforts to shush him. “Gotta get this moved, Jen,” Jared explained matter of factly. The harsh screech of the metal legs scraping across the floor hard enough to leave gouges made Jared wince and his head ached worse, but he finally managed to maneuver it roughly into place, and shoved the two cots together.

In the darkness, Jared could see the other omegas sitting up in their beds. Silence filled the room and Jared waved his hand in what he hoped was a calming gesture. “Nothing to see here. No worries, just me. I’ll be here instead of Chris for the next little while. Go on back to sleep.” He wondered drunkenly if he sounded as much like a dork as he thought he did.

Stony silence followed his comment, and Jared dropped drunkenly onto the cot, punching his hard pillow and scooting over to Jensen’s side to curl around him. The omega deliberately rolled and turned his back to Jared, but Jared sleepily snuggled in tight to him, rubbing his stubbly chin along the omega’s collarbone. “You smell so good, did I ever tell you that?” His eyelids slid closed, and Jared let his body sag gratefully into the thin, lumpy mattress.

He felt more than heard the slight tug across the bed, and Jared’s eye snapped open.

“Jen, Jen, can I sleep with you guys?” Matt’s voice was a tentative whisper in the darkness.

Jensen’s soft, “Yeah,” had Matt instantly pulling his neighboring cot in next to theirs, jumping over it so he could shove it the rest of the way tight up against Jensen’s. The omega climbed onto the bed and slid over, curling himself up against Jensen’s chest with a contented sigh. Jared’s mouth opened to say something, maybe to order the omega to move his bed back, when a timid hand tapped on his shoulder. He could scent loneliness and fear wash over him in desperate waves.

“Alpha, can we sleep with you too?” Amy and Alona stood behind him in the dark. He turned his head to look, and other than their scent, all he could make out in the dim light was the white of their t-shirts and the pale outline where they gripped each other’s hands tightly. The anxiety coming off both the girls and Matt cut through his alcoholic buzz like a dash of cold water and Jared found himself sobering quickly as he nodded his permission. His voice gruff with emotion when he said, “Yes, push your cot over, climb in.”

The girls fluttered into action happily and in no time another cot was shoved over and the girls were snuggling in against him.

“Alpha, may we join you?” He opened his eyes to Tom’s voice coming from the end of the bed. He could scent Katie and Justin with him.

“Yeah, come on in, you’re all welcome.” Jared sighed. It was becoming a huge puppy pile, with multiple beds shoved together, and frightened omegas wriggling as close to him as they dared. Jared had never thought about his pride being afraid before, never given a lot of thought to it. Ashamed now at his lack of compassion, he felt compelled to say, “I don’t want you to worry, you’re all safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

Jared arms tightened unconsciously around his own omega as he glanced around the shivering pile of frightened souls curled up against him. He felt his soul frying in hell for what he had allowed to happen here.

Looking down, Jared was surprised to find Jensen already asleep. The omega turned, pressing his face up against Jared’s chest. Jared’s heart swelled at the omega’s unconscious movement, seeking comfort in his sleep. He adjusted his arms more comfortably around the man and sighed.

“I missed you too.” Jared whispered. He felt himself grow flustered with guilt and embarrassment, and he coughed, covering his reaction by busying himself with the group.

“Okay, everyone have a place?”

The quiet, satisfied murmurs of agreement made his lips curve in a slight smile.

“Good," he told them. "Everybody sleep well."

Jared closed his eyes and tried not to focus on how much the tentative touches of the omega’s hands as they reassured themselves their alpha was really here with them had affected him. What had Chris been doing? Or not doing? An ugly ache started in his chest at the thought of the next day, when he would have to wake and allow them to be drugged and used all over again, with no ability to refuse or escape, with only the slim promise of his protection to give them hope. For the first time since he’d gathered his own pride, he felt like a jailer, rather than an alpha. That sobering thought kept him awake for hours, listening to the soft snuffles and whimpers of the omegas huddled around him. He hoped at least they dreamed.

: : :

Jensen awoke warm and relaxed. As was becoming his new norm since coming to the Vixen, he was more alert in the morning than he would be the rest of the day, most of the O having worked its way through his system in the night. He sighed and snuggled into the unfamiliar warmth surrounding him. He didn’t want to open his eyes. Didn’t want to let reality intrude just yet. He inhaled the comforting scent of his pride, so oddly close this morning, then the memory of what had happened last night flooded in. Tight bands wrapped around Jensen and he squirmed before he realized Jared had glomped his arms around him in his sleep. Still asleep, the alpha reacted to Jensen’s wriggles by tightening his hold and mumbling into Jensen’s neck.

Impatient, Jensen continued to wiggle around, turning so he was nose to nose with the alpha. “Jared! Jared, let me go,” he whispered.

“Mmmph, not gonna let you go again,” the alpha responded sleepily.

Jensen tried to deny the warm, grounding feeling those murmured words gave him. He mentally shook himself. This man was a drug dealer, a felon who had basically sold him into sexual slavery, and allowed him to be drugged into a horny near-somnambulant zombie. How could he have any tender feelings at all for this man? Yet, staring up into the face of his alpha, the normally fierce expression relaxed in sleep, Jensen couldn’t help but admit some small attraction. In spite of everything he knew, his body was responding to the presence of the man, his morning wood quickly becoming his morning annoyance, thanks to the remnants of the O in his system.

Jensen couldn’t help pressing his aching cock up against the unconscious alpha’s thigh and rocking against him. He bit his lip to hold back the moan of arousal the alpha’s pheromones caused in him. His head dropped unconsciously against the alpha’s chest as he panted and rubbed desperately against the man. He could hear the soft movements as the other omegas around him started to wake, but he couldn’t stop the desperate whimper as his cock dragged across the material of the jeans the alpha had been too drunk and tired to strip off the night before.

“Here green-eyes, let me.” Jared’s all too alert voice was a soft growl in his ear as the alpha’s large hand reached down and grasped his aching cock. Jared’s hand swept up his length, his thumb pressing roughly into the slit as he gathered precome. The angle was awkward, but the alpha was soon striping his cock, the pressure just right, and Jensen couldn’t help but let loose the whimper he’d tried to keep locked down.

“Hush now baby, I’ll get you there.” With his other hand, Jared cradled Jensen’s head, leaning in to kiss his forehead. As Jared’s lips released him, Jensen came with a moan, sparks flying behind his eyelids as he shot all over the alpha’s hand. Jared held him, squeezing rhythmically, until Jensen was milked of the last drop, then Jared released him. He grabbed up a pillow in one hand, tugging until the pillow slipped out and he held only the pillowcase. Dragging it between them he used it to discreetly clean them both up as best he could.

Jensen could smell Jared’s arousal, feel the warm bulge pressing against his thigh. He lay there waiting for the alpha to order him to bring him off, but it didn’t happen. Jared just tossed the pillowcase clear of their flotilla of beds and the sleeping omegas surrounding them. He ran his hand lightly down Jensen’s back, pausing to rub gently at the base of his spine until Jensen exhaled and relaxed against him.

“So good for me.” Jared murmured softly. “My good boy.”

Matt woke beside them, his growling stomach audible to everyone. Jared laughed and slapped Jensen’s ass lightly saying, “Okay, time to get up, everyone. We gotta get all of you fed. And this time, I have it on good authority, there'll be a little less something-something in the cheerios.”

He deliberately rolled over, turning his back to the alpha and playfully pushed on Matt’s back where he was snuggled up against him.

“Come on sleepyhead, let’s get something in that growling pit of yours.”

Matt looked over his shoulder at Jensen and winked at him. “Well, since you’ve already got your treat for the morning, I guess that leaves more for the rest of us.”

Jensen found himself reddening, but Matt squeezed his hand affectionately. “No, don’t,” Matt whispered, “Enjoy it, Jen. You haven’t had much good come your way the last little while. You deserve some happiness.”

“I don’t know, Matty. You may just be smelling trouble.”

“Well some trouble is worth chasing.” Matt laughed and launched himself out of the bed, his own O-exaggerated erection bobbing in front of him. “Since I don’t seem to have my own personal alpha, I’m just going to have a shower first.”

Jensen smirked, but he could feel a blush covering his cheeks. The bed heaved beside him and he turned his head to find Jared now standing at the end of the bed and looking down at him.

“I’m sorry Jensen. I meant what I said last night, but then plans changed, out of my control. At the very least I’ve got Beaver to agree to lower the dose.” He said quietly. In a louder voice, he said to the waking omegas, “Listen up everyone. There’s been a change of plans, Chris is going to be out on the street looking after the rest of our pride for the foreseeable future, and I’ll be in here. I want you to let me know right away if anyone is abusing you or taking advantage. They’ll have me to deal with. You got it?”

Murmured ‘Yes alpha’s filled the room and Jared nodded, turning on his heel to leave them to get ready for the day.

Jensen stared at his alpha’s retreating back and wondered if things would really be any different. His eyes narrowed. Jared had said they were going to leave, but he’d lied about that. Now he said the dose was going to be cut. Jensen’s eyebrows rise in surprise. Well, he’d believe it when he felt it. The dose Beaver had first poured down his throat had been so strong, he could barely concentrate on anything beyond the next fuck. Then things had gotten better, but he hated that they could control him so easily.

If what Jared said was true, maybe he’d be clear enough to plan another escape attempt. He ached to think how close they’d been to succeeding last time. And now Jared was going to be around all the time, ‘protecting them’. Jensen snorted. He lay there a while, his mind abuzz with ideas. He knew the alpha was no fool, he’d be on the lookout. Jensen would have to be craftier.

: : :

“I can’t believe you.” _Smash!_

Chris easily avoided the lamp aimed at his head.

“Kitten, honey, please.”

_Smash!_

Another lamp hurtled past his ear, barely missing him. Her aim was improving.

“How could you?”

_Smash! Bang!_

She moved through the living room throwing everything in her path, from cushions to small chairs, on into the kitchen, where pots and pans came flying his way. Chris bobbed and weaved through the worst of it until she came to the knife rack. There was a demonic gleam in her eye as she withdrew the cleaver from the wooden block. She was puffing, out of breath from the exertion.

“He is my friend. You KNEW that, but you still let this happen. How could you?”

Danneel sagged abruptly, one hand reaching out to grab the counter, the cleaver still grasped in her other hand. Chris tried to calculate his speed versus her rage if she decided to throw it at him for real.

The cleaver slipped from her fingers, slamming onto the tile floor with a crack. Chris breathed a sigh of relief and then winced at the expensive repair that was going to require before he rushed to her side. Sweating profusely, the omega slumped boneless beside the cabinets to the kitchen floor. Her hands lay limp in her lap. She was still weak, her stamina still practically nonexistent as she recovered from her bout of pneumonia. Chris swore softly as he heard her repeat tonelessly, “How could you? How could you? I-I trusted you.”

Danneel started to sob, heartbroken, and Chris tried to gather her into his arms.

She batted him away in a sudden surge of energy that was soon spent.

“Stay away from me, you liar! Don’t touch me. You betrayed me. You said he was all right. He and Matty.”

Chris crouched in front of her, keeping his hands on his knees as she bared her small sharp teeth at him. He rolled his eyes. He had enough problems right now, he didn’t need tetanus from his own omega.

He sighed and pushed his hair back from his face. “I’m sorry, baby. Beaver didn’t tell me about the O and I never knew he hurt Jensen until after it happened.

Danneel continued to cry, pointing at Chris’s battered face accusingly. “Then why did my alpha do that to you if you didn’t do anything?”

Chris flinched at the designation of Jared as Danneel’s alpha. “Baby, I know I fucked up, but I didn’t do anything to your boy.”

“But you didn't stop it either,” she said accusingly, and Chris dropped his head. “I always knew you weren’t a good man, how could you be, in the business you’re in? But I didn’t know you were this weak…. Stay away from me. As soon as I’m better, I’m leaving. I can’t stand the sight of you.”

Chris scrubbed his hands through his hair, yanking on it, furious with himself.

“Please Danneel, give me a chance. I’ll make it right. Jared….”

“Jared’s what? Done what you should have done? Gone in there to protect them? Were you going to turn me in too, once you’d had a taste, once you’d knotted the poor frail omega, good? Ship me off to be doped out of my mind so I’d put out for anyone, no questions asked, and be grateful for the fuck? I thought I – never mind…just leave me alone.” Danneel turned her head away.

Chris rose and stared down at the omega, sprawled on the kitchen floor and panting in exhaustion.

“I’ll sleep in the spare room.” He offered, “You take the master. I-I don’t want you to have a relapse. Jared’s talked to Beaver again, got their dose lowered some more. It-it’ll be okay. You’ll see.”

“So that makes it all right to do that to them, to me?”

“No, never, baby, I want to keep you safe. Keep you here with me.”

“You’re just not understanding me, Chris. Just – just go away, okay?”

Chris stalked up the stairs. Tomorrow was going to be an even longer day. Maybe he could talk some sense into Danneel once she’d slept. Maybe he could make her see reason. Chris dropped onto the double in the spare room and punched the hard pillow. Fuck, he’d screwed this up so bad.

: : :

As soon as Chris went to bed, Danneel clambered quickly to her feet and made a beeline to the alpha’s computer in the corner of the living room. Danneel had been in the house, convalescing, for a couple of weeks now, and the alpha had the bad habit of logging on to his bank account repeatedly in front of her, and not hiding anything he was inputting. Danneel had always been good with numbers and she’d easily memorized the account numbers, usernames, and passwords to half a dozen of Chris’ accounts.

She set the computer to boot, turning off the speakers so the startup chime wouldn’t alert the alpha, and set to work.

: : :

“I want you to take it easy tonight.” Jared stared down into Jensen’s eyes. “Are you sure you should even be working? Are your feet well enough?” Jared pulled on the leather harness Jensen was strapped into. The strips crisscrossing his body showed enticing slabs of freckled flesh between the leather and the chain.

Jensen stared back at him, his mouth twisting in a sardonic grin. “I can’t be your kept boy forever, Jared. This is what you brought me here to be, isn’t it – a whore? I can’t stay in the dormitory for the rest of my life, even if you wanted me to.”

Jared nodded jerkily and adjusted the long leather sleeves running up the omega’s arms. With the pull of a few laces they could be tied behind his back and he would be helpless. Jared growled at the thought of Jensen helpless to anyone but him. His hands tightened unconsciously around Jensen’s forearms and the omega yelped in pain.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Jared stepped back, rubbing a hand over his burning eyes.

Marcus stepped into the dressing room and nodded at Jensen. “Hey, you ready? The star is getting anxious, he wants his toy now.”

Jared turned and glared at Marcus and the alpha took a wary step back. Jared caught himself, he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm. He couldn’t keep on like this, this was Jensen’s job. Just because he didn’t like it didn’t mean he could change things. Like Chris, he’d had his chance, and unlike Chris he’d been stupid enough to let his omega go.

Now he had to live with the consequences. Besides, how was it any different than what Jensen had done on the street?

But Jared knew the difference. That was before he had knotted the omega, before every fiber in his being longed to make Jensen his. Jared hissed in frustration, releasing Jensen’s arms. “Go, just go.” Jared looked away, but not before he saw the glimmer of disappointment in the omega’s eyes. He forced himself to turn back and look at Jensen’s now bowed head. “If you run into any trouble at all, you call me.”

Jensen nodded nervously and turned to leave through the stage door. Jared could see Marcus standing outside with a long leather leash waiting to attach it to Jensen’s collar, ready to deliver his boy up to some pop idol with more money than god and a pain kink a mile wide. Jared didn’t look forward to patching his boy up tonight, before he and his omegas all tumbled to sleep together as had become their custom, in their puppy pile in the dormitory.

It was killing Jared to be here. It was turning out to be far harder than he’d ever imagined to watch Jensen go off and service one client after another, until he collapsed wearily into bed at the end of the day, only to do it again the following one. He was helpless; being here was the only way he could think of to be sure the bouncers and staff didn’t let the clients go too far. At least they knew they had to face Jared’s wrath, and Jared had been quick to dispense it when another bouncer had let Katie be hurt. It was becoming increasingly difficult to watch as Jensen was taken, like a lamb to slaughter, to every slavering alpha in the city. Jared smashed a hand down on the makeup counter in frustration, and heard the crack of Formica splintering.

He strode to the stage door, unable to keep himself from watching as Marcus steered Jensen, now leashed at one of the connection points on his harness, through the VIP section to the waiting singing sensation. Couldn’t look away, as Jensen slid gracefully to his knees before the other alpha. Maybe it was only Jared who noticed the slight shiver that ran up the omega’s spine as the singer reached out to grope him. Jared’s lip curled, a menacing growl reverberating in his throat.

A hand slapped him on the back and Jared spun around, hands fisted tight, ready to fight.

“Whoa, whoa! Hold on there, tall, dark, and mostly moose. A tad twitchy aren’t we? Wouldn’t have anything to do with freckled and gorgeous over there, would it?” Sheppard held his hands up in imitation surrender, a taunting smile on his face. Jared wanted to smash the man’s mocking face but he forced himself to step back, drop his hands.I It wouldn’t do to go beating up Beaver’s second over an omega whore.

“What do you want, Sheppard?” his voice sounded tired and defeated, even to himself.

  
“Now, is that any kind of reception for a man who could make you rich beyond measure? Come on man, start thinking with the big Moose, not the small Moose, there’s business needs doing,” Sheppard scolded him and Jared had the good grace to blush in embarrassment. He did need to get his head out of his ass and concentrate on business. His obsession with one particular omega was ruining him for the job.

“Yeah, sorry. What do you need?”

“Well I wanted to go over our meeting tomorrow. Make sure we’ve got everything locked down as neat as possible. This is our big shipment for the quarter, and I don’t want any trouble. You can wet your knot in celebration after we come back.”

Jared nodded his mouth tightening. He refused to let Sheppard bait him.

“Let’s go to my office and run through things one more time. I know you saved the day on the last run. Let’s see if you can repeat your brilliant performance this time. You and Jim have to rendezvous with our accountant at ten o’clock to pick up the cash, and then we hook up with our suppliers around 1:00 in the morning at the dockyards across the city. The omegas will have to go beddy-by without you for one night. Is that going to be a problem?”

Jared glared at the cocky Englishman but said nothing, following Sheppard down the corridor to his office.

: : :

Jensen slipped under the warm spray with a sigh. This had easily become his favorite part of the day. Not that there was a whole lot of competition for that spot, but he savored this time they had alone. By tacit agreement the other members of the pride stayed clear of the communal showers when Jared’s hand fell possessively on the back of Jensen’s neck and he walked him to the stalls.

Jensen didn’t like to think about the reason behind the shower, washing the scent of countless alphas' use off his skin, so their scent wouldn’t offend his alpha. He’d rather focus on the good part, on Jared’s hands coasting up and down his body, caressing him lovingly as he washed every square inch of him. He wriggled anxiously as Jared squeezed more soap out onto the cloth and he tried to calm himself. A rush of slick filled his hole and he breathed in deeply. Through the spray of the water, he could scent Jared’s answering arousal.

He whined softly as Jared ran the cloth back up over his face. “You’ve washed that part before,” he complained and Jared chuckled, bowing his head so their foreheads touched. “I want you.” Jared breathed out through the falling water.

“Have me.” Jensen blinked up at him, and arched his body towards the alpha. Jared laughed and the cloth coasted down his body to wrap around his throbbing cock. Jared laughed. “I don’t know how you have the energy?”

“You mean after I’ve fucked so many other alphas?” Jensen said bitterly, his head turning away, the mood broken.

“Yes… No, I mean, after all you go through in a day. You’re so strong Jensen. You make me feel weak in comparison with everything you endure.” Jared’s long elegant finger ran under his chin, coaxing it up. “If I could….” Jared bit off what he was going to say and finally just grabbed Jensen up, lifting him up so that Jensen was forced to clasp his legs around Jared's waist to steady himself.

“You’re not going to distract me boy. I want you to enjoy this. I want you so blissed out you pass out from the fucking I give you, out cold, too exhausted to wake up even to Matt’s snores.”

Jensen laughed and smiled down into Jared’s face, and resolved to push his bitterness at his situation momentarily aside. He needed this, needed this time with Jared to remind himself that that were good things to look forward to, that everything in the world wasn’t dark and grasping and selfish. He wriggled in Jared’s hold and the alpha let him slide down along his chest.

Jensen hungrily reached down and positioned Jared so that his slick needy hole lined up easily with Jared’s water slick cock as it curved up toward him.

Jared tossed back his head as he let Jensen slide down, engulfing Jared's cock in his heat. Jensen smiled and clamped down, rocking back and forth on Jared’s cock, captured deep inside him. “Feels so goddamn good….” Jared moaned.

Jensen hummed appreciatively as Jared started to lift him up and down on his cock. Jensen undulated, working his hips as Jared’s knot became harder and harder to push in and out of his hole.

“MMMmmm,” Jensen moaned, biting his lip as the knot caught particularly hard on his rim. Jared gave one more good thrust and locked inside him.

“Oh god Jensen. Oh god.” Jared cried out, able now to only rock slightly back and forth inside Jensen’s channel, his knot rubbing mercilessly against Jensen’s prostate. Jared staggered forward, letting some of Jensen’s weight rest against the shower wall, and Jensen arched his neck, staring at the ceiling, stars in his eyes.

“Oh baby, fuck yeah.” Jared’s knot twitched and Jensen could feel the warm surge as Jared came deep inside him. Jensen’s own cock trembled as he rubbed against Jared’s smooth wet chest, searching for friction. And then Jared’s warm hand was somehow there, big warm palm grasping him firmly, rough pad of his thumb swiping over the sensitive head of his cock – and that’s all it took to have Jensen coming, his seed shooting up between their bodies, overflowing Jared’s hand. Jensen sobbed, and strained upward, his chest bumping Jared’s as he cried out in pleasure.

When Jensen settled back, Jared dropped his head down onto Jensen’s shoulder, licking at his collar bone, panting, his knot twitched again and he was still coming deep inside Jensen.

“You seeing stars yet?” Jared gasped out.

“Whole fucking galaxies.” Jensen snarked.

“Good, cause I think we’re gonna be here a bit longer.” Jared shivered as his cock twitched inside Jensen again, shooting another load into him.

“Long as the warm water lasts and I don’t shrink and get smaller than you.” Jensen teased.

“Too late for that baby, far too late.” Jared thrust up again and Jensen saw sparks as the stars wheeled away.

: : :

“I said get over here,” the star growled at Jensen.

Jensen could almost feel Jared glowering in the corner where he watched over the motley crowd.

They were in one of the bigger mating suites that doubled as a party room. The stars, a guy and a girl from some overnight television sensation, a cheesy teen vampire show, had brought an entourage of five or six of their closest friends to The Vixen to celebrate the renewal of their show. Their manager had booked Jensen and Matt and Alona for the night.

Normally a small group like this would be a challenge, but these twenty something alphas were obnoxiously entitled and cruel. The last four hours had been some of the worst in Jensen’s time at The Vixen – or maybe they were just the worst four hours he remembered. Now that he was on a lower dose of O, Jensen’s moments of lucidity were lasting longer and longer, and his sense of outrage at the alpha clients grew.

He heard a cry of distress from Alona and Jared rushed over, his patience with the crowd obviously at its end. With a ruthless growl Jared pulled the overweight alpha yanking on Alona’s tits like they were pull taffy, off of her. Out of the corner of his eye Jensen watched gleefully as Jared frog-marched the sadistic alpha out the door and disappeared. Jensen heard a few cries of protest from the group, but Jared didn’t even glance back as the suite door swung closed.

The starlet who had been pegging Jensen with an oversize pink dildo and little finesse had finally finished, but not before scraping long tiger striped claws down his back, drawing blood. With a screechy howl she came, pulling the oversized artificial knot away from Jensen’s hole with a rough twist before he could angle his body to a better position. Jensen was sure he was bleeding. He shuddered as lube and blood trickled down his thighs.

Jensen crawled across the carpeted floor from the starlet to the impatient star's lap. As soon as he was within reach the petulant youth grabbed him by the hair and yanked him closer. The harsh grip was enough to bring tears to Jensen’s eyes and he wondered when this night would ever end. The star’s leather pants were already gaping open from previous use, his cock hanging hard and leaking out of his pants, thanks to the blue pills he swallowed like popcorn. Jensen groaned and closed his eyes briefly, he was so sore and thirsty. The alphas hadn’t offered them anything to drink the entire time and all he wanted was to curl up into a corner and sleep for a hundred years.

Without preamble, the alpha fed him his dick, shoving it into Jensen’s mouth so fast he choked. “That’s right bitch, choke on my big dick why don’t you?” The alpha laughed as he see-sawed his hand back and forth forcing Jensen’s head up and down on his cock.

Behind him he could hear Matt cry out in pain. The group had been fucking each other as well as the three omega’s all night, going heavy on the booze and the coke. Bad as it had been for Jensen, Matt seemed to be getting the worst of it. Last time Jensen had been able to look, two of them had been DPing Matt over a coffee table, Matt mewling softly in pain, his hole gaping obscenely as they fucked him. Jensen didn’t know what was going on now, but he tried to glance over. A sharp slap across his face had his eyes watering, and he considered biting down on the vulnerable flesh invading his mouth.

The star must have seen the gleam in his eyes because a thumb was soon hooked in between his teeth, holding his mouth open. Jensen gagged and chocked, “Don’t you even think about it, bitch, or I’ll have you in such a world of pain you won’t believe.”

The star slammed his dick down Jensen’s throat, and Jensen choked and coughed before finally swallowing him. He moaned and closed his eyes, and the star chuckled in glee. “Mmm feels good when you moan. That’s right, bitch. I’ll show you who’s boss.”

The alpha thrust himself in and out of Jensen’s face a few more times before pulling Jensen off his cock and pushed him down toward the floor.

“Stick that pretty ass up here. I shouldn’t have to be the one doing all the work, here,” the star ordered. Jensen dutifully turned and, on hands and knees, pushed his ass back towards the alpha’s straining cock.

“Open wide, bitch. Wanna knot you just like this. Have you hanging off my dick like the needy bitch you are as I snort coke off your back. How’s that sound, hole?” The youth laughed cruelly and a wash of humiliation rushed through Jensen. He trembled in sudden fear as his hands reached back to spread his ass cheeks, exposing his abused red hole.

The alpha pushed his dick into him in one brutal thrust, and Jensen thanked God for the extra lube the starlet had used. It had been her only kindness. The alpha started to jackhammer back and forth into Jensen’s ass and he was forced to cross his arms and pillow his head on them to brace himself. The alpha snarled, slapping Jensen’s ass as he roughly pistoned in and out of him. Finally, the alpha’s knot shoved inside, and caught. He breathed out a shuddering breath he didn’t realize he was holding, as the alpha moaned and started to come inside him in a rush. When he was able to raise his head, Jensen could hear Matt sobbing somewhere in front of him.

He saw Matt lying on the floor, and he was bleeding from the mouth and ass. The starlet and one of her friends were standing over him, grinding their four inch heels into his chest, breaking the skin.

Jensen didn’t think, he just cried out, “Stop it! Stop, you’re hurting him!” He lunged forward but was stopped as the alpha’s knot tugged painfully against his hole. The alpha was coming inside him again, and a vicious rage sweep through Jensen. The room went silent, and all eyes turned toward him. The starlets even stopped pushing the spikey heels into Matt’s chest, and he could see his friend struggling to crawl away.

“Leave him alone.” Jensen couldn’t stop his mouth. He knew once they overcame their shock, they’d go back to what they'd been doing. He couldn’t go along with it anymore. He had to fight back. He wished suddenly, irrationally, that Jared were here, that the alpha would sweep in and save them. But he knew there was no being saved in this awful place. When the girls began to laugh and drag Matt back to the center of the room, Jensen reached his limit.

He knew that the only one he could truly rely on was himself. He took a deep breath and reached back, twisting viciously on the alpha cock where it and his body joined. The alpha screamed, a high pitched wail that, again, had everyone in the room looking at them. His twisting hand started to have the desired effect, and Jensen grunted as he jerked forward. Barely softened enough by the pain he had inflicted, the knot had softened enough Jensen able to tear himself off it, but not without a price. He staggered forward, torn, blood running down his thigh, and snarled,“Get away from him, you bastards.” He stumbled, falling to his knees and lifted Matt tenderly in his arms, pushing his friend's tear-soaked hair back from his face. ”Come on Matty, get up, we’re getting out of here.”

Maybe it was the shock of an omega acting like more than just a hole to fill, maybe it was the sudden realization of all the blood everywhere, but the alphas didn’t say another word as Jensen hauled Matt up to his feet, and the two omegas hobbled out to the hall.

  
Once they cleared the suite, Matt stumbled, taking an exhausted Jensen down with him. The two crouched there against the wall, bleeding onto the tasteful carpet.

It was Jared who found them, of course, returning from throwing the fat alpha out of the club. Too weary to try and move Matt anywhere else, Jensen had just crouched there, black spots dancing before his eyes. When he looked up, it was into familiar fox tilted eyes, and he found himself smiling. Somehow, deep down, his faith in Jared was still strong.

After checking them and assuring himself that he and Matt would live, Jared snarled and stalked into the suite. Jensen experienced a surge of pleasure at the howls of surprise and pain coming from inside the room.

Jensen grinned, a wide, feral smile as Jared hauled the two stars out of the suite by the scruff of their necks and threw them bodily down the wide, elegant stairs in full view of the dancing crowd below. The rest of their entourage filed out quickly, heads bowed, submissive to Jared’s glowering alpha.

The hallway started to spin and Jensen wasn’t sure if it was from blood loss or dehydration. But when he was levitated up into the air, he thought maybe mother omega was calling him back to the pride, and he exhaled a sigh, letting himself go limp in her arms. Then reality swam into focus and his fluttering heart steadied. There were arms holding him, cradling him, and he smiled as he smelt the rich earthy scent of his alpha, apple sweet with a hint of leather. There was a soft touch of lips on his brow as Jared turned to carry him back to their room.

: : :

That night when Jared showered him, gently holding him because he was too weak to stand, Jensen could feel Jared’s body trembling beside him. With Jared's help he got his arms up to clasp loosely around the alpha's neck, too tired and hurt to be much help as the alpha made a gentle but quick job of it.

Jensen wasn’t sure if it was the sprinkling of the shower, or if his alpha was crying. He reached up to touch those fox tilted eyes, but Jared turned his head away with a soft sob. Pain shot through him at the sound and Jensen closed his eyes, tired of all of it. Unspeaking, Jared swept him up into his arms and dried him, carrying him to their communal bed.

: : :

Chris was beside himself. His omega sat curled at one end of the sofa, unspeaking as she had been for days, since the ‘incident.’ Chris continued doggedly to plead with her.

“Kitten, what’s it going to take for me to make it up to you? You know how sorry I am.”

Danneel looked away, not budging an inch, her expression unchanged.

“Come on baby, there has to be something I can do?” he pleaded.

Since when did the omega wear the pants in the house, he wondered, but he felt guilty as hell for his part of this fiasco. Guiltier still about Jensen, and Jared now installed at the Vixen in the tenth circle of hell as he watched ‘his’ omega be used. Chris knew, oh man did he know first hand, Jared may be putting up a brave front, but Jensen was his. All that was left was the formality of Jared mating the man. Chris couldn’t imagine letting Danneel go in to the Vixen, or even letting her turn a trick anymore. He may not have mated his bitch yet, but it was going to happen, right after he made things right. He didn’t want to think what Jared was feeling, seeing Jensen first hand under those conditions.

“You could get Jensen out of there, and Matty too.” Danneel’s voice was so quiet Chris almost missed it, too caught up in his own self-castigation to hear.

It was the first acknowledgment of his existence that he’d gotten from Danneel since their epic fight the other night. He walked over to the sofa and went down on one knee before the omega, taking her hands in his.

“Sweet girl, you know I can’t do that. The most I can do now is keep you safe. Beaver isn’t anything at all like we thought he would be. But Jared is there, keeping them all safe, now. And I’m watching out for the omegas on the street. It will all work out, you’ll see. Soon we’ll have enough money to retire, and never have to even think of this time, again.” Chris patted Danneel’s knee and the omega snatched her hands away, hissing at him as she scrambled to the other end of the sofa.

He stood, hands clenched in frustration, “I-I gotta go baby, I’m doing the rounds now, and I wanted to warn you, tonight I’ll be staying over at the Vixen in Jared’s place. He’s got a run to do with Beaver and Sheppard at 1:00. So I’ll be working for probably for most of the night. You okay till I get back? You got enough to eat? You’re looking so thin these days.” He watched as Danneel’s expression softened for a moment and she looked up at him. He missed her looking at him like she used to when she was first recovering from pneumonia, with this wonderful mixture of love and pride in her eyes. He promised himself he’d see that look back in her eyes one day.

“No, I’m good. Just say hi to the boys for me?” She looked away, her mouth twisted in distaste. Chris started to leave but Danneel turned and grabbed his wrist unexpectedly. “Wait, wait, I’m sorry. I’ve been so mean to you the last few days and I –I know you tried to do your best by the boys. I shouldn’t be such a bitch. You’ve been working so hard these last few nights, and all I’ve done is mope. Let me make it up to you, alpha?”

Her eyebrows rose suggestively and Chris blinked in surprise, staring, as Danneel looked up from beneath the thick fringe of her lashes. She released his hand to run it down along his side, coyly rubbing along his thigh. Chris’ breath caught as he gazed at Danneel in longing. She’d been sick for so long, all he’d done was cuddle the curvy omega in his bed, dreaming about knotting her. Then he’d fucked up, and since then they had laid in stony silence beside each other for the last few nights.

He blinked again, finding it hard to believe the soft look on her face was actually directed his way. He ran his hand tenderly through her hair and opened his mouth cautiously to say something, then snapped it closed as her hand moved slowly, oh so slowly, to the waistband of his jeans. Clever fingers unbuttoned the fly, and then his zipper was being tugged down, one tooth at a time. Chris watched, wide-eyed, as she reached inside his boxers and took him out, rubbing her thumb knowingly over his thickening knot.

Chris moaned and tossed his head back, and nearly missed the sight of Danneel swallowing him down. He almost came right there at the sight of those ruby red lips wrapped around his cock, but he held on. She bobbed her head up and down along his dick, and the slight scape of her nails had him trembling. Soon both hands were twisting and rubbing his cock. She pulled him back and the tip of her tongue probed his slit while her thumb rubbed under the sensitive head – and he came, embarrassingly quickly, shooting his load over the swollen lips of her open mouth and onto her tongue as he grunted. Finished, panting, he pulled his softening cock out and let loose a shaky breath.

“Oh god baby, that was so good.”

She smiled, and he could feel his sensitive cock twitch again as she used a delicate finger to wipe some of his release from the corner of her mouth, looking for all the world like a small, clever cat that had just got the cream. He shook his head and checked his watch. Time to go, he was late. He swept his head down to kiss her, but she ducked her face away, suddenly shy, so he adjusted his trajectory and planted a kiss on top of her head. “God, I wish I could stay, baby, but I gotta go.”

As he grabbed his keys and left he made a promise to himself to make this up to her somehow. He wondered how had he had fucked everything up so badly?

: : :

The female alpha strutted into the club late into the night, her limo driver pulled off to the side to wait. An ermine stole hung casually off one shoulder, a glittering gold sheath of a dress clinging to her like a second skin. She breezed past the doorman, and with a flash of several hundreds, took a booth in the VIP section of the club. She crossed her long beautiful legs, showing off glittering gold shoes worth more than most of the staff would make in a week. There was no doubt they were dealing with a high roller.

Her cool gaze traveled over the selection of omegas working that night, and her blue eyes glimmered with interest as she caught sight of the two men dancing in the cage overhead.

Both were wrapped strategically in lengths of narrow, coarse-woven white fabric. The long strips, like the bands that wrapped a mummy, covered the groin, with a thin strip running between the ass-cheeks as they undulated in their cages overhead. Several other strips crossed their chests and wrapped around their collars to complete the outfit. Gold bands, coiled like snakes, were clasped around their forearms and biceps, and she could see the glint of a gold circlet in each man's hair.

She raised an elegant hand, beckoning one of the serving staff to her.

“Them,” She breathed, biting delicately on one gold-tipped nail. She shivered in anticipation. “I want them.”

The server glanced up, taking in the two omegas suspended above, unsurprised. Everyone wanted those two.

“Yes Ma’am, I’ll send their handler over. In the meantime, can I get you anything to drink?”

“Yes, a Cosmo, and keep them coming. Water for my boys when they get here. I’m sure they’ll have worked up a thirst.” Her blue eyes glinted like ice in the darkness of the club.

“Right away.”

The server scurried over to a large refrigerator-shaped alpha standing near the bar. The bigger man nodded as he looked her over, while he listened to the server’s relayed request.

The petty details of the deal were always so very tiresome. She clicked her nails impatiently on the polished surface of the table in front of her as the alpha approached.

“Good evening Ma’am. My name is Marcus. Nathan relayed your request. We’re more than happy to help you this evening, but I regret to say I don’t recognize you. You’re not on file with our finance department, so I’ll have to check your credit before we finalize the transaction. The boys you've requested don’t come cheap. But then, none of our omegas do."

“Yes, yes, I’m sure they’re all of the finest quality, but I’m only here for the night and I don’t have much time.” The alpha sounded bored, impatient. “Will this cover their use for the night?”

She opened a small gold handbag and flung a stack of bills across the table at the alpha. The thousand dollar bills fanned out; there were more than twenty of them.

Marcus swallowed heavily. “Yes, Ma’am, more than enough. We’ll prepare your suite and anything else you’d like for the evening. We have an excellent restaurant, and we'll be happy to deliver whatever you order to your room. Your every desire, the Vixen can provide. And of course, there is complimentary ‘product’ free for your use in both the boys’ collars. We want you to have a memorable stay.”

“At this price, I should hope so. Now get them down. I feel like partying.”

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

The alpha paused, her eyes narrowing, “Just their leashes and their undivided attention.”

The man bowed and backed away from the table quickly. He whirled his hand in the air and the bartender in the bar clicked the button on the overhead cages, and the boys began their descent.

The alpha smiled, pursing her beautiful ruby lips as the boys stepped out of their respective cages.

  
Excellent!

: : :


	10. Trade

  


  


: : :

**Heads bowed gracefully, the two omegas knelt so pretty before her, she was tempted to kiss each of them right there.**

She resisted, just barely, and gestured toward their water bowls on the floor.

“Go ahead and drink boys, I know you must be thirsty from all that dancing.”

The dark blond one looked up gratefully; the thick black line of Egyptian-style eyeliner made his green eyes appear to glow. He looked exotic and mysterious in the smoky gloom of the club, and she found him arrestingly beautiful. A sudden expression of shock spread over his face as he actually looked at her for the first time, peering at her longer than was strictly polite, for an omega. He inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring as he scented her. He covered quickly, ducking his head down as though shy, bending elegantly over the water bowl to lap at it, using only his tongue.

The alpha murmured softly, her hands running through his hair, “My good boys. Drink up now. So good.” The darker-haired omega grinned and lowered his head to drink noisily from the bowl.

“Oh, Matty, you always were a bit of a piggy.” Danneel’s soft laughter floated over both of them.

She bent toward them, for all intents and purposes with the sole excuse of kissing Matt, but as she nibbled softly on his ear, she said, “Don’t say anything, just follow my orders. I’m here to bust you two losers out of here.”

Matt nodded and arched his neck sinuously to allow the ‘alpha’ better access. Jensen bent forward, softly kissing up the line of her long leg. They were, for all appearances, docile omegas serving their alpha.

“But Danni,” He whispered, when she swung her head down to take his mouth in hers.

His eyes slid closed as Danneel’s warm tongue invaded his mouth, licking softly inside him, the omega firmly in control of the kiss. There had always been more than a little alpha in Danni, Jensen thought, as he moaned into her mouth.

“In…danger.” He managed to breath out before she invaded his mouth again. She patted his head lovingly and husked out, “Don’t worry baby, I gotcha.” Jensen’s eyes fluttered open as she released him and stood up, gazing down at both of them fondly. One hand carressed Matt’s face, the other came to rest on Jensen’s shoulder as she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Come on, boys. Momma’s gotta go tinkle.” She winked at them and gathered up their leashes, tugging gently till they both were standing. Jensen leaned in to kiss his friend's bare shoulder, the shimmering, mid-thigh-length gold halter dress she wore leaving them temptingly bare.

“Mmmm, baby, that feels so good. Missed you so much.” Her voice curled around him like smoke and Jensen moaned. It had been a couple of hours since he or Matt had last served and the O-spiked water the Vixen fed them throughout the evening was having its usual effect on both of them. Jensen inhaled, trying to scent the real Danneel, but all he could smell was a hauntingly familiar alpha scent. He could pick out no trace of omega on her skin.

He’d heard of herbal treatments that could mask an omega’s scent, but they were hideously expensive, and Danni would never have been able to afford them. And of course there were the always hideously expensive suppressants that could stop an omega’s heat. But Danneel literally smelled like an alpha. Jensen's eyebrows rose again in surprise. He didn’t know how she had pulled this off, unless she had recently robbed a bank or something. Only an alpha could create alpha pheromones. But then, Danneel was always full of surprises.

The tug on his leash had him stumbling forward, bumping shoulders with an equally distracted Matt. Looking down, he was unsurprised to see both their cocks straining the artful arrangement of Egyptian bandages swaddling their hips, aroused by the alpha’s ‘scent’.

Danneel stopped beside Marcus, coyly asking where the washrooms were. Marcus didn’t bat an eye, or point out that the alpha had a suite waiting upstairs; whatever the alpha customer wanted. He directed her toward the VIP washrooms and offered to escort her. She winked wickedly and swayed her hips.“Mmm, I don’t think you’re the kind of help I need right now.”

She tossed her head, flinging her gorgeously-styled red hair over her shoulders, and looked back at Matt and Jensen, pulling up at their leashes so they were forced to look up at her.

She nodded her head at their growing erections, fully evident through the thin cloth covering. “Be good little omegas and momma might even look after those for you.” The light tinkle of Danneel’s laughter had Jensen blushing sheepishly as she shouldered past Marcus. The bodyguard laughed and slapped Jensen on the ass as they passed by.

“Make sure you make the customer happy, boys.” He snapped the short whip he held in his other hand against his leg. Jensen shuddered; he had felt the end of that whip more than a few times. He nodded on cue, and bent his head obediently, tripping to keep up with the beautiful ‘alpha’.

The VIP washrooms were set up as private rooms, and Danneel led them through the farthest door at the end of the hall. Inside was a mating bench, complete with a with a five-point tie-down set of leather cuffs and collar as well as, several hooks mounted securely in the ceiling, along with variously-shaped dildos jutting out at different heights along the walls. Jensen could imagine Danneel reclining in the comfortable wingback chair on the other side of the room, and watching as he and Matt worked themselves to completion, rutting against the wall-mounted appendages. He was starting to shiver with need from the damned alpha pheromones Danni was giving off.

Along with a well-stocked toy cabinet, there was also a bathroom stall with a toilet and bidet, just in case that actually was an alpha’s real reason for going to the washroom. The minute they were inside, Danneel locked the door. She glanced up at the ceiling, checking in the corners of the room. Spying what she was after, she withdrew a small cylinder from her clutch purse and said to Jensen, “Boost me up, baby.”

Jensen pushed her up onto his shoulders, and Danneel raised the little canister toward the small winking red light that Jensen could barely make out in the shadowed corner of the ceiling, even now that he was looking for it. She pressed the top of the cylinder and a spray of black paint covered the light. Danneel laughed and tapped on Jensen’s shoulder. “Okay, Jen, you can let me down now.”

She strode to the back of the cubicle and looked at the window above the stall.

“Perfect.” She turned to smile at them, reaching to hug them both.

“Danni, how did you – ?” Jensen managed to croak out through a mouthful of red hair.

Danneel grinned and patted her chest. “Little pack of herbs I ordered off the internet, combined with a little something Chris left with me that I put to good use." She laughed, and Jensen found himself grinning like a fool. It was so good to see his friend again. “Makes me smell like a damn alpha doesn’t it?” She grinned wickedly. “It’s like magic! I could sure get used to this, how the other half lives.”

“But how are we going to get away after we break that?” Matt asked, “They caught us before Danni, and it – it wasn’t pretty. I’m man enough to admit I’m scared.”

Danneel rubbed Matt’s back reassuringly. “I have a limo parked out back. If we can get to it, we can get him to drive us anywhere. I have enough money to stake us for an apartment for a while until we get set up and get you two off the O.”

Jensen twitched, blushing with embarrassment.

“It’s okay, baby,” Danneel reassured him. “I know it wasn’t your fault. If I hadn’t been sick that week, I’d be here too. Now, can you two get that window open while I take these damn contacts out? I didn’t want to risk anyone recognizing me as the redhead with the brown eyes, but they itch like crazy. Maybe I should have gone blonde at the same time. They do say blondes have more fun.”

Jensen listened absently to Danneel’s nervous chatter as she removed the contacts. A small metal-framed vanity stool sat before a mirrored counter along one side of the room. He grabbed it up, judged its weight in his hands before nodding, satisfied, and hefted it to bash repeatedly at the high window until it shattered. When most of the glass was broken out, he used the metal back of the seat to smooth off the worst of the jagged pieces along the edges.

Matt tossed him a couple of towels, which they used to pad the bottom of the window frame. Both of them were careful of their sandaled feet on the glass-strewn floor.

Jensen helped boost Matt up first. He took a good look around before declaring the coast clear, then dropped to the asphalt of the alleyway outside. Next, Danni climbed up on the little makeup chair and Jensen helped her out the window, Matt reaching for her from the outside. Then Jensen stepped up onto the chair and boosted himself out the window. Feet on the ground, he breathed in the chilly night air. Freedom had never smelled so good.

“How long do you think we have before they get suspicious?” Danni asked as they crept along the side of the building toward the parked limo.

“They’ll be trying the door anytime now,” Jensen hazarded. “We need to be gone.”

Danni stuck her head around the corner, “There’s the limo, but I think some of your muscle is already on the alert.”

Jensen shivered, the cold air already chilling his mostly bare skin. He took a quick look around the corner, but the world spun crazily. Even on a lower dose, Jensen knew he was not running at full capacity.

He leaned back against the brick wall, panting, his head reeling. “Maybe we should just brazen it out, just walk over. What are they going to do?” Jensen suggested.

“No, I heard Chris talk, you’re Vixen property, we all are, some legal thing they messed up on. We can’t let them see us. I think I should walk over and get the driver to drive around back to pick you up. You two aren’t exactly inconspicuous.” Danneel grinned. “Or all there, I hate to say.”

Jensen groaned at such an obvious solution; she was right, he really wasn’t hitting on all cylinders.

: : :

Danneel strutted proudly across the laneway toward the hired chauffeur. The beta driver jumped out, opening the door for her. Danneel’s heart was hammering in her chest. Success was only moments away.

A sudden screeching skid of tires had her turning her head to find a shiny metallic blue vintage Mustang pulling up beside her, blocking the limo. Chris jumped out of his car. Danneel swore, her eyes going wide. The alpha could fuck everything up.

“Danneel? Hey, stop, wait! What are you doing here?”

Danneel cursed under her breath and decided to keep going, ignoring the alpha. Maybe he would think he spotted the wrong girl. She climbed into the limo, locking the door behind her.

Chris followed, trying the locks, then growling as he started to bang on the roof. She tried to wait him out but he was making so much noise she had no choice but to open the window rather than draw more attention to herself. The beta driver was staring back at her through the rear view mirror, obviously waiting for instructions. His eyes were wide when he asked, “Sh-should I call the police, ma’am?” She shook her head and raised the privacy screen between them. Looking out she could see a security guard from the club watching them suspiciously. She swore under her breath and rolled the limo's window down.

“What do you want?” She snarled.

“Danni, sweetheart, what are you doing here? What are you doing in this? What the hell? Are you seeing another alpha?”

Danneel latched onto the convenient excuse. “Yes, I am, he wants me and I’m going away with him. Get out of the way, Chris. I’m going to meet with him now.” Danneel stuck her chin out boldly, but beads of perspiration popped all over her skin as she tracked another security guard walking down the length of the building to join the first one, eyeing them. They were just steps from where Matt and Jensen were hiding around the corner.

Chris stood there, puzzled.

Was the man a complete moron? Danneel wanted to roll her eyes. Why wouldn’t he just leave?

“You’re up to something, aren’t you? What is it?” The alpha asked, suddenly suspicious.

“Just leave, Chris. I don’t love you, and I’ll never mate with you.”

Chris’s hand was suddenly inside the lowered limo window, toggling the door handle. She’d forgotten how scarily fast alphas could be. Then the door was open and he was pulling her outside. Danneel cried out, “Let me go, you ape.”

Chris shook her, teeth bared, “Tell me what you’re up to, or I swear –”

Chris suddenly reeled forward, smashing into the side of the limo as Jensen ran from behind the building and punched him in the face. “Let her go, you pig!” Jensen swore.

Danneel’s eyes went instantly to the guards who were already on their mics alerting the others. She grabbed Jensen’s arm, “We have to leave now, they’re on to us.”

Holding his bruised jaw, Chris simply stared at Danneel and Jensen. Matt joined them from behind, eyes wide with fear.

“You – you busted them all free.” Chris's rough growl made Danneel pause. The alpha looked a little bewildered. “Oh my god, Danni, do you know what you’ve done?” Real concern was in the man's face, and Danneel’s heart sped faster in terror.

“Yes, I did what you should have done! I wish I could have gotten all of them out of there. It’s wrong, Chris. Wrong, and you know it, or you wouldn’t have hidden me away like you did. If it’s so great to be here, you would have turned me over weeks ago.” She pointed a gold-tipped finger at him in challenge. “So are you going to alpha up and help us, or, at the very least, get out of the way?” Danneel stood there, her body vibrating with tension. She knew her eyes must be blazing, from the looks of admiration Jensen and Matt were giving her. And then there was Chris’s dumbfounded expression. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a group of Vixen security heading towards them. He cursed and pointed towards his Mustang.

“Well if you’re gonna do such a foolhardy, brave thing, you’re not doing it alone. I’ve disappointed you enough. This time, I’m helping you.” He gestured toward his car. “Hurry up, get in.”

Danneel stood there, stunned. “Chris, you don’t have to do this, just move your car.”

“I said get in, damn it! We’re making a run for it.”

Danneel didn’t have to be told twice. She and the boys climbed into the car as Chris fired up the ignition. As they tumbled into the car, the security guards had started running towards them. They’d almost reached the car by the time Chris took off in a squeal of rubber. The Mustang lurched forward, fishtailing wildly as Chris stomped on the gas, and they tore down the alleyway.

Chris glanced in his rearview mirror as they sped towards the main street, and his eyes widened. Danneel glanced back; Vixen security were running after them, shouting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a short, balding man step out of the back door of the Vixen and raise his arm. Over the thumping music of the club she could barely make out the rapid ‘pop’ of gunfire as Sheppard unloaded his weapon at them.

Danneel could hardly believe what was happening. The first few shots missed completely, but the fourth took out the rear window in a shower of glass, the fifth and sixth, the back tires, and the car bucked, lurching sideways. Chris overcorrected, and suddenly they were almost overturning, spinning wildly, taking out trash cans and wooden pallets. Sparks flew, and bodies were thrown around inside the vehicle, no one having had a chance to belt in. Chris’s hands grappled madly with the wheel before the car finally smashed into one of the dumpsters along the alley wall. When the car juddered to a stop, Danneel crawled up from the floor to look out. Smoke billowed from the crumpled front end of Chris' baby, and the engine stuttered to a ticking halt. Desperate, Chris tried to restart the car, but she wouldn’t turn over. He turned to a dazed Danneel and shouted, “Run.” But it was already too late, the Vixen’s men had already surrounded them.

“Well hello, boys. Lady.” The sharpshooter alpha stood next to the crashed Mustang, his eyes narrowed as he took in the scene. Unimpressive-looking as he was, the alpha oozed menace in his immaculately tailored full-length topcoat. “Fancy meeting you lot here.”

Chris glared at the man, “Sheppard, you bastard, you could have killed us with that stunt. What were you thinking?”

Sheppard ignored him and gestured to his men. “Take ‘em inside to the punishment room. String 'em up. I’m sure Beaver will want to deal with them himself, when he gets back. He’s out with the Moose at the accountant's, but they’ll be here shortly. And you two," he glanced at a pair of his men, then at the Mustang. "Push this hunk of shit out of sight.” He swept the group as a whole with a malevolent glare. “And all of you, shut your gobs. I don’t want a word of this to get back to the Moose, not till Beaver’s had a chance to figure out what he wants to do with his boy, here.”

His men nodded, and Danneel and the three men were hauled unceremoniously from the wrecked car, their wrists quickly zip-tied behind their backs. It was only as they were being marched back to the club that Danneel realized something was wrong; she heard Jensen bite back a whimper when one of the guards shoved him forward. She could see the alpha’s hand come away wet and bloody. Danneel gasped in shock.

The guard seemed to realize it at the same time and shouted out to Sheppard, strolling ahead of them, “Hey boss, looks like you tagged this one in the shoulder.”

“Oh fuck! Bloody lovely, it would have to be the earner. Why couldn’t it be the stupid alpha?” Sheppard groaned, rolling his eyes. “Wrap it up, we’ll have to get the vet in to look at it at some point.”

: : :

Jensen hadn’t felt the pain at first. There had just been a sharp bite in his shoulder, then the car was slamming into the wall and his head into the headrest in front of him. Things had gone dark for a while after that; it was only as they were walking back to the Vixen that the initial shock had started to wear off. Now he was in agony.

The guards had haphazardly bound his wound, using some of the Egyptian ‘bandaging' running across his chest. Of course, his wound hadn’t prevented them from following Sheppard’s order to the letter, stringing the four of them up as ordered. Heavy fleece-lined leather cuffs were wrapped around their wrists, then clipped together and hung over hooks and hoisted by chains up above their heads. Jensen teetered, his toes barely touching the ground. The pull on his wounded arm was almost unbearable. Each time he faltered, his heels touching down on the floor, his arms were nearly pulled out of their sockets and had Jensen seeing white.

Despite the crude bandages, Jensen could feel the warm trickle of blood running down his back from the bullet buried inside him. He was floating outside his body, and even the pain wasn’t keeping him anchored in the here and now anymore. He tried to focus on different items in the room to stay alert.

In the corner was the bastinado chair where he had been tortured by Beaver the last time he’d been here. Now though, there was also a mating bench in the room; manacles attached to each side of the bench to hold wrists and ankles in place. The comfy chair was still in residence, moved to have a full view of the mating bench. Jensen shivered; he didn’t want to see Beaver in action with this device.

He had no idea how long he'd hung there, passing in and out of consciousness. His strength had given out at some point and he’d slipped, his full weight falling on his shoulders, and he’d screamed until he’d blacked out again. He remembered the horrified look on Danneel’s face as the room faded out. He couldn’t spare the breath to stop screaming and reassure her.

Then cold water splashed over him and he jerked awake with another cry on his lips. His shoulder was on fire. He panted, trying to regain his footing, and bit down on his lip to hold back another scream.

When he was finally able to focus on the room around him, things had changed. Danneel now knelt over the mating bench, her wrists and ankles bound on either side of the device. Matt still hung beside him, moaning softly, but Chris had been freed and stood over Danneel, his breathing uneven. There was a dried line of blood running along his forehead. He must have hit his head on the steering wheel – or maybe one of the guards had given him a love tap, Jensen didn't know. Beaver sat in his comfortable chair, his legs crossed, an unhappy look on his face.

Seeing that Jensen was finally conscious, Beaver rose from his chair and walked over to him. Jensen tried to back away on tiptoe from the dangerous alpha, but there was no slack in his chains. He watched, wide-eyed, as Beaver ran a hand along his bleeding shoulder.

“So you're in trouble again,” Beaver stated in an eerily calm voice. “A second escape attempt for the pair of you. I’m beginning to think you don’t like it here,” the alpha mused, his hand clamping down hard on Jensen’s bleeding shoulder. Jensen cringed, his mouth open in a soundless scream as Beaver pressed hard on the wounded flesh.

He heard Matt babbling beside him. “Please don’t hurt him, please, please. We’ll be good. We won’t try to run away again. Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

Beaver ignored the omega, pressing down even harder, but eventually grew bored of Jensen’s screams and gibbering pleas to stop, so he let go. Jensen sagged in his chains, panting through the pain. Beaver stepped away, a sneer of distaste on his face, and pulled out a white hankie to fastidiously wipe Jensen’s blood from his hand. He strolled over to Danneel, where she was forced over the mating bench.

“So this is the ‘missing’ omega? Thought I didn’t remember her didn’t you, Kane? Well I hadn’t forgotten. Now she’s tried to jailbreak my property right from under my nose, and that just won’t be tolerated.”

Terror struke through him and Jensen lunged forward in his chains, crying out, “Danni!” Beaver didn’t even turn his head and Danneel’s eyes were wild with fear.

“It seems these three are as thick as thieves, one coming to the rescue of the others, and all.” Beaver strolled around the bench she was strapped to, his hands clasped behind his back. He turned to Chris and asked, “So, have you mated the bitch?”

Chris shook his head no. The alpha couldn’t seem to look Beaver in the face.

“Hmm, well I think that’s the answer then. You’ll mate this little spitfire, bind her to you. Then if these two twinks act up again, I’ll know just who to punish, in easy reach.” Beaver’s hand roamed across Danneel’s bared shoulder, caressing it lovingly. Jensen could see Danneel shivering under the man’s touch. “It’ll lose me a good earner, sure, but she can still wait tables and look pretty. And should you two act up again, if beating her doesn’t work to get you under control, then I’ll have to put her into service anyway.”

Jensen gasped in horror. To be forced to serve another alpha after being mated was supposed to be agony for any omega.

“It’ll really be up to you to keep her in one piece. If you get my drift, and all?” Beaver looked at Jensen and Matt, a malicious gleam in his blue eyes.

Jensen cried out, “No, no, please, not that! We’ll do anything, but please not that.”

“Of course you will,” Beaver replied. “You’ll start being the good little omega bitches you’re supposed to be.” Beaver turned to Chris, who still stood there, silent and ashamed, head bowed.

“What are you waiting for? Mate the bitch.”

Chris looked up at Beaver in shock. “What, now? Here?”

A gun was suddenly in Beaver’s hand, the barrel pressed against Danneel’s head. “You mate her or you lose her; one way or another, these boys gotta be punished. You too, as far as that goes. I’ve had pretty near enough of your fuck-ups.”

“I-I can’t, not like this.” Chris stammered.

Beaver swung round to reach under Danneel’s short dress, and Jensen could see her stiffen in fear. He heard a ripping sound and Danneel screamed, then Beaver’s hand came into view with the shredded remains of lacy gold underwear.

“Fuck the bitch, or I start shooting. I might even shoot you anyway, you dumb fuck.” Beaver sneered, and then caustically asked, “You need some help to get you going?” Beaver marched over to the wall and hit a button. Matt’s chains began to lower and the omega was able to stand normally. Soon a puddle of chain lay beside him.

“Get over there, bitch, and help him.”

Beaver settled in the armchair, casually crossing his legs and positioning his gun on his knee, aimed at Chris. He glanced at his wrist and said, “By my watch, I’ve got fifteen minutes before Sheppard, the Moose, and I have to leave for the dockyards. If she ain’t knotted in ten and mated by fifteen, I’m blowing her brains out.”

“You can’t be serious.” Chris licked his lips, looking desperately at Beaver.

“Try me. Now get moving.” Beaver guestured with his gun at Matt, still standing immobile, wide-eyed.

Matt dropped to his knees, and crawled to the alpha. He looked to Danneel, for permission or forgiveness, possibly both. She closed her eyes and nodded, and Matt swallowed hard before his hands reached up for the buckle of the alpha’s belt.

Jensen wanted to protest, wanted to scream, but by the look in Beaver’s eyes he thought that might only get Danni killed. He wondered where Jared was and why he wasn’t suspicious of what was going on. Danni forcibly mated to Chris – Jensen swallowed down the bile that surged up in his throat. To be linked forever to a man you didn’t love… forced to rely on someone you didn’t love to ease you through your heats, for the rest of your life. That nightmarish scenario sounded like a fate worse than death.

Jensen chewed on his lip and tried to stay conscious. He owed Danni that much.

: : :

"So my dear Moose, you’re sure you’ve got it straight?"

“Christ, Sheppard, we’ve been through it three times. I think I’ve got it. You’ll carry the money, Beaver will do the talking. I’ll test as many samples as I think necessary. Muscle stays at a distance till we’re happy, or unless things go south. Now are we done? Because I want to check in on my pride before we leave.” Jared glanced over at Sheppard suspiciously; the wily alpha was up to something, but Jared wasn’t sure what it was, and he didn’t want to take a chance of ruining his opportunity to go along for the deal.

“No time for that now, my dear boy. We have to leave in five minutes. Now one more time, just for old time's sake, then we’ll head to the SUVs. Jim’s going to meet us there. He had a last minute business appointment he had to take.”

: : :

Chris shoved his cock into Danneel’s dry cunt. The omega was barely wet, in spite of the foreplay and dedicated licking he’d lavished on the omega as Matt had sucked him off. He couldn’t blame her for her lack of arousal though. He was feeling rather ill himself, what with this actually being rape, for all practical purposes. He’d had a difficult enough time getting hard, even with Matt’s best efforts. The knowledge that if he didn’t do this, Beaver would kill her didn’t really help, not with Danneel crying brokenheartedly beneath him.

So when he’d finally shoved his dick into her, he’d felt like he was going to die of shame. This was the omega he loved, the omega he had wanted to mate, but not this way. He’d failed her in so many ways. Now for Beaver to force things this way, how could he look her in the eye for the next forty years?

“Come on, pick up the pace, you dolt,” Beaver ordered, his tone bored. But when Chris risked a glance, the alpha was palming his dick discreetly.

Chris forced himself to continue. It was better to live another day than to not live at all. He grunted as he bottomed out. Think sexy thoughts, he kept repeating to himself.

He was like an old steam engine as he huffed away, thrusting in and out mechanically as he tried to get his knot to harden. Chris wracked his brain; there had to be a way out of this. He growled possessively as he ran his hand along Danneel’s shoulder and neck. Chris had had to cut the halter away in preparation for the mating bite. Her shoulders were bare now except for her collar, and his hands rubbed over them, trying to erase the scent of Beaver on his girl. Inspiration finally struck, and he leaned forward to whisper in Danneel’s ear. “Do you trust me, sweet girl? Really trust me? I've got an idea but you have to play along.”

As he leaned back there was a sudden rush of moisture in Danneel’s channel and Chris grinned fiercely in pride, turning so Beaver couldn’t see his expression. His knot begin to fatten. Triumphant tingles ran through him. This could work; he could make his girl proud.

: : :

Chris straightened, his mouth bloody, Danneel sobbing brokenly beneath him. He grunted as another load of come filled his bitch. They were still tied, Danneel hanging off his knot; she would be for some time, still. Chris swiveled his hips and groaned in pleasure.

Behind him, Beaver was discreetly wiping himself off with some Kleenex. Chris coughed, giving the alpha warning before he turned to look at him.

“Satisfied?” Chris’s brow arched as he rocked into her again. Danneel’s shoulder was covered in blood and Beaver gave it only a cursory look. Chris turned, not waiting for an answer, and leaned down, blanketing Danneel’s back, shielding her from Beaver’s view. But Beaver seemed more interested in Matt's and Jensen’s reactions.

The alpha rose from his chair and prowled over to where Matt was holding Jensen, trying to relieve the stress on his shoulders. The omega still hung listlessly from his chains.

“So you boys gonna behave yourself now? Or does your girl pay more of a price?”

Both omegas nodded woodenly, Jensen barely lucid. Beaver gave Kane a brusque glance.

“When you’re done with her, give 'em all twenty strokes including your ‘mate’,” Beaver seemed to savor the word, “and lock 'em down for the evening. Call a vet if you need to, that one’s still bleeding. We’ll be back later tonight. I’m sure Jared will want his bitch back." Beaver gripped Jensen's chin harshly. "But you know now who’s really the boss, don’t you, boy?” The omega nodded, his eyes glazed with pain. As soon as Beaver released him, Jensen's head dropped onto his chest, nearly unconscious.

Beaver glanced at his watch and Chris groaned as his knot pulsed inside Danneel again.

“And right on schedule.” Beaver smirked. He walked over to an intercom mounted on the side of the wall and pressed a button. “Okay, we’re done here, bring in three double doses.”

In no time two of the Vixen security were entering the room with the ubiquitous baby bottles Jensen had first been dosed with. Matt cried out and tried to fight, but the first security guard, Carter, Jensen remembered vaguely, slammed the omega up against the wall and held his jaw while the second, Able, shoved the milk bottle in. In no time the contents were emptied into Matt’s gut, the alpha holding his nose closed long enough that Matt was forced to take a gasphing coughing breath and swallow the rest down.

Then they turned to Danneel, still intimately joined to Chris. Able held a cursing and ranting Kane’s arms while Carter forced the dosed milk down Danneel’s throat. Jensen had screamed and pleaded during Matt’s dosing but by the time they were done with Danneel, his throat was raw. He could feel tears leaking down his own cheeks as they twisted his head around as he hung in his chains, and forced the liquid into him. Jensen could feel the blurring effects of the O starting even as the bottle left his lips.

Beaver nodded at them all cordially, like they’d just finished a cordial game of poke instead of a round of torture. “We’ll see you boys later.”

Once Beaver strode out of the room Chris couldn’t hold back the grin that split his face. He slapped Danneel on the ass lightly. “You okay, baby?” he whispered and Danneel nodded, her crying stopping abruptly.

Jensen’s head lurched up and he stared at Chris wide-eyed in horror.

: : :

The SUVs pulled up to the security sign in at the dockyards. Sheppard opened the rear passenger window and passed the guard at the gate a brown envelope. They were waved through.

They drove to Pier 47, where a huge transport ship was docked, still unloading its cargo containers, even this late into the night. The lights lining the docks and the overhead cranes illuminated the lone shipping container sitting near the edge of the dock next to the ship. Ten or more men stood around it, and they all carried weapons.

Jared took a good look at the surroundings: the dock workers were continuing their regular shift while a multi-million dollar drug deal went on right under their noses. Even after seeing how many things Beaver got away with on a day-to-day basis, the level of nerve involved in this kind of operation sort of blew him away.

“You ready, Moose?” Sheppard regarded him with a mixture of humor and disdain that was unique to the man. Jared wanted to sneer mockingly at him, but the truth was, right now he had bat-sized butterflies in his belly. He nodded tersely at the smug bastard as Beaver leaned his head over from the front seat and said, “All right, it’s showtime. That means you too, Sheppard. Don’t be so busy being a smartass you don’t keep on top of the money.”

“Now have I ever let you down, darlin’?” Sheppard cooed.

“Well, now that you mention it, yeah, yeah you have. Last week, you limey bastard.”

“Oh, tosh! You had our Moose, here, with you. You did fine. Now we’ll go out there and meet Manuel, and things will go even better.”

“Cocky son of a bitch, ain’t ya?” Beaver waggled his eyebrows as their driver flicked the lights three times.

An answering four flashes from inside the open doors of the cargo container had Beaver smiling.

“You know it.” Sheppard smirked, and on cue they stepped out of the SUV together.

It was just the three of them as they walked across the dockyard toward the container, Sheppard and Jared both carrying heavy duffel bags full of cash.

The armed guards around the shipping container fell back as the three men came closer. Four men separated themselves from the group and started to walk toward them.

“Manuel, you old dog, you ain’t getting’ any prettier with age.” Beaver chuckled.

“The same could be said of you my friend, but I am too polite to say.“ Jared could see the man’s warm, welcoming smile from steps away. As they drew closer Jared could see a marked familial resemblance between Manuel and another of the men.

“And who have you brought with you, old friend?” Manuel asked.

“Well, Sheppard you’ve met before, the limey barnacle just keeps sticking with me. And this, this here is Jared. We’re bringing him up through the ranks, he runs a pride of pretty profitable omegas. You should drop by the club, try one out. There’s a green-eyed beauty I’m sure you would find of particular interest.” Beaver smiled, and Jared gritted his teeth. The old alpha was just trying to bait him… and it was working.

“Well you’ve always had excellent taste, my friend. I’m sure I would like this green-eyed omega. Maybe after we’re done business. And to introduce you, this is my cousin José, as well as my second, Luis, and Hector, whom you’ve met before.”

Beaver nodded and said, “Let’s do this. You got the goods?”

“Of course, my friend.” Manuel gestured for Beaver, Sheppard and Jared to preceed him and his group, and they walked inside the container. Upon entering, Jared could see several low-wattage lamps illuminating two long benches on either side of the container. Rows upon rows of plastic-wrapped bricks of cocaine were stacked up neatly on one side of the container. He and Sheppard hefted their duffels onto the opposite bench.

Beaver eyed the sheer quantity of coke and said, “We’ll need to pull our SUV closer to load these up once everyone’s satisfied, if that’s okay?” Manuel nodded, and Beaver unzipped the first of the four duffel bags full of cash. Manuel walked closer for a better look, then nodded at his cousin. José turned on the money counter and set the first bundle to count. As the bills fanned rapidly he tore open a second bundle, readying it for the counter while Manuel picked random bills from the tray and scrutinized them through a magnifying glass. Jared stepped over to the opposite bench and pulled a handful of test vials from his pocket. He nodded toward Beaver and selected his first brick at random.

“You should find everything of excellent quality, Jared," Manuel assured him, before returning to his examination of the bills. "My people will hear from me if it isn’t.” The men had just settled down to work when bright lights flooded the dock, lighting up the interior of the container. A voice boomed out over a megaphone:

“This is the LAPD. You are under arrest. Come out with your hands up.”

Jared froze, the testing vial dropping from his hand as he went automatically for his piece.

“Balls!” he heard Beaver say, before the six men pulled their weapons and made for cover, crouching near the walls of the container. The guards outside were already shooting at the lights and at the police swarming over the containers around them. Jared drew his gun and crouched down next to Beaver. “What’s the plan?” Jared whispered hoarsely. He could hear Manuel talking in Spanish to his men.

“We make a run for that bunch of containers," Beaver nodded at a stack of them nearer to the buildings. "Regroup at dock 52. My driver is there with my car, just for backup. Just don’t look back, and shoot whatever stands in your way. Manuel, I’m sure you and your boys can fend for yourselves? You’ve got your own escape route?” At Manuel’s nod, Beaver continued, “If we move fast enough, we should make it out in one piece. Everyone ready?”

“Damn it! I wore new shoes, Jim. I hate running in new shoes.”

“You’ll just have to suck it up, Sheppard. We got bigger fish to fry than a few blisters. ‘course you could always wait here for rescue.” Jim smirked.

“Ha, ha, ha,” Sheppard rolled his eyes.

Beaver grabbed up a brick of cocaine and waved it at Jared. “Gimme your blade.”

Jared swiftly passed him his knife and Beaver made a large X through the top of the bag.

“Okay boys, hold your breath and get ready to run.” Beaver scrambled to the front of the container, and after the searchlight swept past, he threw the cocaine in a wide arc. A cloud of white enveloped the area in front of the container's opening.

“Run!” Beaver shouted.

Gunfire ricocheted around the dockyard. Jared wasn’t sure who started firing first, them or the PD, but it was chaos. He followed Beaver’s coat tails through the twisty series of stacked containers. The shooting seemed to followed them.

Jared was between Beaver, out front, and Sheppard, huffing and falling farther behind with every step, when a voice rang out, “Stop or we’ll shoot.” They kept going, and shots echoed off the steel walls of the containers. Jared heard Sheppard grunt and stumble. He paused, reaching back for the wounded man.

“Keep going, you giant ox. Leave me,” Sheppard cried angrily.

Jared turned, barely able to spot Beaver’s steadily retreating back. More shots followed him and he ducked down in an attempt to avoid fire. He followed Beaver around another twisting turn and ran into an opening between the containers to find Beaver’s limo parked under an overhead lamp. Beaver was already reaching for the door handle on the passenger side.

: : :

“Freeze.” Jeffrey Dean Morgan took particular pleasure in uttering those words as he and ten other officers stepped out of the darkness, completely surrounding Beaver’s car. He saw the Moose in his peripheral vision stagger to a halt. One hand raised high, the tall man eased the gun he held to the ground, and then, standing very still, he raised both hands slowly in surrender.

Beaver didn’t stop, though. He flung the passenger door open and yelled, “Drive,” and started to throw himself into the vehicle, before sparing a glance at the driver. When he did though, he paused, then stood slowly and, hands in the air, stepped out of the car in disgust. “Balls.”  Detective Chad Murray slid across the wide bench seat following Beaver’s exit from the vehicle, his gun pointed squarely at the man.

“Drop your weapons and get down on your knees, both of you.” JDM felt a warm rush of pleasure as Beaver kicked his gun aside and slid, unprotesting, to his knees.

The Moose was already being shoved, ungently, face down on the ground. Cops swarmed over him as they handcuffed the big man, and then hauled him up to his knees.

Jeffrey let the hand holding the megaphone drop to his side and stepped out of the shadows, holstering his firearm. He took a moment to light the cigar he’d placed in the breast pocket of his jacket for just this moment. He lit the cigar, puffing to get it started, then savored a long, satisfying draw. He exhaled a blue-white cloud of smoke that swirled around him, and a wolfish grin stretched across his face as he looked down at his prisoners.

Beaver was shoved up against the hood of his limo, swearing a blue streak now as the plainclothes detective patted him down. Morgan strolled into the scene, taking another long drag on his cigar.

“Well, look what we have ourselves here. A drug-dealing scumbag and his slimeball moose.”

“Get your fucking grubby paws off the suit, that’s a two thousand dollar top coat you put a hole through, you sobering dullards!”

JDM turned to see two officers escorting a bleeding but indomitable Sheppard toward the light.

“Ah, and the evil triumvirate is complete, with the arrival of the royal dandy.”

“You won’t be feeling so witty, flatfoot, after I launch a lawsuit against your whole bleeding department for unnecessary violence against an innocent civilian.”

JDM smiled with all his teeth, and blew out another ring of smoke. “Take 'em in boys, they’ve got a whole lot of ‘splainin' to do, and we got all night.” He chuckled to himself as he watched them haul the Moose to his feet and shove the still protesting Sheppard toward the meat wagon.

It was a good night.

: : :

Jensen hung, limp and panting as he tried to focus. He stared wide-eyed and helpless at Danneel chained to the mating bench, Chris blanketing her.

“You bastard,” He snarled. He could see spots in front of his eyes, but the trickle of blood down his back seemed to have slowed. Maybe he was running dry. He snorted dizzily; between the O and the blood loss, it was only a matter of time till he passed out again. “How could you? You’ve stolen her freedom.”

Chris looked up, a dazed, blissed out look on his face as his hips rocked against Danneel, the pair still tightly knotted. Blood covered his lips and he licked them. Jensen looked away, sickened by the sight, and the room began to spin around him.

His friend could never escape the alpha now. A mated omega couldn’t go long without their alpha’s touch. One heat, maybe two, but if the omega wasn’t in contact with their alpha on a regular basis, they withered and died. That’s why mated omegas rarely lived long past their mates. Not unless another alpha happened to mate them, which was unlikely. Normally, the death of a mate, or even an alpha leaving, walking out on his omega, was a death sentence. Just another aspect of Jensen’s biology he despised and had railed against for most of his life.

He shook his head in despair, and the room reeled sickeningly around him.

That could be him lying there, the Moose mating him, ruining all chance of his ever having a life of his own. He barked out a harsh laugh. His body shivered as shock set in. Blackness seeped around the sides of his vision and he knew he was going to pass out again soon.

What chance, really, did an omega in this world have of fulfilling even modest goals, like getting an education, a real job, friends? He laughed bitterly as his head lolled weakly onto his chest. What was the use of any of it? Why did he even bother fighting? Blackness was sucking him down and he trembled. His friend’s life was now inextricably wound around Kane.

After his experience with his stepfather, the scales had dropped from Jensen's eyes. He saw alphas now for the selfish, self-centered bastards they were. All they cared about was sinking their knot, tying you down. It didn’t matter whose lives they ruined…

: : :

Jensen was being lowered gently to the ground, Matt’s hushed voice beside him. “There’s a lot of blood, Danni.”

“Oh my God that looks bad, really bad,” Danneel replied. “We’ve got to get him to a doctor!”

He could scent the alpha as his hand touched his face, turning him, fingers gently cracking one eyelid open. The blurry mass of a head bobbing in close, to peer at him.

“Jensen? Jensen, can you hear me?” The alpha’s voice seemed a long way away, and Jensen was so cold.

“Fucking… hands off me…” Weakened, words failing him, Jensen struggled vainly and forced both eyelids open to glare up at the alpha. He knew his expression was bitter and hate-filled. He flinched, trying to shrug off the alpha’s gasp. Chris seemed to get the message and moved away.

“No, no, Jensen, it’s okay. He didn’t mate me, baby, I’m fine.” Danneel’s soft hand squeezed his and he let his head, cradled by Matt’s body, turn to the side so he could see her more easily. She swam in and out of focus in front of him; he thought her face was red from crying, but her voice was clear.

He could feel Matt’s hand running gently through his hair as he held him and Danneel crouched over him. Their scent was reassuring and familiar as he started to shiver.

“Jensen, he didn’t mate me, it was all an act. I’m free. Beaver didn’t check but – but Chris only bit his tongue, spread the blood all over. It was to fool Beaver. He did good, Jen. I’m still free. Please, please, stay with me, Jen, with us. We need you.”

Jensen felt elated at Danneel’s words. A faint smile curled his lips and he tried to laugh, but exhaustion was crushing him. He let his eyes slide closed, but not before he forced out the words, “So good. So good, Danni.”

At the other end of the room Chris was arguing with the security on the door.

“He needs a fucking doctor now. He’s bleeding out, you hear me? If we don’t get help soon he’s going to die.”

: : :

JDM opened the interrogation room door. Inside, the Moose sat, his hands shackled to the table. Jeff looked at him critically; his men had been more than a bit rough on the pimp. His lip was split and bleeding, his left eye was swollen nearly closed, his face, and his arms, where his sleeves didn't cover, were bruised and scraped. Morgan sighed. He hated casual brutality. He’d have to ask Murray to investigate just who had custody of the Moose on the way over here. He’d also have to get his second to check on the omegas as well. If an alpha was abused this bad, god knows what might happen to a bunch of helpless, drugged-out omegas. He made a mental note to get Murray to look into that immediately.

Jeff walked up to the Moose and undid the cuffs, wincing when he saw how tight they were. It had taken him far longer to get to the third member of the triumvirate than he had expected. His interviews with Beaver, Sheppard and Manuel Cha, the Columbian contact, had all proved as unhelpful as expected.

It didn’t really matter though, they’d been caught red-handed. Forensics was still cataloguing the shipping container full of coke and laundered money. They were all going away for a long, long time.

The Moose raised his hands cautiously, rubbing the welts on his wrists. He rolled his shoulders and neck, and Jeff could hear the bones pop.

He moved to the other side of the interview table and slapped his file down on its surface. Turning the metal chair around to straddle it, he sat, and let out a weary groan as he rubbed his neck. It had been a long night.

“So, what have you got to say for yourself?”

: : :


	11. Tade

  


  


: : :

**The Detective took the steps two at a time, his expression grim. The takedown of Beaver’s drug ring and the ensuing raid on The Vixen had meant all hands on deck processing the piles of evidence and statements. It had taken him a day longer than expected to break away long enough to come here; the sheer bulk of casework still to do was almost staggering.**

The Omega County Asylum was about what he expected, a crumbling, slightly scary edifice, where too little money, time, and care had been allotted for anything more than the basics. Eyeing the shabby façade as he entered, he hoped they were spending what budget they had on the inside, but he had serious doubts that was the case. Morgan had warned him it wasn’t going to be pretty. The Omega Asylum was the last stop for omegas considered too broken and untreatable by society to rehabilitate. It was a warehouse, barely a step up from a storage locker, a place to put them to pass what days remained to them, trapped in whatever personal hell they had been condemned to by their treatment in the outside world.

He was met at reception by a belligerent beta, more interested in establishing his credentials than in actually being helpful, and his mood darkened. Even producing his badge didn’t change her hostile attitude. He guessed that he was not the first angry-looking alpha to show up at their door, demanding to see a patient. Once past that gauntlet, he was led by a hulking alpha orderly, who introduced himself as ‘Ty’, to the wing where they were keeping the omegas recovered from The Vixen when they had shut the club down the night before.

The strong smell of antiseptic and the hushed atmosphere of the Asylum were unsettling. He could see them as he was escorted down the halls, thin, nervous souls huddling against the hallway walls as he walked along, some even dropping to their knees as he passed. Through the open doorways of the various rooms he could glance into the bleak monk-like cells. In many of them, omegas sat or lay listlessly on thin mattresses, staring at the bare walls. Random screams echoed through the halls, all the more startling in the prevailing silence. There was no television, no entertainment, no laughter or fun that he could see. No group sessions or counseling, no rooms for reading or recreation, just ward after ward of painfully spare rooms and broken omegas.

It was obvious the Asylum was doing little to address the deep hurt in these omegas’ souls, that it existed only to provide basic food and shelter. For some of these people though, he imagined even this was a step up from their previous circumstances.

When they reached a large metal grillwork door, the orderly pulled out a ring of keys worthy of a prison museum. The Detective's eyebrows rose at the security measures.

The alpha just grunted and looked at him with weary, bloodshot eyes, “Lot of ‘em try to run when they first get here. We need to keep ‘em locked down until the meds kick in and they calm down.”

He felt ill. He imagined the drug of choice was some pharmaceutical variant of O, minus the aphrodisiacs. The pride had just swapped one prison for another. His mouth tightened, and he forced himself to bite back the growl of disapproval. He couldn’t change the world. He could only fix the small parts he could reach.

“So here he is. The Doctor said you’d be here soon to transfer him out. You sure you want to do that? He was one of the ones on a pretty high dose of pharma grade O. It would be better to wait till it works its way out of his system before you try to move him. We got some pretty good drugs to ease him off it. He’s still so doped, withdrawal hasn’t even had a chance to kick in yet. Some of the others here are starting to go through it. It gets pretty bad before it gets better.”

“He’s coming with me today,” he said grimly.

“Okay, just trying to give you some helpful advice. At least talk to the doc before you leave, he’ll set you straight on what to expect.” The orderly looked in through the small window in the cell's green metal door. “Looks like he’s asleep right now. I’ll just go in and wake 'im.”

He shook his head, “No, let him sleep for now. Where are the others? I want to see them as well, before I leave.” He peered down the silent hall, but saw no one.

“This ward is made up of just the ones brought in from the whorehouse the other day.” The orderly gestured all around them. “Just walk around, all the cell doors are open until lockdown at 7:00 tonight. There’s only eight of them, brother, but they all look like they’ve been through the wringer. Damn system, what are ya gonna do, right?” He shook his head, his eyes grim. “I’ll be in the office next to the main door. When you’re ready to go, if you need some restraints for the omega, just let me know.”

“Okay, thanks.” He ran his hand through his hair. For most of his life, he had never really given much thought to how omegas were treated. His brother and dad were alphas like him, his mom was a beta. In his family, only his sister had inherited the omega gene, and his parents had never treated her any differently than they did his brother and him.

His experience growing up was that most omegas had a pretty normal life there, maybe a bit more cossetted and protected, but nothing like he’d seen when he came out to L.A. Here, he’d been sickened by the way more than a third of the population lived their lives, as though they were less than human. He gazed unfocused down the hall, thinking about the omegas behind each door, and he rubbed his forehead wearily. He didn’t feel quite up for this, but he had to do it. He turned to the orderly and said, “You got any coffee before I get started?”

A sad, weary smile came over the orderly's face, and he gestured toward his ‘office’. “Come with me,” he said companionably. “And I’ll introduce you to Doc Elba while we’re at it.”

“Yeah, that would be great. Captain Morgan said I should meet him. Thanks.”

: : :

Jensen was awake an hour or so later. He tapped lightly at the door before entering and the omega looked up, startled, as he walked in. He knew Jensen was taking in the suit and tie and the detective's badge hanging from his belt. He set the small bundle of clean clothes down, giving the omega time to take it all in.

He couldn't help a wash of disappointment when Jensen scrambled up to sitting and shoved himself back into the corner, his eyes wide with fear, his hands outstretched and braced on the walls on either side of him. He looked like he was ready to leap off the bed at any moment in full flight, and that was something he shouldn’t be doing in his condition.

“I won’t go back there. I won’t. Beaver will kill me.” Jensen’s voice trembled, desperation coming off of him in waves.

“Easy, easy, it’s just me.” Jared spread his arms in a placating gesture and stopped where he stood. “I won’t make you go back there, Jen. Jesus, I’m sorry I ever took you there to begin with. I’m just here to talk to you.” Jensen looked at him, perplexed.

“You’re – you’re a cop?” Jensen blinked, clearly struggling against the O running through his system to try and understand what he was seeing.

Jared took a few more steps into the room and halted in the middle of the room. “Yeah, Detective first class now, thanks to the Beaver takedown.” Jared rubbed his neck sheepishly. All his gains had been on the backs of suffering of omegas like Jensen.

“But, you’re the Moose, the Velvet Moose. How could you be…” Jensen swallowed, his voice trailing off in confusion.

“It’s a long story Jen, but the main gist of it is, I’ve been undercover for more than two years now. It was my job to infiltrate Beaver’s operation. Taking his drug ring down from the inside. My cover was pimp.”

“Pimp…” Jensen echoed weakly.

“Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, but you, in my pride, it was all a cover, to work my way up the ladder and get close to Beaver. And it worked. We caught him. He’s busted. He’s up for attempted murder, drug dealing, and possession, as well as forcible confinement and kidnapping of an officer. If the lawyers don’t screw this up, he should be put away for a long, long time.”

“Huh.” Jensen’s gaze cast around the room and the omega licked his lips, clearly trying to absorb the information. Jared could see him squirming, an erection tenting his hospital issue gown, another gift of the O Beaver had redosed him with.

Jensen’s hand dropped to palm his erection absently, and his brow furrowed in agitation.

“Where am I now? Am I still yours?” Jensen’s voice was barely audible when he looked up at him. Jared couldn’t read the emotion on the omega’s face.

“No, no, no, you’re free now. That’s what I came here to explain. The case is over, the pride disbanded. All of you are free.” Jensen flinched and Jared’s gut did a sickening drop as he watched the omega’s reaction. Jared swore under his breath, he’d never been any good at diplomacy. His fingers twitched. He was keeping his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, in an ongoing effort to keep from touching the omega, touching what was no longer his. He let them dig into the muscle of his thighs now as he watched fear and confusion spread across the omega’s face.

“Free….” Jensen’s brow furrowed further, and he turned his head away, swallowing convulsively. “B-but I-I have nothing.” He whispered, shivering in dread. “Where will I go? What will I do?” Jared could see a sudden thought occur to the omega, and he raised his head with a jolt, swinging around to look at Jared, eyes wide, “Danni and Matt, where are they? Are they okay?” Jensen’s breath hitched and he began to wheeze in panic, hands grasping at his chest, “I don’t remember, it’s all a blur, Danni was there, then the car… tell me they’re okay?”

Jared took an involuntary step closer. “Easy. Easy, they’re fine. They’re here, just like you, detoxing from the extra O Beaver dosed you all with after your escape attempt. But you’re in the worse shape because…. Because of what he did to you.” Jared trailed off lamely. He couldn’t describe the millions ways he had failed this man. One more day and Beaver would have been safe behind bars and none of this would have happened.

He shoved onward, the words rushing out of his mouth. “But, I don’t want to leave you here like this.”

“Where is here?” Jensen all but hissed, and Jared took another step closer to his proud, brave kitten.

“You’re in the Omega Asylum.” Jensen’s eyes widened further upon hearing their location, and Jared wanted to smack himself in the head for his thoughtlessness. He rushed to explain, “But you’re not condemned, it’s just to keep you safe, Jen. A stopgap. You’re, you’re not broken. You’re just hurt.” Jared rushed to explain. “And I-I don’t want you to recover here. I want you to come home with me.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed, and he glanced around desperately as if another option would suddenly appear. Jared was saddened by the narrow range of choices omegas had in Jensen's world, and was again endlessly thankful that his sister Melissa had grown up in the loving, equal opportunity household theirs had been. But then, Jensen's life had been similar, until his father passed away and everything had changed. Unlike Jensen, Melissa had met a loving alpha who had courted her and afforded her every courtesy, as valued and respected as if she were a beta. They were happily mated in Austin, now.

Jared rubbed his forehead in exasperation; nothing he said was coming out right.

“Ho-how long?”

“To stay with me?” Jared’s voice came out broken and rough.

“N-no, how long have I been here?” Jensen tilted his head, anxious.

“You’ve only been here a day," He reassured the omega. "You were kind of out of it, I guess. Some of the good kind of drugs.”

Jensen nodded, his expression still unsure and a little worried as his hand lifted to his bandaged shoulder, pressing experimentally.

“Maybe we should start over.” Jared offered.

Jensen glanced up at Jared, startled out of his thoughts.

“I’m Tristan Padalecki, Detective first grade L.A.P.D.”

“So – I didn’t even know your name? Is there anything at all I know about you that’s real?” Jensen’s voice was bitter. Jared pushed back his overlong hair and took the last few steps to Jensen’s bed, settling carefully at the end, and took a deep breath. He looked up at Jensen trying to frame what he wanted to say properly. “Yes. Yes, there’s a lot right that you do know about me. It's just that some of the details got switched around. My first name is Tristan, but my middle name is Jared. The only person who calls me Tristan is my mom.” Jared let a lopsided smile steal over his face.

“But, you’re rich. That house…” Jensen bit his lip, and an embarrassed blush bloomed on his cheeks.

“All part of my cover," Jared told him. "The house had been confiscated by the IRS and turned over to law enforcement to use on their stings. Even Martha isn’t a housekeeper, she was my backup. She likes you, you know? And her real name is Detective Kim Rhodes. Me, I own a much more modest home in the hills, overlooking the valley. No maids, I'm afraid – well a once-a-week cleaning service, but that’s it. My family has a little money, but nothing like that mansion. The rich dilettante heir thing was all part of the Moose’s cover. I grew up in San Antonio, and graduated from the Academy there. When the LAPD needed undercover work done with Beaver, they requested my help. They were worried about a leak; they already knew Sheppard had bribed his way into the bureau.” Nervous, Jared ran his hands through his hair again to occupy them. All he wanted to do was reach out and take Jensen into his arms, but he wasn’t sure how the omega would react.

“Morgan wanted a cop who wasn’t in the system, untraceable. I volunteered. Growing up a gay alpha in Texas was not the best scenario for being taken seriously in my profession.” Jared looked away when he saw Jensen’s grimace. Clearly, compared to Jensen’s, Jared’s situation wasn’t really that catastrophic.

“Moving to LA and the chance at an early promotion to detective was an easy decision. I leapt at the chance. I just never counted on how hard it would be to hold up my cover, how hard it would be to treat you the way I did, the way my cover had to.”

“Well you made a pretty damn convincing alpha.” Jensen snorted, clearly unimpressed.

Jared closed the distance between them, leaning forward to grasp Jensen’s chin and turn his head toward him. “Oh I’m all alpha, sweetheart. I’d just like to believe I’m not a bastard, drug-smuggling, omega-torturer.”

He felt Jensen’s rushed exhale run over his knuckles, and he bit the inside of his cheek as his cock sprang to attention. He heard Jensen’s soft whimper and realized the omega’s erection had not flagged throughout their whole discussion; Jensen must be hurting. A better man would leave so he could take care of that, but Jared wasn’t a better man. He was just a good man.

He ran the knuckle of his forefinger tenderly along Jensen’s cheek, and the omega’s eyelashes fluttered closed on a moan. He leaned in, his forehead against Jensen’s, and whispered, “You’re gonna have options Jensen, once you come down off the O, and recover from your bullet wound. But that will take a while, and in the meantime, I don’t want you to have to try and recover here. You aren’t feeling it yet, the O is still working its way out of your system, but it’s going to get ugly: cold sweats, chills, nausea. Getting off O is worse than kicking most drugs and you’ll be craving it, begging for more, once it leaves your system, and that’s all my fault for letting Beaver do that to you in the first place. So let me help you. Don’t go through withdrawal in this dismal place. I’m selfish. I want you at home, in my real home. I’ve got a lot of time off coming, and there's nothing I’d rather do than see you well again. Once you’re better you’ll be able to go outside, lie in the sun, watch TV when you want, do what you want. No strings attached, and then by the time you’re rested and recovered, I’m sure all the legal bits will have been dealt with, and you can decide where you want to go next.”

“Why would you do that for me?… Do you want to own me again?”

Jared huffed out an exasperated breath and straightened, standing back from the omega. “No, let’s call it atonement for what I allowed to happen to you while you were supposed to be under my protection. I take my duty as alpha – hell as a police officer – seriously, even if I was a pimp at the time. I owed you better protection than you had, and a better recovery than this.” Jared's hands rose, indicating the dismal cell-like room. “Come with me.” Jared’s voice was soft in the quiet of the cell. He could hear the short anxious panting of Jensen's breath, and the omega started to rock in agitation, his good hand cradling his wounded shoulder protectively.

“I won’t kneel to you. You don’t own me.” Jensen’s eyes were defiant emerald slits as he gazed up at him.

“You won’t have to. Believe it or not, unlike the Velvet Moose, I’m not old school. I believe that omegas belong in the twenty-first century with the rest of us. If I didn’t, my sister, Melissa – who’s an omega by the way – would kick my ass.” He laughed out loud, and it felt good to let some of the tension go. He could feel the smile spreading across his face.

“Now, Ty – I think you’ve met him – said something about lunch being in fifteen minutes in the main room. Do you feel up to it? I can get a wheelchair if you like. It’ll give you a chance to say goodbye to everyone for the next little while. They’re all okay by the way, I spoke to each of them while you were sleeping.” Jared reached out to cover the hand Jensen had clasped over his wounded shoulder. His thumb rubbed across Jensen’s knuckles, and he had to forcibly stop himself from leaning in and kissing the man when the omega’s lips parted unconsciously.

“Yeah.” Jensen croaked out, moving his hand self consciously out of Jared’s light hold. "Yeah, that sounds good." Jared let his hand drop to Jensen’s thigh, and his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the tense flesh.

”Now, unless you want to put on a show, maybe I can help you with that?” Jared's smile broadened as he allowed his glance to fall on Jensen’s unflagging erection, and he licked his lips suggestively.

Jensen followed Jared's glance, a blush stealing across his pale features as he realized the state he was in. He grabbed his pillow and jammed it over his lap, glaring at Jared.

“If I come with you, you don’t get to touch me?”

Jared knew they weren’t talking about lunch. “Not unless you want me to, baby. You’re free, omega, and over twenty-one. If I do, you can call a cop.” Jared waggled his eyebrows innocently and laughed when Jensen snorted out loud. Then the omega became pensive.

“And I could see Danni or Matt whenever I want?” Jensen stared at him suspiciously.

“Anytime you like. They’re recovering right now too, but I’ll drive you here whenever I’m off work, or I could give you cab fare.”

Jensen nodded, more to himself, than to Jared. “Yeah, okay, I think that would be good.”

“Okay, good. I haven’t been here very long, but already this place give me the creeps.” Jared smiled with relief before pulling Jensen's metallic green pride collar from his jacket pocket. "Then I think you’ll be needing this for the drive home." He dropped it on the bed, and Jensen’s hand flew to his neck; only now aware the heavy gold Vixen collar was missing. He rubbed his bare neck self-consciously.

“Confiscated as evidence.” Jared supplied.

Jensen nodded. “Good riddance.”

Jared watched the omega swallow repeatedly as he picked up the green collar.

“No strings?” Jensen glanced up from under his ridiculously long lashes at Jared, his expression dead serious.

“No strings baby, just let me look after you, for once.”

“’kay, then.” Jensen let out a ragged breath and held the collar out to Jared. When Jared took it, Jensen turned to face away from him and bowed his head.

Jared almost groaned aloud, pressing a hand down on his own throbbing erection as he stared at the bared expanse of the omega’s neck.

He hummed in approval as he placed his street collar back on Jensen’s neck, his alpha thrilling in possession when the clasp clicked shut. He rubbed his hand over the knob of Jensen’s backbone through the loose ties of his gown and felt the omega relax under his touch. Jensen plucked at the cotton fabric. "Do I have anything to wear besides this?"

“Yeah," Jared told him. "They gave me some stuff." Jared handed him the clean, soft-washed cotton hospital clothes Ty had provided: loose drawstring pants and a long-sleeved V-necked shirt that would snap up the front and go on easily over the dressing. He glanced at Jensen’s face. “I’ve got some real clothes for you at home, but these should do for now, just to get you there.”

Jensen nodded and Jared shifted behind Jensen on the bed to untie the gown. His fingers ghosted over the omega’s back, sliding the wash-worn fabric off his shoulders. He couldn’t help but lean in and lick the smooth flesh of Jensen’s exposed collarbone as the material shifted off his shoulder. Jensen groaned at the contact, squirming uncomfortably as he pressed back against Jared. “Ummgh” Jensen huffed out.

Jared’s lips twitched into a soft smile as he suckled at the freckled flesh and pulled the gown down to the waist, trapping Jensen’s arms. The omega moaned, moving his arms under the restricting fabric, growing more aroused. Jared grinned outright, his hands sliding inside the confining cloth to wrap around Jensen’s waist, running up and down his chest, tweaking his nipples. The omega arched back against him panting. “You- you don’t fight fair,” Jensen whined.

Jared laughed, “Never said I did, sweetheart,” and took Jensen’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on the soft flesh.

While one hand continued to pluck and twist at Jensen’s nipple, the other slid down to tug at the omega’s erection jutting up under the gown. He twisted his hand over the weeping tip of Jensen’s cock, and it jerked in his hand. He deliberately stopped, simply holding Jensen in his palm, and whispered in his ear, “Still not wanting me to take care of this?” He squeezed Jensen’s cock meaningfully and the omega shivered.

“God yes, yes!” Jensen moaned, pumping his hips, pushing his cock into Jared’s hand.

“You sure now?” Jared teased. And Jensen turned his head glaring at Jared.

“Bitch.” Jensen ground out nearly breathless.

Jared laughed and started to stripe the swollen flesh in his palm.

“That’s right, Jerk.”

Jensen pushed himself back against Jared’s chest, his breath coming faster as Jared’s hand swept up and down his length, curling over the weeping head, squeezing rhythmically.

“Gonna come for me baby, gonna shoot your load for me like a good little omega?”

Jensen growled weakly, “Not your bitch anymore.” And in total contrast to his words, the omega bit his lip and bucked his hips up into Jared’s waiting palm. Jared moaned at the sexy sight of the omega coming undone. He shifted his other hand down to grind down on his own growing erection, hoping to God he could hold off and not cream himself in his shorts like a teenager.

“That’s okay baby, I’ll give you want you need.” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear, stroking the hot silky flesh in his palm. “Come for me, Jensen.”

One more twist of Jared’s hand, and Jensen cried out, his body a tight bow as he shot his load into Jared’s hand. Jared bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming at the same moment as he watched Jensen’s seed darken the cotton of the gown. He licked a strip up Jensen’s neck and murmured, “So good, baby. So good for me." He waited for Jensen's breathing to calm a little before saying, "We’ll get you cleaned up now.”

Jensen looked ready to fall asleep again, and Jared grinned as he shifted the omega in his arms. “Come on, stay with me, big boy. Gotta get you dressed and fed, and get you home.”

Jensen just closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to Jared, who stripped the hospital gown off the boneless man, using it to clean the omega up. Humming in satisfaction, Jared tenderly cupped the omega’s softening cock in his hand.

“Or you can have a little nap and we’ll be a bit late for lunch.” Jared smiled wryly as he held the sleeping man closer. He spread his legs to adjust himself and get as comfortable as possible while Jensen slept, his ass pressed tight against Jared’s aching dick. Jared leaned in closer, inhaling the sweet scent of the omega’s hair, groaning as Jensen shifted in his sleep and rocked over Jared’s cock. He chuckled to himself. As uncomfortable as he was right at this moment, there was no place he’d rather be.

: : :

By the time Jared wheeled Jensen out the main doors of the asylum, the omega was sagging in weariness, the second wind from his nap having long run out. Jared could see the tremors in his hunched shoulders. He wished Jensen would get some rest while he could, it was only a matter of time before withdrawal from the O kicked in, and Jensen’s system started to crave its next dose. He left the omega at the front entrance while he went to get his car. By the time he returned, Jensen was fully asleep, head slumped uncomfortably on his chest. Jared simply lifted the omega into the back of his car and let him sprawl across the bench seat, buckling the center safety belt around him to keep him secure during the drive home.

Home. The word glowed in Jared’s mind like a beacon. The last time he’d actually lived in his house in the hills overlooking L.A. had been the few months before going undercover. He’d moved in after the first few weeks of interviews with Morgan had gone well and he’d been accepted as their new operative. There had been a lengthy period of background research before he was up to speed on the local scene, and then he’d had to choose a C.I. to help him ease his way onto the scene. It hadn’t taken very long before it would have jeopardized his cover to come back to the house. So he’d locked it up and turned the keys over to a professional management company that would care for the property for however long he had to be undercover, and do whatever maintenance was required in his absence. He didn’t fully realize until he approached the gate just how much he’d missed the place. It had been a warm, homey oasis when he’d first come to L.A., and it still felt that way now.

Morgan had informed him it had been recently cleaned, and that Kim, bless the woman, had fully stocked his fridge in preparation for his homecoming. All Jared wanted to do now was go inside and lock the door behind him, and not have to think about the outside world for at least a month. Instead, he had reports to write, and witness statements to take, and had only managed to finagle a week off from Morgan before he had to go back in and face the whole tangled mess. He expected the case would drag on now, maybe for months, as they prepared for court.

And to top it all off, his guilty conscience had him bringing home a wounded omega, who would soon be suffering withdrawal from a highly addictive substance, and who would require constant care for the next little while. Just perfect.

Jared glanced in the rear view mirror at the sleeping man and hummed in approval, sighting his collar around the neck of the sleeping omega. It pleased him to see it there, however temporary that situation might prove to be.

He really wouldn’t have it any other way. The thought of leaving Jensen in the Omega Asylum a minute longer had the alpha in him snarling in disapproval. He rolled his neck, trying to work out some of the kinks as he drove. Exhaustion was starting to settle in from the non-stop activity of the last few days. The emotional toll of going from cell to cell and talking with each member of his former pride had been gutting. It had been well worth doing, though; now each of them knew the department was working on getting them a chance at a fresh start when they left the asylum. He’d made a point of talking to Danneel and Matt specifically about taking Jensen home with him, and they all had agreed it would be best for him to recuperate from his wound in a more comfortable setting.

: : :

“What do you mean they’ve been confiscated?” Jared slammed his fist down on the stainless steel table. Morgan gazed at him calmly from the other side of the interview table.

“Watch your tone, boy. I know you’ve been through a lot, but don’t take it out on me. I wasn’t the one who didn’t read the fine print on Beaver’s contract.”

Jared’s mouth tightened and he glared at Morgan. “Fuck you. You know I saw that clause. I went ahead because I didn’t want Beaver’s suspicions raised. I thought our legal department would be sharp enough to void it afterward. So fuck you, Morgan. They shouldn’t be in jail, and you know it. They should all be free. At the very least they should be put up in hotels, taken care of, not languishing in a drunk tank at the mercy of any alpha they put in with them.”

“Not how it works son. They’re considered chattel of the estate since Beaver was their alpha when it was confiscated. And give me some credit, why don’t you? You think I’d put them in a common cell? We got them all in segregated holding right now, except for Jensen, who’s in surgery having the bullet removed. After that though, he goes back to being state property, and transferred with the rest of them to a state kennel to recover.”

Jared shuddered at the thought. “No, that’s not right, I’m their alpha. At the very least, their ownership should revert back to me. When I read it, I didn’t think it would stand up in court, or I wouldn’t have signed the God damn thing. I want to challenge it, I want to petition for Jensen’s custody, at the very least. I’ll hire my own damn lawyer if the department won’t represent me. We – I can’t leave them in jail, most of them are suffering from O addiction.”

“Yeah, I hear ya, I’ve been thinking about that. I looked at the contract too, and I think you’re right. I’ve got a couple of our prosecutors on it right now, but it will take a while to make it all legal. In the meantime, I think at the very least we can get you a court injunction to allow you temporary custody of Jensen on the grounds of his injury and the suspicious contract. As for the rest of them, I have a place in mind we can stash them until we can get their legal status sorted out. Somewhere they’ll be safe. It happens I know just the right alpha.” Morgan’s face had lit up in a broad smile.

: : :

A tall black man in a white coat came into the nursing station. Ty swung around in his chair and beckoned him over to their table. “Here brother, here’s the man I’d like you to meet, Dr. Idris Elba. Our resident protector of Omegas.”

The man moved with both grace and efficiency as he walked toward them.

“Ty, you sweet talker you. Sucking up to me won’t get you a special introduction to that pretty little omega, Alona. Maybe Detective Padalecki here can arrange one, hmmm?” Elba turned, extending his hand toward Jared. “Morgan told me you’d be coming by.” Elba’s voice was smooth, resonant, the British accent intriguing.

Jared rose to shake his hand; Elba was close to his height, his grip was firm in Jared’s.

“So you’re the Vet around these parts? Yes, hey thanks for helping us out on this.” Jared gestured around him, “This place, all of them being able to come here…this is a Godsend. I-I can’t quite imagine all of them staying in a holding cell – or worse, a kennel – for the next few months while the case gets sorted. They’ve been through enough.”

“Not a problem, Padalecki, and I prefer the title Doctor. Vet is just slang. As far as I know, omegas are still part of the human race. At least if I have anything to say about it.”

Jared reddened and shook his head, feeling foolish. “Yes, sorry, bad street habit. I’m not normally a Neanderthal. And I’m not a big fan of the system as it is, either. Sorry.”

Elba nodded and made an elegant, dismissive motion with his hand, moving on. “Well, any chance to fight back and I’m there. Morgan tells me he’s finagled you a special court order that’ll allow you to take Jensen home. I’m sure Ty has filled you in, but let’s go over his meds shall we? And by all means, call me if he starts to run a fever, or if any other complications come up. The man is still recovering from surgery, after all.”

Elba handed him a card with his personal cell number hand-written at the bottom, Jared pocketed it gratefully.

“Yeah, that would be great, doctor.” Jared nodded enthusiastically as he sat back down and Ty refilled their coffee cups.

: : :

Pulling up at the house, Jared clicked the little remote to open the front gate. When he’d told Jensen he’d come from money he hadn’t been exaggerating. His father owned several businesses in Texas and the house had been a gift from his father to celebrate his promotion. The single-floor dwelling was cantilevered out over a hill and boasted a sprawling view of Hollywood.

The omega hadn’t stirred when Jared had plucked him out of the car, and not as he carried Jensen into the house. He strode through the open concept kitchen-dining-living room, sun shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows along one full wall of the house. Beyond them the city lay spread out, humming, moving, busy, so different from the tranquility of Austin.

It was only mid-afternoon, but he took the exhausted omega straight to the master bedroom and laid him down. Pulling Jensen’s hospital slippers off, Jared debated stripping him down completely. In the end, he erred on the side of caution, removing Jensen's shirt, but leaving the soft sleep pants on before covering him with the fluffy duvet. He stood and stretched out his back. Jensen was no lightweight, carrying him had taken some effort.

Grubby and tired, he became conscious again of his erection rubbing mercilessly against his jeans. Jared decided now was as good a time as any to take care of it.

He turned the water on and set the showerhead to "hard as fuck" before stepping into the warm spray. He wished there was an even higher-pressure setting. Eyes closed, he let his head slump wearily onto his chest, the pounding water easing the aches in his body. He reached down and tugged on the erection he’d been sporting for most of the afternoon. The close proximity to Jensen, and the sweet scent the omega gave off; it was all a constant, low-grade aphrodisiac. A couple of tugs and he was gone, biting back a cry as the tiles of the shower wall caught his release. He dropped his hand and leaned his forehead against the wall, wondering at the state of his life. He had thought that seeing all the omegas safe at the asylum would put to rest the last of his worries, but it had only stirred up all his alpha desires to protect.

Logically, he knew he had only been their alpha as a cover, a means to an end, and that was over now. But some baseline, primitive side of him had taken responsibility for these omegas; one he now found hard to let go of. It may have only been a cover for him, but for his pride it had been much more. He felt he owed them more of his allegiance than the system was ready to accept. He promised himself he’d look into Morgan's and the city’s plans for their future. He’d accumulated too many regrets already to make this one more.

Jared turned off the water, raked fingers through his hair, and quickly toweled himself off. Returning to the bedroom, he checked on the sleeping omega, and the bed had never looked more irresistible. He pulled on a clean t-shirt and boxers and slipped in beside Jensen. He lay there for a while, chastely on his own side of the bed, watching the omega sleep, until weariness pulled him under and sleep claimed him, too.

He was wakened suddenly, movement and sound bringing him abruptly to consciousness. Jensen was tossing and turning, whimpering in his sleep. Jared sat up and waited for the nightmare to end, but it didn’t. Sighing in resignation, reluctant to wake Jensen, he gathered the omega into his arms, spooning his body around the man. Jensen settled instantly and Jared found his chin nestled in its seemingly permanent spot at the join of Jensen’s shoulder and neck. Sleep returned easily.

: : :

Jared was dreaming. The sweet alluring smell of omega wrapped around him as warm hands guided him inside the even warmer sheath of the body in front of him. He grunted as his cock breached the strong outer muscle, the tight clench around his cock as he slid into the slick interior.

In his dream, he couldn’t see the face of the omega, but he wanted to imagine it was Jensen. The body continued to push back and forth onto his engorged dick and he moaned at the delicious sensation of his cock sliding in and out of that welcoming hole. His mouth watered and he licked the shoulder of his dream omega…maybe in his dreams he should let himself mate Jensen, the way he hadn't allowed himself to do in real life.

“Harder, alpha, please.” Jared’s dream was interrupted by very real moans as Jensen shoved himself hard onto Jared’s cock. Jared’s eyes snapped open to find Jensen writhing desperately. In the dark of the evening, only the contours of Jensen’s body were visible by the lights of the city below them. L.A. glowed and sparkled like a siren beckoning through the full-length bedroom windows, illuminating the sheen of sweat on Jensen’s heaving body as he worked himself back and forth on Jared’s cock.

“Jensen, Jensen, wait.” Jared grabbed Jensen by the shoulder. The omega felt clammy. Turning Jensen’s face toward him he could see the omega’s eyes were fever bright, a darker blush on his cheeks. The omega’s lips parted in a plea, “Please, alpha.”

Jared swallowed, his eyes going wide. “No, this isn’t right, we can’t do this, you don’t know what you want.” Jared started to pull back and Jensen cried out.

“No, no please, please, please, don’t leave me! You left me so many times before, don’t leave me now.”

It was like a stab of a bright hot poker in the heart and Jared’s breath caught. He closed his eyes, stilling the movement of his hips.

“Please, please, fuck me, fill me, fuck me hard, now. Want you so much.” Jensen was chanting incoherently, the heat-like scent of him wrapping around Jared like a fist as he ground his ass down on Jared’s erection. Jared’s breath punched out and his dick hardened inside the omega’s channel. Jared looked up at Jensen and the omega turned to face toward him and moaned, licking his lips.

“Mate me, I don’t care, just knot me, alpha. I beg you. I- I…” Jared could see Jensen’s cock stiff and leaking, jutting out in front of him, heavy with want, the O making him needy and desperate as his body progressed through withdrawal.

Huffing out a breath, Jared’s eyes narrowed and he came to a decision. He’d created this mess, and it wasn’t as if they’d never knotted before and this time, he’d be here for as long as the omega wanted him. He swooped down and kissed Jensen hard. “I’ll be here for you baby, for as long as you need.”

He grabbed the spur of Jensen’s hip for better leverage, and started to thrust back and forth inside Jensen, angling his hips to brush over his prostate, and Jensen arched back against him on a shivering sob. Jared’s knot hardened and it was getting more and more difficult to force the thickening flesh past Jensen’s slick-covered rim.

He could feel the omega pulsing around him, and a fresh wave of slick rushed over his cock. Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head, and it took a force of will not to bite down on the soft juncture of Jensen’s neck as the alpha in him roared, ‘MINE’ and _wanted_ to mark his mate. Jared bit his own lip and arched his head back, away from temptation, pushed his hips forward, and shoved himself deeper into the omega’s tight hole.

With that final thrust, Jensen gasped out Jared’s name, his body convulsing on Jared’s knot. That was all it took to push Jared over the edge, his knot twitching as he shot his load into Jensen’s hot, welcoming channel. Jared cried out in pleasure and curled his body over Jensen’s back and his knot twitched and spurted, spilling into his omega. Jensen's cry echoed his, seconds later, coming untouched over his belly and the sheets beneath him.

Panting, Jared pulled Jensen in tighter to his chest, the omega boneless and fucked out in his arms. Jensen whimpered as Jared snarled and shot another load deep inside him. Jared’s alpha preened as Jensen relaxed in his arms and slid back into a more natural sleep, his fever cooled for the moment.

Jared lay there sleepless as his knot continued to pump load after load of come into the sleeping omega. He’d known that coming down off the O would trigger sweats and nausea, low grade arousal, but nothing close to this seethe-like reaction. Dr. Elba hadn’t warned him about anything this intense. The omega probably didn’t even realize that he had initiated their mating, and Jared wondered how Jensen would react in the light of morning, when the fever had cooled somewhat.

: : :


	12. Trade

Chapter 12

  
: : :

**In some of the more lurid daydreams he'd had, Jared might have wished for a “problem” like this, but the reality of Jensen’s fevered mating frenzy seemed in no rush to slacken. Jared began to wonder if something else was going on, something that was seriously wrong with the omega. Ty and Dr. Elba had warned him what to expect from O withdrawal, and Jared had believed he understood the worst of what was to come. He’d seen omegas eased off the drugs at the Vixen, and nothing too bad had happened, they had all actually functioned better. But what Jensen was going through seemed far beyond that.**

More and more concerned as Jensen’s condition appeared not to be easing at all, Jared got Ty on the phone and explained the situation.

“Oh man, Jared, that is not what should be happening. I’m going to get Dr. Elba to call you back as soon as he’s done with rounds. But don’t you worry none, brother, he’ll look after your boy for you.”

: : :

“Hmm, I haven’t seen a reaction like this in years.” Dr. Elba's expression was thoughtful as he tucked his stethoscope away in his well-worn doctors' bag.

“Is he going to be okay, doc?” Both men looked on as Jensen tossed and turned on the bed, delirious, his body sheened with sweat. Both alphas studiously ignored the impressive bulges tenting their pants, reaction to the stew of Jensen's pheromones washing over them.

“What he’s experiencing now is quite unusual. I haven’t seen a case of this in years, but what we have is a classic conflict of medications. Whatever substance Beaver cut his O with is fighting the IV antibiotics and painkillers we gave Jensen for his surgery and gunshot wound. The excessive seethe is a result of the meds in his system duking it out. The IV drugs should have been out of his system by now, but the interaction with the O, and whatever else, is causing chemical changes, recombinations, and his system is reacting to all of it. O withdrawal should never be this violent. Unfortunately, because he's already over-medicated, I can't give him anything else. All we can do is push fluids, get some food in him if you can manage it, get him to keep it down, and wait." Elba paused, Jensen the focus of his narrow gaze. Jared's heart skipped a beat at his next words. "The thing I’m most worried about is his heart.”

The doctor rocked his neck back and forth, grimacing as he straightened. “The combination of meds is putting a lot of pressure on his system, but again, I’m loath to give him anything. Each medication has its own list of possible reactions, and trying to finesse combining more than he's already got in his system could cause a cascade of them.” That flutter in Jared's chest kicked up to a couple of fast beats, and it took him a couple of tries to catch his breath before the doctor found his gaze and held it. "And that would be bad."

Wide-eyed, Jared nodded his understanding, and Elba continued. “Right now he’s fine, but I want you to check his heart rate every three hours. If his pulse rate increases any faster than it is now, call me immediately. He may need to go to hospital. For now, he just needs to appease this seethe and ride it out.” Elba smiled. “No pun intended, I assure you. The hormones released by knotting will go further toward breaking down the meds in his system than any prescription I can give him, and would be far less dangerous for him at this point.”

Elba shook his head. “Damn drug dealers. And damn people’s opinions that O isn’t dangerous.”

Jared swallowed to lubricate a throat gone dry, and reached for Elba's hand, “Yeah, I hear you. Hey, thanks for coming out here. I know it’s a long way from the asylum, but I didn’t want to move him unless I had to.”

“No problem, Jared.” Elba shook his hand and smiled. “I’d forgotten how nice it was to think of one of our omegas doing more than putting in time in a hallway, staring at the walls. I’d like to think there is still some hope for my patients, a chance at a real life, a real home.”

“Of course, this isn’t quite how I imagined his visit to your home progressing.” Elba added dryly, glancing around Jared’s bedroom. As he assessed with frank appreciation the surroundings his patient had landed in, Jared regarded the doctor. The man was striking, someone you would notice in a crowd, be interested and curious about, with his animated features and eyes that were warm, and a bit sad at the moment. Jared had no doubt though, that they could turn cold and angry with the right provocation.

“I’m impressed that you and Jeff even managed to get Jensen out so quickly." Elba turned to him as he spoke, assessing Jared as frankly as he had the room. “It’s been my experience since coming to your country that once you’re in the system’s grip, it’s not very easy to break away.”

“Well, I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to keep him," Jared replied. “With Jeff’s help, I was able to get temporary custody. I’m fighting to make it complete custody, not only for him, but for all the pride from the Vixen and those left on the street, but there’s been a lot of resistance.”

Elba snorted, “I’ll bet. Well a safe, happy home with lots of rest will do more for his recovery than anything we can do at the asylum, I regret to say. We do our best but....” The words trailed off. Then he took a breath and focused on Jared again. "Now, if there’s anything more I can do to help, do let me know.”

Jared walked the man out to the front door. “You know, there just might be. I have a plan I’m working on, but I’ve got to get the details worked out first. If you’re willing, I'd like to bounce it off you when it's in better shape.”

“Sure," Elba nodded. "Well, give me a call when you’re ready. Or just mention it to my mate.”

Jared’s eyebrows rose quizzically and Elba laughed.

“Morgan’s my mate, Jared.”

Jared’s eyebrows rose even further. Alpha/alpha matings were very much frowned upon by polite society. Almost as much as treating omegas like people.

“Oh!” Jared said lamely.

Idris chuckled softly. “Yes, well we’re no strangers to prejudice ourselves, but we don’t let it bother us. Jeff's and my relationship works, and that’s really all that matters. Be sure to call the minute anything goes strange.” Idris nodded toward the bedroom and the fitfully sleeping omega, then turned and strode to his car.

Jared had to remind himself to close his mouth, that he was not a slack-jawed hick. He waved as Idris drove off, then sighed as he closed the door. Life could be so complicated. He hoped Jensen would forgive him, but when the omega whimpered and sobbed out his name, desperate for his knot, Jared found it hard to worry about the repercussions of his actions.

: : :

The alpha in him howled in triumph later that day as he rocked his knot deep into the omega’s body for the third time that day. Jensen was insatiable, and Jared was finding it harder and harder to rise to the occasion, even with the omega’s pheromones thick in the air. Astonishingly, his dick was becoming sore and raw from repeated knotting – a first for him.

He glared down at his treacherous cock, snorting in disgust; the timing couldn’t be worse.

For the umpteenth time that day, Jared left the bed for the bathroom to rinse off, bringing back a clean, damp cloth to wipe Jensen down. He’d barely been able to keep up with basic care during the onslaught. Jensen was either conscious, delirious and horny, or comatose. He’d barely been able to get any food or water into Jensen’s trembling body when he was awake, and he was kept on the run washing sheets and sponge-bathing the unconscious omega during the lulls when he slept.

Jared winced when Jensen woke shivering with need, rubbing his ass back against him. He didn’t think he had it in him to knot the omega again so soon, and he had been lying there wondering what to do. He damned his new house and his lack of supplies or toys. He’d have to resort to other methods; calling Morgan or Kim to do a toy run was so not an option.

He rolled Jensen gently onto his back and knelt between his splayed legs. The omega whined in protest, bucking his hips up in the air. It was getting full dark out, now and the lights from the city below illuminated them in the darkness. Jensen’s green eyes glowed at him in the darkened room.

“S’alright baby, I’ll get you there, we’re just going to try something a bit different this time, okay? Stay with me, now.”

Jared hummed in approval as Jensen stilled obediently. The omega stared up at him with lust-blown eyes and nodded, hands clenching the sheets on either side of him.

“Here baby, hold still,” Jared crooned as he snapped open a cap and covered his fingers in gel. He reached behind him and carefully ran a lubed finger around his own entrance. The cold gel on that sensitive hole sent shivers though him. He circled his hole once, twice, then biting his lip, pushed one wet finger inside, past the muscled entrance.

It had been a long time since early high school fumblings and experimentation. Jared shivered; he’d never actually gone through with more than being finger fucked before. It felt strange, to have something …present… ‘there’, not unpleasant, just strangely full. He exhaled a shaky breath, glad of the cover of darkness, and sank his finger in past the knuckle, probing deeper. With no sign of pain, he began to thrust his finger in and out until it moved easily. Holding his breath, he withdrew his finger almost to the tip and then inserted two lubed digits back in. This time there was some sensation of stretching and a slight burn as his fingers pushed in. But, at the same time, it was a curiously satisfying feeling, and Jared's fingers rubbed back and forth, pushing in as deep as they could. He could feel arousal spiraling in him, and his channel was starting to clench at his fingers.

Steeling himself, Jared withdrew and added a bit more gel to his fingers, this time pressing three into his entrance with an obscene squelch. Pushing back and forth into his hole, he became conscious of the rocking motion of his hips as he unconsciously rode his hand. He looked up self-consciously and saw Jensen watching him, entranced.

There was a lust-blown, dazed look in the omega’s eyes as he watched. In the glow from the lights below, Jared could see Jensen's mouth slightly parted, pink tongue darting out to lick at lips still red and swollen from their last round of sex, as he watched Jared, mesmerized. A blush of arousal was spreading across the omega’s face and chest and his hips were starting to grind against the sheets. His cock, hard and leaking, rose up between them.

Jared imagined that beautiful cock piercing him, riding it as he was riding his fingers. He shivered in growing arousal as his fingers brushed against a spot inside him. Jared’s head flung back in surprise and his eyes closed; he moaned at the sensations. His fingers rubbed purposefully at that spot again, and again, and he could feel his sorry cock start to fatten. He lifted his head, a drugged, languorous feeling spreading through him, pooling in his groin, and took another, longer look at Jensen’s cock where it stood rampant, gently moving with the omega's heartbeat and breathing.

Jared licked his lips hungrily and tried to imagine what it would feel like to be fucked by that cock. For an omega, Jensen's dick wasn't small, and it was steadily drooling pre-come. Jared swallowed and tried to scissor his fingers wider, mimicking its approximate girth. Figuring he was prepped enough, he withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

He looked down at Jensen from hooded eyes, a drugged, warm feeling running through him. Jensen seemed to be having trouble breathing and lay panting beneath him, mewling softly.

“Do you trust me, baby?” His voice came out rougher than he’d expected, cracked and broken. Jared swallowed.

Slow, dazed, Jensen nodded, watching Jared like a mouse watched a fox. Jared eased up onto his knees and straddled the omega, taking Jensen’s cock in hand. Jensen whimpered at the touch of Jared’s fingers on his hard, silky flesh. Jared fumbled, suddenly nervous as he lined Jensen’s cock up with his own entrance.

It was not unheard of for an alpha to bottom for an omega, but it was damned rare, and certainly not talked about in the circles Jared ran in. But given the circumstances and the fact that, even now, Jared’s exhausted cock was only half-hard, he knew he needed another solution to sate Jensen’s need.

With an undignified sucking sound of too much lube, Jared started to lower himself onto Jensen’s dick. The omega’s eyes went nearly as wide as his own as he sank down onto Jensen’s hard, fever-hot cock; the hot flesh breaching his entrance, filling him, so different from his own fingers. Unsure, he made himself go slow, sinking lower, inch by inch.

Jensen didn’t move, didn’t even seem to breathe, frozen in shock for the moment. Jared started to really feel the burn as he pushed down the last few inches. Finally he bottomed out and closed his eyes, just sitting there, waiting for the pain of intrusion to ease. He felt like Jensen’s cock was going to come out his throat at any moment, and he tried not to panic.

He became aware of a warm hand rubbing his chest, circling and tweaking each flat nipple, and Jared let his eyelids flutter open. Jensen was staring up at him in awe and admiration, his hands working to ease him.

Jared smiled and exhaled shakily. “Feel good baby?”

Jensen nodded, blinking up at him, and the persistent dazed look on his face made Jared laugh. He was sure the omega wasn't usually – if ever – the penetrative partner, and he wanted to make it good for him. Jared used one hand to balance himself off Jensen’s hips while he reached back with the other to fondle Jensen’s balls.

The omega moaned, and his head rolled on the pillow. Jared’s fingers reached back further, along Jensen’s perineum, and pushed into his sloppy wet hole. On contact, Jensen bucked up, thrusting himself deeper into Jared.

Jared gasped in shock, his eyes closing in pleasure, and he laughed breathlessly, easing his fingers out of Jensen. “Next time we do this baby, I’m so gonna have a plug on hand, or a toy, so I can stuff that hungry hole of yours while you stuff mine. For now though, let’s give this a whirl.”

Jensen’s moan of pleasure and a spastic nod were all the approval Jared needed, and he started to raise and lower himself on Jensen’s shaft. As the burn eased, the sensation was increasingly arousing, and Jared’s exhausted cock twitched. “Oh, now you wake up,” he groused. Slick with lube, and careful to keep as much of his weight on his knees as he could, he began to slide up and down more eagerly, angling his body so that Jensen’s cock stroked against his prostate. The whine he heard was himself, as Jensen’s dick brushed over it just right, and his head tossed back in reaction.

From a long way away he heard Jensen whimpering and he realized the omega was close to coming. Looking down Jensen had allowed his hands to flop back onto the bed and was just watching Jared. His eyes looked glazed, and the omega seemed completely lost in the sensations Jared guessed he was probably feeling for the first time. Jared rolled his hips, grinding down as he rode Jensen, his breath coming in puffs of exertion.

Jensen’s breath quickened, and inspiration struck; Jared reached down and pinched both of Jensen’s nipples at the same time. The omega screamed in pleasure-pain as he came, and a warmth flooded Jared’s channel as Jensen's seed filled him. Jared wriggled his ass at the strange, warm feel of Jensen’s release deep inside him, Jensen's softening cock still pressed against his prostate. His own cock twitched again unexpectedly, still soft, and a thin flow of white streamed out of it. Jared moaned at how coming without being hard felt as he ground himself down onto Jensen’s dick – not bad, just odd, different. A warm mellow feeling wrapped around him, leaving him light headed.

Beneath him, Jensen’s head flopped back onto the pillow, and the omega let out an uncharacteristic giggle of glee. Jared sagged forward, his hands landing heavily on the sheets as he tried to be careful of his weight. His arms bracketed Jensen’s head, and smiling, he bent until their foreheads touched.

“Was that good for you baby?” Jared husked out. All Jared could see was thin slivers of glowing emerald, Jensen couldn’t seem to gather the strength to open his eyes more fully. The corners of his lips turned up a little, and he nodded and hummed in approval. Jared could completely understand.

He kissed Jensen thoroughly, leaving the omega breathless and gasping. He sat up reluctantly, settling down onto Jensen’s lap to savor the sensation as the omega slowly softened inside him. “Mmmm, me too, baby. We’re definitely doing that again.”

 

: : :

A great fog was slowly lifting from Jensen’s mind, and for the first time in days he could think clearly. He could smell sex, arousal and _alpha_ surrounding him. His eyes slammed open, all he could see was a wide, sweat-soaked, muscular back in the sun-drenched room. He became consciously aware that his hips were rocking back and forth, and his cock was wrapped in the most delicious, warm, wet grip imaginable.

He blinked in surprise and looked down between himself and the warm body in front of him, watching in fascination as his cock slid in and out from between the pert cheeks of the very male body before him. Jensen gasped in surprise as the warm channel clamped down on him, his cock held in a rippling vice-like grip as that person cried out in pleasure.

Jensen knew that voice: Jared, his alpha. He was fucking his alpha! Fierce pleasure and surprise in equal parts ripped through him and he came, spilling into the body of his alpha. He cried out in pleasure as his seed invaded the alpha’s body. The feeling was so very different from being taken, yet somehow the same. _Mineminemine_ his heart sang.

He lay there panting, his mind running in circles as he tried to imagine the sequence of events that would have led to him fucking his alpha. He came to the only conclusion possible: he was dreaming. Reassured by this sensible answer, Jensen allowed himself to relax and enjoy his dream.

He leaned forward, unable to resist licking at the tantalizing joint of Dream Jared’s neck, the alpha’s scent intoxicating. Suckling the alpha’s tender flesh he glanced down and saw Dream Jared’s hand clenched around his own dick, clenching and releasing his grip around the bulbous knot, milking himself. Ropes of white fluid were splattered across the sheets in front of the alpha, and Jensen moaned at the sight of Dream Jared getting himself off. He wanted to reach down and replace the alpha’s long elegant fingers with his own around the reddened flesh of the knot, to find out how it felt to milk the alpha of every precious drop of his release, and have him fall apart in Jensen's hands. The omega bit his lip, rubbing his head into Jared’s neck, moaning in want, his eyelids fluttering down as he savored the vivid sensation of Jared clenching around his softening cock each time he released. Shock battled with exhaustion, and Jensen sighed, his eyes fluttering closed reluctantly while Dream Jared rocked back onto him. It would be all too soon before he woke up, and he wanted to enjoy every last minute of this very good dream.

: : :

When Jensen woke again it was much later in the day; the sun was setting. The Dream alpha's back was gone, and now a large muscular arm was coiled around him. Jensen tried to wiggle out of its grasp and a sleepy voice yawned in his ear.

“You ready to go again, baby? Jesus, you’re going to wear me out before this is over.”

Jensen froze, holding his breath. That was Jared’s voice. He was in Jared’s bed. So, everything he thought he had dreamed…. Was it all real?

He breathed out, “Jared, let me up. I-I need to move.”

The large hand let go of him instantly and Jared’s hesitant voice whispered, “Jensen, you back with us now? Back amongst the living?”

Jensen eased away, wincing as he remembered his bandaged shoulder, and pushed himself up against the headboard.

“What happened?" he asked, bewildered. “I remember being in the asylum, but… everything from then on is sort of a blur. I remember – I.” Jensen blushed and bit his lip looking down at himself. He was naked under the sheets and he could feel the dried and crusted remains of lube and flaking come on his body, on his dick. Huh? Maybe it wasn’t all a dream. “Did I? Did we?”

Jared sat up in bed and Jensen could see the alpha was equally naked under the sheets. Jared ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Yeah, well, coming off the O turned out to be a bit bigger deal for you than we expected. I…You…You were kind of insatiable, begging and pleading.”

Jensen bit his lip and shook his head, he must be remembering wrong, the drugs, something. He couldn’t have done what he dreamt. No alpha would allow it. “But-But I remember…”

“Yeah, that. We’ve been here for days, now. You – you kind of wore me out, Jen. There was some kind of weird reaction between your surgery meds and the O. I had to look for some alternative measures. You seemed to enjoy them too.” Jared finished off lamely, not quite meeting Jensen's steady gaze.

Jensen just stared at the alpha in shock, his mouth hanging a little open.

“You mean I – I…?”

“Yup, I think I busted your cherry, sweetheart.” Jared grinned, a little sheepishly.

Jensen couldn’t seem to make his mind or his tongue work, and he just sat there. Finally he made himself say, “And you did that, for me?”

“Well I kind of had to. Little Jared couldn't come out to play anymore. It seemed the only thing to do, at the time. I-I hope you’re okay with it? I know you said I wasn’t supposed to touch you unless you said it was okay. I’m not sure that O withdrawal counts, but I swear to you, you were asking.”

A full-scale, body-length blush came over Jensen, and he quickly looked away to change the subject.

“And we’re at your house?”

“Yup, though I’ve barely had a chance to get comfortable here again. Not counting the last four days, I’d only been moved in for a couple of months before I went undercover. So I’ve still got some settling in to do. Thank God Kim got groceries or we’d have starved by now. Hey, enough of my chit-chat. Let’s get that bandage off. I want to check your wound, and help you into the shower. I think we both could use a scrub. And this bed’s a wreck," he sniffed, scrunching his nose in disgust at the scent of sweat and come and lube rolling off the sheets.

: : :

Jared checked Jensen's shoulder, left the bandages in place, and wrapped them in plastic before sending Jensen off to shower. Jensen was mildly disappointed when Jared didn’t actually come in with him. But the alpha helped towel him dry, removed the plastic and the old wrappings, replacing them with clean, fresh bandages before helping Jensen into a clean button-up flannel shirt and sweats. Finished, he handed Jensen a fresh cup of coffee before he went off to shower himself.

“Huh?” was about the level of Jensen's capability for curiosity at that point. He sat on the clean bed, sipping gratefully at his coffee and, cautiously experimental, rolled his wounded shoulder and raised his arm, testing range of movement and pain level.

Finishing his coffee, Jensen followed his nose toward the delicious scent of more fresh brew. He wandered into the main living room and stared out at the city beyond. The view was dizzying. It looked like Jared hadn't been kidding when he said his family had money. Jensen tried to imagine having enough funds to afford a house like this, but his mind just blanked out. Across the open concept room was a sleek modern kitchen divided off from the main room by a stylish island and 4 tall bar stools.

Jensen made a beeline for the coffee maker.

: : :

Jared entered the main living area, a pair of sweat pants riding dangerously low on his hips as he rubbed a towel through his hair. Jensen felt the almost knee-jerk impulse to slide to his knees at the presence of an alpha.

Jared must have noticed the slight movement of his body because the alpha’s smile faltered and he covered the awkward moment by saying, “Hey, no need to get me a cup, I can get my own.” Sitting at the island, Jensen nodded and hunched defensively over the mug of coffee cradled in his hands.

Jared busied himself with pouring a mugful, and dug into the fridge for something to eat. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. How about a sandwich, you okay with sliced turkey? It’s been a while since I’ve been able to get you to take anything more than soup.” Jared looked over at him, and on cue Jensen’s stomach growled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Jared smiled and started pulling out fixings. Jensen squirmed in his seat and nodded awkwardly, suddenly shy of the handsome alpha, and out of place. This was not his world.

“So am I free of the O now?” Jensen watched Jared carefully over the rim of his coffee cup.

“I think so, maybe. I’ll see if Doc Elba can drop by again and check you out. But your fever’s broken and I’m guessing the seethe has slowed down some.”

Jensen found himself blushing furiously and nodded.

“So maybe we’re in the clear. You – uh, let me know if you, if you need any more help.” Jared looked down, suddenly very invested in the sandwiches he was making.

Jensen turned to look out the long row of windows. “Quite the place you have here.”

Jared nodding, licking stray mayonnaise off his thumb before he passed Jensen his plate. Jared hand's caught Jensen’s when he reached for the plate, he paused deliberately. “I want you to be comfortable here, Jensen. I want you to get better.”

Jensen blushed. His skin tingled where Jared’s thumb had brushed his hand. He ducked his head. “Yes alpha.”

“And none of that. Like I said, I’m not the Moose and I don’t hold with the old ways. You can eat when you want, sleep when you want. I want you to be happy here, Jensen.”

“Why?” Jensen said suddenly peeking up at the alpha.

Jared stopped putting away the leftovers and turned back to him, his expression serious.

“Because you’re important to me. I like you, Jensen, I never wanted to see you hurt and I think it’s about Goddamn time someone gave you a break in this world.”

Jensen cheeks heated as he began to blush at Jared’s oddly vulnerable confession. He dipped his head to cover his confusion. He’d never met an alpha like Jared before – the real Jared, not the Velvet Moose. This man would take some getting used to. There was a sudden ache in his gut as Jensen realized he’d never get that opportunity. He was just a means to an end. An object to be used for a specific purpose, and then passed on. Jared might feel guilty now, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t be shuffling Jensen off onto someone else as soon as he was healed.

Jensen tried to steel himself against the unexpected hurt that blazed through him, and looked away. He tried to take a bite of the sandwich, but his throat closed up and he choked, gasping.

Jared was beside him in an instant with a glass of water. “Hey, hey, take it easy. It’s been days since you had anything more than liquids. Not so fast, right?”

Jensen yearned to lean back into the large hand that rubbed against his back. But that would only prolong the pain, so he shifted forward away from Jared’s touch.

Jared stepped back immediately, and raised his hands in surrender. “Hey sorry, didn’t mean anything by that. I’m a touchy-feely kind of guy.”

“After you’ve finished eating I’ll show you to your room.” Jared’s tone had changed: less concerned, less warm and personal. Now it was nonchalant, and Jensen felt another stab to his heart. The alpha’s meaning was clear, he wanted him out of his bed, and gone, out of his life as soon as he could manage it politely.

Jensen’s voice was gruff as he forced himself to reply, “Sounds good, Jared.”

That night lying in his own comfortable bed, alone for the first time since he’d left home years ago, all Jensen could think about was how much he missed the warm presence of his alpha next to him, the feel of him under his hands as he pressed his aching cock inside the alpha's slick entrance. He moaned and rolled over, hurting his shoulder with the abrupt movement. He buried his head in the pillow and hoped Jared wouldn’t be able to hear him across the hall. He wondered how the alpha had crept so quietly into his heart, and how he would survive without him.

: : :

Doctor Elba dropped by the next day and gave Jensen a clean bill of health. Jared watched carefully as the doctor looked him over. “So, how long do you think it will be until he can use his shoulder fully again?” Jared asked.

Idris glanced up at Jared, “I’d try to go easy on it for another couple of weeks. I don’t want him to strain anything by trying to use it earlier.” The doctor turned to Jensen and looked the omega in the eye. “You settling in alright Jensen? Matt and Danni send their love.”

Jensen nodded and licked his lips, his mouth opened and closed, then casting his gaze down, he mumbled self consciously, “Tell them I said hi.”

Jared leaned forward in his seat and reminded him, “You can tell them yourself, Jensen, I meant it when I said you could go visit them any time you wanted. I’ve got to go in to work for a few hours tomorrow, how about I drop you off for a short visit?” Jared turned to Elba, “That would be okay, right doc?”

“As long as you sign in for him the first time, giving him permission to visit, we’re good. He can come on his own anytime after that.”

Jared could see the lines around Jensen’s eyes tighten at the restriction and Jared sighed; it was not a fair world. “No problem doc. And if you’re free, I have a few things I wanted to talk over with you while I’m there.” Idris nodded and rose. Jared walked him to the door, leaving Jensen behind in the living room. Outside he said, “Hey, thanks again for coming over, it’s good to know he’s healing well.”

Elba’s black jeep pulled away onto the street and Jared sighed as he waved goodbye. Nothing was working out like he’d hoped, and Jensen seemed strangely distant since he’d recovered form the O, flinching away from Jared’s slightest touch. Jared’s hopes of gently courting the omega while he stayed at his home lay dashed on the cobbled walk, Jared’s dreams along with them. Grimacing in disgust with himself and his inability to make the omega comfortable, Jared went back inside, going straight to his little home office to work for a few hours.

: : :

Jensen didn't miss Jared’s frown of disgust when he came back into the house and saw Jensen sitting on the sofa. Jensen swallowed his disappointment as the alpha disappeared into his study. He didn’t like the thought of being a burden to the man. He’d have to do everything he could to get better quickly, so he could leave sooner.

The next day, as promised, Jared dropped him off at the asylum. As Elba and Jared talked, Ty escorted Jensen to the omega wing and his friends.

“Looking much better than the last time I saw you, brother. That alpha must be good for you, huh?” Ty’s eyebrows arched meaningfully and a smile split his face.

Flustered, Jensen nodded, barely meeting the alpha's gaze. “Yes, alpha.”

“Don’t be pullin’ that ‘alpha’ crap on me, that boy is gone for you son. Don’t he make you happy?” Jensen was forced to look up at the orderly’s sincere tone. Jared ‘gone for him’? Ty must be thinking of some other alpha. He and Jared moved around the house like ghosts, each studiously avoiding the other. Maybe Jared was ashamed that he’d let Jensen use him that way, maybe he thought Jensen didn’t respect him anymore. Jensen’s head ached at the myriad possibilities; he was floating farther and farther away from Jared with each day’s passing.

: : :

“Danni, Matt, Oh my God, it’s so good to see you guys!” Jensen grinned so hard his face hurt, and his two friends rushed toward him. “Watch the shoulder, watch the shoulder!” He danced back as they made a grab for him, but their touch was gentle.

He closed his eyes and they enfolded him with their bodies. It felt so good to be touched, Jensen ached for it, even if it wasn’t the touch he craved. He hummed in pleasure as Danni and Matt rubbed their bodies against him, renewing their bond.

Danneel grabbed his face and turned it toward him, kissing him soundly. “So how have you been?” Jensen just stood there grinning until Matt nudged him towards a seat. “Good, I’ve been good. The O withdrawal, not so much, but other than that, great.”

“You look good, you’ve put on a bit of weight. Why, what happened with the withdrawal?" Matt queried him. "Ours wasn’t pretty, but it wasn’t bad.”

“Ah, some kind of complication with the surgery drugs and the O. Put me in a false seethe for days.”

“Ohhhh,” Danneel’s eyes went wide, teasing him. “And whose knot solved that hurt?”

“Shuddup. He doesn’t love me that way. He can’t wait till I’m gone.”

Jensen watched out of the corner of his eye as Danneel and Matt exchanged puzzled glances.

“Jensen, the man sued for your custody, he must feel something.” Danneel soothed.

“Guilt Danni, a lot of guilt.” Jensen shook his head, his eyes suddenly bright with unshed tears. “Hey, now tell me the news. What happened to Chris?”

: : :

Jared stared at the huge mound of paper in front of him on his desk. He’d started back to work full time this week, and he wasn’t sure what was worse: worrying about Jensen while trying to avoid him and leave him his space in the house, or worrying about Jensen with thoughts of him dancing around in his head here at work.

He’d broken his word to Jensen, knotted the man, ostensibly because of his withdrawal, sure, but Jared hadn’t regretted it. But wasn’t that just another form of rape? Of abuse? Jared shivered, his hopes of one day wooing Jensen, asking for his permission to mate him seemed to be turning to dust. He’d seen how Jensen had watched him, not touching him, not asking for his help even though he could hear him in the shower every morning as he found his release. Maybe by bottoming for him while he’d been sick he’d lost the omega’s respect. It was obvious now that the sight of Jared repelled him.

Jared shook his head and tried to concentrate on the case file in his hand. After all the ways Jared had let Jensen down, how could he possibly think Jensen would want him, anyway? Maybe it was better if they just went their separate ways. But he really needed to phone Dr. Elba again. Things were beginning to slot into place, there were just a few more details to be set in order.

: : :

Jensen lay on the lounger by the pool, soaking in the sun. It had been so long since he’d seen the sun. He stretched his neck from side to side, and squirmed around, making a depression for his head in the pillow. He was glad he’d remembered to put on plenty of sunscreen, as Jared had advised. He’d more than enough freckles as it was. He remembered a time when Jared had liked to count them, his large graceful fingers walking across the bridge of Jensen’s nose, Jensen looking cross-eyed at them, making Jared laugh; Jared's laugh, a rich, contagious sound that changed his face, and went all the way to his eyes.

A wave of arousal rushed through Jensen, and his channel released a fresh wave of slick. He sighed. Maybe he should have mentioned it to Elba, but he hadn’t. It was happening regularly since his withdrawal. He thought it should have ended by now, but he was beginning to suspect it was the alpha’s presence that was causing this mild version of a heat to continue.

He wriggled again in discomfort and glanced around. Jared’s property was completely fenced, and tall cedar hedges lined the property; it was completely private. Jensen felt no compunction in sliding his swim trunks down his slim hips and freeing his fattening cock. He squirmed, careful to use his good arm to reach around, dipping his fingers into his moist hole. He sighed as his fingers plunged in and out, rubbing against his rim. Shakily, he withdrew his slick-covered hand and started to strip his cock. He felt warm and languorous, like a lizard in the sun, pleasure spiraling through his body, his hand running lightly up and down his length. He squeezed slightly at the base and gasped at the sensation, imagining Jared clasped around him, sucking him into his warm body, and undulating beneath him.

Jensen started to pant, the image of Jared hunched over Jensen as he rode him, hazel tip-tilted eyes lust-blown, biting his lip and arching back that long, beautiful neck as he came.

Jensen cried out as he came all over his fist and splashed his release across his chest. He lay panting, floating on a wave of endorphins, blissed out in the sun, his eyes closed. He was just starting to melt into sleep when he heard the scrape of a chair leg. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Jared stood there frozen, two glasses of ice tea in his hands. He jerked back when he caught Jensen's eyes, and tea sloshed down the front of his shirt.

Jensen gasped in surprise, he hadn’t known that Jared had returned from the office already. It was obvious from the tent in the man’s board shorts that he’d seen everything.

Jared mumbled an apology, set down the glasses, and disappeared into the house. Jensen called, “Jared, wait.” But it was too late.

: : :

Jared wasn’t sure how long he could go on like this. The sight of Jensen in his home, his scent filling Jared’s head with all kinds of thoughts of what he wanted to do to the omega, but couldn’t. He was barely hanging on by his fingernails. At night when he heard the omega moaning in his sleep it took a force of will for Jared not to fly out of his bed and claim Jensen right there. It had seemed so simple, invite Jensen into his home, give them a chance to get to know each other better, and maybe it would bring them closer together. His evil plan hadn’t worked; instead, they were farther apart than ever before. Jensen’s disdain of Jared was obvious in every move, every word.

Jared had resorted to working late into the night, only staying in the house long enough to sleep, shower and drop off groceries. He hated the hurt look his presence in the house put in Jensen’s eyes. He had even seriously debated bunking at his CI’s place, but leaving a still-injured omega alone seemed negligent. All he could do was work harder to ensure Jensen had a proper place to go if it wasn’t going to be with him.

A hand slapped down on his shoulder, jerking Jared out of his head. “Hey, easy Padalecki. Penny for your thoughts?” Morgan leaned down and smiled at him companionably. “So how’s it going? You and your boy settling in alright? Idris says he’s making a remarkable recovery.”

Jared blew out a shaky breath. “Yeah, yeah, he’s doing much better.” Jared’s smile was half-hearted, and Morgan’s expression grew serious. He pulled up a chair beside Jared.

“Things not going so well, son?”

“I-I don’t – ” Jared had no idea how to finish that sentence. Morgan nodded.

“Jared, you’re like a son to me. You’ve been undercover for almost two years, surely you’ll allow yourself to lean on someone just a little. That’s an order.”

Jared’s smile was grim as he looked up into the alpha’s face. “I-I had hoped there was something between Jensen and me …. but it seems I was wrong.”

Morgan sat there, unspeaking for a moment. “You sure about that? The boy's been through a lot. He’d have to go a long ways to find a better alpha than you, Jared.”

“No.” Jared swallowed. “I had hoped – but now, now that Jensen’s getting better, now that he’s not on the O, I see it would better if he had his freedom.”

“Well I’m not you, so I can’t say. I just would say, be sure. You never want to regret what you’ve done. Or left undone.”

Jared nodded bleakly, it was far too late for that.

: : :

It was a few weeks later and Jared had managed, through sheer force of will, to bring all the various pieces together. Today had been the final piece of the puzzle. Doc Elba had been over that afternoon and given Jensen the all clear. His shoulder was completely healed, and the omega's weight was finally back up, closer to normal.

Jared knew he couldn’t let this drag on any longer, he had to pull the bandage off fast, stop them both from hurting. They had both been seated at the dining room table, eating desultorily. Jensen had tried to speak with Jared, but Jared hadn't seemed willing to listen. He had finally given up, and Jensen had been half-heartedly pushing food around on his plate when Jared had abruptly pushed a little black box toward him on the table.

Jared started to speak, then coughed, clearing his throat, and started again. “I want to talk to you about something, Jensen.”

Jensen raised his head and looked directly at the alpha for the first time during the meal.

“I haven’t bothered keeping you in the loop until I knew for sure. But your custody case has been resolved – for all of the omegas, as a matter of fact. You’re free…well, I’m freeing you. You were awarded back into my custody. Beaver’s contract didn’t hold up under legal scrutiny and was considered void. So I’m officially your alpha and I’m freeing all of you.”

Jared ran his hands through his hair. He watched for any sign of emotion from Jensen, but all he got was a stunned look. Jared's eyes closed wearily. It saddened him that Jensen thought so little of him, not believing he would really keep his word and treat his pride fairly. Maybe it was all for the best that they parted ways. They obviously had nothing in common.

: : :

It was like he’d been gut punched, but Jensen continued to look at the alpha with wide questioning eyes. So this was it, it was over, he was being sent away now. He refused to break down in front of the man.

“But I don’t want you to worry, you’ll be provided for. A trust fund has been set up, using Beaver’s profits from the club – not the drug money, the escort service. It’s money you and the other omegas earned, and it’s been used to set up a home for you. Somewhere you can live for the foreseeable future until you all get your sea legs under you, and are ready for a fresh start. It’s called House Saoirse, or “sear+sha”. It means “Freedom” in gaelic. And if you want to, you can move there, with the other omegas from my pride.

“Do you want that Jensen?” Jared’s eyes seemed to be searching his, but Jensen didn’t know what he was looking for. It was so obvious the man wanted rid of him. All he could do was make it easy for Jared.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good, Jared. Thank you.” Jensen managed to mumble out.

Jensen saw disappointment in those tip-tilted eyes before Jared glanced away and Jensen wanted to howl in frustration. What had he done wrong now? How had he let the alpha down, when the road seemed so clear?

“Okay then, well,” Jared’s hands seem to flutter nervously around him, “The other omegas are moving in tomorrow. I imagine you’ll want to be with them.”

Jensen stared at Jared, his eyes wide. He wished he could tell Jared just how wrong he was, but all he could do was nod.

“And I want you to have this.” He nudged the black box closer to the omega. Jensen arched a brow at the alpha, a sad smile playing across his lips. It wasn’t like they were dating, Jensen’s seethe wasn’t due for a while, and flowers or gifts really weren’t necessary.

“Just open it," Jared said. "I see that smirk." He gave the box another little nudge.

Jared clasped his hands together, partially hiding his face behind them as Jensen reached out for the little black box and pulled it tentatively toward him.

Jensen's hand trembled as he started to lift the lid, and he quickly raised his other to steady the box and disguise the nervous shaking. He licked his lips and gazed up at Jared for some clue as to what it was. Jared’s face was unreadable and Jensen resisted the urge to wipe his forehead of the sweat that suddenly beaded there.

He sucked in his breath as he opened the box. Nestled inside on a bed of black silk was a sponsor tag. He blinked, unsure whether he was seeing things or not. There was a sudden unaccountable dampness in the corners of his eyes and he blinked again as he glanced up at Jared. The sponsor tag with its shiny five-year stamp in the corner gave him options he’d never had before: permission, freedom. He could go to school now, look for work. Any number of things were possible for an omega once he had a sponsor. All the things he had stopped hoping for after the death of his father.

His mouth dropped open and he met Jared's gaze.

“W-why?” He breathed out. He was happy his voice didn’t shake like his hands had started to. He set the box down and snatched his treacherous fingers back into his lap.

“I-I can’t accept this.” Jensen looked away regretfully. Everything he’d ever wanted seemed now within his grasp. But with the cop, as with the pimp, he didn't know what strings might be attached. He had learned the hard way that everything had a price.

“Why not?” Jared answered. His hands had lowered, and he met Jensen's eyes with every appearance of honesty. “This gives you time to figure out what _you want_. You could go to school, do what you want. I’m not paying your way, you’ll still have to work to earn your keep, but in your spare time you could get a degree, build something.”

“W-what would you want in return?”

“Nothing! I – we – ” Jared took a steadying breath. “I just want you to have the chance to do what you want in the future. Beaver’s conviction is going to be a big win for us, for the department. I wanted you to have a little part of that success, too. No strings, really. I just wanted you to have this opportunity. I – I care for you Jensen, more than I ever expected to, and it’s not the seethe talking, or saving you from the O, it’s me. And it’s not just your beauty. You’re intriguing and smart and good. Can you – can you just let me do this for you, as a friend?”

Jensen looked at him skeptically. He twitched as conflicting emotions raced through him. He bit his lip as he considered Jared’s offer. What did he have to lose that the alpha couldn’t take away at any time, anyway? So why not take a chance? Maybe beneath that gruff, scary exterior of the alpha was a slightly less scary interior. He’d seen glimpses of it himself these last few weeks, when they weren’t avoiding each other, unguarded moments when Jared seemed like someone he would love to spend time with, would love to love. He sighed; what choice did he really have? It wasn’t as if alpha sponsors were lining up to vouch for him. He gave Jared a look of determination, and nodded.

He saw Jared slump a little in relief. A slight smile crossed his face, softening his grim expression. Jared nodded solemnly and shifted his chair to the right.

Jensen picked up the little dogtag shaped tag, and rose to walk around the table. He started to slip to his knees between Jared’s legs to offered up the tag, as tradition dictated when Jared’s hand on his arm stopped him. The alpha smiled sadly, “I told you before Jensen, I’m not one of those old fashioned alphas, you don’t have to kneel to me for anything.”

Jared took the tag out of Jensen’s nerveless fingers and attached it to his collar.

“I am enough of a traditionalist to say the words though.” Jared smiled a lop-sided grin and grasped each of Jensen’s forearms in his large warm hands.

“Jensen Ackles, with this tag I give you shelter and grant you the protection of my pack. My tag is my bond; wear it proudly as a sign of my commitment to you, and of my pledge of service for the good of my pride.” Jared’s hands reached forward and carefully attached the tag to the front loop on Jensen’s collar.

A sense of safety and security seemed to fall around Jensen. Whether it was real or imagined, since his father’s death Jensen had never thought to experience this rite. And he was mindful of the deliberate changes to the words of the pledge by the alpha, no mention of Jensen’s surrender to Jared or his pledge of obedience and submission. Jensen’s ears reddened in embarrassment that he had been so skeptical of the alpha’s motives.

“Alpha, you honor me. I pledge good service for the well-being of the pride.” Jensen let his head drop submissively as he spoke the words, his hand creeping up to touch the tag. Plans for the future were beginning to spring to mind, in no sense of order or probability of success.

Jensen could feel the alpha smiling against his hair as he raised him to his feet. Jensen’s breath hitched in yearning. A yearning to belong, permanently, somewhere, to someone – to the someone standing right in front of him. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and hugged his arms tight around his body, bowing his head. He would never have that, life had shown him, plainly. But he could enjoy one last night with the alpha, no strings attached, and then try to move on and enjoy the wondrous bounty he had been given.

“Good,” Jared smiled. “So, tomorrow I’ll take you down to the station and you can give your statement. Afterward, we can move your stuff over to the omega house and you can get your life back again.”

“Jared," Jensen made himself ask for this. For the last time. "I-I want you to make love to me, one more time before I go.”

Jensen swallowed again at the look of longing in the alpha’s eyes. Jared didn’t say a word, he just swept the omega's not inconsiderable weight up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. Jensen promised himself he would make as many good memories tonight as he could, memories enough to last a lifetime.

: : :


	13. Trade

  


: : :

**Jared escorted a subdued Jensen into the precinct, the omega’s hand held tightly in his own. The place was the usual madhouse, with plainclothes and uniformed officers, hookers, petty thieves, and other criminals crowding the squad room and the corridors. Pimps and hookers yelled various protestations and lewd offers, at each other and the booking officers, while thugs grunted and postured as well as they could, handcuffed and seated, as they side-eyed each other. Officers hollered from their desks, the phones never stopped ringing, and the noise was everywhere. Jensen edged closer to him as they moved through the mass, his grip on Jared’s hand tightening perceptibly.**

Jared wanted to loop a protective arm around the omega, but he was mindful of their status; Jensen wasn’t his, not really, not ever. The omega had made his decision and Jared would have to learn to live with it. Once Jensen's statement was on record, Jared would have one of his officers drive Jensen to House Saoirse, and their lives would part ways forever. Jared glanced away, rubbing a handsurreptitiously over his eyes. He didn’t know how they had gone so wrong, especially after last night.

_Jared let Jensen down when they reached the bed, Jensen’s body sliding smoothly over Jared’s, sweat-slick and overwarm, as he lowered him to his feet. Jensen’s scent filled the air, both of them anxious, hungry for each other, breath quickening in the darkened room. Once all their clothes were discarded in a messy pile on the floor, Jared turned the omega, nudging him onto all fours on the bed. Jensen dropped gracefully, eagerly crawling forward, dropping his head to the sheets with an impatient moan. Just as impatient, Jared growled, and hunched over Jensen’s back, rushing to slick himself up and sink into Jensen’s waiting hole. The omega vibrated in anticipation beneath him as Jared took his cock in hand to guide himself in._

_Jared hesitated, only barely able to gather enough brain function to concentrate as a sudden thought occurred – he wanted to see Jensen’s face as he came undone. If he could only have this for one last night, he wanted to remember every fleeting expression on Jensen’s face as he knotted him._

_Impatient at Jared’s lack of movement, Jensen whimpered, rocking his hips, barely biting back a cry as Jared pulled back. Jensen tried to follow Jared, but Jared’s hands on the omega’s hips prevented it, and he urged him to roll over._

_Jared found himself staring down into eyes like emerald fire. Jensen gazed up at him trustingly, the faint pattern of his freckles exotic in the golden glow of the city outside the windows. Jensen’s cock was hard and leaking against his belly, smears of precome made slick trails across his stomach. Jensen’s hand slipped down to touch himself and Jared growled. The omega pulled his hand back as if scalded._

_“Mine,” Jared growled, took Jensen’s velvet shaft in hand and squeezed the silky hot flesh, watching closely for Jensen's response. Jensen’s eyes rolled back and the omega moaned helplessly._

_Jared nudged his aching cock inside the welcoming heat of Jensen’s entrance, and in one firm thrust, Jared slammed home. He cried out as he sheathed himself fully, barely conscious of Jensen’s echoing cry of pleasure._

_Jared bit his lip, head flung back as he savored the exquisite sensation of Jensen clenched around him. It was Jensen’s second time that day and his hole was still sloppy and loose. Jared’s hand began to stroke up and down the length of Jensen’s cock in time with his thrusts, and he forced his eyes open to savor the sight of Jensen beneath him._

_The omega’s skin was flushed, blotchy with arousal, his chest heaving in the effort to take in enough air. Jared could sympathize; his own chest was being squeezed by a giant vise as emotion and lust twisted inside him. Jared stroked in and out, careful to brush across Jensen’s prostate with each pass. Jared’s own arousal was building, his balls drawing up, when Jensen’s cock jerked in his hand and the omega was coming, spurts of release overflowing Jared’s hand and dripping onto Jensen's  already slick belly._

_Jared groaned, and the omega quivered around him. His knot gave a final twitch and Jared started to come, filling his omega, filling Jensen, and throwing caution to the wind Jared started to bite down._

“Padalecki! Padalecki, Jesus, get your head out of your ass!”

Jared blinked at his surroundings, and at Detective Murray, standing in front of him in the detectives’ bullpen. Jared had no idea how they’d got here or how long Chad had been speaking. He glanced at Jensen, but the omega’s face was angled down as he deliberately studied the checkerboard-tiled floor.

“Was wondering when you’d finally show up. You’re late. I had wanted to get this done before lunch. Couldn’t you get your ass out of bed any sooner, Padalecki? Or were you too busy?” Chad looked Jensen up and down, a sneer curling his lips. “I can understand though. If it were me, nothing could get me out of bed if I had this little beauty between the sheets. His statement's more of a formality anyway, with him being an omega, and all.”

 A snarl boiled up in Jared's throat, and he had to fight to swallow it down. It was attitudes and prejudice like this that kept the whole crappy system working.

“Well, _Citizen_ Ackles is here now, and he’s ready to make a statement. Which interview room do we have?” Jared’s eyes narrowed and Murray took a hasty step back.

“Sheesh, touchy, touchy! You act like you’d mated the bitch, or something.”

Jared outright snarled then, and Murray squeaked, “Interview room two.” He gestured toward the row of interview rooms along one wall of the detective’s main office area.

Jared closed his eyes briefly to steady himself. When he opened them, Jensen was staring at him wide-eyed, freckles standing out on his pale, drawn face.

Jared pushed back his rage and nodded his head toward the line of interview cubicles along one side of the room, “Over here; this shouldn’t take long.”

: : :

As promised, taking Jensen’s statement was a mere formality, a legacy of a time when omegas had more rights under the law. Although Jared hadn’t expected much, Murray was respectful and professional during the interview, and Jared’s opinion of the mouthy alpha went up a few notches.

Jared could barely concentrate on the questions. In the confines of the interview room he breathed in deeply, smelling Jensen’s sweet leafy scent for the last time. Sunshine, fresh grass and gun-oil, an exotic a scent as the man was, himself. He was jolted out of his musings when Murray stood, extending his hand to Jensen.

“Thank you for your time, Citizen Ackles. That’s all we need for now, you’re free to go.”

Jared’s brow rose in astonishment and Murray had the grace to blush as he hurried from the room.

Jared’s gut clenched with regret as he stared down at the omega’s beautiful face. “So, I guess that’s all.” Jared bit his lip, glancing around anywhere but into the omega’s normally expressive green eyes. “I’ll go get your things out of the trunk and an officer can take you to House Saoirse and get you settled in.”

Jensen nodded, unspeaking, and dropped his gaze again to the floor before Jared could gauge what the omega was thinking.

Jared huffed out a deep breath and took Jensen by the arm, leading him outside the interview cubicle. Jared’s fingers tingled where they touched the omega’s arm.

There was a commotion going on to their left, a crowd of people gathered in front of interview room one, and Jared was glad he had a hold on Jensen. People were watching the other door expectantly. It opened while Jared and Jensen were making their way though the crowd. As tall as he was, Jared craned his neck and was shocked to see Beaver, surrounded by lawyers, being escorted out of the room by two beta officers.

Jared knew the exact moment Beaver spotted him in the crowd. His hate-filled gaze fixed on Jared with laser precision, and Beaver’s mouth twisted.

“Moose, you treacherous bastard!” Beaver’s voice cut through the din and the room went quiet. One of the beta guards tried to nudge the old alpha forward but Beaver snarled, and was suddenly in motion. Beaver’s movements were almost a blur as the alpha grabbed the guard by the throat and pinned her against the interview room wall. The gun was snatched from her holster, and before Jared could even begin to move forward, the gun shot was loud in the room. The guard's body slumped lifeless to the floor, while the lawyers screeched and stumbled away, scattering like a murder of crows with papers and folders flying as they scrambled to escape.

Ignoring them all, Beaver whirled and slammed the other guard, still struggling to pull his weapon, in the back, sending him flying towards Jared.

By then, instinct had already propelled Jared forward; he was shoving through the crowd and reaching for his gun when the beta guard slammed into him and knocked him back. Jared grabbed the stumbling guard and in one fluid movement turned, using the man’s forward momentum to guide the man down to the floor on his butt, the slick floor sliding him effortlessly out of harm's way.

When Jared turned, gun raised, it was to see Beaver with his cuffed hands around Jensen’s throat, the omega’s back hauled tight to Beaver’s chest, gasping, the stolen gun pressed under Jensen’s chin. Jared heard the near-simultaneous click of ten different officers' weapons as they trained on Beaver and his hostage.

“Hold your fire!” Jared’s voice was a Moose’s bellow and the room stilled, all eyes turned to him.

“That’s right, you fucking bastard, not so brave now that I’ve got your boy,” Beaver sneered, his gun shoving harder into Jensen’s jaw.

Jared saw Jensen flinch in pain, but otherwise, he kept silent. The omega’s eyes were wide, and trained on Jared. He could see Jensen swallowing rapidly as Beaver moved, using Jensen effectively as a shield, repositioning his hands for a better grip.

“Now everyone just take it nice and easy, or you folks are gonna have to do a little redecorating to get omega off of the walls.” Beaver stepped back toward the interview rooms, hauling Jensen with him.

“One of you idjits throw me the keys to these.” Beaver demanded, rattling the cuffs under Jensen’s chin. Jensen’s eyes never strayed from Jared’s.

“All right everyone, nice and slow, no sudden moves. Murray, you got a set?” Jared glanced at the other detective, unwilling to let go of his weapon to fish for his own keys. Murray nodded, dug into his pocket, and tossed the keys into Beaver’s open hand.

“Here boy, make yourself useful.” Beaver jerked the gun into Jensen’s neck and Jensen reached up with shaking hands to take the keys.

“Careful,” Beaver sniggered. “You don’t want me to blow your fool head off by mistake, now do ya?”

“Jim. Jim, think – what do you think you’re doing? How far do you think you’ll get? Why don’t you put the gun down and we’ll talk things over, rationally.” Jared wasn’t quite sure how he kept his voice calm and even, when all he wanted to do was roar in rage.

Beaver snorted in derision, “You think I believe that load of horse hockey? You want to lock me away for the rest of my years. You’re forcing me to do this, make my own way out. But it won’t be with him, now will it?” Beaver jerked at Jensen’s neck, and the key in Jensen’s hand was jerked away from the lock. Jared could see Jensen’s eyes watering from the sting of it. “A fucking whore omega? Not likely. But with you now, I expect to get away. We’re about to change places, him for you. You’ll be doing that no problem, right?”

Jensen’s shaking hands finally managed to insert and turn the key. With an impatient twist one cuff came off Beaver’s hand. Beaver shifted his hold, grasping Jensen by the neck with his freed hand, squeezing, while the other kept the gun pressed under his chin. “We change places or I’ll kill your boy here. Not so happy about that, are you, Moose?”

“Easy, easy, no one wants to get hurt here. Me for the omega, that's fair. Just let the man go, Beaver.” Jared raised his hands in a placating manner.

“That’s right, not so cocky with a gun to your fucktoy’s head. Drop your weapon and kick it out of the way. The rest of you, back off.”

Jared lowered his gun to the floor, raised both hands, and took a step toward Beaver. “Just you and me, Beaver, see? I put the weapon down, and I'm and coming over. Let the omega go.”

“Freeze right there.” Beaver removed the gun from Jensen’s neck and stepped more fully behind him. The gun's barrel settled in the small of the omega’s back, and Jared could see Jensen flinch as the cold metal dug in. Beaver impatiently fiddled with the remaining cuff until he got it off. He tossed the cuffs to Jared, ordering, “Put these on before we do the trade. I don’t want a fucking Moose on the loose,” he grinned at his own wit.

Jared snatched the cuffs out of the air and snapped them on, lifting his bound hands before him for Beaver to see.

“See, you're the one in charge. Now let the boy go.” Jared took a cautious step forward.

“Fine, fine.” Beaver shoved the omega out of the way, grabbing Jared in the same motion. He spun Jared so his back was to Beaver's front, and clamped his arm around Jared’s neck. Jared’s gaze swept the people in the squad room, frozen by fear and Beaver's unpredictability. Most of them met his glance, the rest were studying Beaver, searching for an opening, a weakness. A detective and a uniform closest to them had caught Jensen as Beaver pushed him away, and still supported him; events were moving too quickly for them to have turned the shaken omega loose just yet. Jensen looked devastated but he watched Jared, almost as if he was waiting for a cue to move on.

Beaver tightened the arm around Jared's throat and barked out his next order. “Now, I want the rest of you to back.the fuck.off. I want a clear passage from here out the back door to one of those undercover vehicles. Anyone moves, I shoot the detective, here’s head off. Got it?”

When Jared nodded, meeting the eyes of those in front of him, the officers parted to make a path, and reluctantly backed off a step or two.

The double doors at the back of the squad room slammed open and Jared turned his head in time to see Captain Morgan barreling past the surrounding officers, gun raised.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Morgan yelled. “Put that fucking gun down, Beaver.”

Beaver laughed, “Morgan, nice of you to make it to the party. You’re a little late, of course, you missed most of the fun. Bottom line, I’ve got your boy, so fuck off.”

“I said put the gun down Beaver, or I’ll shoot.”

“What? While I got your boy Moose, your star, here? Didn’t you get the telegram? I’ll blow his fucking head off, don’t think I won’t.” Beaver laughed as he jammed the gun up under Jared’s jaw and screwed it in a little tighter.

“I don’t think so, Beaver.” Morgan whispered.

“What’s that?” Beaver’s bushy eyebrows rose, a wicked grin on his face as he leaned out to gloat at Morgan.

There was a loud blast of a gun shot and then Jared cried out. There was a spray of blood, pain surged through his side and he staggered back against Beaver, then crashed to the floor. The shock of supporting all Jared's weight made Beaver let go and step back startled, his hand rising slowly, almost in slow motion to his chest, where a pool of red bloomed darkly against the orange of the prison issue coverall.

“Put the gun down, Put the fucking gun down.” Morgan’s voice chanted dimly in the background.

Jared hit the floor with a groan, and his head bounced off the tile with a crack. He rolled onto his back, gasping with shock and confusion. As he struggled to stay conscious, out of the corner of his eye he watched as Beaver raised his gun hand up, the other clasped over his chest at the growing stain. Jared couldn’t make out the words but he could see the snarl that curled the alpha’s lips as he took aim at Morgan. The man’s arm had nearly raised up high enough to shoot when two more gun shots rang out. Beaver’s body bucked as the bullets tore through him, and he crumpled to the blood-splattered tile beside Jared. Jared let his eyes fall closed; a whispered sigh left his lips.

: : :

“'Cause I’m gonna shoot you first.” Morgan let his arm drop to his side. He could feel the shock beginning to set in; the taking of a man’s life, even one as evil as Beaver, was no trivial thing. He quickly holstered his weapon and wiped a hand down his face before glancing around at the squad room full of stunned police.

“Someone call a fucking ambulance. We’ve got a shot Moose, here.” Morgan ordered dryly before moving forward toward the fallen officer. Jensen was already there, feeling frantically for a pulse. Morgan knelt to help but Jensen was already all over the situation. With a calm that belied his omega heritage Jensen found Jared’s pulse, nodded vaguely to himself then quickly stripped off his shirt, folding it roughly into a pad and pressing it into the wound to try and stop the bleeding. All Morgan could do was look on with admiration as the omega performed an almost textbook triage. When things seemed to be under control, Jensen used his free hand to push the hair back and away from Jared’s face so he could see his eyes. Morgan breathed a sign of relief when he saw his detective’s eyes flutter open.

: : :

Jared’s eyes opened reluctantly; the pain in his side was shocking in it’s intensity and Jared was finding it hard to breathe. The first thing he saw looming over him was the worried face of the omega. Joy surged through him at the concern and worry on Jensen’s face, before reality stepped in. Jensen was a civilian, he would be worried for anyone getting shot, not necessarily Jared in specific. He tried to keep the disappointment off his face and forced himself to smile shakily at the omega. “Gonna be okay, baby, just a flesh wound,” he grunted.

Jensen snorted and then looked away, smiling weakly and Jared could have sworn he saw the shine of tears in the omega’s eyes as Jensen moved to put himself between Jared and Beaver’s body. Jared wanted to laugh, but his side hurt too much, at the thought of his sweet noble omega who had been through so much himself, shielding him. He could see the tension running through Jensen, and he reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“So, you gonna be okay there, sport?” Jared swung his head around to find Morgan squatted down on Jared's other side, eyeing him critically. The Captain's gruff voice seemed to mock him, and Jared glared back.

“You fucking shot me, what do you think?” Jared said through clenched teeth.

“Had to do it, sweetheart, he was going to shoot your sweet ass and I couldn’t have that, now could I? I just tried to aim for something non-vital.”

“Why Jared….?” Jensen’s hand was digging into the arm of Jared’s suit coat. Had been since he first came to help.

Jared looked at the omega kneeling beside him, and lifted a hand to trace gently along the jut of Jensen’s cheekbone.

“Because I had to keep you safe. It was the least I could do, Jensen.”

“But you could have….I’m just a….” Jensen trailed off. His hand shook where it held onto Jared’s arm in a death grip. Jared reached to take Jensen’s free hand in his.

“I’ve failed you so much in the past, baby. This was one time I wasn't going to fail you.” Jared stared into the omega’s sorrowful eyes for a moment and the emotion in them had him turning away in regret.

Paramedics parted a way through the crowd, and Jared could barely make out Morgan’s voice ordering everyone not essential to the case to clear the room.

“Okay, step back please, we’ve got to take a look at him.” The first paramedic ordered, kneeling beside Jared and opening up cases of diagnostic equipment. The second EMT went to one knee beside the fallen beta officer to check for a pulse. Finding none, he moved quickly to Jared's side, removing Jensen's impromptu bandage and felt around the wound, there was a ominously large pool of blood on the floor now. Jensen looked at Jared in panic, his hand squeezing tighter around Jared’s as Morgan took Jensen by the arm. “Looks like we’ve got a through and through, we’ve got to stabilise him and get him to hospital.”

Time was running out, and Jared leaned forward to whisper quickly into Jensen’s ear, “I love you, Jensen. I wish you the best in your new life.” Jared reluctantly let the omega’s hand go as Morgan urged Jensen to his feet and ushered him away.

All too soon, Jared was being bundled onto the gurney, his face covered by an oxygen mask, his shirt cut off completely and a large temporary bandage covering both the entry and exit wounds until they got him to the hospital. As they pulled him away to the waiting ambulance, the last thing he saw was Jensen’s face pale with shock, his lips parting, saying something, trying to yell over the crowd, but Jared couldn’t make out in the din surrounding them as he exited Jensen’s life forever.

: : :

Dr. Elba met Jensen on the front walk of a gracious old Victorian. The alpha extended his hand for Jensen to shake while his police escort set his bags down. “Jensen. ” Elba gripped Jensen’s hand warmly, a melancholy look on his face. “Have to say I had hoped not to see you here.”

“That be all?” The policeman addressed his question to Elba and Jensen turned his face away. Just the way of the world, Jensen was just so much meat.

“Yes, thank you officer.” Elba nodded and reached for Jensen’s two bags. “Is this it?”

Jensen nodded, and Doctor Elba turned, lifting a shoulder toward the house, “Welcome to House Saoirse, you’ll find all the rest of your pride has already moved in a week or so before you. Come on in, we’ll get you settled.”

Half an hour later, Jensen had been taken on a tour of the large rambling building, seen his room and the perfect little ensuite it boasted, complete with shower, that he would have all to himself. He had felt incredibly lucky to not have to deal with all his friends right away. They were all out on a field trip to the zoo. Most of them were seeing a zoo for the first time in their lives. Jensen was happy for them, but he hadn’t really wanted face them just now, explain what had happened, when he wasn’t quite sure himself.

It was with no small amount of trepidation that he settled in a comfortable chair in Elba’s private office off the kitchen, after being ushered in once his tour was completed.

“So,” Elba began. "I have to say, I was a little surprised to hear you were coming here.”

Jensen hadn’t said a word since his arrival, other than murmurs and grunts of acknowledgement. Now he nodded, turning away to hide the tears sparking unexpectedly in his eyes.

Elba’s warm hand covered his and a tissue was passed to him. Jensen blinked and looked up into the sympathetic face. “He’ll be okay. Morgan called me while you were putting your things away. The docs have looked him over, and he's going to be fine, the bullet grazed his ribs, through and through, hit nothing important. Lucky really, of all the places he could have been shot. He'll be back to normal in no time. But why are you _here_ , Jensen?”

Jensen swallowed and looked away again, blowing his nose noisily, messily, into the tissue. The silence stretched out as Elba waited for a response.

Finally, Jensen caved. “He-he didn't want me?” Jensen darted a quick look at the doctor, who leaned back in his chair, a skeptical expression on his face.

“Hmmm, is that right?” Elba said, noncommittally. “Well, you are here now, and with a five year sponsor tag. You’ll have to start thinking about what you want to do with that, where you want to go.”

Jensen's brow furrowed in confusion. “What can I do?”

“Whatever you want to, Jensen. The fund will pay for any schooling you’d like to undertake. Did you graduate high school?” When Jensen shook his head, Elba continued. “Well, we could start with that, get your diploma, then enroll you in whichever classes you’d like, or help you find work. Five years is a long time. You can take any courses you’d like, even graduate and be working before you have to worry about sponsorship again. Hopefully in the next few years, with the help of our patron, House Saoirse’s funding will be secure and we can sponsor you indefinitely, if that's what you need."

Jensen blinked. It was kind of hard to understand and accept, hearing this now, even after Jared had told him before. “I don’t understand, why me? Why now? Why do I deserve all this?”

“Because you’re a good human being, Jensen, and you need a break, a chance to be the person you should have always been. Jared knew that, wanted that for you above everything else.”

Jensen swallowed down the rush of emotion the mere mention of Jared’s name evoked. Wanting to change the subject, Jensen turned, meeting the alpha's gaze straight on. “Why are you here?” he asked, curious about Dr. Elba's motivations.

A wide grin split Elba’s face, and the man started to laugh, “Because I wanted to be a part of something hopeful. The Asylum had no hope, it was a place omegas went to die. This will be a place where they can come to heal and stretch their wings, fulfill their potential, and I want to be a part of that. When I was told they needed a presiding physician to qualify for the license to open the house, I jumped at the chance. We’re starting with your pride in residence, and we hope and plan to expand. The house has thirty-six rooms, and I intend to fill them with as many omegas as I can find, who are hungry for something better, who have the potential to be something better. And I think you have so much potential, Jensen.”

Jensen stared at the doctor, he couldn’t think of anything to say. No one, other than Jared, had ever really believed in him.

“You don’t need to decide anything yet, just take some time and settle in. There are plenty of research materials in the library, and when you think you know what you want, we can plan how to proceed.” Elba rose, and Jensen rose with him. The doctor led Jensen to the study door, their chat over for now. Jensen started to walk away, but Elba's voice stopped him. “And Jensen?”

 He turned to look back at the doctor. “Call me Idris. All my friends do.”

: : :

Jensen lay on his bed, in his new room, he had to admit it was pretty awesome. The second room of his own in as many months, and all he could think of was Jared, and how much he wanted to be back with the alpha. He shivered at the memory of watching Jared crumple to the ground, blood soaking his shirt as the man fell. The sound of the bullet had momentarily deafened him, and then the next two shots sent Beaver to hell, once and for all.

Jensen couldn’t say he was sorry Beaver was dead. The man had a mile-long sadistic streak. The way he had taken pleasure while he forced Chris to rape Danneel had forever earned him a seat in perdition, in Jensen’s opinion. But being forced to stand there and watch as Jared was wheeled away had been gutting. As an unmated omega, even as a member of Jared’s pride, Jensen had no right to accompany the alpha to the hospital the way he wanted to. He could only stand there, helpless, as they took his alpha away.

Jensen flung an arm over his face, and pushed the ugly memory aside. Jared’s face filled his mind, fox-tilted eyes staring at him with concern even as Jared lay bleeding. Jared’s last words, “I love you Jensen.” And when Jensen finally had found the nerve to answer, Jared hadn’t even replied.

Jensen squirmed restlessly on the bed. It had been building all day, triggered by Jared’s knotting last night – his seethe returning. He hadn’t wanted to tell Jared, didn’t want to impose one more time on the alpha’s generosity. It was his problem after all, he should deal with it. So he forced himself to his feet and went to the dresser. During the tour he'd given Jensen, Elba discreetly pointed out the supplies that every room in House Saoirse was equipped with – a toy drawer. Jensen opened it with shaking hands and surveyed the row of toys still in their packaging.

Knots of every size and color, and several brand names of lubricating gel and wipes lined the drawer. And most precious of all, a bottle of name-brand suppressants. Idris had informed him that House Saoirse’s sponsor had made a vow that no omega should ever need to mate with an alpha if they didn’t want to. Jensen sighed and dropped his head onto the cool surface of the highboy. For this heat it was too late. This heat he would just have to ride out alone.

: : :

Jensen knelt on his bed, moaning, his face pushed into his pillows, his ass waving in the air. He was grateful for the superior soundproofing in the house that kept his humiliation private. He twisted his hand, plunging the knot in and out of his leaking hole.

 _“Gonna knot you, gonna fill you up, baby.”_ Jared's deep voice whispered in his ear, and Jensen bit back a cry of longing, burying his face deeper into the pillows. He pushed back on the cheap plastic knot, but in his mind it was Jared he was thrusting against, the alpha’s velvet length buried deep inside him as he rubbed unerringly against that spot. Jensen moaned, twisting on his lover’s knot, driving it deeper and deeper inside him.

_“Love to see you break for me, come undone. So sexy like this, Jensen, the look on your face, so beautiful. Come for me Jensen. Come, green eyes. Come now!”_

Jensen arched, a sharp, ragged cry leaving his lips as his alpha's knot thrust deep inside him and, every muscle in his body taut, Jensen shot his load on the bedding beneath him. He shivered through a final few thrusts, then dropped to the bed beside his own mess and pushed his face deeper into the pillow as the first sobs burst out of him. Resurfacing alone, without his alpha, he raggedly began to cry. His hand abandoned its hold on the plastic knot, leaving it to jut obscenely from his ass as he clutched at his pillow and wailed in loneliness and longing. The throbbing, burning, want of his seethe was pushed to the back of his neediness, if only temporarily, by the burning ache of his heart.

: : :

Jensen emerged from his room four days later, shaky and drawn. Idris had directed the staff to leave a tray of food by his door during his seethe, but most of them had returned untouched. Danneel was the first to find him sitting quietly in a corner nook, gazing blankly outside.

“Jensen!!!” The omega squealed and rushed over to fling her arms around him.

“What’s wrong?" She drew back when her friend didn't respond with his usual pleasure at seeing her. "You’ve lost more weight. Idris said you were doing better, except for your seethe. And why are you here? I thought you and Jared were making a go of it?”

“Ah Danni, everything’s a mess.”

“Tell me everything Ackles, right now. Wait, first we’re going to get you fed, then you’re going to spill it all.”

Danneel clamped onto Jensen’s arm and pulled him firmly out of his seat, leading him toward the kitchen. He had to admit half an hour later, after the great snack that Danni put together from the common prep area, that he felt better. The best he’d felt in days.

Danneel ran her finger across the slim bones of his wrist after he was done talking. “I don’t know, Jensen.” Her brow wrinkled delicately and she frowned a little. “I think you may have jumped to some conclusions there. I can’t believe he doesn’t want you any more. I’ve seen him look at you, the way he talks about you. Are you sure?”

“I know it Danneel, he couldn’t wait for me to leave. He-he did tell me he loved me, but I think it was the gunshot talking, and when I told him the same back, he didn’t say anything.”

Danneel looked sharply at him. “This must be some kind of mix up, I just don’t believe it, you two are so good with each other – and he gave you a five year tag! That’s- that's something Jensen, really something. The house has given us two year tags but five… Just, wow.”

“He’s rich,” Jensen told her. “It’s nothing to him, his family has tons of money. You know what? I don’t want to talk about it any more, Danni. I want to try and put the pieces of my life back together, move forward. You should, too. What do you think you want to do with your sponsorship tag?”

“Honestly?” Her eyes sparkled and she smiled, showing her excitement at the possibilities. “I was thinking of hairdressing school. I’d always dreamed of doing people’s hair, and Idris found an omega-friendly school willing to take me on.” Jensen could see her almost vibrating with excitement.

“And Matty? What does he want?”

Danneel did grab his arm in excitement then, “You’re never going to believe it, Jensen! He wants to work as a boxing trainer at a gym. Idris has already got an apprenticeship lined up for him to learn. Isn’t it exciting?” Jensen couldn't help the grin that creased his face. Danni was right, Matty would make a great trainer. Answering his grin with one of her own, she burbled on, “He’s so happy too, Jen, you’ll see it in his face when he comes home later today.

“And what about you? You have any thoughts about what you want?” Danneel’s voice softened. “If you don’t want to talk about it yet, I understand.”

Jensen sat a little straighter in his chair, and answered her honestly. “No, not really. I put a lot of thought into it over the years, I just never thought I’d ever have the chance. I’d love to get into physiotherapy, sports injuries. I can’t play football like I dreamed when I was a kid, but I could help athletes. And physio is a sort of omega-friendly career. I-I just need to talk to Idris about it.”

“Come on then. Let’s do it right now! He’s in his office.”

Jensen found himself laughing for the first time in days as Danni dragged him down the hallways to the alpha’s office. Maybe this was what he needed, a real change, looking forward instead of back.

: : :

“It’s not fucking fair." Jared’s voice was a drunken slur as he lolled against the sofa back.

“Another beer?” his CI asked obligingly.

“Sssurre. What the fuck else can I do, now that I’ve lost him?” Jared nodded, and Chris handed him a beer from the fridge.

“You think that’s not fair man, hell, I’m the one with the ankle jewelry for the next six months,” Chris grumbled, pulling up the tight material of his jeans to reveal the locator device locked around his ankle. “Fucking probation, man. They should be thanking me.”

“Well at least you didn’t get shot and lose your omega at the same time. At least you had the brains to space it out. It’s not fair, Chris.” Jared whined and his CI, his friend, patted him companionably on the shoulder.

“Nothing a couple dozen beers and getting’ laid won’t cure, son.”

“Yeah, sssuuure. You say that, but I don’t see you getting over Danneel anytime soon, either. ”

“Shut up and drink. She won’t even fucking see me, man. Idris stands at the door like some kind of fucking bouncer and I can’t get near her until I get a “real” job, and show at least ten pay stubs to the doc. I don’t even know what she’s doing now. If I could just see her... ”

“And how’s that going?”

“How the hell do you think it’s going, with this on my ankle? Only job I could get was bartender at Louis’. That better be enough, 'cause the hours suck and I’m working my ass off. But if I get to see Danni, talk to her, it’ll be all worthwhile, ya know? Fuck…I didn’t want to talk about that tonight.” Chris glared at Jared accusingly, “You’re too damn articulate when you drink. You’re a fucking buzzkill. You need to dumb down like the rest of us.”

“I love him, Chris.” Jared tugged uselessly at the sling he was supposed to wear for the next couple of weeks. Christ, his side hurt like a sonofabitch. He took another long swig of beer. He was far too sober right now for his liking. He could still feel all the ragged edges of the Jensen-sized hole in his heart.

“I know, Moose.”

“Don’t fucking call me that, nobody calls me that now.” Jared rolled, pulling the throw Danneel had placed along the back of the sofa over him and curling up in it, sulking. He knew he was acting like a baby, sulking, whining to his best friend, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

“How the fuck did it go so wrong, Chris? Omegas, I don’t get them.”

Chris proffered the neck of his beer to Jared and Jared tapped his bottle on Chris’ with his good hand.

“Amen to that, son.”

: : :

Jared had met Chris almost two years ago when he first interviewed him as a possible criminal informant he could partner with on the Beaver takedown. Chris had been caught with stolen property, a game system, not exactly the stuff of hardcore criminals. Unfortunately for him, it was his third offence and a stiff prison sentence loomed over him, unless he turned informant.

“Says here you’re a petty criminal. Ever do any drug dealing?” Jared flipped a few pages of Chris’ file, all penny ante stuff. The man had poor timing, more than anything.

“Fuck that shit. Drug dealers are the scum of the earth, man. I saw too many kids in my neighborhood go down the drain over the years, thanks to drugs. Not me.” Chris had started to cross his arms across his chest, then remembered the handcuffs tethering him and cursed under his breath, staring belligerently at Jared.

“And petty criminal is so much better.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “It was a fucking gaming system. I bought it from some guy for my nephew. I wasn’t even gonna sell it – Oh shit, whatever.”

“Know anything about omegas?” Jared continued, jotting down a few thoughts in a file.

“What do you need to know about omegas, other than they’ve got two to three, if you’re lucky, willing holes? Anyone knows that.”

Jared raised an eyebrow and stared calmly at the man. “Hey, I’m not the one going to prison for five to ten for a stolen blu-ray. Your choice if you want to be frank with me or not.”

Chris pushed his overlong hair away from his face. The handcuffs securing him to the interview table rattled in the quiet of the room as he moved.

“Fuck me. Alright, alright. Yeah, I know a little something about omegas. Both of my sisters are omegas, and I despise the whole system. The nephew I bought the system for is an omega. There. You happy now? We done? Can I go back to my cell?”

Jared started to smile. “Oh yeah? And what do you know about Banyan Street?”

“Fuck me, man, there’s a string of lowlife assholes running the show down there. It disgusts even a petty criminal such as myself.” Chris grimaced and turned his head away.

Jared liked the man. He was like a banty rooster, gruff and loud, but with a soft underbelly that might be perfect for the job.

“But you know all the players right? You could introduce me?”

Chris shrugged noncommittally. “I’d like more kicking some of their asses, cleaning up down there. But hey, that ain’t gonna happen, now is it?”

“You so sure? How’d you like to change that?”

Chris had cocked one perfect brow and regarded him skeptically. “You messing with me man? 'Cause I ain't got the time.”

Jared sat back, laughing a little. “Nah, I'm not messing with you. But the project I have in mind requires working closely with omegas, and I need somebody who will treat them right. You willing to work with me on this?”

“Tell me more, son. I’m not going anywhere.” Chris lifted his cuffed hands enough to rattle the chain and gestured at the cell around him.

Jared chuckled softly and leaned forward, unlocking the cuffs. “Here, let’s get more comfortable.”

: : :

“You sure sweetheart? You sure this is such a good idea?” Morgan’s hip knocked against Idris’ as he came to lean on the wide marble island of the kitchen beside his mate. Idris arched one disdainful brow at him, rushing to put together the last of the finger foods.

“You doubt me.” The tone of voice spoke of many, many lonely nights in the spare bedroom alone and Morgan rolled his eyes, laughing, and shook his hands in mock surrender. “Never, never. Just being a good detective and trying to suss out all the angles. It’s just that this could go sideways on us, you know. They are both so stubborn.”

“And both perfectly miserable.” Idris' velvety voice whispered, his tongue darting out to lick delicately along the shell curve of Jeff’s ear, and the other alpha shuddered in arousal. It surprised him all over again how he could never keep from finding Idris sexy. They’d been together now for almost twelve years and his desire for his alpha never flagged. If anything, Idris became even sexier the longer he knew him. It was like, this much hotness would have burned out any ordinary beta or omega – only another alpha could contain and match all the fierce desires churning in that complicated mind of his. Morgan huffed out a ragged breath.

“Oh, now that’s just dirty. Especially when we don’t have time to finish what you start.” Morgan gazed affectionately at his long-time partner, leaning in to suckle at the mating mark on the other alpha’s neck. His own neck had a matching mark, made by Idris the night they formalized their relationship.

“Hmmm,” Idris touched his cheek to Morgan's, an instant's display of affection. “Here, taste.” He held out two long elegant fingers covered in dressing toward Morgan, his expression serious. “Too sweet?”

Jeff swallowed, his jeans tightening as he opened his mouth and sucked the digits in, savoring the sweet taste of the dressing coating that of his mate. His tongue lapped hungrily, digging in between the webbing on his alpha’s fingers till the last molecule of dressing was cleaned off. With a wet plop and a groan, he released Idris' fingers, and his eyes narrowed. “You know you’re killing me here, right?”

A wicked grin blossomed on Idris' face and Morgan’s voice was hoarse when he asked, “So, how long exactly till they all arrive? I think we might have time.”

: : :

“What did Idris say again, exactly?” Jensen looked at Danneel, a worried expression on his face as he adjusted his tie, the first he’d owned since his first communion.

“He said that Jared was leaving, and this was our chance to wish our alpha good luck.”

“You’re sure? He actually said he’s leaving? But he’s okay, right? It’s not the bullet wound?”

“I don't know Jensen, you should have asked him yourself, if you weren’t such a coward. All you’ve done in the last month is mope.” She huffed a breath, lifting her bangs off her forehead. “At least you’re going to classes.”

“I just… I thought there’d be more time.” Jensen swallowed and gripped the long slim package in his hands tightly. A gift he’d bought the alpha when he’d first heard the announcement of his leaving, it was purchased with money from his new part-time job at the sports medicine clinic. Life had been busy the last two months. Jensen remembered how Idris had arched a brow at him in surprise when he’d aced the high school equivalency test on the first try. “You’re smart, Jensen, I’d always suspected, but this proves it. University is going to be a breeze for you.”

Jensen remembered lying on his bed that night, the moonlight shining in the window, so different from Jared’s sky-top vistas. He wondered what he could have done better, how he could have kept Jared’s attention, but he realized it was a losing battle. It seemed as soon as Jensen wasn’t a needy, drugged-out slave, Jared had lost interest. And really, could Jensen live like that? Even for Jared?

He shook his head, tears trickling down his cheeks. Absently, he brushed them away. He had to be strong, focused. He’d wanted to be free since he first came to LA. And now it was all within reach. He shouldn’t have to kneel and grovel for an alpha’s attention. Jensen squirmed, his cock thickening at the thought of kneeling before Jared, of Jared’s warm gaze travelling over him.

He remembered their last night together; maybe if Jared had just mated him like he wanted…. He could feel the alpha surging inside him as he came, the scrape of Jared’s teeth on his vulnerable collarbone as he came. Jensen was out of his mind, whimpering, pleading, “Do it, do it. Mate me, alpha.”

But with a snarl Jared had swung his head aside, his teeth snapping closed, but not on Jensen’s neck. Jensen had moaned in disappointment and Jared’s voice had come out of the darkness. “You-you don’t know what you want Jensen, it’s not… I can’t. You need to find yourself first, find who you are, otherwise it would be nothing worse than rape. I can’t do that.”

Still joined by the alpha’s knot Jared had rubbed Jensen’s back comfortingly as Jensen cried out in sorrow. “Some day you’ll understand baby. Someday you’ll thank me for this.”

Jensen gazed bitterly into haunted green eyes in the mirror. Someday still hadn’t arrived yet.

: : :

“Are you sure I have to wear this?” Kane’s expression was sour as he gazed at himself in the mirror.

Jared leaned in and, one-handed, adjusted the alpha’s tie as the man squirmed. “You do if you want to impress Danneel.”

“And why are we having this? You’re not going anywhere.” Chris said petulantly and tugged at his dress shirt. Jared smacked his hand.

“I’m changing departments. It’s just a nice courtesy by Morgan to give me a little get together as a send-off to Homicide.”

“And why are you changing, anyway?”

“Well, there was this little thing where they splashed my face all over the news. There’s no chance of me going undercover again in this town. Frankly though, after two years, I think I’m done with undercover work. Homicide has an opening and as the rising ‘star’ of the department, I had my pick.”

The doorbell rang and Jared looked blankly at Chris. “I wonder who that is?”

“Well,” Chris gave him a half-grin. “I'm sorry man I ran into Rachel and she kind of invited herself. I didn't know how to get out of it gracefully. You know how she is.”

“Yeah, I know exactly how she is, that's the problem. And you know Jensen's going to be there.” Jared looked at him in horror. All he could think about was Jensen's reaction to the always clingy beta.

“No, no, we're not taking her.”

“I think it's too late man, she’s here. And are you over Jensen or not? Suck it up, son, there’s a lot of other omegas or betas in the sea, and I’m tired of you moping around after that omega anyway.”

“This is such a mistake.” Jared tightened his tie ruthlessly, running his hand through his hair as Chris went to get the door.

: : :

“You guys are running a bit late.” Morgan's voice was friendly as he opened the door for them, beckoning them in. “I was worried you weren’t going to show.” Morgan smiled at Jensen, Danneel, and Matt.

“Ah, Matt had the late shift today, and we all wanted to come together.” Danneel offered with a smile, not looking at Jensen. He silently thanked Danni for not spilling the beans about his panic attack – they were here now, weren’t they?

“I didn’t realize you and the doc lived so close to the university,” Jensen offered shyly.

“Yeah, when he first moved to the states he taught here. When we were mated we decided to buy in the area. It’s a great part of town. Hey, enough about that, come on in, the guest of honor is still here. Just over in the living room with Idris, I think. Drink?”

Jensen nodded, stalling for time, and the three of them waited as Jeff fetched glasses of wine for each of them. “Go on in, the rest of your pride is here and I promise the rest of the natives are friendly – or I’ll fire their asses.” Jeff chuckled and toasted them. “Food's over in the dining room, buffet style, help yourselves. Idris worked his fingers to the bone preparing it, and he’ll tell you so himself, if you let him.”

Jensen looked admiringly at the older alpha, whose love for his mate was near legendary among the omegas. Danni had a punishing grip on Jensen's hand.

“If you make a break for the buffet table, I swear to god, I’ll break your fingers,” she whispered under her breath. The bright smile on her face covered the seriousness of her tone. “You’re going to go say hi to him.”

Matt crowded up behind them and looped an arm over each of their shoulders. “Come on Jensen, be realistic, how bad can it be? Jared’s a good guy. Let’s just get it over with.”

When they walked into the large, airy living room, Jensen could see several sets of glass doors opening onto an outdoor patio. Loud music was playing, and many couples were already dancing outside. He could see Gabriel and Misha, slow dancing together in spite of the fact it was a more of a pop song. But then, those two always did dance to the beat of their own drum. He glanced around the room and saw many members of his pride talking comfortably with the alphas and betas who were here. Finally, he caught a glimpse of a tall, shaggy-haired man in the corner. Jared was hunched over slightly, facing the other way. From Jensen's limited view, Jared seemed hale and hearty now, fully recovered. Jensen hadn’t seen the alpha since the shooting, he winced in memory of the wound.

Jensen took a deep breath and walked toward the alpha with purpose, setting his wine glass down as he moved across the room. Danni’s hand dropped away as she let him go on alone. As Jensen came close, though, he could make out a pale, slender woman's arm draped around Jared’s waist, and he paused. Jared turned, locked in a passionate kiss with the petite dark-haired beauty. The woman, arching up on tiptoes toward Jared, barely reached mid-chest on the large alpha. Her arms clasped tight around him as they kissed.

Jensen couldn’t prevent the gasp of surprise that slipped past his lips, and he could almost see Jared’s attention switch at the sound. The alpha’s hold on the beta went lax and his head swung toward Jensen in surprise. The woman whined, offering her lips again to Jared, but Jared worked to disengage from the petite beauty and stepped towards Jensen. “Not now Rachel, leave off. Seriously.”

Jensen’s hand fell boneless by his side and the long slim box he had been about to offer the alpha fell to the ground; Jensen was already turning, running from the room. He could barely see for the tears filling his eyes, and he rushed past Danni and Matt. Their eyes were wide with shock and he could hear Jared crying out, “Jensen, wait.” But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stand there for the sad comparison of himself against the stunning beauty in Jared’s arms. Jared’s preferences couldn’t be clearer, and there was no way Jensen could ever come close. He rushed out the door. The cool of the night air was bracing on his scalded cheeks.

He knew it had been a mistake to come here. What a fool he was. What a stupid, omega fool.

: : :

Jared shoved Rachel into Chris’ arms impatiently. “I told you Rachel, I don’t love you and you’re drunk. Chris why don’t you call the girl a taxi?”

His heart was racing; his first glimpse of Jensen in months, and it had to be when Rachel had made a last-ditch dive and latched onto him. He straightened his tie impatiently, feeling the blush of embarrassment cover his cheeks. He reached down to pick up the slim box Jensen had been carrying. It had spilled open as it fell, and Jared lifted a beautiful metallic green tie with a small blue and green vine pattern stitched into it in his hands. It perfectly matched his eyes. Jensen had been bringing this to him.

“He saved up all month for it.”

Jared turned to see Danneel standing there, her expression angry. “He wanted you to have it, a last gift from him, since you were going away.”

“But I’m not going away,” Jared answered, confused, clutching the tie tighter in his hand. “I’m just switching departments. Jensen thought I was leaving?”

“Yes, what else was he supposed to think? That’s what Idris told us.”

Jared swung around, scanning the room for his host. Idris had the decency not to avoid his gaze, and the decency to look embarrassed. “I see.”

“Well, it’s obvious why you don't want him anymore isn’t it?” Danneel jerked her chin at the drunk beta. “Sort of put a final nail in that coffin.” She met his gaze, and her own didn't falter. “You could have had better, Alpha, much better.”

Chris returned just then, reaching out to touch her arm. “Hey baby, I’ve been wanting to see you so bad.” Danneel jerked back in revulsion.

“Don't touch me! You alphas, you’re all the same. Jerks!” The omega turned on her elegant heel and marched from the house, Matt sliding into her wake.

Chris turned to Jared and growled. “Honest to god Jared, if you’ve screwed things up with my future mate I’m going to kick your ass.”

Jared just stood there, holding the embroidered tie in his hand.

: : :


	14. Trade

  


  


: : :

**Jensen ran out onto the sidewalk and down the street, not stopping till he was several blocks away from Jared and his date and the whole damn embarrassing affair. He came to a stumbling halt and leaned forward, hands braced on his knees as he sucked in air. Far behind him he could hear Matt and Danneel calling after him.**

He stood, slightly dizzy, his cheeks red with embarrassment. What had he been thinking? Seriously. Good-looking alpha like Jared, why would he be languishing around waiting for Jensen’s return into his life? Jensen squeezed his eyes closed and felt dampness in the corners. Why did this hurt so much, why couldn't he quit this man? He’d made his feelings very clear, cut Jensen loose with a generous gift and no harsh words. There must be something wrong with Jensen to want to keep crawling back.

“Jensen, Jensen, are you okay, buddy?” Matt reached him first and pulled him in for a hug. “Ah man, I’m so sorry. I know you were kind of hoping things weren’t really over.”

Jensen buried his head weakly in Matt’s shoulder and tried to steady his breathing. He needed to man up, get over this, get over Jared, and get on with his life.

Panting madly, Danneel finally caught up with them, and the first thing she did was smack Jensen in the arm with her shoes. “You know how much these new high heels cost me? You want to know how hard it is to run in said high heels? That’s for running so damn far.” She slapped him again, “And that’s for getting your hopes up. You ended it Jensen, it’s over. You can’t keep putting yourself through this. It’s breaking my heart and I can’t hit a cop, so I only have you to punish.” Jensen snorted and turned his head, still leaning into Matt, who chuckled softly. Danneel was standing there in nylons torn halfway up her shins, two fingers of one hand threaded through the heel straps of her new gold pumps. Jensen couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him at the sight of the beautiful omega, nylons destroyed, hair mussed, with a heartsick look on her face because of him.

He kept laughing, and a smile broke out over Danneel’s face, and Matt joined him and soon the three of them were laughing till they cried. Jensen hugged his two friends close and nodded. “You’re right, you’re always right. It’s over, honest to god it’s over now. I love you guys. Thanks for sticking by me.”

Matt’s stomach started to growl and the two of them turned to stare. Matt looked at them with a foolish grin on his face.

“What?” Matt grabbed his belly defensively, “I came straight from the gym. I thought we’d have food at the party. I’m starving.”

Jensen slapped the two of them companionably on the back and said, “I think there’s a diner over on the other side of campus; it’s co-ed and not too expensive. Idris and I scoped it out when I looked into studying at UCLA. After everything I’ve put you guys through tonight, it's my treat.”

Danneel shrugged off his arm and gestured down at her ruined hose. “I can’t go like this.” Her face twisted in disgust, and then a gleam came into her eyes and she slid between them. As they turned to face her, she grabbed both their chins and turned them to face opposite directions from each other, her body tucked between them.

“Don’t look. Make a screen,” She ordered, and after exchanging a glance of perplexed amusement, both men looked away and stared resolutely forward.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Matt asked.

“Just keep looking ahead.” Jensen heard an ominous ripping sound and a few mutters and curses and Danneel’s body bumped up against his back. Then she stepped out from between them, still holding her shoes. “I’m ready!” She announced. Jensen looked down and couldn’t see anything different.

“What did you do?”

“I took off the ruined nylons, you boy, you! I can’t be seen like that. There might be some hunky alphas or betas at the diner and you’ll be going here in a few weeks. I’ll probably be meeting you here, so now I’ll have a good excuse to help you date a college boy, and finding out he’s a nice doctor and get you mated off. So in order to do all that I have to wear lots of pretty clothes and go to lots of parties and have lots of great dresses and awesome shoes, so I can catch his eye and lead him to you. And to do all that he can’t think I don’t have a great pair of legs, and those nylons would just spoil the effect," she reasoned sensibly. “Don’t you think?”

Jensen looked at Matt, a little dazed. “All that from a torn pair of nylons? And she says I have convoluted reasoning. Don’t you want to do some dating yourself? Or are you waiting for Chris forever?” Danneel giggled girlishly, “A girl can keep her options open, can’t she?”

Matt and Jensen looked at each other, confusion back on both their faces.

“Women!” Matt said reasonably.

“Exactly.”

The slap of Danneel’s hand upside each of their heads and her fierce grin propelled them forward toward the diner.

: : :

“Well, I gotta say, that could have gone better.” Jeff loosened his tie and finished unbuttoning his dress shirt, slipping it off and draping it over the chair in the corner. The party was over. It had ended quite early, after the little scene with Jensen. After the omega had run from the room, Jared had taken one final swig of his beer, set the bottle down, and left the house without saying another word.

With the guest of honor having left with no explanation, the guests had scattered like nervous sheep, eager to be gone from the awkward silence hanging over the house. Jeff groaned and allowed himself to drop down beside Idris on their king-sized bed. It had been Idris’ one condition on moving into Jeff’s house: the double bed was history and they would shop for a king-sized one together. Idris had complained that at more than six feet tall, his feet hung over the bed as it was, he didn’t need to be falling off the sides too now, with the two of them sharing. They’d since moved houses, but the bed was still with them.

Now Idris lay on his back, the king still made small by the two of them, and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. He shook his head as Jeff settled beside him.

“Do no harm. It’s the first rule we learn. Why couldn’t I remember that?”

“'Cause you’re a hopeless romantic with a busybody streak a mile long, who thought he could just wave his magic wand and fix everything.”

Idris glared at him, and then rolled to his side, presenting his back to Jeff.

“Well, put that way, maybe someone should have just drowned me in a bucket, or at the very least, taken away my wand." He was silent for a moment, actually reviewing how his uncharacteristic bout of self-pity had expressed itself in words. “I sound like a mad cross between Mary Poppins and the tooth fairy.”

Jeff chuckled and gently rolled half on top of his alpha so he could stare directly into his eyes. “You’d make a fine tooth fairy," he grinned wide, employing the devastatingly irresistible dimples. “Big lacy gold wings, to compliment your eyes.” He wriggled a little, grinding the bony parts of him down on the vulnerable soft parts of his mate to annoy him, provoke a response. “Come on, you know it’s harebrained stuff like this that makes me love you even more. At least you tried. I was the one who let him change departments without a fuss. I could have found another job for him, made him stay.”

“Yeah," Idris replied. "At a desk job. You know that would driven him crazy." Idris gave an all-over shrug to dislodge his mate from atop him. "And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing – you’re just trying to cheer me up. It won’t work,” Idris pouted, shoving Jeff away to curl up on his side.

More laughter rumbled in Jeff’s chest, but he tried to swallow it down. His mate could be so utterly adorable when one of his plans fell flat. Jeff had to admit it would have been great if it had worked out. It just hadn’t.

“Well, you know the one good thing to come out of this don’t you?” Jeff poked his mate in the ribs.

Curious, Idris rolled back over and stared at Jeff, a lone brow arched questioningly, a definite sardonic curve to his lips. “And that would be?”

“Well sweetheart, it should be pretty obvious even to someone who isn’t a detective. Everyone left for home early, that means we have more time to pick up where we left off earlier.”

Idris started to laugh, until Jeff’s kiss swallowed it down.

: : :

_2 months later_

: : :

Jensen eased the House Saoirse’s door closed and leaned against it, staring at the ceiling, his cheeks red and flustered.

“Hmm, back disappointingly early. So how’d it go?”

Jensen jumped, turning startled towards the sound of the voice. It was one in the morning, but Danneel sat curled up on the front hall steps in her fuzzy pink pj’s, elbows on knees, chin in her hands, staring expectantly at Jensen. “So?” She repeated impatiently.

Jensen gathered his rattled wits about him, wiped a hand across his bruised lips, and stepped away from the door, glaring at Danneel.

“How are you here?”

“Relax, cupcake. I’m not spying on you, I was on my way to the kitchen for a hot chocolate. And I’m sorry, but when you hear and smell your best friend getting groped at the front door you kind of hang around to see what’s going on.” Danneel grinned impishly. “So, I repeat, how’d it go?”

“S’alright. Nothing special.” He shrugged noncommittally and walked over to the hall closet to hang up his coat.

“What do you mean 's’alright'? He was a dreamboat, He was perfect. HE’s a med student, that’s like, almost a doctor!”

“Well if he’s so perfect, why don’t you date him?” Jensen looked at Danneel pointedly. Danneel’s expression darkened, and she looked away.

“You know why.”

“Yeah, I know the deal you and Chris cooked up with Idris, and you don’t see me bugging you about your choice. So when I say he was all right, just let it die, okay Danni?” Jensen pled softly. Disgruntled in general, he turned toward the kitchen.

“You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Danneel caught up to him in a rush, her socked feet sliding on the polished hardwood floor. She bumped into him in her hurry and stopped, staring down at them repentantly. “I just want you to be happy, Jensen… and it’s so obvious that you’re not.”

Jensen looked away, into the darkness beyond the row of kitchen windows. “Well maybe being free is a little like that. Maybe the possibility of having anything you want isn’t always that great. Listen,” Jensen turned to Danneel, expression serious, and laid his hand on her arm. “I’ve got classes I love, classmates that treat me with respect, a decent, safe, awesome place to live for the first time in years. Great friends.” Jensen tipped Danneel’s mutinous jaw up, so he could look into her golden eyes. “If love takes a little longer to find, that’s not such a bad thing. At least now I know what I want and what I don’t want when it comes around.”

“I’m just worried that unless it’s 6’4” of floppy hair and mile-long legs of alpha, it’s never gonna be the right thing. You have to at least try to be open to someone other than Jared.”

Jensen looked down at Danneel, a puzzled expression on his face, “Jared?”

“Ha, he jokes.” Danneel punched him in the arm playfully.

“So really, why were you here again?” Jensen cocked a brow at his friend, curious.

“Well like I said, if you were listening, Idris said there was hot chocolate, I was on my way to get some. But seriously Jensen, I’ll get off your back for now, but you have to open your heart to someone new.”

: : :

One cup of hot chocolate later, Jensen lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, Danneel’s words repeating over and over in his mind, _you have to open your heart to someone new_. But what if he didn’t want to?

Jensen sighed and rolled onto his side. He'd be the first to admit that a few months ago, he hadn’t really understood what he wanted. Now, after settling into his classes and – at Danni’s urging – going on a few dates, the evidence was clear. He was still in love with Jared Padalecki.

_Jared’s hand slid across his collarbone and slipped under his collar, urging him to look up. “Jen… the things you do to me.” The alpha’s voice was raw, fucked out. They lay together in a puddle of tangled bedding, exhausted and sweaty. Jensen rocked up into Jared and the alpha bit his lip, moaning, and pushed his face into the shelter of Jensen’s shoulder. His cock was hard and leaking between them and Jensen reached down to run his hand along the velvety length. He held the alpha’s dick gently, cradling his balls in his hand, rolling them between his fingers as he thrust back into Jared._

_“Nghhh… No…” Jared reached down and shakily pushed Jensen’s hand aside. “Wanna come on your dick, like I’ve seen you do. See if I can. So close, so fucking close…”_

_Jensen reluctantly released Jared, braced his hand on Jared’s hip, and began to piston in and out of the alpha’s hole, the wet squish of gel and Jared’s bitten-off grunts the only sounds in the room, aside from Jared's hitched breaths, and Jensen's._

_Jensen was close, so close. He changed his angle, bearing down on that spot, brushing over and over in jack-rabbiting thrusts against Jared’s prostate. He knew exactly when Jared was going to come; his cock twitched wetly between them and Jensen growled, shoved himself deeply into the alpha. He groaned at the sensation of Jared clenching around him and Jensen yelled, “Come for me, Jared,” and Jared was bearing down on him and sparks were shooting up Jensen’s spine and they were both coming together, crying out in unison in the dark._

Jensen moaned and released his oversensitive cock. He reached for a tissue to wipe off his hand. It had been like this for months. He hadn’t been able to tell Danneel the truth of it, that no matter who Jensen met, however nice they were, it was only his daydreams of Jared that truly aroused him.

Jensen sighed, shoved his jeans down and the rest of the way off, and padded into the bathroom to clean up. His hole was wet and empty and he was still half hard, and his seethe was still a month away. Even taking the suppressants, there were still residual effects, increased wetness, heightened arousal, during the few days of the seethe. This though, Jensen had to ruefully admit, this was general horniness. Jensen let out a huff of air, disgusted at what the simple memory of the alpha was turning him into, and returned to his bed. With a tired groan he fell full length, face first into his pillow. His date with Andrew had been disappointing, and Jensen hadn’t really wanted to discuss it with Danneel.

He’d known it was a mistake to go out with the alpha the first time the man had sneaked a kiss at the club. Zero chemistry, zero. In fact, Jensen had been a little repelled by the man’s touch. Tonight, when the alpha had dropped him off early from the desultory date they’d gone on, Jensen had steeled himself for the obligatory good night kiss. Predictably, Andrew hadn’t disappointed, and had pushed him up against the door, his tongue thrusting into Jensen’s mouth with little finesse. It had taken all Jensen’s tact and restraint to not throw the alpha off him. The man had continued, though, evidently unaware of Jensen’s disinterest, licking and nipping at Jensen’s neck. Finally, when Andrew had pushed his rock-hard cock up against Jensen’s leg, he’d had enough.

“I-I gotta go Andy, I’ve got a test in the morning.”

“Really sweetheart? You smell so good.” Andrew had rubbed his face into Jensen’s shoulder, his fingers playing with the sponsorship tag hanging from Jensen’s neck. “You independent omegas are so freakin’ hot.” Andrew purred into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen had squirmed out of the alpha’s hold and fumbled at the door. The man's using the term "sweetheart" had irritated him. He almost growled. “Yeah, sorry, you know Professor Hinton. Tough dude. Umm. It was a nice night, see you later Andy.” Jensen rushed inside, closing the door in the alpha’s face. What had he been thinking, going out with that Neanderthal?

“Oh god, there’s got to be another Jared out there somewhere,” Jensen whispered aloud to himself, and punched his pillow again. It was going to be a long night.

: : :

Head down and rushing, determined not to be late for class the next morning, Jensen almost ran into the crowd of students at the Sports Science Building's door. He had overslept and hadn’t had time to shower. It was disgusting, the scent of Andrew still clung to his skin like a bad odor. He grimaced, accepting that he’d just have to put up with the general grottiness of the situation until the end of the day.

It was some sixth sense that made him look up just before he collided with one of the students crowded on the steps outside the hall. “Whoa, sorry man,” he apologized to the guy ahead of him. The man who turned around was Spencer, another physio major. “Hey, what’s up? Why are we all standing out here?” Jensen gazed around him only then noticing the large crowd and police cordoning off the main doors. There was yellow police tape everywhere.

Spencer looked around carefully before answering. Spying Teresa on the other side of the crowd, he jerked his chin toward her and gripped the straps of his backpack more securely before speaking. “Umm I wasn’t here first, but Teresa said she overheard the cops and a professor talking. Seems like there was a break-in last night, a murder. Can you believe it? It looks like one of the janitorial staff was killed. I guess they're waiting for somebody from Homicide to arrive. There probably won’t be any classes today. I just wanted to watch a bit longer, then I was going to head back to the dorms and work on my midterm essay." Spencer sort of ran out of steam, gave Jensen a distracted smile, and asked, "How’s your essay going?”

Murder. Jensen gut clenched. It had been a while since he had been exposed to violence on a regular basis, and he hadn’t missed it a bit. “Yeah," he threw Spencer a sketchy smile of his own. "It's – it's going good. I’m done with my research, and ready to start writing. What a brain twister.” A sudden commotion to the side cut off further discussion as both of them turned to see two plainclothes detectives cut through the crowd. One was short and balding, but the other was a head taller than most of the people in the crowd, with long floppy hair. But what caught Jensen’s eye was the sage green tie the detective wore. His breath caught and he stood unmoving as the two detectives passed by, a mere handsbreadth away. Jensen closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

The alpha’s scent was the same as ever, slightly woodsy with a hint of apple. Jensen let his nostrils flare, sucking in the delicious smell. He briefly opened his eyes to find Jared had stopped mere feet away, and had turned around. The alpha was looking directly at him, wearing a startled expression, his prismatic eyes wide with surprise. Jensen watched as Jared’s mouth shaped his name, ‘Jensen’ and he took a step to close the distance between them. But then the portly detective grabbed his arm, and after a brief argument, urged him forward. Jared shook his head, obviously unhappy with the decision, and he shot a glance back at Jensen, his face a picture of exasperated frustration before he disappeared into the building.

Huh? Jensen stood there stunned, swallowing hard against the hard lump in his throat. His jeans were too tight with his swelling arousal at Jared's mere proximity. Jensen licked his lips, watching the shaggy head and broad shoulders disappear into the building.

: : :

Jared left the Sports Sciences Building two and a half long hours later. It was almost noon and Jared was hungry and tired. He’d been supposed to be coming home off the night shift. He and his partner, Ed Duffy, had just finished working three homicides in a row, the last a gruesome double homicide of two omega hookers very close to the club district where The Vixen had been. It reminded him all over again just how unprotected omegas were, and made Jared feel even better about House Saoirse and the refuge it provided for their most vulnerable members of society.

They had been on their way back to the station when he and Duffy had been tagged last minute to take this call. It was another sad one, a night shift janitor brutally killed after witnessing a stupid drug-related break-in. The thieves had been after the stock of sports drugs the University kept on hand for its athletes, and for teaching purposes. Jared shook his head in regret. The beta had been mated, the father of two young children, now left orphaned.

Why they couldn’t have tied the man up and just left, Jared couldn’t fathom. He rubbed his forehead wearily. His big disappointment at the moment was being unable to act on his chance meeting with Jensen, but Duffy had told him they’d found someone hiding in a closet who might have witnessed the whole thing. And they needed to speak to him now, before the paramedics took him away.

Jared had been stunned when he’d caught the omega’s clear, bright scent among the crowd of students. His heart had beat faster, and a stupid hope had burned in Jared’s chest that Jensen had come looking for him. Then reality set in, and Jared realized this was one of the universities that was fully omega-compliant, and was a logical choice for Jensen’s continued studies.

For the past weeks, he’d had to force himself not to check in on the omega’s status, leaving it to Idris to advise him if Jensen needed anything. But a part of him had burned with the hope that the omega might ask for him, might still want his alpha. Jared had been bitterly disappointed when the months had gone by and he'd gotten no word from Jensen. He’d had to face the hard reality that the omega had moved on, that there had been nothing drawing them together, other than the needs of Jensen’s seethe and the drug-laced cocktail Beaver had been feeding him.

Who was Jared kidding anyway? The omega’s scent was still as familiar to him as his own, but it had been mingled with someone else's, Jared could tell that, even with the distance between them. Unconsciously, Jared fingered the green silk tie. Duffy had long since stopped teasing him about his repeated wearing of it, but Jared couldn’t seem to give it up. He couldn’t seem to give up a lot of things, but he had to face the truth: if Jensen was going to college, putting himself out there, it would be reasonable that he was probably dating by now. Hell maybe he was even mated, for all Jared knew.

Idris hadn’t breathed a word, not a single word about Jensen, his life, how he was, nothing. He’d smile that little melancholy smile of his, shrug in a non-committal way and tell him he’d have to talk to Jensen himself. He’d taken his duties as House leader seriously and its financing even more seriously, taking all the money for House Saoirse that they had been able to raise, and investing it with an acumen Jared found Wall Street worthy. But since that disastrous going away party, he hadn’t said a word about Jensen.

Jared sighed and thought about phoning Chris to get together for a beer after work. He still had a few hours of paperwork to follow up on, and Chris wouldn’t be due at the bar for work until later tonight. Chris was still working on his three months' probation with Idris. Idris had been concerned that, like Jensen, Danneel might be jumping into a relationship too soon, so the three had met and negotiated a plan that at this point included chaperoned visits at the house. After three months of honest work, Chris was going to be allowed to really date Danneel, and the alpha was counting the days. Jared had to face it though, all he wanted to do was go home and hug the one pillow that still had a detectable trace of Jensen’s scent left on it. Pathetic.

A figure stepped out into the bright sunshine from under the copse of leafy trees on the College quad. “Jared?”

Jared’s heart started to hammer. He stopped, waiting for the man to make his way toward him. Jared’s chest swelled with pride as he watched the figure approach, sun glinting off the blond highlights in his hair. He looked for all the world like a typical college guy: ragged jeans, flannel shirt, and denim jacket. You’d never know from looking at him what he’d had to go through to get here. But what made him stand out was the adorable bowlegs and dusting of freckles that ran beneath the luminous green eyes that watched Jared carefully.

“Jensen. I- ”

“Umm, if you’re busy, I can go,” Jensen took a hasty step back, his hands clenching the straps of his backpack as he searched Jared’s face for a response.

“No, no, it’s great seeing you.” Jared shook his head and chuckled self-consciously. He needed to get his head out of his ass, fast. He looked up hopefully into the omega’s face. “How have you been?” _Have you missed me?_ “You going to school here now?” _Because I’ve been missing you._

Jensen's hand rubbed at the back of his neck, and he stared down at the toe of his boot digging into the soft grass. “Yeah, I- I am. Sports medicine, like we’d talked about when we – when we weren’t – ”

 _Jared’s hand sliding over Jensen’s back as the omega strained under him, forcing himself back onto Jared’s cock, splitting him open. Jensen looking back over his shoulder as he bit his lips, his cheek ruddy with arousal, finally letting out a soul-destroying moan when Jared shoved that final few inches into him, bottoming out._ Jared shook his head, blinking as he struggled back to reality. “Yeah, when we – weren’t,” Jared replied, blushing unexpectedly.

“I see you’re fully healed?” Jensen gestured towards Jared’s side and the lack of a sling.

Jared swallowed and looked anywhere but into the desperate green pools staring so earnestly at him, searching for something, Jared didn’t know what. “Yeah, for some time now.”

Jensen nodded jerkily, clearly uncomfortable, then forced out, “I-I just wanted to thank you.”

 _Why? For leaving you, for letting you finally be free of me?_ “Why’s that?” Jared’s voice cracked as he forced out the words.

Jensen shrugged, a half-smile on his face as he glanced up at Jared’s face again. His voice was soft as he answered. “For giving me all this.”

“All what, Jensen?” _All this pain, all this terror?_ Jared asked, confused, his inner dialogue ready to contradict or deny what Jensen was really saying. His inner dialogue needed to shut up. He needed to hear this.

“For giving me my dreams, my freedom. A choice. I-I can’t thank you enough.”

Jared ducked his head, embarrassed, “I know how important it was to you to look after your friends. I know there was no one you could leave behind. And believe it or not I felt responsible, as their alpha, to look after them. It wasn’t a duty I could shrug off when the job ended. It wasn’t that easy. Nothing involving you was that easy, but I regret nothing, I feel like it’s been a gift to know them, to know you, and to help you all. I feel like I’m a better alpha for having known all of them, especially you, Jensen, and, like I said, I owed you.” Jared shrugged, his lips twitched in a bitter smile. He’d do it all over again, to see this omega free and happy, to see all of them this way.

“Umm.” Jared nodded toward his waiting partner, “If that’s all, I gotta go, umm, back to the precinct. Lots of paperwork to do on this case.” _My heart is breaking standing here so close to you. I have to leave before I embarrass myself._

Jared hardened in his dress slacks as the breeze carried the sweet scent of the omega to him. He so desperately wanted to reach out, touch what wasn’t his. He turned to leave.

“Jared….” Astonishingly Jensen’s hand was on his arm, stopping him. The feel of the omega’s fingers through the jacket made Jared want to shrug off his coat and let Jensen’s hand slide under his dress shirt, the feel of skin on skin. Jared’s eyes fluttered closed and he groaned, looking away. “Jensen I can’t.”

Jensen’s hand released him instantly and Jared watched as the omega recoiled as if he had been struck, a hurt look in those green eyes.

“I’m – I’m sorry, I should have known.”

Jensen readjusted his backpack and turned away.

Jared’s eyes widened and he reached out to stop to the omega, “Wait! Should have known what?” _Should have known how my heart was bleeding, how I’m dying standing here looking at you._

Jared was shocked at the haggard, desolate look on the omega’s face when he faced him again. He could almost see the gears in Jensen’s head turning as the omega weighed his answer. Finally Jensen spit out, “I-m sorry alpha, I should have known you wouldn’t still want me.”

“Want you….?” Jared’s head was going to explode and he couldn’t get enough air. He couldn’t be hearing this correctly, yet as he looked at Jensen’s face, his expression wavering between hope and despair, he knew what he had heard.

“I know, stupid, right? Sorry for bothering you.” Jensen turned, walking away again. Jared stood there staring and then everything just clicked. Jensen wouldn’t have known when he would leave the building, Jensen had been waiting there for hours – for Jared, he had gone out of his way to see Jared, to reach out to Jared in a way that Jared had been too afraid to do himself. The omega still wanted him.

Jared’s long legs were already propelling him forward, eating up the distance between them. He wrapped Jensen in his arms and spun the omega around, pulling him in against his chest as his mouth descended onto Jensen's.

Jared’s tongue swept over Jensen’s lips, hungrily seeking permission to enter. Jensen’s mouth opened on a gasp and Jared slipped inside his former lover, licking and tasting. The omega’s mouth was sweet and strangely innocent, tentative somehow, and Jared groaned into Jensen’s mouth. He opened his eyes and stared into Jensen’s stunned ones and then pressed light, butterfly kisses along the corners of Jensen’s mouth and down along the side of this throat.

Impatient, he pulled back on Jensen’s coat and shirt, baring his shoulder and growled in approval when he saw no other marks there, he licked and laved over the mating spot and nipped a line up Jensen's throat, and back to his lips, groaning. The omega gasped for breath and leaned weakly against Jared. Jared thought the only thing holding Jensen up right now might be the cage of Jared’s arms around him.

“You-you waited for me…” Jared breathed out. _You waited for me today, you waited for me, period. You’re not mated, you waited for me to mark you._ Jared knew he was getting ahead of himself, but the omega had taken a chance in confessing to Jared, it was time Jared took a chance on Jensen. At Jensen’s slight nod Jared let loose a shuddering breath.

“I waited for you too, Jensen. There’s, there’s no one else I want. No one else I need like I need you. Please come back to me? I’ve missed you. I want us to give this another chance. Can you do that?”

Jensen gazed up into Jared’s eyes, slightly dazed. His mouth opened to speak but all he ended up doing is tipping his head back weakly and nodding as Jared continued to nibble on his throat and shoulder. Jensen shivered.

Jared could see the visible struggle it took for Jensen to straighten and push back from Jared in order to speak. “I-I’d like that.” Jensen croaked out, his voice a wreck.

Jared smiled a fond, lopsided smile as he watched the omega squirm and tug on his own too-tight jeans.

“So what’s the next step then?”

Jensen looked at him for a long minute and said, “I think we should go on a date. Somewhere public,” Jensen rushed to add, his hand pushing down on the fly of his jeans, squirming, nervous. “Umm, I think we should try and spend more time talking, this time around.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed and he hummed in approval. Freedom suited his omega, had made him stronger.

“Yeah, that sounds good. So what are you doing tonight?”

: : :

Jensen eased the House Saoirse’s door closed and leaned against it, staring at the ceiling, his cheeks red and flustered, his breath coming in short puffs.

“Ha! Caught you again.” Danneel pounced. Her gold eyes glowed in the darkness of the stairwell where she sat. “How did it go?” She smirked knowingly.

Jensen straightened and adjusted himself self-consciously, looking down at the floor.

“S’alright.”

Danneel stood and punched him in the arm, hard.

“Ow! Why’d you do that?”

“'S’alright,’” she mocked his one-word reply. “Bull! Now spill Ackles, before I have to wake Matt up to hurt you.”

“What can I say, it’s our fourth ‘date’ and so far, other than our late night kiss, he’s been a perfect gentleman.”

“You sound disappointed.” Danneel grinned and Jensen glared at her.

“Maybe, just a little.”

“But it seems like his good night kisses are more than making up for this slow dating thing.”

Jensen touched his swollen lips self-consciously. “Yeah. Kinda. I guess.”

“So how long is this going to go on Jensen? Have you made up your mind about him yet, or what?”

“Huh?” Jensen looked at Danneel in surprise. “I don’t have to make up my mind Danni, I know I love him. I-I just want to be sure he loves me too.”

Danneel cocked her head at him her expression puzzled. “What else do you want the man to do Jensen? He already built this house for you.”

“W-what?” Jensen looked at her stunned.

“House Saoirse, he built it for you, a shelter – for you. Yeah sure, he feels a sense of responsibility to his former pride, but really, we’re all just riding on your coat tails, hon.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Who did you think our mysterious ‘Patron’ was, Jensen?” She stared at him bemused, shaking her head in exasperation.

“What? Jared? What are you saying? Why would he do that? And how the hell do you know? Did everyone get the fucking memo but me? Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“Idris swore Matt and me to secrecy, but I just can’t do it anymore. You have to know before you two idiots ruin your lives permanently. Jared cashed out the trust fund that his dad set up for him, almost bankrupted himself, and got into a huge row with his family over it. His father almost disowned him. He used it all to fund House Saoirse and the sponsorship tags, so you’d have a place to go, a way to go to college. Idris told us.” Her eyes were steady and honest, and she nodded once to emphasize what she was saying. “Up until now, I-I just assumed you knew as well. Jared has fundraised tirelessly on behalf of the house to get several scholarships and a Foundation established for it, so that the house could continue on without him. If a man would do all that, and doesn’t love you, he’s doing a damn fine imitation of it.”

Jensen spun around and grabbed the door handle, flinging the door open and fumbling with his phone.

“Jensen,” Danneel cried, “Where are you going?”

“I’ve got to go talk to Jared about this. I-I never knew, honest to God, I never knew.”

: : :

Jared had been sprawled on the sofa watching the late night sports recap, enjoying a beer and trying desperately to unwind from his date with Jensen and the resulting hard on he was nursing, when the buzzer on the front gate went off.

Grumbling, he walked over to the video monitor by the door and switched it on. Things had been going well with Jensen, baby steps. But they were talking now, really talking like two adults, and Jared was unsurprised to find he loved his omega’s mind as much as he did his freckled flesh.

His brow furrowed in puzzlement when he looked at the monitor. A cab was parked at the gate and a man was waving frantically at the camera. He hit the sound button and heard Jensen’s voice through the monitor. “Jared! Jared, you’ve got to let me in. I need to speak with you right away.”

Perplexed, Jared hit the buzzer, allowing the omega entrance. He sighed. He was tired, and horny from being around the man all night, and a further meeting with Jensen was going to make not only his heart, but his balls, ache. Reluctantly, he opened the door to await Jensen’s arrival.

“You never told me!” Jensen accused as he marched toward him, finger stabbing at the air. It was easily midnight and Jared didn’t have a clue what had the omega’s knickers in such a twist.

“Never told you what?” Jared’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“That you funded House Saoirse. That you did it for me? All those nights you worked late, that I thought you were avoiding me, you were working to keep me safe. All this time I thought…”

Jared could see tears in the omega’s eyes and he swallowed. “Jensen… I”

“You what? Couldn’t tell the delicate omega what you were up to? You nearly bankrupt yourself, empty your trust fund. I-I can’t bear to be blamed for that.”

“Wait, what? No one’s blaming you, Jensen.” Jared grabbed Jensen by the forearms and forced the madly pacing omega to hold still. “I did what I wanted to. I’m a grown man. I just wanted you safe, no matter what happened to me. I wanted you to have a future, a life, love…”

“I can have that, Jared.” Jensen whispered and stopped pacing, standing in the moonlight outside Jared’s door.

“Yes, with the provisions I’ve set in place, now you’ll be safe. I’ve seen to that. At least with the House in place, you and all the rest of my pride can be safe in a way I could never keep you when I had you.”

“But what if that’s not what I want?” Jensen stood before him, a strange glint in his eye.

“What? I-I thought – Idris and I thought – this would be a good solution. But of course that’s so totally arrogant of me to make that decision on your behalf. If there’s something different you want, maybe I can arrange it.” Jared spread his hands, helpless.

“What if I want you? I’d have all of these things if I had you Jared, all of them.”

Jared swallowed his throat suddenly tight. “You do have me, Jensen, heart and soul. You have since the very beginning.” It was Jared's turn to pace the broad walkway at the front door. The chill of the concrete traveled up from the soles of his bare feet, grounding him, allowing him to go on. He ran his hand through his hair in agitation, “It was so hard not to mate you that very first night when I brought you home. Hard not tell you everything, but I couldn’t. I needed to keep you in the dark to keep you safe.”

“I understood for then, but why are we still waiting now?”

Jared’s heart skipped and he turned and looked down into Jensen’s eyes. “Because I wanted to be sure you loved me, that you knew the real me, not The Moose, not my cover story. Me,” He whispered, “That you would have no regrets if we mated.”

“Everything I learn about you Tristan Jared Padalecki, every little thing, makes me love and admire you even more. I’ve just never understood, never been able to believe what you could possibly see in me?” Jensen suddenly wrapped his arms around himself and twisted away in embarrassment, “It’s taken me a long time to believe you could possibly find something to love about a weak, penniless omega whore.”

Jared’s long arms reached out and carefully turned Jensen so that he faced him again. His hand cupped the omega’s chin, tilting it up so he was forced to meet Jared's eyes. “You’re not weak, and you’re not a whore, Jensen.” Jared started to kiss Jensen, soft butterfly kisses all over his face. “You’re beautiful and you’re strong and loyal and I admire the person you are, who you have become in the face of everything you’ve had to deal with. And now, you’re going to school, and taking on a part time job, all that to pursue what you want. You’re so much stronger than I’ll ever be, baby. I don’t understand why you don’t see that, but I can see it for you. And if you believe in me, maybe one day you can see it too?” Jared cradled Jensen’s face in both hands.

Jensen smiled weakly and whispered, “I love how you see me.”

Jared smiled, “And I love how you see me. And it feels like we’ve both wasted enough time not seeing what was right in front of us all along.”

Jared sank down onto one knee before Jensen. “Jensen Ross Ackles, will you be mine? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part?”

Jensen’s eyes went wide at the mating pledge normally reserved for alphas and betas.

Jensen shook his head, tears in his eyes and bit his lip, pulling Jared to his feet. Jared’s heart sank, so that was it, it was over. This had been his one last shot at making Jensen his, he knew it in his bones.

Jensen’s hand grasped his chin that had sunk in despair to his chest and lifted it. “In our family, no one kneels.” The omega smiled, tears glimmering in his eyes. “I do. Yes I do,” Jensen nodded enthusiastically.

Jared wiped a tear from his own eyes and nodded at Jensen as he rose and waited. A surprised expression crossed Jensen’s face as he realized Jared was waiting for him. He nodded, huffed out a shaky breath.

“Tristan Jared Padalecki, will you be mine? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?”

Jared nodded solemnly. “I do love, I do.” Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen. He sighed at the sweet taste of the omega’s lips on his tongue as he lapped over them, seeking entry, his heart swelling with happiness as he kissed his soon-to-be mate breathless.

Jared forced himself to release Jensen’s mouth, he wanted that and so much more. Panting he leaned his forehead against Jensen’s, he could see the omega’s pupils had blown nearly black with arousal and he chuckled shakily, “I want to mate you baby, in our bed, right now. I want to knot you and mark you so that no one will ever mistake you for anything other than what you are, _mine_.”

Jensen growled and his lips crashed into Jared’s. Arousal flooded him, egged on by the kiss, hungry and desperate, teeth and lips grinding together in desperation. Jensen moaned against his mouth and they reluctantly broke apart. Jensen grabbed at Jared’s hand, tugging him into the house.

Jared stopped him abruptly, grabbing Jensen’s hip with his free hand and slamming their bodies together as he rubbed his body against his omega’s marking him with his scent. The line of his erection rubbing against the matching bulge in Jensen's jeans. Jensen gasped, leaning back helplessly, and he cried out, shivering in want.

“Mine.” Jared growled possessively, his head bowing to lick at Jensen’s unmarked neck once again.

“Yours.” Jensen rocked into Jared’s hold, both of them moaning with need.

: : :

By the time they stumbled, panting and laughing, into the bedroom, Jensen was dizzy with need. He stopped at the doorway, breathing in deeply, and nodded to himself in satisfaction. He could do this, he _wanted_ this. Mating with Jared would be nothing like some of the horror stories he’d seen. Jared didn’t want a pale shadow of a mate, he wanted a lover, an equal. Jensen grabbed up Jared’s hand that was fumbling at the buttons on his shirt and squeezed it gently.

“Let me,” he urged, and proceeded to remove the first barrier between them, tossing the shirt aside.

Jensen laid his hands on Jared’s broad shoulders and let his fingers trail down the length of Jared’s muscular arms. He loved how taut and firm his mate was. His hands smoothed up and across Jared’s chest. Jensen couldn’t resist leaning in and licking over the flat discs of Jared’s nipples until they pebbled. The alpha’s belly tightened and rippled beneath him as his questing tongue laved at the sensitive flesh and Jensen smiled. Grabbing onto Jared’s narrow hips, he walked the alpha back to the end of the bed and sat him down.

Jared sprawled back onto his elbows, gazing up at him, his eyes hooded in the shadows of the room and Jensen smiled. He stepped back, and in what he hoped was a sexy move, started to peel off the few remaining layers of clothing on his own body. He had already toed his shoes and socks off in the hall on their way here, his canvas jacket, long since thrown to the floor in their mad dash to the room along, with the light denim shirt he’d worn beneath it. He bit nervously at his lip as he started to tug his black t shirt free of his jeans.

He glanced down at Jared to gauge his reaction. The alpha canted his head to the side and the light from the busy city below caught his expression. The smoldering look on the alpha’s face as he watched him with those exotic tip-tilted eyes and his arousal tenting his track pants were evidence enough of Jensen’s effect on him.

Jensen’s breath caught in his chest and his fingers plucked nervously at his shirt, his original intent all but forgotten in the wake of the flood of _wantneednow_ washed over him.

“Come here baby, let me help you.”

The sound of Jared’s soft deep voice had Jensen’s eyelids fluttering closed as a spike of pure pleasure shot through him. His hole fluttered in need as a wave of slick filled him. He stepped closer to the alpha, into the v of his legs unquestioning. Jared’s long fingers wrapped over his as he loosened Jensen’s grasp. Jensen stood, arms hanging limply at his sides as the alpha slid his hands in under Jensen’s t shirt and began to explore his body, fingers touching him everywhere. Jared nosed into Jensen’s jeans-clad crotch, mouthing over the hard flesh trapped inside. Jensen thrust himself helplessly up against the alpha’s face and cried out in need. Jared rubbed his chin all over the hard bulge of Jensen’s erection and chuckled as he looked up into Jensen’s face in the dark.

“Missed this so much, touching you, tasting you, your scent.” Jared moved his head so it could rest against Jensen’s abdomen nuzzling into Jensen’s belly as his hands circled him, hugging him close. Jensen reached out to run his hands through the alpha’s thick luxurious hair. The feel of it in his hands sent another wave of arousal through him and he shuddered in need.

“Missed you too, alpha. Please, please….”

“Please what, baby?” Jared’s voice was a cruel taunt and Jensen groaned, letting the alpha take more of his weight.

“Mate me, alpha!” Jensen squirmed, rocking his throbbing erection against Jared’s chest, desperate for friction.

“All you had to do was ask, baby.” And suddenly Jensen’s clothes were gone and the cool evening air was caressing his skin as Jared laid him out on the bed like some precious treasure. Jared crawled up over him, his arms braced on either side of Jensen’s chest and Jensen humped up into the air, mewling helplessly while Jared slowly, oh so slowly, licked and suckled a line down his body towards his aching, drooling cock.

“Mmm, is that for me, baby?” Jensen could feel Jared’s hot breath on his cock and Jensen squeezed his eyes closed tighter, nodding. He wasn’t sure if Jared could see the motion in the dark but the alpha chuckled, soft chuffs of breath blowing over Jensen’s dick, and he twitched in response.

“Then I’ll take what’s mine.” Jared's voice was dark and possessive, then he swallowed Jensen down.

Jensen cried out at the wet heat surrounding his aching cock as Jared took him inside. He couldn’t help but buck up into the alpha’s mouth, and Jared hummed in pleasure around him, his hands clamped like steel on Jensen’s hips, holding him still. Jensen squirmed in guilty pleasure as he tried to grind himself up into Jared’s mouth, but the alpha was in control now. Jensen mewled, helpless, and let his body flop back against the silky coverlet of the bed.

Jared pulled back; Jensen’s overheated flesh was exposed to the chill of the night air, and he moaned again. Jared laughed and licked around the mushroom head, tongue digging into the slit, and another wave of slick rushed through Jensen. He could feel himself leaking onto the bedspread and he moaned.

Jared took him back into his mouth and worked himself down Jensen’s length, bobbing up and down, until he swallowed him to the root. Jensen's head rolled back and forth, his pleasure building, spiraling, so close to fulfillment. Jared hummed around him, but it wasn’t enough. Then Jared’s hand slipped down and circled his entrance, gathering up some of the moisture that pooled there.

Jensen gasped as one long digit slid inside on his own slickness. Jared started to work him, first one, then two fingers thrusting inside as he continued to bob up and down on his omega's cock.

Jensen was fully hard now, his balls drawing up, his whole body singing. Jared pulled back for a long moment, and then plunged three fingers inside and rubbed right there, in that perfect spot, and Jensen was arching up, flooding the alpha’s mouth with his seed as he cried out, his orgasm ripping through him.

Jared sucked gently, letting Jensen soften slowly in his mouth, fingers still thrusting shallowly in his ass as Jensen contracted against them. It was like an explosion had gone off, leaving Jensen’s whole body sizzling in the aftermath, sparks dancing up and down his spine like some old fashioned device you’d see in a Frankenstein movie. He sighed, boneless, on the bed.

Jared pulled off him with a wet plop, leaving his still half-hard cock to flop, wet and sated for the moment, on his belly. Jared eased his fingers out of Jensen’s slick channel and crawled up the length of his body to gaze down at him. Sensing his stare, Jensen finally opened them, then realized he had kept them closed the entire time.

“Alpha” He breathed.

“Omega.” Jared smiled and for the first time in Jensen’s life the term wasn’t a curse or a burden, but an honor, because Jared honored him, valued him.

“Ready for round two, my love?” Jared watched him carefully.

“Mate me Jared, now.” Jensen asked breathlessly, and Jared nodded.

Jensen’s legs parted to make room, and the alpha slotted himself between his omega's parted thighs and let his upper half fold down to blanket Jensen. Jensen's eyes rolled back into his head as the alpha’s scent enveloped him, delicious torture as their skin touched along the length of his torso and the alpha began licking and nipping at his face and neck.

The head of Jared’s cock nudged at his entrance, and Jensen groaned in pleasure as his body swallowed the alpha’s cock at Jared’s first gentle probing. Heat poured off Jensen in waves, his hair stuck up at odd angles, and moisture pooled in the hollow of his belly. Jared began to rock in and out of him, the alpha’s body sliding easily across his own on the layer of sweat.

“So tight, baby boy,” Jared hummed in approval.

A low growl rumbled through Jared’s chest as his knot started to bump against Jensen’s entrance, and Jensen couldn’t remember a time when he'd felt more alive. It was as if he could feel every individual cell as it slid against the alpha’s flesh, and his own dick hardened in response. Lightning was shooting up and down his spine again as Jared brushed again and again across that place inside him, and the friction between their straining bodies had his cock filling completely. Jensen moaned raggedly. He could hear Jared grunting as he gave a final thrust and forced his knot inside. There was a brief burn as Jensen’s hole stretched to accommodate the hard flesh, then there was the bright spark of pleasure as it lodged against his prostate.

Jared swiveled his hips, his knot pressing down just right, and Jensen threw his head back and howled. He could feel his cock twitching between them, then Jared leaned down, his hands holding the back of Jensen’s head in place as he licked at the joint of his shoulder and neck, and when Jared’s knot twitched deep inside him Jensen knew it was time.

Jared’s teeth descended and there was a clear bright pain as he bit down. A flood of warmth accompanied it as blood rushed from the small wound and Jensen's muscles clenched tight. A sudden throbbing signaled Jared spilling inside him, and Jensen cried out, his own release coating both their bellies.

Jared suckled at the mating mark, laving away the hurt. Jensen exhaled a shaky breath as Jared continued to pulse inside him, his own cock twitching, struggling to rise again as the pressure continued against his prostate.

Jared reached down between them and cradled the struggling organ in his hand, his thumb rubbing gently over the oozing slit.

“You okay?” Jared dipped his head down to lick once more over his mark.

Jensen exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Feel any different?” Jensen could hear the smile in Jared’s voice as he turned to face him. A lifetime of fear and dread slipped away, replaced by a sense of bone deep contentment as he lay there in the loving embrace of his alpha, his mate. All he could think of to say was, “Yes. Loved.”

Jared hummed in agreement.

: : :


	15. Trade - Epilogue

 

 

 

 

  


: : :

**“Hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” Jared yelled from the washroom as he struggled to straighten his tie. It was the green embroidered tie Jensen had tried to give him months ago at Morgan’s going away party. Somehow in Jared’s mind, the tie had become a symbol of their bond, their coming back to each other again and again, in spite of mounting odds. He knew he wore it far too often. He didn’t care.**

“When is he on again?” he asked.

“Not till around 9:00 but we want to get good seats.” Jensen breezed into the bathroom and leaned in, batting aside Jared’s fingers that had been struggling to get the double Windsor just right. “Oh my god you’re hopeless at this. How did you survive being a detective before me?” Jensen smiled, his green eyes glowing with affection as he adjusted the knot.

“My secret? I never undid them, just loosened them. Old bachelors' trick my roommate at university showed me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Well, now you have me.” He slapped Jared on the ass as he strolled out, already immaculately dressed in black dress pants, shirt, and a shiny aubergine dress coat. “And you know how good I am with knots.”

Jared snorted and followed his mate out.

 _Mate._ That word just didn’t get old. It had been almost a month since they’d tied the knot ceremoniously and officially, as well as physically, and Jared couldn’t be happier. He caught up with Jensen, busy fishing the car keys out of the cupboard.

“Do you think I could…”

Jared cut him off by grabbing him around the waist and nosing in along his neck, shoving his face past the collar of Jensen’s shirt to suck at his mating mark.

He could feel a tremor run through Jensen and the omega lay his head back against Jared’s shoulder and moaned. “No, Jay, we can’t. I can’t. I promised Danni,” he whined, grinding the pert cheeks of his ass against Jared’s growing erection anyway.

“Mmmm, really? You don’t think Jeff and Idris could grab a table for all of us?" Jared licked a long line up Jensen’s throat and nibbled on his earlobe. “Cause I would really, really like to see how you tie a knot again.”

“God, you’re killing me here.”

: : :

As it turned out both couples were late. Jensen arrived (flustered and a little pink around the ears) at the little table at the front of the bar with the ‘Reserved Ackles/Morgan’ sign and breathed a sigh of relief. Jeff and Idris were just making their way through the growing crowd with drinks in hand. Only Danneel and Matt were sitting at the table.

“Oh good, you reserved a table.” Jensen breathed in relief, nodding at the two omegas.

“No son, I did.” Chris was suddenly there beside their table. “I know what you newly knotted folks are like. I don’t know about the horny old alphas, but I already know they’re not dependable, so I had one set aside.”

Jensen blushed even brighter red and looked down at the table. Jared saved him from having to say anything by arriving, after parking the car. Sensing something was off, the alpha just waved at everyone, a blush of embarrassment on his own cheeks.

“Umm, sorry. We had car trouble,” he mumbled as he arrived at the table and tucked an arm around Jensen’s waist.

“Oh, shut up and sit. We all know what you two have been up to.” Chris rolled his eyes and Jared abruptly sat, looking a bit sheepish.

Jeff and Idris arrived and sat the drinks down that they had gotten for Danneel, Matt and themselves.

“Kane,” Morgan nodded at the former CI.

“Morgan, Elba,” Kane nodded at the two alphas, then turned to smile at Danneel and Matt. “Matt, Danneel, good to see you both were able to make it. I was beginning to think we'd never be able to get together socially again, outside the house.”

“Now come on Chris, that’s not fair. You know we both agreed to the three-month trial after you were put on probation. It was a good idea, and we got to know each other a lot better. So no needling Idris. Besides, tonight we should be celebrating! You did it, hon, you’re bona fide! And now we can start dating on our own.” Danneel smiled up at the alpha with absolute adoration in her eyes.

Morgan passed the drinks out to everyone and raised his beer in a salute to Chris, “Amen to that.”

Idris slapped him under the table. “Hush.” He said to the other alpha.

“So,” Chris regarded them all. “I wanted to thank you all for coming out here tonight. Y'all know I’ve got to work for the next few hours before my shift's over and we can go for dinner. And I know you thought you were coming to a bar to see me shuffle drinks and astound you with my flair and ability to make Tequila Sunrises, but actually I have another surprise in store. Hang on for a bit.”

Chris left, disappearing behind the stage, and everyone looked at each other in bewilderment. “What’s he mean?” Danneel hissed at Jensen, but Jensen just smiled. “Oohh, I hate you Jensen Ackles.” She huffed and turned in her seat, sipping her drink as she looked away from him.

Jeff poked Jared. “Okay detective, spill.” But Jared only shook his head and smiled, turning to Jensen, “What would you like to drink?”

“I may not be the boss of you now, but I can still make your life hell, Padalecki. Remember that,” Morgan shouted at Jared’s retreating back as he went to the bar. Jensen grinned, having become well acquainted with the affection Morgan held for his former undercover agent.

“Would you behave?” Idris scolded. “The man’s been waiting for this for three months. Let’s let him do his thing.”

They made small talk, and Jared returned with their drinks and an announcement that he had ordered several entrees. Their order arrived soon after, and they were just starting to nibble on their finger food when there was movement on stage. They couldn’t see much in the dark of the club, but when the house lights came up, Chris stood in the spotlight, center stage. He wore a cowboy hat, and his guitar was strapped over his shoulder.

He leaned toward the mic. “Evenin’ folks, thanks for coming out to see us. We have a special guest here tonight. My gal Danneel is in the audience, and I want you all to make her feel welcome.” Chris dipped his hat brim toward her, and a light shone down on Danneel. He clapped his hands and the band and the audience joined in. She sat there stunned, a bewildered smile on her face as Chris continued.

“I’ve made some terrible mistakes with my girl, and I’m hoping she’ll give me a second chance. This song’s for her.” Chris nodded his head at his band mates and the music started. Their group was close enough to the stage to hear him unmiked, but Kane's voice came rich and clear over the sound system, too. He was startlingly good. Danneel watched the stage, transfixed.

        _“Livin' with me, it ain't easy_

_But I do it every day_

_And sometimes even now I wanna run away_

_But there you are_

_You're tryin' to please me_

_You stand your ground_

_It's more than I deserve…”_

Danneel turned to Jensen, who was also listening intently, and slapped his arm to get his attention. And, in mild temper. “You KNEW,” she accused, while Chris sang on.

“Ow!" He rubbed his arm, playing up the "injury" for a minute. “Yeah, kind of,” he admitted. “But not that he was this good. He swore Jared and me to silence.” Jensen pulled his gaze away from the stage to focus on his friend. “He really loves you, Danneel. He wants you to see how much he’s changed.”

Danneel turned back to the stage, her eyes glued to the alpha. Her voice barely audible, she asked, “He did this for me?”

Jensen grinned, “He wanted you to be proud of him, and he wanted to be more than a bartender. He’s good Danni, he could really make something of himself.”

Danneel nodded, her attention drifting back to Kane. The alpha was watching her as he sang.

        _“I've taken more than I've been given_

_And I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'_

_I don't know why heaven above_

_Blessed me with your sweet love_

_I know I never tell you what you're worth_

_That's 'cause it's more than I deserve…”_

: : :

Two hours later as Kane and the Spitfires left the stage, Danneel still sat speechless in her chair, her one drink untouched on the table, the ice all gone to water.

Jeff smiled at Jared. “Kinda surprising to see our girl speechless. This should make for an interesting dinner. You all coming?”

Jared shook his head, surprising Jensen, “No, sorry, Jen and I already have plans. You’ll have to tell me how it goes. I imagine they’ll be dating full time after this.” Morgan gave a quick flash of dimples, glancing at his mate. “Well, it remains to be seen if the dragon approves.” He chuckled. “If things go well with them, it bodes well for me tonight.” Morgan’s lips twitched mischievously as they all rose to leave.

“What do you mean we have plans?” Jensen waited till the group had trailed out of the bar before asking.

“What, you don’t remember?” Jared smiled broadly as Jensen's brow furrowed, trying to remember what might have slipped his memory.

“My next driving lesson?” Jensen ended lamely, with a shrug.

Jared laughed, “No, not that. Nice try though. I’m getting you a junker to practice on. After that last dent, I don’t trust you anymore.”

“What, one new bumper! What’s that compared to our epic love?”

“Hmm, well, since you probably won’t be able to guess anyway, it’s our one-month anniversary.”

Jensen’s expression softened. “One month…it’s gone by so fast.”

“And I have something I want you to do.”

“What? Tell me! Anything.” Jensen smiled fondly at him.

“Not till we get home.”

“Then maybe I should drive. You drive like an old lady.” Jensen snarked.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Not on your life, sunshine. I want to get there alive.”

: : :

Jared led Jensen into the bedroom. They stood in front of the tall windows and Jared took Jensen’s face in his hands.

“Baby, you know I love you. I want to ask you to do something for me.”

“Jared, anything. I owe you so much.”

Jared shook his head and looked at him seriously. “I want you to mate me.”

Jensen gazed up at him. “We-we are mated, Jared.”

“No, I mated you. I marked you. I want you to do the same to me. I want to bear your mark; to know that I’m as much yours as you are mine.”

Jensen looked up at his mate, stunned. As with mated alphas, for an omega to mark an alpha was almost unheard of. “But if anyone saw it…” Jensen trailed off, eyes wide in contemplation of Jared’s career, and the possible repercussions of such an action.

“I don’t care. You think I care? None of that matters. You matter, Jensen.” Jared rubbed his thumbs across Jensen’s cheekbones, and Jensen turned his head to kiss his alpha’s palm.

“That’s not true, you love your job. You ARE your job and this could affect it. I don’t – I don’t want our love to cost you more than it already has.” Jensen looked up at his mate earnestly.

Jared shifted his hands behind Jensen’s neck and tipped his head back, dipping down to kiss him. “Nothing matters but this, nothing matters but us. If we don’t start the change, who will? We have nothing to be afraid of, Jensen. Not if we have each other.”

Jensen didn’t speak for a moment as he searched Jared’s face for a molecule of indecision. His alpha seemed determined.

Jensen shook his head and laughed. “I love you more with each passing day, Tristan Jared Padalecki. Every single day.”

“Mmmhmm” Jared hummed.

“Then let’s get you out of these clothes.” Jensen grinned as he reached for the alpha’s tie, loosening it, lifting it- still knotted- over Jared’s head. Tie in his hand, Jensen walked around Jared, carefully surveying his prey. A spark of inspiration struck and he said, “Sssshhh, baby, wanna do this my way.” A fierce grin spread across Jensen’s face as he padded behind Jared, looping the tie over Jared’s eyes; a silky, familiar, improvised blindfold.

“Want you to feel it all, baby. Concentrate on me.” Jensen hummed as he walked to face Jared, trailing one hand over his body tantalizingly slow, close enough that Jared couldn't help but feel his body heat. His breath fluttered at every new inch of skin bared as he undid each button on Jared’s shirt. The alpha shivered under his hands as the cloth fluttered to the floor and Jared’s broad chest came into view. Jensen pinched and tweaked each pale, flat nipple in turn until they were both peaked and flushed pink, then knelt to untie each shoe, tapping the toe so Jared would step out of it, then sliding off each sock in turn. Jensen stood then, and reached for Jared’s belt. In no time, Jared’s pants and boxers were puddled on the floor, and the alpha stood perfectly naked in the center of the room.

Jensen stepped back to admire the miles of golden flesh. Jared's head was canted, his ears perked listening for Jensen's every move. His hands were at his sides, slightly outstretched. His expression was unsure, but trusting beneath the green silk folds. Jensen might have thought this was all too strange for his alpha, but when Jensen looked down, the man’s cock was at full attention, bumping up against his belly.

“Hmmm, liking this, right? Can’t wait for me to fuck that tight little alpha hole of yours... mate you, mark you. Make you mine, baby, just like I’m yours.”

Jared’s breathing was ragged, as was his voice when he answered, “All yours, sweetheart.”

“Over to the bed now. I want you to kneel at the foot and lay your chest on the mattress, arms above your head. I want you to cross your wrists and grasp the sheets with both hands.

Jensen watched as the alpha turned and cautiously gauged the distance to the bed. He admired the smooth movement of the muscles beneath Jared's skin as he knelt over the bed and spread his knees slightly apart.

Jensen retrieved the lube from the side cabinet and put it ready to hand; there was no way he was going to hurt his alpha.

Scene set and his mate positioned and ready, Jensen shrugged out of his jacket and hung it carefully on the chair in the corner. He wanted to strip down and press skin to skin with Jared, but this was about Jared giving him power, so he remained dressed. He slowly pulled down the zip on his pants and took out his aching cock. With the delicious sight of Jared helpless beneath him, even the slight pressure of his hand on his dick had him almost coming. He pinched at the base and huffed out a breath. He wanted to make this good for Jared.

Jensen could feel his own hole start to drip, and he couldn't help moaning a little as he popped the button on his waistband and lowered his pants and briefs enough to work a butt plug up into himself. He almost purred when it was properly seated, and he pressed the small remote into Jared’s hands.

“Press this if it becomes too much for you, baby.” He smiled to himself as Jared's fingers clutched around the little device. The alpha whimpered, making tiny rutting motions, whimpering again when his hips met nothing but air, and Jensen wondered if Jared would actually press the button. Careful to avoid contact with Jared's body, he leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of his alpha’s mouth. “And I really think it should be too much for you soon,” he teased.

He ran his finger teasingly around Jared’s hole, slowly easing inside on a generous dollop of lube. His other hand reached for Jared’s knot, alternately squeezing and stroking along the hard shaft. Jared was practically vibrating with the need to move, but he stayed where Jensen had placed him.

“So good for me. Gonna make you feel so good.” Jensen crooned. It felt odd, the alpha completely still and receptive beneath him.

Once the burn of entry had eased, he slowly worked up from one finger to three, as Jared rutted back onto his hand impatiently.

Jensen’s cock was hard and leaking. He took it in hand, tapping Jared’s ass with his engorged shaft. “Want me inside, baby? Want me to fuck you? You have to tell me what you want," Jensen grinned as he repeated Jared’s oft-asked questions. At Jared’s moaned response, Jensen lined himself up with Jared’s slick hole and started to ease himself in slowly.

Jared surprised him by bucking back against him, forcing Jensen to bury himself to the hilt. Jensen squeaked in surprise but then howled as Jared pressed the button on the little remote. Sparks shot up Jensen’s spine as the plug began to vibrate on high against his prostate. He gritted his teeth as another wave of vibrations beat a steady tattoo against his insides. Bastard, playing possum.

“You knew!” he huffed out and Jared started to laugh, rocking back and forth on Jensen’s shaft, easily taking control of their mating.

“You were enjoying your submissive little alpha daydream too much to interrupt.” Jared laughed, “Now stop fooling around and fuck me.”

Jensen grabbed both of Jared’s hips and set a brisk pace. He could feel his balls tightening up, he was so close. He did have the presence of mind left to squeeze tight on Jared’s knot as he quickly leaned forward to mouth at the juncture of neck and shoulder just below Jared's ear.

“I love you, Jared. <i>Mine.</i>” He whispered. He snaked a hand around to stroke Jared’s shaft, once, twice, then it was all too much for him, and Jensen felt himself spill inside his mate. He bit down at the same time, and his vision whited out for a few seconds. The sheer pleasure of being buried to the balls in his mate's clenching heat, and the warm, coppery taste of blood on his tongue as he marked his mate... it was almost too much. He heard Jared roar as he came, his cock pulsing in Jensen’s hand, his seed hitting the floor in ropey strands. And all that time Jensen hung on, teeth buried in his mate's flesh. He didn't want to forget this moment; forget this gift he had been given.

Jared moaned as Jensen released him, laving over the wound as Jared had done to him. A curious peace come over Jensen as he healed what he had hurt.

His hand continued to clench and release Jared’s knot, simulating the grip of his passage on the alpha’s knot. The vibrator continued to rumble and tap out its torturous rhythm on his prostate. He stood up and slid out of Jared’s slick entrance, his exhausted cock twitching.

“Jared, for the love of god-- uncle!” Jensen wheezed as he reached forward to retrieve the remote and shut it off, then pulled the tie from over Jared’s eyes, holding it reverently for a moment before setting it aside. He acknowledged that he would always have an abiding fondness for it, and all the good memories it held.

Jared rolled over on his side, his knot still impressively hard, and smiled up at Jensen. His eyes gleamed with mischief as he pushed himself farther up on the bed, grabbing Jensen’s hand along the way and tugging. Jensen, disinclined to resist, flopped exhausted down beside him, and they stared into each other’s eyes.

Jensen lay there for a while recovering, then he looked down at Jared’s still pulsing cock.

He arched an eyebrow at the alpha. “Can I help you with that?”

Jared laughed and Jensen rolled over to press his back against Jared. He wiggled his butt against the alpha’s hard cock.

“But you’re gonna have to take something out before you put that in,” Jensen cautioned.

Jared gently worked the plug from Jensen’s ass, and in a single smooth glide, slid into the loosened hole. Shoving the still sizeable knot inside took a little effort, but once Jared was in, Jensen relaxed back against him, the knot pulsing inside him.

“Home,” Jensen said out loud, meaning a multitude of things.

Jared’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him tight to his chest.

“Home.” Jared agreed.

 

 

FIN

 

 

**Comments Immensely appreciated no matter when you read this story. ^^**

Fic writers work for comments and I'd like to at least make minimum wage : )


End file.
